


Proibito

by The_dreaming_girl



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 86,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dreaming_girl/pseuds/The_dreaming_girl
Summary: AU-Tutti umani- Ispirato al libro dal titolo omonimo di Tabitha Suzuma-Fuori, nel mondo, Klaus non si è mai sentito a suo agio.Gli altri sono tutti estranei, alieni… l’unico con cui può essere se stesso è suo fratello Elijah.Klaus ed Elijah hanno altri tre fratellini da accudire: Kol, Freya e Rebekah sono la loro ragione di vita e la loro maggiore preoccupazione, da quando il padre violento e alcolizzato è morto e la madre si è trovata un nuovo fidanzato e a casa non c’è mai.Il tempo passa e solo una cosa ha senso: essere vicini, insieme, legati, forti contro tutto e contro tutti.Per Elijah, Klaus è il migliore amico. Per Klaus, Elijah è l’unico confidente.Finché la complicità li trascina in un vortice di sentimenti, verso l’irreparabile.Qualcosa di meraviglioso e terribile allo stesso tempo, inaspettato ma in qualche modo anche così naturale.Un sentimento che si rivelerà la loro salvezza e contemporaneamente la loro condanna.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Benvenuti, cari lettori e lettrici che hanno deciso di avventurarsi in questo mio folle esperimento!
> 
> Prima di passare alla storia, vorrei lasciarvi qualche piccolo avvertimento: la storia presenta tematiche delicate come quella dell’incesto e dell’omosessualità, e dato che non è mia intenzione offendere la sensibilità di nessuno, prego a coloro che non gradiscono questi temi di astenersi dalla lettura.
> 
> Altra cosa importante: questa fan fiction è un cross-over, ovvero saranno presenti personaggi sia di The Vampire Diaries sia di The Originals.
> 
> E’ il mio primo esperimento in questo fandom, benché sia una grandissima fan di entrambe le serie da molto tempo, perciò ho messo l’avvertimento OOC per sicurezza, non si sa mai.
> 
> Detto questo, spero che possiate gradire questa piccola pazzia, e un grazie enorme a coloro che leggeranno e lasceranno un commento!
> 
> Accetto qualsiasi critica, purché costruttiva.
> 
> Buona lettura!

 

 

 

“Anche oggi vai al cimitero, Bekah?”

Appoggiato al piano di simil marmo della cucina, Marcel mi fissa con le braccia incrociate al petto, nella sua tipica posa di disapprovazione.

Mi infilo la giacca senza rispondergli.

Non c’è ne bisogno, la risposta la conosciamo entrambi.

Afferro le chiavi dell’auto e mi preparo ad uscire. “Non aspettarmi per cena.”

“No, Rebekah, adesso basta.” Con uno scatto veloce, Marcel si frappone fra me e la porta impedendomi di proseguire.

“Che stai facendo?” Lo guardo senza capire, scioccata dal suo comportamento apparentemente senza senso. “Non è divertente, Marcel, fammi passare.”

“Non capisci che così ti fai solo del male? Credi che questo sia un comportamento normale? Credi che mi faccia piacere vedere come ti stai riducendo? Loro non torneranno, Bekah, non torneranno mai. Devi smetterla di aggrapparti al passato e concertarti sulla tua vita. Ti prego, fallo per me.” Marcel mi posa una mano sul viso con dolcezza, ma io mi ritraggo. So che parla così perché tiene a me, ma lui non capisce.

Nessuno capisce, a dire il vero.

La storia della mia famiglia è qualcosa di terribile e stupendo al tempo stesso, una storia che nessuno si sforza di comprendere, una storia complicata e tortuosa e per alcuni inaccettabile, ma è la _mia_ storia.

È parte di me, e nessuno può portarmela via, nemmeno Marcel.

“Mi dispiace.” Esco senza guardarlo, affrettando il passo mentre sento le lacrime affiorarmi agli occhi.

Le scacciò con un sospiro rabbioso, maledicendomi per la mia debolezza.

Malgrado tutto, so che Marcel ha ragione.

Loro non torneranno.

Ho perso la mia famiglia, ho perso le uniche persone al mondo che mi conoscevano davvero.

So di averle perdute per sempre, eppure mi aggrappo ancora ad una stupida illusione.

Mi illudo che un giorno, forse, verranno qui, in questo cimitero dalle pareti fredde e spoglie in cui risuona l’eco di pianti lontani, per salutare i nostri fratelli, e allora sarà come se il tempo non fosse mai passato.

La mia parte razionale sa che è impossibile: sono passati quindici anni da quando non vedo Freya e Kol, quindici anni  da quando ci hanno separati per darci in adozione.

All'epoca eravamo molto piccoli, perciò sarebbe quasi impossibile riconoscerci a prima vista adesso che siamo cresciuti.

Ma un’altra parte, la parte che è ancora legata alla mia famiglia, mi dice che basterà uno sguardo per capire chi sono.

Chissà, magari quel giorno, il giorno in cui finalmente li rivedrò, è proprio oggi.

Quando varco il cancello il custode mi rivolge un cenno di saluto che ricambio distrattamente.

Ormai mi conosce bene, data le frequenze delle mie viste in quest’ultimo periodo.

La ghiaia del sentiero risuona sotto le mie scarpe, l’unico rumore che risuona nell’aria immobile è quello dei miei passi.

È per questo che odio i cimiteri: tutto è immobile qui dentro, congelato in un attimo eterno che continua a ripetersi ancora e ancora, all’infinito.

E ogni volta che entro qui, rivivo il giorno in cui la mia vita si è fermata.

E in un attimo ho di nuovo sette anni, indosso un vestito nero terribilmente scomodo e ho i capelli legati in una coda di cavallo.

Le lacrime mi pungono gli occhi, mentre fisso le bare dei miei fratelli senza capire.

Perché mi hanno detto che non potrò mai più vederli? Dove sono andati?

Perché mi hanno lasciata?

Non mi volevano abbastanza bene per restare con me?

Quel giorno ho sepolto il mio cuore con loro, e da allora, ogni volta che torno qui, tento disperatamente di ritrovarlo. Ma non ci riesco mai.

Le mie gambe si fermano davanti a due lapidi in marmo incassate nel terreno umido e fangoso.

Non ci sono fotografie ad identificarne i proprietari, ma io non ne ho bisogno per ricordare i loro volti.

Non ne ho bisogno per ricordarmi che sono esistiti davvero.

Potrebbero passare mille anni, ma il ricordo di loro due, impresso come un marchio a fuoco dentro di me, continuerebbe a rimanere vivo.

Non potrei mai dimenticare Elijah e la sensazione delle sue mani premurose che mi legavano i capelli in quei buffi codini sbilenchi che amavo portare da bambina; la sua voce bassa e pacata che si infrangeva nel buio della mia cameretta quando mi leggeva la favola della buonanotte; il modo in cui mi faceva volteggiare fra le sue braccia per farmi ridere; i miei piccoli piedini posati sopra i suoi quando avevo insistito perché mi insegnasse a ballare.

Di Nick invece ricordo bene la risata.

Ricordo che il mio cuore si riempiva di gioia ogni volta che lo sentivo ridere.

Forse perché accadeva così raramente, o forse perché mi piaceva l’universo di colori che spuntava sul suo volto quando era felice.

Aveva un modo naturalmente inaspettato di ridere, che mi coglieva sempre alla sprovvista e che non potrò mai dimenticare.

E poi ricordo il modo in cui Niklaus ed Elijah si guardavano.

Forse è questo che mi spinge a credere nell’amore: il ricordo di come si sono guardati i loro occhi per l’ultima volta.

Perché io lo so, che si amavano.

In un modo contorto e morboso, in un modo che alcuni molto probabilmente giudicherebbero innaturale e immorale, ma che per me era semplicemente _giusto_.

Io e miei fratelli eravamo così, uniti da questo legame indistruttibile che niente e nessuno poteva distruggere, un legame che a volte poteva apparire eccessivo, quasi malsano, ma mai, mai sbagliato.

Eppure Elijah e Niklaus erano diversi; io lo sapevo, _lo sentivo_.

Ancora adesso mi sembra di sentire il loro amore intorno a me, quell’amore così forte che non si affievolisce, non perde mai d’intensità neanche per un attimo.

Il genere di amore per cui combatti, il genere di amore che ti rende vivo, il genere di amore per cui sei disposto a morire.

E’ qui, quell’amore, nella rugiada del mattino che si posa sulle piante, nel piccolo passero che cinguetta sul ramo di un albero, nel sole che splende alto nel cielo, nel sorriso di un bambino che osserva affascinato la forma di una nuvola.

Forse Marcel si sbaglia. Loro sono qui. Ci sono sempre stati.

_Sempre e per sempre._

Chiudo gli occhi e sorrido, mentre i ricordi di un passato che non potrà più tornare mi avvolgono il cuore in una stretta tenera e crudele.

E un ricordo dopo l’altro, mi perdo in una vita che ormai non mi appartiene più, e ritorno indietro nel tempo, ritorno a quando tutto è cominciato…


	2. Capitolo 1

_Klaus_

 

 

Accolgo il suono della campanella dell’ultima ora come una liberazione; appena il trillo prolungato risuona in tutto l’edificio raccolgo velocemente le mie cose dal banco e in un attimo sono già fuori dall’aula, immerso nella ressa dell’uscita.

Mi faccio strada con passo veloce e sicuro tra la marea di studenti vocianti che sciamano fuori dalle aule, urtando qualche zaino lungo il percorso; scendo la prima rampa di scale, poi la seconda, e in un attimo sono fuori dall’edificio.

_Finalmente._

Inspiro l’aria ritrovata con una boccata profonda, simile a quella di un annegato che riemerge dalle onde.

Mi sento un po’ come un detenuto che riassapora la libertà; per quanto possa suonare esagerato, la scuola è una vera e propria prigione per me.

Odio ogni cosa di quel posto: i banchi piccoli e ammassati in file disordinate, le aule con le pareti dall’intonaco scrostato, gli insegnanti che mi guardano come se fossi una specie di fenomeno da baraccone, un caso pietoso che nemmeno loro vogliono prendersi la briga di salvare, ma più di tutto odio i miei compagni, che non appena mi vedono iniziano a darsi di gomito e a ridacchiare masticando insulti pesanti tra i denti.

“Bastardo… il figlio di una puttana… il poveraccio che abita in una casa popolare… quello fuori di testa…”

L’elenco degli epiteti con cui hanno deciso di chiamarmi è sorprendentemente lungo e creativo.

Mi sono guadagnato due sospensioni per rissa e un richiamo formale dal preside dopo aver preso a pugni quelle teste di cazzo che ridevano alle mie spalle, ma almeno ho avuto la soddisfazione di rompere il naso a uno di quegli stronzi.

Da allora mi sono guadagnato anche il soprannome di psicopatico, ma almeno gli altri mi stanno alla larga.

Hanno paura di me, e registro questo fatto con soddisfazione.

Preferisco essere considerato come un pazzo o un violento che come il ragazzo squattrinato e disgraziato figlio di una puttana.

_Anche se in fondo è questo che sei._

Ignoro quella fastidiosa voce nella mia testa che mi dice che i miei compagni hanno ragione: non sono altro che il frutto di un adulterio, vivo in una casa popolare insieme ai miei fratelli, mio padre- o colui che consideravo tale- era un bastardo violento che si divertiva a picchiarmi e umiliarmi (almeno è crepato, quell’essere disgustoso che non è nemmeno degno di essere chiamato uomo) e mia madre a casa non c’è mai, troppo presa dal suo nuovo fidanzato per accorgersi che i suoi figli hanno bisogno di lei.

Uno schifoso reietto, ecco come mi vedono gli altri.

Un povero ragazzino abbandonato al suo destino, un disadatto sociale…

Prendo un respiro profondo nel tentativo di scacciare quei pensieri e attraverso di corsa il marciapiede, mentre la scuola scompare rapidamente alle mie spalle.

Ad ogni passo che mi allontano da quel luogo mi sento un po’ meglio, e lentamente torno a respirare ad un ritmo regolare.

Ho aspettato questo momento da quando sono stato buttato giù dal letto dalla sveglia, ho contato le ore, i minuti, persino i secondi, in attesa del momento in cui sarei tornato a casa.

_Casa._

Nell’unico posto dove mi sento veramente a mio agio, nell’unico posto in cui posso veramente essere me stesso.

Non che la mia famiglia sia così bella o così felice, anzi, a volte i miei fratelli più piccoli mi fanno davvero diventare matto.

Ci sono momenti in cui il nostro minuscolo appartamento si trasforma in un vero e proprio campo di battaglia e la casa è un autentico inferno che risuona di urla, pianti e porte sbatacchiate, ma loro sono il mio mondo.

Rebekah, Elijah, Kol e Freya sono tutto quello che ho, e malgrado i litigi e le incomprensioni li amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Anche se mi fanno saltare i nervi qualche volta, sono sangue del mio sangue.

Non ho conosciuto altro. Senza di loro, vagherei per il mondo da solo.

Gli altri sono tutti estranei, alieni. Non si trasformano mai in amici veri.

E anche se dovesse succedere, anche se per miracolo riuscissi a stringere amicizia con qualcuno al di fuori della mia famiglia… come potrebbero reggere il confronto con chi parla la mia stessa lingua e mi conosce, senza bisogno di dare spiegazioni?

Rallento il passo fino a fermarmi davanti al numero sessanta di Bexham Road.

Eccolo, quel cubo dipinto di grigio a due piani e con tre camere da letto, stretto in mezzo a tanti altri cubi, che ci ostiniamo a chiamare casa.

Tiro un calcio al piccolo cancelletto rotto per aprirlo, percorrendo il vialetto disseminato di lattine di birra vuota che porta al portone d’ingresso arancione sbiadito.

Entro appoggiandomi alla porta per riprendere fiato, scacciando con la mano i capelli umidi che mi si sono incollati alla fronte.

Attraverso il corridoio disseminato di giacche, borse di scuola e scarpe della divisa per dirigermi in cucina, dove trovo Rebekah in piedi sul bancone che tenta di afferrare una confezione di cereali dall’armadietto.

Non appena mi vede si blocca, uno sguardo colpevole stampato nei suoi occhi azzurri. “Elijah si è scordato di darmi la merenda oggi!”

Protesta prima che io l’afferri ringhiando, stringendola tra le mie braccia come se volessi intrappolarla.

Lei squittisce a metà tra il divertito e l’impaurito, ondeggiando i lunghi capelli biondi che le si aprono a ventaglio sulla schiena.

Poi la adagio delicatamente su una sedia, mettendole davanti la scatola di cereali, un cucchiaio e una scodella di latte.

“Solo mezza scodella.” L’avverto con il dito indice alzato in segno di ammonimento, sforzandomi di sembrare severo.

Le scompiglio i capelli mentre permetto ad un sorriso affettuoso di affiorare sulle mie labbra. “Dove sono gli altri?”

Rebekah mi guarda con la bocca già piena di cereali. “Kol sta giocando a calcio nel campetto dietro casa e Freya fa i compiti.”

“E mamma?”

“Si sta preparando. Esce anche stasera.”

Sospiro rassegnato uscendo dalla cucina, salgo i gradini di legno due a due e ignoro il saluto di mamma mentre cerco l’unica persona con cui ho voglia di parlare.

Ma improvvisamente, vedendo la porta semiaperta sulla sua stanza vuota mi ricordo che è impegnato con il doposcuola e il petto mi si sgonfia, investito da un caldo fiotto di delusione.

Allora mi fiondo in camera mia- se si può chiamare camera quella specie di ripostiglio con una sola finestra senza tende e una brandina-, butto a terra la giacca, scarpe e zaino e mi siedo sul letto con la schiena contro la parete.

Chiudo gli occhi, pregustandomi un piccolo momento di pace, ma dopo un paio di minuti sento la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e capisco mio fratello che è arrivato.

E d’un tratto la giornata fa un po’ meno schifo, d’un tratto la mia vita non è più così insopportabile, perché so che di lì a poco lo rivedrò.

 

 

_**_

_Elijah_

 

 

 

Infilo la chiave nella toppa e apro delicatamente la porta.

Non appena mi lascio alle spalle il sole del tardo pomeriggio e metto piede nel soggiorno in penombra avverto subito qualcosa di strano nell’aria.

Lancio un’occhiata carica di disapprovazione al soggiorno in disordine, con il pavimento ingombro di sacchetti di patatine, lettere e compiti di scuola da finire sparpagliati alla rinfusa sulla moquette.

In un angolo Kol è occupato ad esercitarsi con il suo inseparabile pallone da calcio, mentre Rebekah mangia i cereali direttamente dalla scatola osservandolo con aria rapita.

“Elijah, Elijah, guarda com’è bravo Kol!” Mi grida entusiasta non appena mi vede, mentre io mi tolgo giacca e cravatta, ancora in piedi sulla porta.

Malgrado la distesa di cereali sbriciolati sulla moquette, non riesco a trattenere un sorriso.

La mia sorellina di sette anni è la più bella bambina del mondo.

Le guance con la fossetta sono ancora paffute come quelle di un neonato, il volto illuminato da una morbida innocenza.

I capelli lunghi fino ai fianchi le scendono sulla schiena, lisci e sottili come seta dorata, in tono con il colore dei minuscoli orecchini che porta ai lobi.

Nascosti sotto una frangetta ribelle, i suoi grandi occhi rivelano uno sguardo dolce e curioso, blu scuro come gli abissi del mare.

Ha sostituito la divisa di scuola con un vestito estivo rosa a fiori, che al momento è il suo preferito, e saltella elettrizzata da un piede all’altro, entusiasta per i trucchetti del fratello adolescente.

Mi giro verso Kol con un sorriso. “Vedo che avete trascorso un pomeriggio molto produttivo. Spero che vi ricordiate ancora dov’è l’aspirapolvere.”

Kol reagisce scalciando via le scarpe infangate prima di riprendere a palleggiare.

Per un attimo penso voglia ignorarmi, poi però dichiara: “Non è un gioco, il calcio è una cosa seria. Tanto mamma se ne frega. È uscita di nuovo con il suo fidanzato e al rientro sarà troppo ubriaca per accorgersi dello stato della casa.”

Faccio per obbiettare alle parole di Kol, ma Rebekah lo incita a proseguire, e visto che per una volta non sembra né imbronciato né polemico, decido di lasciar perdere e crollo sul divano.

Il mio fratellino tredicenne è cambiato in questi ultimi mesi.

Uno sprazzo di crescita improvvisa ha accentuato la sua costituzione già magra, i capelli castano scuro sono stati accorciati per sfoggiare meglio il finto diamantino che porta all’orecchio e gli occhi nocciola si sono induriti.

Qualcosa è cambiato anche nel suo modo di fare.

Il bambino che è in lui c’è ancora, ma è come sepolto sotto una strana durezza.

Il cambiamento nello sguardo, l’impostazione volitiva della mascella, la risata aspra, senza allegria, contribuiscono a dargli un’aria estranea, spigolosa.

Eppure, in momenti rari e genuini come questo, la maschera tende a cedergli un po’ e vedo ricomparire mio fratello minore.

“Cucina Nik stasera?” Chiedo massaggiandomi stancamente la fronte.

“La cena!” Esclama Rebekah allarmata, coprendosi la bocca con una mano. “Nik ha detto che era l’ultimo avvertimento!”

“Scherzava…” Kol tenta di rassicurarla, ma lei si fionda lungo il corridoio, diretta in cucina, timorosa di contrariare nostro fratello.

Mi raddrizzo sul divano soffocando uno sbadiglio. “Pulisci questo disastro.” Lancio a Kol un’occhiata ammonitrice per fargli capire che sto dicendo sul serio. “Appena hai finito vieni a tavola.”

“Nik non sa cucinare. Non voglio mangiare la sua cena del cazzo.”

“Innanzi tutto non ti permetto di usare questo linguaggio in casa nostra. E se non ti piace quello che cucina tuo fratello impara a cucinare anche tu, così non avrai più scuse per lamentarti.”

Kol mi lancia un’occhiata di sufficienza, e si trascina con passo pesante al centro del soggiorno, iniziando a raccogliere i cereali da terra con un sospiro insofferente.

Dopo avergli lanciato un’ultima occhiata di avvertimento mi avvio lungo il corridoio, fermandomi davanti alla porta socchiusa della cucina.

Mi affaccio silenziosamente, sbirciando l’interno dallo spiraglio semiaperto.

Sorrido, sentendo un dolce calore riempirmi il cuore di fronte alla scena che si dipana davanti ai miei occhi.

Freya è seduta al tavolo, china sul suo quaderno di disegno, mentre Rebekah, curiosa, tenta di sbirciare il lavoro oltre la sua spalla.

Lei le fa un piccolo sorriso, poi le prende la piccola manina e la posa sul pennarello insieme alla propria, guidandola a colorare il foglio insieme a lei.

“Cosa stanno facendo le mie future pittrici?” Niklaus sbuca alle loro spalle reggendo due piatti di pasta che adagia prontamente sul tavolo.

Posa un bacio tra i capelli di Rebekah con un sorriso divertito, tentando di vedere il disegno, ma lei lo allontana di scatto.

“Non puoi vederlo, non è ancora terminato!” Protesta incredibilmente seria.

Sul volto di mio fratello si dipinge una finta espressione oltraggiata.

“Daresti un così grande dispiacere al tuo povero fratello?”

Lei scuote energicamente la testa, ostinata.

“Non avresti dovuto sfidarmi, sorellina.”

In un attimo Nik le balza addosso iniziando a farle il solletico in tutto il corpo, mentre lei si dimena come un’ossessa tra grida e urletti.

Mi sembra quasi di essere un intruso in mezzo a loro, ma alla fine decido di palesare la mia presenza, se non altro per far cessare le urla di Rebekah.

“Niklaus, smettila di tormentarla.”

Non appena sente la mia voce si gira di scatto, e uno strano sorriso gli illumina il viso.

Sono così rari i momenti in cui mio fratello è di buonumore, così non posso fare a meno di perdermi ad osservare il suo volto rischiarato da quell’inaspettato sprazzo di felicità per imprimermi nella memoria ogni più piccolo dettaglio.

Il pensiero che sia stato il mio arrivo è renderlo felice mi stringe il cuore in una morsa di tenerezza e affetto tanto intensa che minaccia quasi di sopraffarmi.

“Ciao.” Mi saluta con voce insolitamente più morbida, lasciando all’istante la presa su Rebekah, che sfreccia via con un urlato vittorioso per andare a rifugiarsi tra le braccia di Freya. “Tutto bene?”

“A parte il soggiorno che sembra devastato un uragano la casa è ancora intera, perciò tutto sommato sì, direi che le cose vanno bene.” Scherzo mentre lui solleva gli occhi al cielo fintamente esasperato.

“Come sei melodrammatico, Elijah. Alla loro età tu hai dipinto le pareti di rosso e mamma ha dovuto far riverniciare la casa.”

“Il mio gusto in fatto d’arredamento all’epoca era piuttosto discutibile, te lo concedo.” Ci scambiamo un breve sorriso complice, ma veniamo interrotti dall’inconfondibile ingresso di Kol, che entra in cucina sbattendo la porta con un gesto rabbioso.

Senza dire una parola inizia ad aggirarsi per la cucina aprendo e sbattendo gli stipetti.

“Risparmiati la fatica. Tutto il cibo rimasto è in tavola.” Lo avvisa Niklaus senza scomporsi, continuando a riempire i piatti con la pasta rimasta. “Non ci ho messo dentro l’arsenico, quindi sarà difficile che tu possa morire se ne mangi un po’.”

“Quindi mamma si è di nuovo scordata di darci i soldi per la spesa? Ovvio, tanto a lei va bene così. Mister Fico se la porta al Ritz.”

“Si chiama David.” Sottolinea Nik da dietro una forchettata di cibo. “Chiamarlo così non ti fa sembrare più grande.”

Incrocio di sfuggita lo sguardo di mio fratello e scuoto impercettibilmente la testa. Sento che Kol è di nuovo in vena di litigare e Nik, che non è mai stato un tipo che si fa scivolare addosso le cose, potrebbe reagire molto male se lui continua a provocarlo in quel modo.

Kit sbatte l’ultima anta con tanta violenza da far sobbalzare tutto. “E chi ti dice che voglio sembrare più grande? Non sono io quello che è indossa un grembiule perché la mamma è troppo occupata ad aprire le gambe per…”

Niklaus si alza di scatto, io faccio per fermarlo ma mi sfugge di mano.

Si avventa su Kol e gli afferra il colletto, sbattendolo contro il frigo. “Se ti azzardi ancora a parlare così davanti alle tue sorelle giuro che…”

“Cosa giuri? “ Kol ha la mano del fratello stretta attorno alla gola, e nonostante il sorriso di sfida, colgo un pizzico di paura nel suo sguardo.

Nik non era mai arrivato a minacciarlo fisicamente, ma negli ultimi mesi il loro rapporto si è deteriorato. Kol ha iniziato ad avercela sempre di più con lui per motivi che non riesco a comprendere.

Eppure, malgrado lo stupore iniziale, Kol riesce ad avere la meglio con la sua aria strafottente.

D’un tratto Nicklaus sembra prendere consapevolezza della sua reazione.

Molla di scatto la presa e indietreggia, colpito dal suo stesso scoppio d’ira.

Kol si raddrizza, un lento ghigno beffardo prende forma sul suo viso. “Avevo ragione. Sei un debole. Papà aveva ragione.”

Stavolta ha esagerato. Freya non dice una parola, mastica piano, lo sguardo incerto. Rebekah fissa ansiosa Nik, senza curarsi più del piatto.

Nik ha lo sguardo ancora posato sulla porta da cui Kol se n’è andato.

Si strofina le mani sui jeans con un sospiro lungo e distensivo, ma non sembra bastargli.

Vedo un lampo di dolore attraversare il suo sguardo: le parole di Kol devono averlo colpito molto più di quanto voglia ammettere.

Mi avvicino lentamente e gli poso una mano sulla spalla. Lo sento tremare sotto il mio tocco. “Ehi. Va tutto bene.” Gli dico cercando di far suonare rassicurante la mia voce. Mi si spezza il cuore nel vederlo così, ancora profondamente colpito da ciò che gli ha fatto passare nostro padre.

Se solo potessi prendermi un po’ di quella sofferenza che lo sta distruggendo, se solo potessi essere io a soffrire al posto suo, accoglierei il dolore con gioia per farlo stare meglio.

“Va tutto bene.” Gli ripeto nel tentativo di confortarlo, passandogli una mano sul braccio in una lenta carezza.

Lentamente lo sento rilassarsi sotto il mio tocco, mentre la tensione fluisce pian piano dai suoi muscoli, e quando gira il viso verso di me la sua espressione è di nuovo distesa.

Rimaniamo così per qualche istante, la mia mano ancora posata sul suo braccio e i nostri occhi incatenati.

Mio fratello mi fissa per un lungo istante, e so che quello è il suo modo di ringraziarmi.

Poi si ritrae, voltandosi per fronteggiare le nostre sorelle. “Forza ragazze, finiamo di mangiare.” La sua voce trema un po’, mentre tenta inutilmente di sorridere per far capire loro che è tutto a posto.

Rebekah lo fissa dubbiosa. “Stavi per tirargli un pugno?”

Quando vedo che Niklaus resta in silenzio con lo sguardo contratto, mi affretto a prendere in mano la situazione. “Certo che no, Rebekah, tuo fratello non farebbe mai una cosa simile. Forza, adesso finisci di mangiare.”

Niklaus non torna a sedersi.

Sembra confuso mentre si mordicchia l’angolo inferiore del labbro, un’espressione profondamente tormentata in volto.

“Ti dispiace finire tu qui?”

Il suo sguardo è quasi disperato. Vedo lo sforzo tremendo che sta compiendo per trattenersi dal mandare tutto al diavolo, tentando in tutti i modi di mascherare il suo turbamento per non far preoccupare le nostre sorelle.

Annuisco senza esitazione. “Penso a tutto io, tu va a riposare.”

“Grazie.” Sussurra pianissimo e in un attimo è fuori dalla cucina.

Fortunatamente riesco a convincere Rebekah e Freya a finire i loro piatti, anche se devo proprio ammetterlo, mio fratello non sa cucinare.

Il sapore della pasta è davvero terribile, penso sorridendo tra me e me.

Non mi preoccupo di lasciare un piatto per Kol, per quel che mi riguarda può mangiarsi il pane raffermo sul bancone della cucina.

Faccio il bagnetto a Rebekah e dopo aver passato l’aspirapolvere in soggiorno, dato che Kol non è bravo nelle pulizie di casa come nel lanciare frecciatine, e decido che per me una volta andare a letto presto non farà male a nessuno, malgrado le proteste di Rebekah sul fatto che il sole non è ancora tramontato.

Dopo aver dato il bacio della buonanotte a Freya, lei mi trattiene per il braccio. “Perchè Kol odia tanto Nik?” Sussurra, la voce infinitamente triste.

Mi distacco per guardarla negli occhi.

Nonostante abbia da poco compiuto undici anni, Freya è una bambina incredibilmente matura.

Dolce, calma e riflessiva, si tiene sempre tutto dentro e sopporta stoicamente la situazione senza mai lamentarsi, ma niente le sfugge.

Forse è lei a soffrire maggiormente dell’abbandono di nostra madre, ma cerca mai di non darlo a vedere per non essere di peso.

È la prima volta che mi fa una domanda del genere, e per un attimo rimango senza parole, senza sapere bene cosa risponderle.

“Tesoro, Kol non odia Niklaus.” Dico alla fine soppesando le parole. “È solo di cattivo umore in quest’ultimo periodo, tutto qui. Succede quando si cresce. Potrebbe capitare anche a te e a Rebekah.” Aggiungo nel tentativo di sdrammatizzare un po’.

Lei mi guarda con occhi pieni di sollievo. “Quindi sotto sotto si vogliono bene?”

“Ma certo. E vogliono bene anche te, non devi mai avere dubbi su questo. Adesso non pensarci più, cerca di dormire.” Le do un altro bacio sulla fronte.

“Sogni d’oro.”

Con le bambine a letto la casa è finalmente tranquilla.

Vado in salotto a finire i compiti, mentre a poco scende la sera e i lampioni si accendono uno dopo l’altro, gettando una luce funerea sul libro di algebra davanti a me.

Sento le palpebre pesanti, mentre il peso della giornata appena trascorsa mi crolla addosso, ma mi sforzo comunque di andare a letto.

La stanchezza mi coglie all’improvviso annebbiando i miei pensieri.

Mi stendo un attimo sul divano per recuperare le energie, e prima che possa accorgermene scivolo in un sonno profondo e senza sogni.

 

 

_**_

_Klaus_

 

 

Mi alzo ed esco sul pianerottolo, il cuore che mi batte inquieto nella cassa toracica.

Busso incerto alla porta della sua camera di mio fratello.

Per un attimo, vengo colto dall’assurdo pensiero che sia fuggito dalla finestra. Io sono stato tentato di farlo tante volte, dopotutto.

Ma subito scaccio questa ridicola idea: Elijah non è come me, non potrebbe mai esserlo. È troppo maturo, troppo assennato.

Mai una volta che abbia preso e sbattuto la porta da quando la mamma ha deciso di rifarsi una vita lontano dai suoi figli, lasciando a noi la gestione della casa e dei nostri fratelli minori.

Mai un lamento, mai una protesta, mai una scenata.

Nemmeno quando Kol si rifiutava di alzarsi dal letto per andare a scuola, o quando Rebekah ha pianto per ore perché qualcuno aveva tagliato i capelli della sua bambola preferita.

Quando nostra madre non c’è, cosa che succede sempre più spesso, è lui a mandare avanti la casa, da sempre.

È quello su cui lei scarica tutte le responsabilità ogni volta che deve fare gli straordinari e vuole uscire con David o con le amiche.

Non ottengo risposta, ma quando scendo al piano di sotto accolgo con sollievo la vista di mio fratello addormentato sul divano in soggiorno con un grosso libro di testo stretto al petto e fogli pieni di calcoli sparpagliati intorno a lui.

Un sorriso nasce spontaneo sul mio viso mentre mi avvicino.

Gli stacco piano le dita dal libro, poi impilo tutta la sua roba sul tavolo da caffè, sollevo la coperta dallo schienale del divano e gliela distendo sopra.

Poi mi siedo sulla poltrona e resto così, a guardarlo dormire avvolto dal leggero alone arancione del lampione che filtra attraverso la finestra.

Prima che esistesse qualsiasi altra cosa, c’era Elijah.

Se ripenso alla mia vita, in questi miei primi sedici anni e mezzo, Elijah è sempre stato presente, camminando al mio fianco diretti a scuola, spingendomi a rotta di collo sul carrello della spesa in un parcheggio deserto, accorrendo in mio aiuto nel cortile della scuola la volta che ho causato una sommossa tra i compagni chiamando “stupido senza cervello” il ragazzo più popolare della scuola.

Me lo ricordo ancora in piedi, con i pugni serrati e l’aria stranamente feroce, pronto a battersi contro tutti, anche se molto più numerosi di lui.

E lì mi sono improvvisamente reso conto che, con Elijah al mio fianco, niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto farmi del male.

Ma avevo solo otto anni, e da allora sono cresciuto molto.

Ho capito che lui non ci sarà per sempre, non potrà proteggermi per tutta la vita.

Anche se spera di entrare allo University College di Londra e dice che continuerà a vivere a casa, potrebbe sempre cambiare idea e vederla come un’opportunità per squagliarsela.

È la prima volta che immagino la mia vita senza di lui.

Lui e la nostra casa sono i miei unici punti di riferimento in questa vita così difficile, in questo mondo instabile e spaventoso.

Il pensiero che se ne possa andare mi riempi così tanto di terrore da togliermi il respiro.

Mi sento come uno di quei gabbiani coperti di petrolio dopo un incidente in mare, che affoga in un manto nero di paura.

Riporto lo sguardo su mio fratello, concentrandomi sulla sua figura addormentata nel tentativo di allontanare dalla mia mente questi pensieri angoscianti.

Quando dorme Elijah sembra un bambino.

Ha il volto disteso e rilassato, come se non avesse alcuna preoccupazione al mondo.

Durante il giorno, invece, è come se indossasse una maschera: a scuola è uno studente modello benvenuto dai professori e ammirato dai compagni, a casa è un fratello maggiore serio e responsabile, ma nonostante tenti di mascherarlo, c’è una parte di lui che è stanca di tutto questo.

Di non potersi permettere neanche un singolo errore, di pensare alla scuola e alla casa contemporaneamente, di dover fare da fratello e da padre a Kol, Freya e Rebekah.

 _Di me_. Di me che nonostante ce la metta tutta non riesco mai ad essere all’altezza delle sue aspettative, di me e dei miei scatti d’ira improvvisi, di me e di quella mia stupida debolezza che mi spinge a stargli sempre appiccicato perché ho paura di affrontare un mondo che potrebbe masticarmi e sputarmi come se fossi un qualsiasi rifiuto.

Come ha fatto mio padre, quando mi chiamava bastardo e abominio e mi riempiva di botte per ore, tanto che alla fine avevo la faccia così gonfia da non riuscire neanche a piangere.

Come alla fine ha fatto anche mia madre, voltando la testa dall’altra parte quando lui mi insultava e mi picchiava con tutta la rabbia e l’odio che aveva in corpo.

Ma Elijah è sempre stato diverso.

Elijah era pronto a sostenermi sempre e comunque.

Con lui i miei errori non erano più una debolezza, ma un’occasione per migliorarmi e diventare più forte.

Una volta, quando avevo otto anni, eravamo in giardino a giocare a pallacanestro.

Io ero un bambino fin troppo gracile per la sua età, come faceva notare spesso mio padre con aria di scherno, con un fisico troppo magro e certamente non adatto allo sport.

Inutile dirlo, ero una vera e propria schiappa.

Invece di centrare il canestro, la palla colpì il bordo del cesto, schizzando via ad una tale velocità da colpirmi in pieno viso prima che potessi scansarmi.

L’urto fu così violento che volai a terra, cadendo a faccia in giù sull’erba.

Mi risollevai con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, le guance brucianti di imbarazzo e mortificazione per l’ennesimo fallimento.

Mi aspettavo uno schiaffo, o quantomeno un rimprovero per la mia inadeguatezza, ma Elijah mi sorprese.

Corse verso di me, chinandosi a fissarmi con due occhi pieni di preoccupazione. “Ti sei fatto male?” Mi aveva chiesto, controllandomi la testa e la faccia in cerca di ferite o escoriazioni.

“Io ci ho provato…” Avevo farfugliato io in preda al panico, tirando su col naso. “Non volevo sbagliare, lo giuro, non volevo…”

Elijah si era bloccato per guardarmi in volto, senza capire di che stavo parlando.

E poi aveva scosso la testa e mi aveva sorriso.

Il sorriso che aveva era quel tipo di sorriso che si incontra solo una o due volte nella vita. Pareva comprendermi, e credere in me tanto quanto avrei voluto credere in me stesso.

“Non importa, fratellino, andrà meglio la prossima volta.”

Mi aveva teso la mano per aiutarmi a rialzarmi e mi aveva riaccompagnato a casa, sgraffignando dalla dispensa un bignè al cioccolato di cui andavo goloso per consolarmi.

Non ero abituato alla gentilezza, non ero abituato ad un trattamento diverso dalla violenza da che ne avevo memoria, e improvvisamente c’era qualcuno che non mi picchiava al minimo errore.

Improvvisamente c’era qualcuno che credeva in me, cosa che non avevo mai sperato di avere, che non avevo mai creduto di meritare.

In qualche modo, quando ero con Elijah riuscivo a non sentirmi costantemente inadeguato.

Lui è stato l’unico che ha sempre creduto che meritassi di essere amato; è stato l’unico disposto a supportarmi e a sopportarmi.

Fino ad oggi, almeno.

Ma anche lui si stancherà di me prima o poi, anche lui mi abbandonerà come hanno fatto i miei genitori.

Il solo pensiero è più doloroso di un intervento a cuore aperto e senza anestesia, ma so perfettamente che non potrò contare su di lui per tutta la vita.

Ad un certo punto dovrò lasciarlo andare, anche se al momento non ho la minima idea di come ci riuscirò.

Una macchina ha uno scoppio alla marmitta dall’altra parte della strada, strappandomi dal tumulto dei miei pensieri e riportandomi bruscamente alla realtà.

Elijah borbotta qualcosa di indistinto e si raddrizza a fatica, guardandosi intorno disorientato.

“Ti sei addormentato.” Lo informo con un piccolo sorriso. “Mi sa che potremmo pubblicizzare la trigonometria come nuovo rimedio contro l’insonnia.”

“Che ore sono?” Elijah si passa una mano sul viso, ancora frastornato, spostando subito la coperta e poggiando i piedi per terra.

“Sono appena passate le dieci. Hai un aspetto davvero orribile.” Ridacchio quando intercetto la sua occhiataccia.

“Gentile come sempre, Niklaus. Il mio sforzo per insegnarti le buone maniere ha prodotto risultati molto scarsi.”

“Almeno ci hai provato, è questo che conta.” Abbandono il tono scherzoso, tornando improvvisamente serio. “Dico davvero, hai l’aria distrutta. Lascia perdere questa roba e vai a dormire.”

La mia voce suona eccessivamente preoccupata persino alle mie stesse orecchie.

Anche Elijah se ne accorge, perché improvvisamente il suo viso si sfuma di qualcosa che sembra tenerezza. “Tranquillo, sto bene. Devo finire di ripassare tutta questa roba per il compito in classe di domani. Non preoccuparti per me, vai pure a dormire. ”

Abbasso lo sguardo, sentendomi stranamente imbarazzato. “Non sono preoccupato, la mia era una semplice constatazione.”

Rimango in silenzio, scuro in volto.

Non mi piace mostrare così apertamente i miei sentimenti, e anche se io ed Elijah abbiamo un bel rapporto, mi sento comunque a disagio nel mostrarmi tanto vulnerabile.

_I sentimenti rendono deboli, Niklaus. Se vuoi essere forte, se vuoi avere potere sugli altri, devi abbandonare ogni sorta di sentimento._

_Non puoi avere entrambe le cose._

Mi sembra di sentire ancora la voce di mio padre nella mia testa.

In fondo lo so benissimo che sono tutte cazzate e che il suo è un discorso da psicopatico, ma certe convinzioni sono difficili da sradicare.

Camille, la psicologa della scuola, direbbe che risento ancora di vecchi traumi infantili e che mi lascio influenzare dagli insegnamenti distorti che mi ha dato mio padre, e probabilmente è vero.

Ma comunque a me non piace essere debole, perché se lo fossi, se mi mostrassi agli altri per come sono davvero, senza quella maschera di freddezza e arroganza e anche po’ di crudeltà, mi mangerebbero vivo.

Perciò fingo. Fingo con tutti.

Fingo di essere il bullo della scuola che ferisce gli altri, anche se sono i loro giudizi e pregiudizi a ferire me; fingo di fregarmene dei brutti voti e delle sospensioni anche se l’idea di essere bocciato e trascorrere un anno in più in quell’inferno che sono le superiori mi blocca il respiro; fingo di essere un fratello affettuoso e gentile con Freya e Rebekah perché il mondo è stato sufficientemente cattivo con loro; e fingo di potermela cavare bene anche senza Elijah.

Fingo di essere forte abbastanza ogni giorno, e ogni giorno diventa sempre più difficile.

“Niklaus, che succede?” La voce di mio fratello mi strappa da quei macabri pensieri. Devo avere un’espressione davvero spaventosa, perché Elijah mi sta fissando con due occhi colmi di preoccupazione.

“Niente.” Abbasso gli occhi per paura che possa indovinare i miei pensieri dal mio sguardo. “Hai ragione, è meglio se vado a dormire.”

La voce mi esce più dura di quanto avrei voluto.

Mi alzo di scatto senza curarmi della sua espressione confusa, ma prima che possa uscire dalla stanza la sua mano si posa sul mio braccio, bloccandomi sul posto in una presa ferma ma gentile.

“Se stai pensando a quello che ha detto Kol stasera…”

“Kol è un idiota.” Sbotto prima di riuscire a controllarmi.

“Posso assicurati che non lo pensa davvero. Nessuno di noi lo pensa.” Mi interrompe con voce ferma, prima che possa aggiungere altro.

L’affetto sul suo viso è tanto profondo da essere quasi doloroso.

È uno spettacolo di una bellezza tanto intensa da essere quasi crudele, come fissare il sole direttamente, fino a sentire gli occhi che lacrimano.

E una volta che hai visto il sole, non sei più in grado di vivere nell’oscurità.

È così che immagino la mia vita senza Elijah: un’oscurità senza fine, un eterno tormento, una punizione peggiore della morte.

Improvvisamente sento gli occhi pungere.

“Grazie per stasera.” Dico in un sussurro, sentendomi incredibilmente stupido per quell'attimo di debolezza. “Insomma, per aver messo a letto Freya e Rebekah e tutto il resto…”

“Sai che sono qui per te ogni volta che ne hai bisogno.” La voce di Elijah è dolce mentre le sue dita si intrecciano alle mie.

Per un attimo penso di ritrarmi, ma alla fine mi abbandono al conforto del suo tocco, troppo esausto per rifiutare la sua gentilezza.

Annuisco con un lieve cenno del capo mentre tento disperatamente di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

“Forse dovremmo lasciare il piatto di Kol fuori dalla porta della sua stanza. Una specie di servizio in camera. Così magari avremmo tutti un po’ di pace.”

Alle parole di Elijah un accenno di sorriso mi sfiora le labbra, e quando incrocio il suo sguardo vedo che anche lui sta ridendo.

E improvvisamente la notte è un po’ meno buia, e io non mi sento più così solo.


	3. Capitolo 2

_Elijah_

 

 

 

Nostra madre ha l’aria stanca nell’impietosa luce grigia del mattino.

Culla una tazza di caffè in una mano, una sigaretta nell’altra.

I capelli tinti sono ridotti ad una massa ingarbugliata e l’eye liner sbavato si è sciolto in due mezze lune nere sotto gli occhi arrossati.

La vestaglia rosa è allacciata sopra una camicia da notte succinta; l’aria scarmigliata è un chiaro segnale che David non è rimasto a dormire da noi.

In effetti, non ricordo nemmeno di averli sentiti rientrare.

Le rare volte che tornano si sente lo sbattere della porta d’ingresso, risatine soffocate, chiavi che cadono sul gradino della porta, tentativi di zittirsi a vicenda e altre risatine gracchianti, mentre lui tenta di salire le scale portandola in spalla.

Gli altri hanno imparato a non badarci, ma io ho sempre avuto il sonno leggero e le loro voci biascicanti mi costringono a tornare cosciente, anche se stringo gli occhi e mi sforzo di ignorare i grugniti, gli ansimi e il cigolio delle molle nella camera matrimoniale.

Il martedì è il giorno libero di mamma, il che significa che una volta tanto tocca a lei occuparsi della colazione e accompagnare le bambine a scuola.

Ma sono già le otto meno un quarto e Kol ancora non si è visto, Rebekah sta piangendo perché non trova più la sua uniforme di scuola mentre Freya tanta di consolarla.

Visto che mamma sembra non riuscire a fare altro che sorseggiare caffè e fumare una sigaretta dopo l’altra, vado a bussare alla porta della camera di Kol per avvertirlo che sarò responsabile della sua ennesima nota di ritardo, poi frugo nell’armadio di Rebekah alla ricerca dell’uniforme perduta, trovandola sepolta sotto un mucchio di indumenti sporchi.

Mi affretto a caricare la lavatrice e a riportarle la divisa, intimandole di sbrigarsi ad indossarla se non vuole arrivare tardi.

Lei smette subito di piangere, schizzando in bagno per cambiarsi.

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo.

In cucina, trovo Nicklaus intento a scaldare il latte, dato che nostra madre ha esaurito tutto il caffè disponibile. Dispone qualche biscotto secco in un paio di piatti che appoggia direttamente sul tavolo.

“I pancake erano finiti, spero che ti vada bene lo stesso.” Mi saluta quando incrocia il mio sguardo, gli angoli della bocca sollevati in un sorrisetto beffardo.

“Buongiorno anche a te. Prendo solo un po’ di latte, grazie.” Mi avvicino al piano della cucina per riempire la mia tazza.

Le nostre braccia si sfiorano per un momento, e ci scambiamo un breve sorriso.

“Nick, Nick, Elijah ha trovato la mia uniforme!” Rebekah sbuca improvvisamente alle nostre spalle, fiondandosi dritta verso mio fratello e circondandogli le gambe con le sue braccia minute.

Lui le sorride con dolcezza, passandole una mano tra i capelli dorati.

“Buongiorno principessa. Hai già fatto colazione?”

Lei scuote energicamente la testa.

Sul volto di mio fratello si dipinge un’espressione esageratamente stupita.

“No? Allora rimediamo subito!” La solleva tra le sue braccia e le porge un biscotto che lei guarda dubbiosa. “Le principesse devono fare una colazione sostanziosa. Avanti, mangia.”

“Non ci sono i biscotti al cioccolato?”

“Questi sono ancora più buoni. Assaggiali se non mi credi.”

Sorrido al loro scambio di battute.

Rebekah nutre un’adorazione sconfinata per suo fratello maggiore: è il suo principe azzurro, il suo cavaliere in armatura scintillante, e pende letteralmente dalle sue labbra.

E Niklaus, che di solito non è così affettuoso, è sempre dolcissimo con Rebekah. Anche se non lo ammetterà mai, lei è la sua preferita.

“Tesoro, vieni a sederti.” La voce della mamma mi coglie alla sprovvista.

Non mi ero accorto che avesse smesso di fumare e che si fosse seduta al tavolo della cucina. “Non riesco mai a parlarti. Non ci sediamo mai allo stesso tavolo. Come una famiglia.”

Faccio del mio meglio per mantenere un tono di voce calmo.

“Mamma, dobbiamo essere a scuola tra quindici minuti e ho un compito di matematica alla prima ora.”

Lei sbuffa come se la sola idea fosse ridicola. “Quante storie! Sei sempre chino sui libri, non pensi ad altro che a quei maledetti compiti. Dovresti uscire con gli amici, trovarti una ragazza… ce l’hai già la ragazza, bambino mio?”

“Mamma, dico sul serio, sono in ritardo…”

“Alla tua età ero la più carina della scuola. Tutti i ragazzi volevano uscire con me. Saltavo le lezioni e passavo tutta la giornata al parco con uno dei miei fidanzati.” Prosegue lei senza curarsi delle mie parole.

Lancio un’occhiata nervosa all’orologio. “Mamma…”

“E dimmi, c’è qualcuna che ti piace a scuola? Le ragazze ti fanno il filo?

Scommetto che fanno a gara per avere la tua attenzione.”

“Hai la fidanzata?” La domanda di Rebekah mi coglie impreparato. Mi fissa curiosa, in attesa di una risposta, ma prima che possa dirle qualsiasi cosa interviene mio fratello.

“Non sono affari nostri, Rebekah. Su, finisci di mangiare così ti accompagno a scuola.” Con mia sorpresa, la voce di Nicklaus è eccessivamente dura, quasi rabbiosa. “Vai pure, ci penso io ad accompagnarli.” Mi dice senza neanche guardarmi in faccia, scuro in volto.

“Grazie.” Mormoro dopo qualche attimo di indecisione. Gli afferro delicatamente il braccio ma lui si ritrae come se si fosse scottato.

“Ehi, tutto bene?” Cerco di incrociare il suo sguardo ma lui continua a tenere gli occhi rivolti verso il pavimento.

“Certo, tutto bene.” Sussurra frettolosamente, indicando la porta con un cenno del capo. “Vai o farai tardi.”

Ignorando le proteste di mamma afferro lo zaino ed esco.

Lancio un’ultima occhiata a Niklaus, fermandomi sulla soglia.

La sua attenzione è completamente rivolta a Rebekah, mentre si inginocchia e le sistema le spalline dello zaino, sorridendole affettuosamente mentre le sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio.

Sembra normale, sereno, eppure mi è sembrato di vedere un’ombra passare nel suo sguardo.

Scuoto le spalle, dandomi mentalmente dello sciocco.

Sono così abituato a vedere in lui quel bambino fragile e impaurito che si infilava nel mio letto nel cuore della notte quando aveva gli incubi, che non mi sono reso conto di quanto sia cresciuto.

Ha quasi diciassette anni ormai, non è più un ragazzino.

È forte e coraggioso il mio fratellino, anche se sotto quella facciata apparentemente incrollabile nasconde un animo incredibilmente fragile.

Presto non avrà più bisogno di me e sarà in grado di affrontare il mondo con le sue sole forze.

Questo pensiero dovrebbe rendermi felice, e invece, mentre lo guardo sorridere a Rebekah e penso che un giorno dovrò rinunciare a tutto questo, un giorno dovrò rinunciare a lui e lasciare che si costruisca una vita lontano da me, avverto un dolore lancinante all’altezza del petto.

Non sono ancora pronto a lasciarlo andare.

Forse non lo sarò mai.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**_

_Klaus_

 

 

Che diavolo mi è preso?

Sono qui, seduto al mio banco che fingo di ascoltare la professoressa di letteratura che ci parla di Romeo e Giulietta, e intanto continuo a pensare a quello che è successo stamattina.

Mi risuonano ancora in testa le parole della mamma, la domanda di Rebekah, l’espressione imbarazzata di Elijah.

Non ho mai pensato che lui potesse avere una ragazza… voglio dire, sarebbe normale, in fondo ha diciotto anni.

Chissà quante ragazze ha stretto tra le sue braccia forti e protettive, chissà quante ragazze ha fatto sentire speciali con il suo solo sguardo, chissà quante labbra ha sfiorato con le sue… il solo pensiero mi fa torcere lo stomaco.

Perché mi sento così?

Mio fratello è quasi maggiorenne, ha tutto il diritto di avere una fidanzata, non sono affari miei ciò che combina in privato.

Però… però il pensiero che un giorno possa innamorarsi qualcuno, innamorarsi davvero, è insopportabile.

Voglio che continui a restare con noi, ad amare noi. Ad amare me.

“È normale che tu sia geloso di tuo fratello.

È sempre stato il tuo unico punto di riferimento, lo consideri una specie di angelo custode sempre pronto a vegliare su di te, e ti spaventa il fatto che un giorno possa allontanarsi da te.

Hai proiettato tutto il tuo bisogno di affetto su di lui, hai incanalato il tuo desiderio di essere amato in un’unica persona, e ti senti perso all’idea che possa costruirsi una vita in cui tu non sei più incluso.

Crescendo si prendono strade diverse, e anche se questo apparente distacco adesso ti spaventa, con il tempo non farà più così paura.

Scoprirai a fare affidamento sulle tue sole forze anziché affidarti a lui, e capirai c’è un mondo intero che ti aspetta, un mondo pieno di opportunità e di persone disposte a vedere oltre l’apparenza, se solo aprissi il tuo cuore a loro permettendogli di vedere chi sei davvero.

Tuo fratello non è l’unica persona al mondo capace di amarti.”

Questo è quello che ha detto Camille, la psicologa della scuola, quando sono passato da lei nell’intervallo per chiarire i miei dubbi.

Anzi, a dire il vero non volevo chiarire un bel niente, solo scambiare due chiacchiere con lei.

È simpatica, Camille: nutre una passione sincera per il suo lavoro, un entusiasmo contagioso e una gentilezza capace di sciogliere anche i cuori più duri.

Ha venticinque anni ed è fresca di studi, tenace e appassionata come soltanto i giovani appena laureati possono esserlo, e inutile negarlo, possiede anche una bellezza semplice ma al contempo magnetica, con quei suoi biondi riccioli ribelli e due grandi occhi verdi profondi e sinceri.

È l’unica persona al di fuori della mia famiglia che riesco a sopportare, l’unica a cui ho permesso di vedere il mio lato più vulnerabile, un lato che non avevo mostrato nemmeno ai miei fratelli.

Comunque questa mattina ero andato da lei nella speranza di lenire un po’ di quell’angoscia improvvisa e senza nome che mi aveva assalito, e lei aveva indovinato come al solito che c’era qualcosa che non andava, altrimenti non l’avrei cercata, e prima che me ne accorgessi avevo già vuotato il sacco.

La sua risposta era stata da manuale: il ragazzo difficile con un padre violento a cui è stato negato l’affetto, rifiutato da entrambe le figure genitoriali, incanala tutto il suo desiderio di essere compreso e accettato nella figura del fratello maggiore, una sorta di salvatore e di confidente che è diventato il suo mondo e che è terrorizzato di perdere.

Forse Camille mi conosce meglio di quanto conosca me stesso.

Ma certi sentimenti non si studiano sui libri di scuola, e quello che provo nei confronti di Elijah sfida ogni logica.

Condividiamo il peso della famiglia e lui è sempre dalla mia parte, al mio fianco. Non vorrei dipendere così tanto da lui, ma è così e basta.

Non sopporto l’idea di dover rinunciare alla nostra amicizia, alla nostra fiducia.

Lui è sempre stato molto di più di un semplice fratello.

È la mia boccata d’ossigeno, la ragione che mi fa alzare dal letto ogni mattina.

Ho sempre saputo di essergli legato in un modo non convenzionale.

Lo so che è ridicolo, è da stupidi anche solo pensarlo.

Non siamo due persone malate. Siamo solo due fratelli che sono casualmente anche migliori amici.

È sempre stato così tra noi. Non posso rinunciare a lui, o non sopravviverò.

Sospiro frustrato, appoggiando il mento sulla mano mentre la voce della professoressa continua a parlare di un amore tormentato destinato a concludersi in tragedia, di due persone che non potevano vivere l’una senza l’altra e che avevano scelto la morte al posto di un’esistenza senza la persona amata.

Per un attimo, ho avuto l’assurda sensazione che stesse parlando di me, allora ho chiuso gli occhi e ho provato a immaginare un mondo senza Elijah.

Tutto quello che ho visto è stato un immenso buco nero, una voragine profonda e senza fine che risucchiava ogni colore dalla mia vita.

Riapro gli occhi di scatto, spaventato: il sole è ancora alto nel cielo, e mi domando per quanto ancora continuerà a splendere.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**_

_Elijah_

 

 

“Allora, me lo presenti?” Mi chiede Caroline imbronciata.

Segue il mio sguardo che vaga nel salone della mensa, fino a poggiarsi su una figura solitaria seduta ad un tavolo poco distante. “Davvero non esce con nessuna?”

Scuoto la testa. “Niklaus è un po’… particolare da quel punto di vista. Le ragazze non sono la sua area di competenza.”

Caroline si posa una mano sulla bocca, esibendo un’espressione sconvolta. “Oddio, vuoi dire che è gay?”

La sua reazione scioccata mi causa una genuina risata. “No, assolutamente no. Non era quello che intendevo. Le ragazze non sono la sua area di competenza perché non è mai uscito con una di loro. Non sembra mai piacergli nessuna di loro, ma non è una questione personale. In realtà, a mio fratello non piace la gente in generale.”

Lancio un’occhiata in tralice a Caroline. È una bella ragazza, inutile negarlo: bionda e alta, con un fisico snello ed atletico e due grandi occhi azzurri, incarna la bellezza americana per antonomasia, il sogno proibito di ogni ragazzo della scuola.

In verità io e lei non siamo amici, anzi, prima di oggi non ci eravamo neanche mai salutati quando ci incrociavamo nei corridoi, e in più stiamo in classi diverse, perché lei ha la stessa età di Niklaus.

Ma è amica di Elena, la mia migliore amica, anzi, l’unica amica che ho, e quando lei mi ha detto che Caroline Forbes era interessata a mio fratello e mi aveva chiesto se potevo provare a farli uscire insieme, non sono riuscito a dirle di no.

Mi bastano cinque minuti per capire che non è il genere di ragazza adatta a mio fratello.

Parla troppo e a voce troppo alta, ed emana una specie di energia inquieta, quel gusto per la vita che caratterizza naturalmente gli estroversi.

Riuscire ad immaginarmela che esce con Niklaus è quasi impossibile.

“Potrebbe non piacerti.” Tento di metterla in guardia, ma lei non calcola nemmeno la mie parole.

“Ma se è fichissimo!” Esclama con sincerità.

Scuoto la testa con un sorriso, scegliendo con cura le parole. “Non avete molto in comune.”

“Che vuoi dire?” Ha l’aria improvvisamente ferita.

“Lui non ha niente in comune con nessuno.” Mi affretto a tranquillizzarla. “Te l’ho detto, mio fratello si può definire come una persona… singolare. Sai, ha avuto un’infanzia difficile…” I miei occhi si socchiudono, persi nei ricordi di un passato troppo doloroso da rievocare.

“Sì, lo so cosa dicono di lui.” Risponde Caroline con un gesto noncurante della mano. “Dicono che sia un tipo strano, un bullo, un sadico che si diverte solo con la violenza… ma a me sembra solo molto solo.”

Le lancio un’occhiata stupita. Nessuno aveva mai parlato così di mio fratello.

A dispetto dell’apparenza un po’ superficiale, Caroline possiede una sensibilità particolare.

Questa potrebbe essere l’occasione giusta per Niklaus, l’occasione di far vedere anche agli altri quel lato di sé che mostra solo a casa, l’occasione di dimostrare quanto sia straordinario, quanta bontà e bellezza si nascondono dentro di lui.

“Allora, me lo presenti?” Quando Caroline mi pone di nuovo quella domanda, annuisco senza pensare.

 

 

_**_

_Klaus_

 

 

 

“Niklaus, conosci Caroline Forbes?”

Lancio uno sguardo confuso a mio fratello, mentre la ragazza al suo fianco mi porge la mano con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

Non la stringo, voltandomi a guardare Elijah con espressione sospettosa.

Che intenzioni ha? Vuole farmi mettere insieme a quest’oca giuliva?

“Caroline è una tua… ammiratrice.” Calca l’accento sull’ultima parola in tono malizioso. “Bene, vi lascio socializzare.”

Elijah mi lancia un’occhiata ammonitrice, come a voler dire _comportati bene,_ e io lo guardo allontanarsi con occhi fiammeggianti.

_Questa me la paghi._

“Allora… posso sedermi?”

Mi chiede Caroline con voce fin troppo squillante.

“Ci sono molti tavoli liberi, tesoro.” Obbietto, nella speranza che una volta conosciute le mie cattive maniere mi lasci in pace e se ne vada per la sua strada.

Invece di allontanarsi sdegnata, lei mi sorride umettandosi le labbra nel tentativo di sembrare provocante. “Ma questo è quello con la visuale migliore…”

Dritta al punto, non c’è che dire.

“Senti, non so cosa ti abbia detto mio fratello, ma non ho intenzione di uscire con te.” Rispondo senza fare alcuno sforzo per sembrare gentile.

Visto che lei è stata chiara riguardo le sue intenzioni nei miei confronti, il minimo che potevo fare era essere altrettanto sincero.

Il sorriso vacilla sul suo volto, ma si sforza comunque di non perdere la sua sicurezza. “Pensaci su, okay? Non devi rispondermi subito…”

“In realtà ci ho già pensato, e la risposta è ancora no.” Un ghigno beffardo si forma lentamente sulle mie labbra. “Ma se proprio ci tieni a sedurre qualcuno, puoi sempre andare a fare gli occhi dolci a uno dei tuoi professori. Ne conosco un bel po’ che sarebbero disposti ad alzarti la media se aprissi le gambe, cosa che sicuramente sai fare in modo splendido…”

Lo schiaffo si abbatte sulla mia guancia con una tale violenza da farmi voltare la faccia di lato.

Caroline mi guarda in un miscuglio non ben definito di odio e disgusto, il labbro inferiore che trema per la rabbia e l’umiliazione.

Prima di voltarsi e girare i tacchi, mi lancia un ultimo sguardo carico di disprezzo e sibila in tono velenoso: “Tuo fratello me l’aveva detto di stare lontana da te, ma io sono stata tanto stupida da non ascoltarlo.

Ma sai che ti dico? Aveva ragione. Sei solo un grandissimo bastardo.”

Sembra assurdo, ma le sue parole bruciano mille volte di più dello schiaffo che mi ha dato.

D’un tratto mi sento stupidamente vicino alle lacrime.

Mi alzo dalla sedia e infilo la giacca sopra la borsa e aggancio la cinghia sulla spalla con gesti febbrili, camminando il più velocemente possibile.

Imbocco un corridoio, poi un altro; non so nemmeno dove sto andando di preciso. Vorrei solo andarmene da questo cazzo di inferno.

Inspiro bruscamente nel tentativo di calmarmi, ma sono così agitato e sopraffatto dalle emozioni che le mani mi tremano e di colpo mi sembra di aver dimenticato dov’è l’uscita.

Ironia della sorte, mi sono ritrovato davanti alla porta dell’ufficio di Camille.

Lo straordinario potere del subconscio, direbbe lei.

Malgrado tutto, non riesco ad impedirmi di sorridere.

Forse parlare con lei mi farà bene.

So che suona piuttosto deprimente, ma si può dire che sia la cosa più vicina ad un’amica che ho.

Sto per bussare, ma la mano si blocca a mezz’aria, congelata, quando sento la voce di mio fratello aldilà della porta socchiusa.

Dovrei andarmene, eppure la curiosità è troppo forte.

Tante domande si affacciano nella mia mente.

Che ci fa Elijah da Camille? Di cosa staranno parlando?

Al diavolo l’educazione.

Mi avvicino, cercando di carpire frammenti della loro conversazione.

Un sorriso amaro si forma sulle mie labbra.

Ma certo, avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Stanno parlando di me.

 

 

_**_

_Elijah_

 

 

“Elijah Mikealson?”

Nel sentire il mio nome pronunciato dalla voce di una donna, mi volto sorpreso, bloccandomi nel bel mezzo corridoio.

È Camille, la psicologa dell’istituto. Non la conosco molto bene, a volte ci salutiamo quando ci incrociamo nei corridoi, ma ho sentito dire che è piuttosto brava con i ragazzi. Sembra sia una persona simpatica, alla mano, che sa come relazionarsi con i ragazzi difficili.

Inarco un sopracciglio, chiedendomi cosa potrebbe volere da me. “Sì?”

“Avresti due minuti da dedicarmi? Vorrei parlarti di tuo fratello.”

“Certo.” La seguo senza esitazione all’interno del suo ufficio, cercando di mascherare la mia preoccupazione.

Chissà in che guaio si è cacciato Niklaus questa volta.

“Vuoi sederti?” Camille mi indica una poltroncina in velluto nero consumato davanti alla sua scrivania.

“C’è qualcosa che non va?” Chiedo senza tanti preamboli.

Camille mi fissa per un attimo con espressione sinceramente confusa.

“Mio fratello è stato sospeso due volte e ha ricevuto un richiamo formale dal preside. Se dovesse essere sospeso un’altra volta rischia la bocciatura, perciò non vorrei sembrarle maleducato, ma vorrei saltare i convenevoli e sapere cos’è successo questa volta. Un’altra rissa?”

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Camille si alza dalla scrivania e viene a sedersi accanto a me. La guardo in attesa di una risposta, ma lei scuote la testa con un piccolo sorriso. “Tuo fratello non ha fatto niente. Questa è una semplice chiacchierata amichevole.”

“Ah sì?” La mia voce non riesce a mascherare il mio scetticismo. “E qual è il motivo della chiacchierata?”

“Il motivo è quello che mi ha detto tuo fratello questa mattina.”

Le sue parole mi lasciano di stucco. “Non avevo idea che Niklaus parlasse con lei. Perdoni la franchezza, ma mi riesce un po’ difficile immaginarmelo che si confida con un perfetto estraneo. Per lui è difficile aprirsi con la sua stessa famiglia…”

“A volte è più facile mostrare le nostre debolezze ad un estraneo piuttosto che ad una persona che ci conosce profondamente.

Nessuno ha paura di deludere le aspettative di un estraneo, mentre tutti hanno paura di deludere le persone che amano, mostrando loro chi sono veramente.” Di fronte alla mia espressione scettica, lei si avvicina e mi afferra le mani, stringendole fra le proprie come a voler rinforzare il concetto.

“Elijah, io voglio solo il bene di tuo fratello, devi credermi. Come sai esiste il segreto professionale, perciò non posso dirti niente sulle conversazioni che abbiamo avuto… però voglio darti un consiglio, Elijah, per il suo bene. Voi due non avete un rapporto sano. Per poter crescere e trovare la sua strada ha bisogno di aprirsi al mondo, fare nuove esperienze, conoscere nuove persone… e deve farlo senza di te. Klaus è molto legato a te, e questo va bene, sul serio… ma comincio a chiedermi cosa succederà in futuro.

Tu sai che ad un certo punto dovrai lasciarlo andare, non è vero?”

Di fronte al mio sguardo confuso, Camille mi sorride con gentilezza.

“So che credi di agire per il suo bene, ma in questo modo gli fai solo del male, credimi. Il vostro legame sta diventando… malsano, per entrambi. Cosa succederà quando andrai al college? Quando troverai un lavoro, quando ti farai una famiglia tua? Dovrai mettere te stesso al primo posto, per una volta; non potrai passare la tua intera vita a preoccuparti per lui.

Klaus ha bisogno di scoprire chi è senza di te, ma non è in grado di staccarsi da te, per questo devi essere tu a farlo.

Tutto ciò che ha conosciuto dai vostri genitori sono stati il dolore, la rabbia e la paura, e tu sei l’unico modello positivo della sua vita.

Ma ha fatto troppo affidamento su di te, al punto di non essere in grado di affrontare il mondo da solo.” Camille mi stringe le mani con più forza. “Devi lasciarlo andare, Elijah. Devi farlo, se vuoi che sia felice.”

Lotto contro l’impulso di ritrarmi dalla sua presa, mentre un senso di irritazione del tutto irrazionale mi pervade.

Ho sempre pensato che mio fratello dovesse rivolgersi ad un terapista per controllare il suo carattere a dir poco instabile… allora perché adesso mi sento così?

La rabbia è un sentimento che non mi è mai appartenuto, eppure adesso la sento scorrere nelle mie vene, bruciando nei miei tessuti come lava bollente.

Prepotente, assurda, illogica rabbia nei confronti di questa donna che non conosce niente di Niklaus e del suo passato, non sa niente della nostra famiglia, eppure pretende di conoscerlo tanto bene da pretendere di darmi lezioni su di lui.

Io sono l’unico che lo conosca tanto profondamente, l’unico che conosce ogni sfumatura dei suoi silenzi, dei suoi sorrisi, delle sue lacrime, l’unico che conosce tutte le sue paure e i suoi tormenti e che lotta ogni giorno per scacciarli.

Non questa donna, non questa ragazzina appena laureata che non sa niente, niente di mio fratello.

Rimango in silenzio, stringendo i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche, la voce di Camille che risuona come un eco distante alle mie orecchie.

“Elijah, come sai la mia porta è sempre aperta per chiunque voglia parlare con me. Di qualsiasi cosa. Nessuno è obbligato a venire qui. Non ho costretto tuo fratello a parlarmi.”

“Mi creda, è praticamente impossibile per chiunque costringere Niklaus a fare qualcosa che non vuole.” La voce mi esce più acida di quanto avrei voluto.

L’espressione di Camille si addolcisce. “So come ti senti in questo momento.

Ti chiedi come mai non sapevi niente di tutto questo. Come mai tuo fratello abbia preferito confidarsi con una persona che conosce a malapena che con te, il fratello che gli è rimasto accanto fin da quando era un bambino, che lo ha protetto contro tutto e tutti, che gli è rimasto accanto nei momenti felici e in quelli più bui lottando per lui senza esitazione. Ti chiedi come mai non sei stato abbastanza per lui.” Serro le palpebre. Non voglio ascoltare una parola di più.

"So che sei ferito, Elijah, ma non devi sentirti così…”

La fermo prima che possa dire altre sciocchezze, afferrandole il polso e stringendolo in una presa talmente ferrea da strapparle un gemito di dolore.

“Io non sono _ferito_ , e lei non ha la minima idea di che cosa sta parlando.

Lei non sa niente di Niklaus, non conosce tutto quello che ha dovuto sopportare, le sue pene, i suoi dolori… Lei non sa chi è davvero. Soltanto io lo so. Lui è un combattente.” La mia voce vacilla improvvisamente, persa in uno sprazzo di ricordi che fanno ancora troppo male per essere rievocati, prima che la rabbia prende di nuovo il sopravvento. “Perciò mi risparmi la sua lezione di psicologia da quattro soldi. Lei è l’ultima persona che può dirmi cosa posso o non posso fare con mio fratello. Io non lo lascerò mai, _mai_ andare.”

Riapro gli occhi di scatto, le immagini di ciò che avrei voluto fare si dissolvono oltre le mie palpebre.

Camille mi sta guardando preoccupata. “Elijah? Elijah, va tutto bene?”

Un istinto omicida scorre in ogni fibra del mio sistema nervoso nell’udire la sua voce petulante.

Vorrei urlarle per davvero quelle parole che ho immaginato di dirle soltanto nella mia mente, invece decido di darle quello che vuole.

Sfodero il mio miglior sorriso finto, ostentando una calma che non mi appartiene. “Certo, va tutto benissimo. Anzi, sa una cosa? Aveva ragione. Non voglio passare la mia intera vita a preoccuparmi di mio fratello. Non voglio addossarmi questo peso. Ad essere sincero, è una vera liberazione.

Il mio affetto per lui mi ha reso cieco, rendendomi incapace di vedere la più semplice delle verità.”

Camille mi guarda confusa. “E quale sarebbe?”

Preferirei morire piuttosto che pronunciare le parole che sto per dire.

Ma è meglio così. Se le dico questo, ci lascerà in pace.

Non tenterà di insinuarsi nella mente di mio fratello per convincerlo che io sono solo un ostacolo per la sua felicità, non tenterà mai più di allontanarlo da me.

Se lo facesse, io non riuscirei a sopportarlo.

Buffo, ho sempre creduto di essere io la roccia di Niklaus, il suo porto sicuro, il suo unico punto fermo in un mondo difficile e crudele; sono stato così arrogante da convincermi che fosse lui ad avere bisogno di me, quando in realtà sono io che non posso fare a meno di lui.

La sola idea che possa pensare di non aver più bisogno di me mi terrorizza.

Perciò devo impedirlo con ogni mezzo necessario, anche a costo di massacrare il mio cuore.

È per questo che seppellisco i miei sentimenti nella parte più profonda di me stesso, mentre la guardo negli occhi e pronuncio la più grande bugia della mia vita. “La verità è che Niklaus è un bastardo senza cuore. Lui è esattamente come nostro padre. Un mostro violento e sadico, incapace di amare. Lui rovina tutto ciò che tocca; la nostra famiglia ne è una prova evidente. È lui che l’ha distrutta. Se non fosse mai nato, forse i miei genitori sarebbero ancora insieme, forse saremmo ancora una famiglia felice.

La verità è che Niklaus ha portato solo dolore nella mia vita, perciò non c’è bisogno che mi dica di stargli lontano, perché cancellare la sua esistenza è quello che ho sempre desiderato fare.”

Un rumore mi fa voltare di scatto in direzione della porta.

Mio fratello mi fissa con due occhi pieni di lacrime attraverso l’uscio semiaperto, una miriade di emozioni attraversano il suo volto ferito.

Il respiro si spezza nei miei polmoni mentre distinguo nei suoi occhi il momento esatto in cui il suo cuore si è spezzato.

 

_No, fratello, no… sai che non dicevo sul serio, non potrei mai dire sul serio…_

 

 

Ma ormai è tardi. Ormai non c’è giustificazione al mondo che possa rimediare a quello che ho detto.

So bene che adesso Niklaus mi odierà per sempre, so bene che ogni tentativo di scusarmi sarà inutile, eppure mentre fugge attraverso il corridoio non posso fare a meno di inseguirlo con la sciocca speranza di ottenere il suo perdono.

 

 

 

 

_**_

 

 

_Klaus_

 

 

 

Sento dei passi affrettati alle mie spalle e mi scanso d’istinto per far passare la persona in corsa.

Ma qualcuno mi afferra il braccio, e quando mi volto il suo sguardo appannato d’ira e di lacrime incrocia quello di Elijah.

“Che cavolo ci fai qui? Torna da Camille a raccontarle quanto mi odi…”

“Niklaus, calmati, per favore… lascia che ti spieghi…” Tenta di afferrarmi la mano, ma io mi scanso bruscamente, indietreggiando.

“Sei stato sufficientemente chiaro poco fa. Hai detto che sono un mostro, che sono il bastardo che ha distrutto la nostra famiglia, che il tuo desiderio più grande è sempre stato quello di liberarti di me… questo è tutto ciò che sono per te, non è vero? È così che mi hai sempre visto?”

Lo aggredisco, urlandogli in faccia e spintonandolo ad ogni parola, mentre la rabbia brucia dentro di me come un fuoco che mi divora il petto.

Vorrei spaccargli la faccia di botte, picchiarlo fino a farlo sanguinare, riempirlo di pugni fino a che non mi implorerà di smettere.

E poi vorrei abbracciarlo così stretto da impedirgli di respirare, tenerlo stretto per sempre, per impedirgli di lasciarmi, per implorarlo di continuare a volermi bene.

Non capisco cosa mi sta succedendo. Mi sembra di essere impazzito.

“Le hai detto che mi odi.” La voce ha iniziato a tremarmi. “Che saresti stato più felice se io non fossi mai nato…”

“Niklaus-”

“Mi hai paragonato a Mikeal, Elijah!” Urlo senza più controllo, sbattendo un pugno contro uno degli armadietti. “Hai osato paragonarmi all’uomo che ha distrutto la mia vita!”

“Quindi hai sentito tutto…” La sua espressione trabocca di senso di colpa.

“Ha importanza? Quello che conta è che finalmente hai espresso chiaramente quello che pensi. Io sono un mostro come mio padre, sono quello che ha distrutto la nostra famiglia, perché è questo che faccio, no? Rovino tutto ciò che tocco, esattamente come faceva lui. Beh, se persino mio fratello mi considera un mostro senza cuore interpreterò il ruolo che mi è stato dato.”

“Non ho mai pensato che tu…” Non gli permetto neanche di finire la frase.

Il mio pugno si abbatte sul suo viso, e c’è uno schiocco di dolore accesso quando la mia mano entra in contatto con la sua mandibola.

Gli salto addosso, afferrandolo per il colletto, perdo l’equilibrio e lo trascino a terra con me.

Prima che possa rendermene conto ho le mani strette attorno al suo collo, travolto da una furia primordiale che mi impedisce di fermarmi.

“Sai qual è la cosa veramente ridicola?” Una finta risata mi esce dalle labbra, mentre le lacrime premono agli angoli degli occhi.

La mia voce sembra appartenere ad un essere che fatico a riconoscere, un essere affranto, ferito oltre ogni possibilità di recupero.

“Ho sempre pensato a te come all’unica persona che non mi avrebbe mai e poi mai fatto soffrire.”

La faccia di mio fratello è paonazza, gli occhi spalancati e gonfi, ma non reagisce, non cerca di fermarmi, non prova nemmeno a difendersi.

Soltanto allora realizzo la gravità di quello che sto facendo, e lascio la presa di colpo.

Un gruppo di ragazzi accorre dopo aver sentito le grida, qualcuno mi trattiene da dietro, bloccandomi le braccia lungo i fianchi, ma la forza mi ha abbandonato di colpo e riesco a malapena a mettermi a sedere.

Sento il sudore che mi cola lungo la faccia e non riesco a calmarmi.

Nonostante il trambusto intorno a me, i miei occhi sono ancora puntati su Elijah. Sento il suo respiro affannoso, mentre si alza e di colpo mi sovrasta.

La sua espressione è imperscrutabile: non riesco a capire se sia arrabbiato, sconvolto, disgustato…

Se prima avevo ingenuamente sperato che ci fosse almeno un membro della mia famiglia che non avevo ancora deluso del tutto, adesso anche questa speranza si è frantumata.

Le poche certezze della mia vita si sono frantumate, e adesso che le ho perse, adesso che ho perso Elijah, non mi rimane più nulla.


	4. Capitolo 3

_Elijah_

 

 

Quando rientro, la casa è avvolta dal silenzio.

L’ingresso è sgombro di zaini e giacche, per una volta.

Forse mamma ha portato Freya e Rebekah al parco.

Appena formulato questo pensiero mi viene da ridere. Quand'è stata l’ultima volta che è successo?

Quando entro nella cucina deserta vengo accolto da tazze di caffè ormai freddo e posaceneri straripanti, mentre il lavello pieno di piatti sporchi mi occhieggia minaccioso.

Sospiro rassegnato e apro la finestra per arieggiare l’ambiente.

Un rumore proveniente dal soggiorno mi fa voltare di scatto.

Attraverso di nuovo il corridoio, notando come i raggi screziati del sole si riflettano sulle superfici polverose.

Trovo mia madre sul divano avvolta dalla coperta di Rebekah, con una pezza bagnata sulla fronte.

“Che è successo?” Accorro preoccupato vicino al divano per controllare come sta.

Lei mi guarda con una smorfia sofferente. “Credo di avere un’influenza intestinale, è tutto il pomeriggio che non faccio altro che vomitare. Ho la testa che mi scoppia…”

“Vado a prenderti un aspirina.” Un pensiero improvviso mi blocca il respiro. “Mamma, dove sono Freya e Rebekah?”

La sua faccia si incupisce e subito si rischiara come un fiammifero incerto nella notte. “Sono a scuola, tesoro, non preoccuparti. Le ho portati stamattina, quando stavo ancora bene. È stato dopo pranzo che ho iniziato a…”

“Mamma!” Sento la mia voce alzarsi di tono, mentre il panico mi stringe la gola. “Sono già le quattro e mezzo, avresti dovuto passare a prenderli un’ora fa! Escono alle tre e mezzo, non ti ricordi?”

Mia madre mi guarda con uno sguardo talmente vuoto da farmi accapponare la pelle. “Credevo che oggi toccasse a te o a Niklaus oggi…”

“Mamma.” Sto facendo uno sforzo enorme per restare calmo. Prendo un respiro profondo e mi passo le mani sul viso, tentando disperatamente di controllare la mia voce. “Oggi è martedì, il tuo giorno libero. Eravamo d’accordo che il martedì toccava a te.”

Lei chiude gli occhi e si lascia scappare un piccolo lamento, modulato apposta per suscitare pietà. Per la prima volta, vorrei prenderla a schiaffi.

Invece afferro il telefono di casa, sforzandomi di controllare le mani che tremano.

Ha staccato la suoneria, ma la lucetta rossa della segreteria lampeggia accusatoria.

Quattro messaggi della scuola, l’ultimo dei quali arrabbiato e conciso, a dimostrazione che questa non è la prima volta che la signora Mikealson è in ritardo clamoroso.

Premo subito il tasto della richiamata automatica, la rabbia che preme contro le costole. Rebekah e Freya saranno terrorizzate.

Risponde la segretaria della scuola e io comincio subito ad esporre le mie scuse.

Mi interrompe subito con un brusco: “Non dovrebbe essere tua madre a chiamare, caro?”

“Sono spiacente, ma nostra madre non si sente molto bene in questo momento.” Mi affretto a spiegare. “Ma parto subito e sarò lì tra dieci minuti. Dica per favore a Rebekah e Freya che la mamma sta bene e che sto arrivando.”

“Mi dispiace, ma sono già andate via.” La segretaria sembra perplessa.

Ho la gola improvvisamente secca. “Che vuol dire andate via?”

“Mezz’ora fa è passata a prenderli la babysitter.”

Le gambe iniziano a tremarmi. Mi lascio cadere sul bracciolo della poltrona.

Il corpo è così svuotato che quasi lascio cadere la cornetta.

“Non abbiamo una babysitter.”

“Oh…”

Mi sforzo di mantenere la lucidità. Non posso permettermi di perdere il controllo. “Avrà lasciato un nome, no?”

“La signorina Pierce lo saprà sicuramente. Le maestre non lasciano certo i bambini nelle mani del primo venuto.” Torna la voce sussiegosa, mescolata ora a un pizzico di tono difensivo.

“Devo parlare subito con lei.” Nonostante i miei tentativi di sembrare autoritario, la voce mi trema per lo sforzo di mantenere la calma.

“Purtroppo è uscita non appena la signora è passata a prendere i bambini. Posso provare a contattarla sul cellulare…”

Riesco a malapena a respirare. “Le dica di tornare subito a scuola.” Il mio tono non ammette repliche. “Ci vediamo lì.”

Riattacco e sto letteralmente tremando.

Mia madre mi lancia un’occhiata curiosa. “Tesoro, ti vedo preoccupato. Va tutto bene?”

Non mi degno neanche di risponderle.

“È successo qualcosa? Vuoi che chiami tuo fratello? Magari lui potrebbe aiutarti…”

“No!” Mi accorgo troppo tardi di averlo urlato. “Tranquilla, mamma, ho tutto sotto controllo.” Ribadisco, sfoderando un finto sorriso per rassicurarla prima di lasciare il salotto.

Infilo di corsa le scarpe, afferro al volo chiavi e cellulare e mi precipito fuori di casa.

Per fortuna quando arrivo alla St Luke il cancello è ancora aperto.

Corro all’ingresso della scuola e busso più volte al portone.

Scatta l’apriporta e mi precipito dentro attraversando a grandi passi il corridoio illuminato dai neon che, senza la confusione dei bambini, ha un aspetto inquietante e surreale.

Mi blocco quando intravedo mio fratello in fondo, intento a gesticolare animatamente mentre parla con la segretaria.

Che ci fa qui Niklaus? Ma certo, mi dico dandomi mentalmente dello stupido.

Di sicuro è stata nostra madre ad avvertirlo. Eppure le avevo detto di non farlo…

Per fortuna non si è ancora accorto della mia presenza.

Io e lui non ci parliamo da una settimana, precisamente da quello… spiacevole malinteso con Camille.

Ho cercato più volte di affrontare l’argomento, ma lui si è sempre rifiutato di parlarmi.

Dovrei avercela a morte con lui per quello che mi ha fatto, eppure non riesco proprio ad essere arrabbiato con lui.

Non che prendermi a pugni e avermi quasi strangolato sia in qualche modo giustificabile, ma so di essermi meritato ogni singolo pugno, ogni livido, ogni dolore.

L’ho ferito nel modo più profondo in cui potessi ferirlo ho tradito la sua fiducia e riportato a galla vecchie ferite del suo passato, e lui ha reagito nell’unico modo che conosce per risolvere le cose, l’unico che gli è stato insegnato: la violenza.

“Che significa? Perché cazzo ha permesso di farli andare via senza un controllo?” La voce rabbiosa di Niklaus mi riporta al presente.

Ecco perché non volevo che mamma lo chiamasse.

So per esperienza che se cominci a innervosirti o ad arrabbiarti ti trattano come un bambino e pretendono di parlare con i tuoi genitori.

Mio fratello è sempre stato incapace di controllare la sua impulsività, e quando si tratta della nostra famiglia non è capace di rimanere lucido.

A differenza sua, posso dire di saper gestire meglio le situazioni di difficoltà; con il tempo ho sviluppato una discreta abilità nel mostrarmi calmo e risoluto in determinate circostanze, anche se in questo caso mi costa uno sforzo terribile.

“Gliel’ho detto, la signorina Pierce è stata l’unica a vederli andare via…” Sento la voce della segretaria farsi più nitida man mano che mi avvicino.

“E cosa aspetta a chiamarla?”

“Ho già provato, ma ha il telefono spento…”

“Non me ne frega un cazzo, continui a provare!”

Arrivo silenziosamente alle spalle di mio fratello, posandogli una mano sulla spalla per calmarlo.

Lui sobbalza come se gli avessero sparato, e quando si volta, i suoi occhi sembrano un mare in burrasca. “Elijah…” La sua voce è rotta, improvvisamente svuotata di ogni sorta di rabbia.

Vedo la disperazione nel suo sguardo e intuisco che sta per crollare.

In quel momento passa tutto in secondo piano.

Il nostro litigio, la rabbia e le incomprensioni e il senso di colpa non contano più nulla adesso.

L’unica cosa che importa a trovare le nostre sorelle, e dobbiamo farlo insieme.

Dobbiamo essere forti, dobbiamo rimanere uniti.

“Va tutto bene.” I suoi muscoli tremano sotto la camicia. La mia stretta si fa più forte, mentre tento disperatamente di infondergli quel coraggio che vorrei avere anch’io. “Va tutto bene, ci penso io adesso.”

Torno a guardare la segretaria, una donna grassoccia dai capelli biondo platino che ha l’aria esasperata. “Vorrei scambiare due parole con lei nel suo ufficio.”

Lei borbotta qualcosa tra i denti, ma alla fine annuisce e ritorna dentro.

“Vedrai che si risolverà tutto.” Tento di rassicurare mio fratello, che ha i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi e mi guarda con occhi fiammeggianti.

“Non parlarmi come se fossi un bambino, Elijah!” Esplode lui, senza curarsi che qualcuno possa sentirlo. “Mentre noi ce ne stiamo qui a discutere Freya e Rebekah potrebbero essere chissà dove… se dovesse succedergli qualcosa io non… io non so come…”

Il suo respiro si fa affannoso. Vorrei prendere le sue mani tra le mie, stringerle forte e dirgli che andrà tutto bene, che le nostre sorelle stanno bene, ma il fatto è che non posso esserne sicuro, e questa cosa terrorizza me esattamente come sta terrorizzando mio fratello.

“Non lo permetteremo.” Dico invece, lottando per mantenere la mia voce ferma e decisa. “Non permetteremo mai che a loro capiti qualcosa di male. Ovunque siano, le troveremo. Le troveremo.”

Niklaus mi fissa per un lungo istante, come a voler capire se sono sincero, e alla fine annuisce con un impercettibile cenno del capo.

“Vado a parlare con la segretaria, aspettami qui.” Gli dico prima di entrare nell’ufficio.

Dopo la minaccia neanche troppo velata di una denuncia, esattamente cinque minuti dopo si presentano sia il presidente sia la signorina Pierce, la maestra di Rebekah.

Risulta che lei abbia aspettato più di mezz’ora con loro prima che una signora, una certa Sandra, spuntasse all’improvviso affermando di aver ricevuto l’incarico di prelevarli lei stessa.

“Ovviamente abbiamo una lista con tutti i genitori, tutori o baby-sitter dei bambini. Ma le uniche informazioni in nostro possesso per Freya e Rebekah Mikealson sono il nome della madre e un numero di telefono.” Risponde Katherine Pierce, donna giovane e avvenente dallo sguardo gelido. “E malgrado tutti i nostri tentativi non siamo riusciti a metterci in contatto con lei. Perciò quando è arrivata la signora dicendo che era un’amica di famiglia e che era stata incaricata di prendere i bambini, non abbiamo avuto motivo di dubitarne.

“Mi corregga se sbaglio, ma non dovrebbe essere parte del suo lavoro verificare con chi vanno via i bambini?”

“Direi che è anche parte del lavoro di un genitore passare a prendere i figli in orario.” Ribatte lei piccata, e per un attimo sarei tentato di spaccarle la testa.

“Dove sono i genitori, tra l’altro?” Interviene il preside. “Perchè sono arrivati solo i fratelli?”

Sento il respiro bloccarsi in gola.

“Nostra madre sta poco bene oggi.” La calma nella mia voce risuona forzata alle mie stesse orecchie.

“Ed è così malata da non poter venire fin qui a vedere che fine hanno fatto i suoi figli?” Indaga la signorina Pierce in tono velenoso, abbandonando ogni traccia di cortesia.

“Comunque a questo punto direi che è meglio chiamare le forze dell’ordine.” Interviene il preside. “Sarà certamente un falso allarme, ma ovviamente è meglio non rischiare.”

“Certo. Può darmi solo un minuto?” Con le poche forze rimaste mi sforzo di ostentare una certa sicurezza, anche se sento l’ansia divorarmi dall’interno.

Mi stacco dalla porta dell’ufficio e raggiungo mio fratello, prendendolo da parte affinché nessuno possa sentire la nostra conversazione.

“Vogliono chiamare la polizia.” Lo informo senza tanti preamboli. “Verranno a casa nostra.”

Niklaus mi guarda carico di apprensione, le spalle che si alzano e si abbassano rapidamente. “Okay… okay…” Il suo sguardo vaga da un punto all’altro come un animale in gabbia mentre cerca di riflettere. “Forse è meglio se resto qui ad aspettare la polizia mentre tu corri a casa e cerchi di aiutare nostra madre. Nascondi le sue bottiglie e apri tutte le finestre.” Mi stringe così forte la parte superiore delle braccia da farmi male.

Ricaccio indietro il dolore, come faccio ogni volta che Niklaus mi ha ferito nella sua confusione.

“Dille di piangere o… o qualcosa del genere, così sembrerà in preda ad una crisi di nervi anziché all’ennesima sbronza…”

“Tranquillo, ci penso io. Farò in modo che non si accorgano di nulla.”

Lui scuote la testa. “Ce le porteranno via, ci separeranno…” La sua voce si spezza, mentre indietreggia e si mette le mani a coppa attorno alla bocca e al naso, gli occhi sbarrati e pieni di terrore. Non l’ho mai visto così spaventato.

“Non faranno nulla di simile. Ehi, guardami.” Gli afferro il viso tra le mani, costringendolo ad incrociare il mio sguardo. Sono sorpreso di sentire le sue guance umide sotto le mie dita. “Guardami.” Appoggio la fronte contro la sua. “Ascolta, ora devi essere forte. La nostra famiglia ha bisogno di te. Io ho bisogno di te. So che puoi farcela.”

Niklaus spalanca gli occhi, la sua espressione piena di un dolore antico che il tempo non è mai riuscito a guarire, rivestita di incredulità e paura.

Ha un’espressione incerta, l’espressione di chi non è bravo con i sentimenti e ha paura di fidarsi.

“Non posso…” Abbassa lo sguardo mentre la sua voce si spezza all’improvviso, come se avesse paura di continuare la frase. Posso vedere chiaramente il suo pomo d’Adamo alzarsi e abbassarsi mentre deglutisce; non l’ho mai visto tanto vulnerabile come in questo momento.

“Non posso farcela senza di te, Elijah.” Sussurra quelle parole con tono sommesso, incredibilmente fragile, il terrore impresso nello sguardo che si ostina a tenere rivolto verso il pavimento. Posso vedere la scia di una lacrima solcare timidamente la sua guancia e infrangersi contro le labbra.

Sento il cuore precipitarmi lungo lo stomaco e accartocciarsi in una morsa che mi blocca il respiro.

_Non piangere, fratello, non sopporto di vederti soffrire…_

Prima che possa rendermene conto, la mia mano si posa sulla sua nuca e lo attiro a me.

_Se solo potessi portare via la tua paura, se solo potessi cancellare tutto il dolore dal tuo cuore, se solo potessi trasformare ogni tua lacrima in un sorriso…_

Sento il corpo di Niklaus tremare contro il mio, prima che le sue braccia mi circondino la schiena in una presa ferrea, abbracciandomi con tutta la sua disperazione, stringendomi come se avesse paura che potessi scivolare via dalle sue braccia da un momento all’altro, con un sospiro tremante che ha il sapore sporco di lacrime trattenute.

All’improvviso, un grido alle mie spalle mi lacera il petto come un proiettile.

“Abbiamo trovato il numero di Sandra!”

 

 

 

_**_

 

 

_Klaus_

 

 

Quando finalmente varcano la porta della scuola, dopo altri dieci minuti di angosciante attesa, Freya tiene per mano per Rebekah, che ha in mano un lecca lecca e sorride entusiasta, il volto che si illumina non appena mi vede. “Nick, guarda cos’ho!”

La abbraccio così forte che sento il suo cuore battere contro il mio.

Ho i suoi capelli profumati di shampoo alla fragola in faccia e non posso fare altro che stringerla, riempirla di baci e tentare di tenerla stretta tra le braccia.

Elijah posa un braccio sulle spalle di Freya, che ridacchia e tenta di divincolarsi, e il mio cuore si riempie di sollievo.

È chiaro che nessuna delle due si sia minimamente accorta che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, perciò mi mordo la lingua per trattenere le lacrime.

Sandra si rivela essere nient’altro che una vecchietta, baby sitter di un ragazzino in un’altra classe.

A suo dire, Esther Mikealson l’ha chiamata poco dopo le quattro, dicendole che era troppo malata per uscire di casa e se poteva farle il favore di andare a prendere le bambine. Sandra è gentilmente tornata a scuola, le ha caricate in macchina e ha tentato di riportarle a casa.

Non avendo ottenuto risposta quando ha suonato il campanello, ha lasciato un bigliettino sotto la porta e se n’è tornata a casa propria, in attesa di una telefonata di nostra madre.

Mentre attraversiamo il cortile tengo saldamente per mano Freya e Rebekah e faccio del mio meglio per partecipare al resoconto eccitato della loro “avventura” inaspettata.

Sento Elijah che ringrazia Sandra e lo vedo scarabocchiare il suo numero di cellulare dicendole di chiamare lui, se mai Esther dovesse chiederle un altro favore del genere.

Appena usciamo da scuola, Rebekah comincia a saltellare su e giù come uno yo yo attaccato al mio braccio, rischiando quasi di slogarmi la spalla, ma non m’importa. Purché non mi lasci la mano, non m’importa più di niente.

Seguiamo Elijah fino a casa, che cammina davanti a noi con Freya in braccio.

Non appena mettiamo piede in soggiorno, troviamo nostra madre ancora distesa sul divano in stato di semi incoscienza.

Rebekah e Freya le corrono incontro, felici di trovarla a casa per una volta, mentre i loro racconti tornano a riempire l’aria.

Lei si tira su a fatica e ride, abbracciandoli stretti. “Le mie bambine… vi siete divertite? Mi siete mancate un sacco, sapete?”

Non ce la faccio. Vederla che finge di comportarsi come una madre perfetta del cazzo mi fa venire la nausea.

Mi allontano dal soggiorno, distrutto, e salgo lentamente le scale.

La musica a tutto volume mi assicura sul fatto che almeno Kol è tornato a casa senza incidenti.

Entro nella mia stanza e, ancora vestito, crollo sul letto come una massa informe ed esausta.

Devo essermi addormentato, perché quando sento Rebekah gridare “cena!” mi raddrizzo di colpo sul letto e scopro un crepuscolo bluastro che tinge la piccola stanza.

I colpi alla porta mi causano un tuffo al cuore, ma è solo Elijah.

Ha l’aria annientata, mentre si appoggia all’indietro contro lo stipite.

“Ciao.” Mi si stringe il cuore a sentire il suo tono di voce. Con quella singola parola riesce a convogliare sia tenerezza che preoccupazione.

Una sua parola può comunicare così tanto, la sua voce tenta di raggiungermi dall’esterno di un incubo.

Cero di deglutire, ho la gola secca, un sapore amaro intrappolato in bocca.

Mi sforzo di non guardarlo in faccia mentre parlo. “Ciao.”

“Disturbo?”

Vorrei dirgli che sì, mi disturba. Chiedigli di andarsene. Vorrei che la sua presenza, il delicato odore di dopobarba che emana si dissolvessero da questa stanza. Ma non sono abbastanza forte per restare da solo in questo momento.

“Stai bene?” La sua voce continua a trafiggere il silenzio come un sogno non voluto.

Annuisco, sperando dentro di me che se ne vada, ma incapace di proferire parola.

Lui mi osserva con discrezione nella penombra, ha un attimo di esitazione, poi entra nella stanza. “Sto bene.” Ribadisco, la voce aspra e rotta. “Voglio solo stare solo.” Il suono del mio respiro affannoso riempie l’aria.

Staccandosi dalla porta, Elijah si avvicina e si mette a sedere sul letto accanto a me. “Sei sempre stato un pessimo bugiardo.”

D’istinto alzo le braccia per allontanarlo. “Elijah, no… no… ho solo bisogno…”

Mi prende la mano e la stringe delicatamente tra le sue, senza fare commenti sul tremore che mi attraversa. “Prova a rilassarti.” La sua voce è dolce, troppo dolce. “Tranquillo. Stanno tutti bene. Freya e Rebekah stanno bene.”

Mi stacco da lui, cercando di liberare la mano dalla sua.

Cè un dolore che mi sale in fondo alla gola, una pressione dietro gli occhi che minaccia di sciogliersi in lacrime.

Le dita di Elijah sono tiepide sul mio polso, mentre salgono ad accarezzarmi l’interno del braccio; il tocco della sua mano è in qualche modo confortante.

“Niklaus, non è stata colpa tua.”

Stringo i denti con forza e mi giro dall’altra parte.

“Non è colpa di nessuno.” Ripete. “E lo sai anche tu. Non puoi continuare a sentirti in colpa per ogni cosa che va storta nella nostra famiglia.

Non hai colpa se mamma non è mai casa, se Kol è arrabbiato con il mondo…se Mikeal ti odiava. Tu non hai nessuna colpa.”

Non so come abbia fatto ad intuirlo. Non so come faccia a leggermi nella mente in questo modo.

Mi giro verso la parete, scuotendo la testa per dirgli che si sbaglia.

Ritraggo la mano e me la porto al viso come uno scudo per non vedere.

“Niklaus…” Nessuno ha mai pronunciato il mio nome come mio fratello.

Mikeal lo pronunciava come se fosse un insulto, masticando scherno e disprezzo tra i denti; ma c’è qualcosa di puro nel modo in cui Elijah dice il mio nome.

C'è una certa sicurezza che Elijah infonde in quelle sillabe, una forza che cerca di infondermi attraverso la sua voce, attraverso i suoi occhi che adesso mi guardano gentili, con un affetto tanto profondo da essere quasi doloroso.

_Come se io fossi degno di quell’affetto._

“Voglio che tu sappia che non ce l’ho con te per quello che è successo. Non è colpa tua.” Ripete ancora, testardo, mentre mi guarda con i suoi grandi occhi castani con un’espressione ancora più morbida. “Sono stato io a farti del male, e non mi perdonerò mai per questo. La verità è che hai ragione: ti ho ferito. Ti ho deluso.” I suoi occhi sono carichi di sofferenza, la voce trema come se le parole che sta per pronunciare portassero con sé un terribile peso. “Io ho… ho sbagliato tutto.” I miei occhi si spalancano per la sorpresa, il respiro si arresta in gola.

“Ho sbagliato perché non avrei mai dovuto permettere che Mikeal facesse quello che ha fatto.” Il suo respiro trema, una scintilla di fuoco divampa nei suoi occhi. “Perchè la prima volta che ha alzato le mani su di te, avrei dovuto ucciderlo. Ma voglio che tu sappia…” Un respiro tremante, la sua mano che si posa sulla mia nuca per costringermi a guardarlo negli occhi. “Voglio che tu sappia che non sarai mai, mai come lui. Nonostante quello che tu credi di essere, io so chi sei veramente. So che sei bello, Niklaus. Qui dentro.” La sua mano si posa sul mio petto, all’altezza del cuore.

Sento gli occhi pungere fastidiosamente.

_Smettila, Elijah, ti prego… non continuare…_

“Lo sai cosa vedo quanto ti guardo? Vedo un ragazzo intelligente, forte e coraggioso, un ragazzo con un grande cuore, capace di amare appassionatamente, profondamente, sinceramente, senza riserve. E se qualche volta lo dimenticherai, io sarò qui…” La sua mano scivola sulla mia guancia, le sue dita mi accarezzano la pelle, attraversate da un sottile tremolio. “Sarò qui a ricordarti quanto sei straordinario.”

No. Non posso andare avanti così. Non posso, non posso.

Ormai non riuscirò neanche a farlo uscire dalla stanza in tempo.

Gli occhi palpitano con un dolore crescente.

Se mi muovo, se apro bocca, se oso anche solo sbattere le palpebre, perderò di sicuro questa battaglia.

Una lacrima mi scivola di lato sulla guancia.

Mi porto la mano agli occhi per bloccare la seconda. Le mie dita sono improvvisamente bagnate.

Faccio un respiro profondo e cerco di trattenere il fiato, ma le lacrime continuano a scendere e non capisco come mai non riesca assolutamente a fermarle.

“Vieni qui.” Elijah cerca di farmi voltare, ma io lo respingo in malo modo.

Fa un altro tentativo. Io lo blocco con il braccio, rabbioso.

“No, Elijah, lasciami in pace! Io non… non ce la faccio.” Non riesco a respirare, sono terrorizzato, sono a pezzi. I singhiozzi scoppiano con ogni parola.

“Niklaus, calmati. Voglio solo abbracciarti. Lascia che ti abbracci.” La sua voce assume il tono rasserenante che usa per tranquillizzare Freya e Rebekah quando fanno i capricci. Non vuole arrendersi.

Elijah si infila nello spazio rimasto tra me e la parete e di colpo non so più dove nascondermi.

Mentre lui mi avvolge le braccia intorno al collo e mi stringe a sè, io tento di opporre resistenza un’ultima volta, ma sono completamente sfinito.

Il suo corpo è caldo contro il mio, vivo, familiare, rassicurante.

Premo la faccia contro l’incavo del suo collo, le mani stringono convulsamente la sua camicia per paura che possa volatilizzarsi da un momento all’altro.

“Mi dispiace…” Sussurro pianissimo, sfiorando i segni rossi che le mie mani hanno lasciato sulla sua pelle. Un dolore acuto mi trapassa il petto. “Mi dispiace, non volevo…”

“Lo so, Nicklaus, lo so. Tranquillo, va tutto bene. Va tutto bene.”

Ora mi parla a bassa voce, un braccio stretto forte attorno a me, una mano posata tra i capelli, cullandomi dolcemente avanti e indietro.

Mi aggrappo a lui mentre i singhiozzi mi squassano il corpo con una tale forza che penso non riuscirò mai più a smettere.

È una bugia, naturalmente. È chiaro a entrambi che niente va bene, che non andrà mai più bene.

_Amo il modo in cui menti, Elijah… e amo il fatto che tu menta per farmi sentire meglio…_

Siamo danneggiati entrambi, irrimediabilmente spezzati e mutilati dentro.

Ma stanotte non ha importanza; stanotte, in qualche modo, i bordi delle nostre anime spezzate e imperfette si incastrano perfettamente.


	5. Capitolo 4

_Elijah_

 

 

 

 

“Tanto non mi prendi, Elijah!”

Una voce di bambino, una risata, lo scalpiccio delle suole delle scarpe contro la strada acciottolata.

Riesco a sentire solo questi suoni, avvolto da una fitta nebbia che mi impedisce di vedere ad un palmo dal mio naso.

Dove mi trovo?

In un attimo la nebbia si dirada e davanti ai miei occhi appare un sentiero coperto di sassi e fogliame, circondato ai due lati da una serie di pini che si stagliano verso il cielo limpido, rischiarato dai raggi di un sole cocente.

Una fitta di nostalgia mi punge il petto: questo è il bosco dove giocavamo io e Niklaus quando eravamo bambini.

Il nostro rifugio segreto quando volevamo sfuggire alla realtà- _quando volevamo sfuggire da Mikael e le sue urla e i suoi pugni e le lacrime della mamma e il dolore e la paura_ \- il nostro piccolo angolo di paradiso che si trasformava in un universo parallelo in cui esistevamo soltanto noi, i nostri giochi infantili e le nostre risate che tagliavano il vento- _era l’unico luogo in cui esisteva la felicità-_

Allora la voce che ho sentito…

“Sei troppo lento, Elijah! Non mi prenderai mai!”

Un bambino dalla chioma bionda che non deve avere più di cinque anni sfreccia davanti a me, ridendo di quella sua risata cristallina che non udivo da tanti, troppi anni.

_Avevo dimenticato quanto fosse bello sentirlo ridere…_

Seguendo la scia della sua risata, lo seguo attraverso il sentiero.

Niklaus è veloce, troppo veloce, e ogni volta che cerco di afferrarlo mi sfugge dalle dita, e continua a correre, sempre più veloce, sempre più lontano, troppo, troppo lontano…

Un’ondata di panico mi travolge.

Ormai riesco a malapena a vederlo, un puntino indistinto all’orizzonte, una macchia via via sempre più sfocata, inghiottita da un vortice oscuro…

Le risate se ne sono andate. Al loro posto c’è solo il silenzio, freddo e crudele, e il vuoto che mi riempie il petto e che mi fa piegare in due sul terreno fangoso, senza più respiro nei polmoni, con il terrore negli occhi e nel cuore.

“Niklaus, torna indietro! Torna indietro, ti prego!” Urlo, la disperazione che trasuda dalla mia voce.

Mi rialzo in piedi a fatica, e continuo a correre con le lacrime che mi appannano lo sguardo. Devo prenderlo, devo prenderlo prima che…

“Niklaus!” Urlo il suo nome ancora e ancora finché le corde vocali mi bruciano per il troppo sforzo.

Ma lui se n’è andato. È stato catturato dall’oscurità, e io non posso più raggiungerlo.

 

 

**

 

 

La scena si sposta.

Davanti a me c’è una stanza ampia e luminosa, con un letto singolo e un armadio in legno contro la parete.

Il pavimento è disseminato di fogli, pastelli e acquerelli…

Sorrido mentre la realizzazione mi colpisce.

Mi trovo nella camera da letto di Niklaus, quella della nostra vecchia casa, dove abitavamo prima della morte di Mikael.

Niklaus aveva sempre amato disegnare. Amava catturare la bellezza del mondo con una matita o un pennello e intrappolarla in un’immagine che sarebbe diventata eterna.

Ed eccolo lì, il mio fratellino, seduto con la schiena contro la parete, un foglio sulle ginocchia e l’espressione concentrata mentre il pennello si muove veloce sul foglio.

Le sue sopracciglia sono corrugate per lo sforzo ma i suoi occhi sono sereni, pieni di una gioia infantile che fa risplendere il suo viso.

Mi inginocchio accanto a lui, beandomi di quell’innocente felicità dipinta sul suo viso, assaporandone avidamente ogni goccia.

Ricordo bene questo giorno, il giorno del suo sesto compleanno.

Gli avevo regalato il suo primo set di acquerelli, e lui aveva passato l’intero pomeriggio chiuso nella sua stanza a fare un disegno dopo l’altro, entusiasta e instancabile.

Le mie labbra si incurvano in un sorriso malinconico, sentendo il cuore attraversato da una morsa acuta di nostalgia mentre osservo il suo disegno, un ritratto della nostra famiglia al completo.

“È molto bello, fratellino.” Sussurro anche se lui non può sentirmi, posando un bacio sulla sua fronte.

Niklaus sorride soddisfatto, contemplando orgoglioso la sua opera appena terminata. Si alza di scatto, sfrecciando fuori dalla stanza.

“Papà, papà, guarda il mio disegno!” Sento le sue urla entusiaste riecheggiare nel corridoio, e d’un tratto vengo investito dal panico, mentre i ricordi di quel giorno tornano vividi nella mia mente.

_Non andare, Niklaus… non andare da lui…_

Un attimo dopo Mikeal irrompe nella stanza, trascinando Niklaus per il braccio, che lo fissa con occhi spaventati e confusi, senza capire.

“Guarda cos’hai combinato!” Tuona Mikeal, la voce rabbiosa e lo sguardo carico d’odio. “Pulisci subito questo disastro!”

“Stavo solo disegnando…” Protesta Niklaus con voce sottile, gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

“Disegnando?” Mikeal sputa fuori la parola con disgusto, fissandolo con un ghigno beffardo. “Cosa sei, una femminuccia?” Con un gesto brusco lo getta sul pavimento, dove Niklaus atterra con un tonfo sordo e un piccolo gemito di dolore. “Leva subito questa robaccia!” Grida di nuovo, ma Niklaus rimane immobile, le lacrime che ora scorrono copiose sul suo viso.

Mikeal avanza silenzioso verso di lui, afferra uno dei disegni ai suoi piedi e lo strappa, gettando in aria i resti.

Mio fratello gride e piange mentre si aggrappa al suo braccio e tenta di fermarlo, ma Mikeal lo scaraventa di nuovo a terra e riprende a fare a pezzi i suoi disegni uno dopo l’altro, finché non rimane più niente da distruggere.

 _Maledetto._ Sento una rabbia sconosciuta consumarmi le viscere.

Vorrei farlo a pezzi. Vorrei ucciderlo con le mie stesse mani.

Lo farei senza esitazione, senza alcun rimorso, pur di non veder soffrire Niklaus.

Invece non posso fare altro che restare a guardare, impotente, mentre afferra mio fratello per la collottola e lo sbatte contro il muro.

“Smetti subito di piangere! Gli uomini non piangono!” Gli urla, schiaffeggiandolo in pieno viso. “Sei un patetico buono a nulla!” Ringhia, sferrandogli un calcio nello stomaco.

Niklaus boccheggia, lasciandosi cadere come un sacco di patate contro il suolo. “Alzati!” Un altro calcio, un grido più forte. “Smettila subito di piangere, è un ordine!”

Stringo i pugni fino a sbiancare le nocche. Niklaus ha la faccia schiacciata a terra, gonfia e ricoperta di lacrime e grumi di sangue, e sta sussurrando qualcosa con un filo di voce.

“Elijah…” Il mio cuore perde un battito. Sta sussurrando il mio nome.

Sta chiamando me. “Elijah!” Adesso urla, disperato, aggrappandosi al pavimento con le unghie.

Una versione più giovane di me spunta sulla soglia della porta, precipitandosi verso di lui, gli occhi colmi di smarrimento e spavento.

“Niklaus? Niklaus, che succede?” Le braccia di mio padre mi costringono ad allontanarmi, mi spingono indietro, mi ingabbiano in una presa ferrea impedendomi di muovermi.

“Fermati, figliolo, non fare un altro passo!”

“Che stai facendo? Che stai facendo?” Perché? Urlano i miei occhi, di fronte all’immagine di mio fratello piegato in due sul pavimento, una massa tremante di sangue circondato da una miriade di pezzetti di carta.

“Gli sto dando quello si merita! Non osare ostacolarmi, se non vuoi essere il prossimo.”

E io, piccolo, stupido e spaventato, ero stato troppo vigliacco per fermarlo.

E così ero stato costretto a guardare mio fratello che piangeva e gridava “Elijah! Elijah! Fa male! Aiutami, ti prego!” e implorava di essere salvato mentre nostro padre lo prendeva a calci e lo insultava, e il suo corpo e il suo cuore si riempivano di lividi che non potevo cancellare.

Vorrei solo urlare e piangere e implorarlo di fermarsi, invece il dolore e la paura sono così forti da paralizzarmi, mi rendono incapace di compiere qualsiasi movimento.

_Fratellino, mi dispiace così tanto… perdonami, ti prego… perdonami…_

 

 

**

 

 

Lo scenario è cambiato di nuovo.

C’è una grande vasca da bagno piena d’acqua davanti a me.

Noto subito che c’è qualcosa che non va: l’acqua non è trasparente, ma ha una strana colorazione rosata che in pochi attimi si trasforma in rosso vivo.

_Ma questo è sangue…_

Avanzo lentamente, il cuore che mi martella furioso nel petto, paralizzandomi quando noto un corpo fin troppo familiare riverso all’interno.

_Niklaus… non può essere, no, non è vero…_

“Niklaus!” Un grido taglia il silenzio. È stata la mia stessa voce a urlare; quando mi giro vedo me stesso a quindici anni, che corro disperato verso la vasca e afferro il corpo di mio fratello, scuotendolo disperato, continuando a chiamare il suo nome, gridando come una bestia morente a cui è stato strappato il cuore dal petto.

“Niklaus, cos’hai fatto?” La mia mano tremante afferra la lametta ancora stretta tra le sue dita, e piango, piango mentre lo tengo stretto a me, incurante del sangue che continua a sgorgare dai suoi polsi e che mi macchia i vestiti.

Il corpo di mio fratello è freddo e immobile sotto le mie mani, e io non posso fare altro che stringermelo al petto e piangere tra i suoi capelli.

_Perché? Perché?_

E poi sento la sua voce, terribilmente sottile ma reale-viva-, e torno a respirare.

“Papà, papà… mi fai male, ti prego… ti prego, basta…” Si lamenta come se stesse facendo un brutto sogno, le palpebre serrate e due scie bagnate sulle guance.

“Niklaus, è tutto finito… l’ambulanza sarà qui tra poco, resisti è finita adesso, starai bene…” Accarezzo la sua fronte, scostando dalla pelle i capelli sudati. Porto via le lacrime dalle sue guance con i pollici. Sento il cuore scoppiarmi di sollievo, e sono così felice, così felice che sia salvo che-

I miei occhi si spostano sulla sua schiena, giù in basso, e in un attimo il mio cuore si spezza.

C'è sangue dove non dovrebbe esserci.

_No, no… non questo, no… ti prego, fa che sia solo un incubo…_

Niklaus continua a lamentarsi e a chiamare nostro padre, lo implora di smettere perché fa troppo male…

La realizzazione mi colpisce, crudele e dolorosa come una coltellata in pieno petto.

Vorrei vomitare fino a svenire.

Vorrei urlare fino a perdere la voce.

Vorrei fare a pezzi tutto quello che incontro.

Vorrei uccidere mio padre, spremere la vita dal suo corpo a mani nude.

Ho pensato di farlo tante volte, ma adesso non è più un’idea astratta dettata dalla rabbia, è un pensiero concreto che ha assunto contorni ben definiti nella mia mente.

Lo ucciderò. Questa volta lo farò davvero.

Una strana pace scende nel mio cuore. Adesso so cosa devo fare.

La sirena dell’ambulanza è improvvisamente vicina.

Sorrido mentre continuo a tenere stretto il mio fratellino e a sussurrargli parole d’incoraggiamento anche se lui non può sentirmi.

“Andrà tutto bene, Niklaus. Non ti farà mai più del male… mai più.”

La lametta che ho nascosto sotto la mia manica scintilla minacciosamente.

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

Stavolta mi trovo in una camera da letto matrimoniale.

La camera dei miei genitori.

Il grande letto che troneggia al centro della stanza è sfatto, le lenzuola sono aggrovigliate in una massa disordinata e i cuscini gettati sul pavimento.

Avanzo lentamente, il mio cuore che si spezza un po’ di più ad ogni passo.

C’è del sangue che spicca sul bianco delle lenzuola: una macchia grande, _troppo grande_ , spaventosamente vivida nel suo rosso brillante.

_Il sangue di Niklaus._

Mi accascio al suolo, le gambe improvvisamente tremanti.

 

_No, tutto questo non sta succedendo davvero… è solo un incubo, un incubo orribile e spaventoso…_

 

Serro le palpebre con forza, ma quando le sollevo di nuovo lo scenario non cambia.

Mi trovo ancora lì, in quella casa dolorosamente vuota, immerso in un silenzio assordante, dopo che mio fratello è stato portato via dall’ambulanza.

Mia madre è corsa in ospedale con lui, e ha lasciato Freya e Rebekah dalla vicina. Per fortuna sono ancora troppo piccole per capire quello è successo; e non devo preoccuparmi nemmeno di Kol, perché questa sera aveva detto che sarebbe rimasto a dormire a casa di un amico.

Sento il mio respiro farsi affannoso, ma mi costringo a restare calmo. Non posso crollare, non adesso.

Adesso devo essere forte.

Cerco di alzarmi, ma il mio sguardo viene catturato da qualcosa che giace sul pavimento a meno di un metro di distanza da me, e le poche forze che mi erano rimaste si sgretolano definitivamente a quella vista.

Quella è la camicia di Niklaus, la riconoscerei tra mille.

È quella bordeaux che gli ho regalato per il compleanno.

Mi ricordo come aveva protestato, dicendo che avrebbe preferito una t-shit o qualcosa di più sportivo, ma mi ero accorto che malgrado tutto la metteva spesso, forse per farmi contento o perché in fondo gli piaceva davvero.

Mi avvicino, prendendola tra le mani: ha i bottoni fuori dalle asole, come se qualcuno li avesse strappati, e i polsini ridotti a brandelli.

La stringo al petto, travolto dal desiderio insopprimibile di piangere.

“Che ci fai qui?”

La voce di mio padre mi trapassa il cuore come un proiettile.

Stringo i pugni per controllare la rabbia, voltandomi lentamente.

No, quell’uomo non è più mio padre, non è più nemmeno un uomo. Abbasso gli occhi per non incrociare il suo sguardo, la nausea mi blocca improvvisamente la gola.

Non sarò mai più capace di guardarlo in faccia dopo quello che ha fatto.

“Non dici niente? Ti ho chiesto cosa ci fai qui!”

Conosco bene Mikael: quando usa quel tono di voce vuol dire che sta per perdere la pazienza, e quando Mikael perde la pazienza c’è da aspettarsi di tutto.

Ma non ho paura. Ho smesso di avere paura.

Mi decido ad alzare lo sguardo, fronteggiandolo senza vacillare. “Credevo fossi andato via insieme alla mamma.” La mia voce è mortalmente calma, svuotata di qualsiasi emozione.

Mikael scoppia a ridere, come se avessi appena detto qualcosa di incredibilmente divertente. “Stai scherzando? Che vuoi che me importi? Se a lei importa tanto di quel bastardo lasciala preoccuparsi, io ho di meglio da fare. Ah, già che sei qui pulisci questo casino.”

Non posso crederci.

Non posso credere a quello che ha detto, al modo in cui l’ha detto, alla sua indifferenza.

 

_Non ha rimorsi. Non ha il minimo senso di colpa._

_I mostri non si sentono in colpa._

 

Sento la rabbia bruciarmi nel petto, un fiotto bollente, incandescente, pronto ad esplodere da un momento all’altro.

Ogni fibra del mio essere brucia di una furia e di un odio accecante che non ho non mai provato, un odio puro e violento che non sapevo esistesse prima di questo momento.

“Perchè?” La mia voce è poco più di un sussurro accorato, ma alla mie orecchie suona come un grido disperato.

Mikael, già sulla porta, si volta confuso, fissandomi senza capire.

“Perchè l’hai fatto?” Stringo i pugni con una tale violenza da far sbiancare le nocche, quel che resta della camicia di Niklaus scivola tra le dita cadendo sul pavimento.

Le lacrime mi offuscano la vista. “È tuo figlio, cazzo! È tuo figlio e tu gli hai fatto del male e non ti importa niente di lui, non ti importa niente se adesso è in un letto d’ospedale e sta lottando tra la vita e la morte!” Sbatto un pugno contro la parete, urlandogli in faccia tutto il mio disprezzo e il mio dolore senza più trattenermi. “Sei un essere spregevole!” Gli afferro il bavero della camicia, sbattendolo contro il muro. “Se osi toccarlo ancora…”

“Cosa mi farai, sentiamo?” Mikael mi fissa con aria di sfida, nessun segno di turbamento sul suo viso. Si libera tranquillamente dalla mia presa, sistemando le pieghe della camicia come se nulla fosse successo. “Perdonerò la tua rabbia per questa volta, perché non sai qual è la verità.”

“Di che stai parlando?”

“Povero sciocco, ingenuo ragazzino.” Mikael mi posa una mano sulla spalla, una risatina crudele risuona nell’aria. “Quello che tu ti ostini a chiamare fratello non è altro che il frutto della lussuria di quella sgualdrina che tu chiami madre. Quel bastardo non è mio figlio e tantomeno tuo fratello. Non è niente per noi, capisci? _Niente_.”

“Smettila! Non credo ad una parola di quello che dici, e anche se fosse vero, non hai alcun diritto di prendertela con lui. Non è colpa sua se tua moglie ti ha tradito!”

Mikael mi sta fissando incredulo, con i lineamenti deformati dalla rabbia.

Non gli avevo mai parlato in questo modo prima d’ora, ma non me ne pento affatto.

“Ragazzo, non provocarmi. Hai il coraggio di esporti per lui dopo quello che ti ho raccontato? Ti ostini ancora a giustificare quell’abominio…”

“Niklaus non sarà mai un abominio. Tu lo sei. Lo sei sempre stato, e lo sarai sempre. Un mostro violento e schifoso che non è degno di farsi chiamare uomo, né tantomeno padre. Non sei mio padre, non sei più niente per me.”

In un impeto di coraggio, gli sputo in faccia.

Non passa neanche un secondo che Mikael mi sbatte con violenza contro il muro, le mani serrate con forza intorno al mio collo per impedirmi di liberarmi. “Non costringermi a farti del male, Elijah. Se vuoi che perdoni la tua insolenza, devi fare una scelta: o me, o lui.”

Sorrido. Non c’è alcuna esitazione nella mia voce, né nel mio cuore. Prendo le sue mani tra le mie, staccandole delicatamente dal mio collo. “Non devi preoccuparti di questo. Io sceglierò… sceglierò sempre lui.”

L’espressione di Mikael è indecifrabile.

Mi guarda immobile per un lungo istante, i suoi occhi che assomigliano ad un mare in burrasca piantati nei miei, che sono invece fermi, implacabili.

Poi si avvicina lentamente, così tanto che posso sentire sul viso il suo alito che puzza di alcol e sigarette da quattro soldi.

Un ghigno diabolico pende pericolosamente dalle sue labbra. “Il nobile, coraggioso Elijah difende a spada tratta il suo fratellino. La tua dedizione è commovente, lo sai? Suppongo che ti farà piacere sapere che lui ti è altrettanto legato. Lo sai cosa diceva…”La sua mano si posa sul mio viso e io rabbrividisco d’istinto a quel tocco viscido. “Lo vuoi sapere, cosa diceva mentre me lo scopavo come se fosse la mia puttana?”

Ogni parola, ogni maledetta sillaba pronunciata da quel demonio è più dolorosa di una coltellata in pieno petto.

“Smettila, ti prego…” E’ una supplica accorata la mia, fatta con voce tremante, quello che è rimasto del mio cuore ormai ridotto definitivamente in pezzi.

La voce di Mikael continua a pungermi le orecchie, crudele, impietosa. “Lo sai quale nome sussurrava in preda all’estasi e ai tormenti? Elijah…” Ride, strattonandomi più vicino a sé. “Elijah, Elijah… ha continuato a chiamarti per tutto il tempo.

Sperava di essere salvato dal suo cavaliere in armatura scintillante…” Il suo volto è una maschera di scherno e disprezzo, la sua risata malvagia continua a risuonare nelle mie orecchie. Ad ogni sua parola, mi sento morire dentro un po’ di più. Gli occhi mi bruciano da morire per lo sforzo di trattenere le lacrime.

“Ma forse le tue intenzioni non sono così nobili come vuoi far credere… forse anche tu nutri un desiderio oscuro e inconfessabile per lui, per il suo giovane corpo puro e innocente…” Vorrei tapparmi le orecchie con entrambe le mani per non sentire più una sola parola da quel mostro.

Chiudo gli occhi, desiderando disperatamente di smettere di vedere, smettere di sentire, smettere di provare quell’odio e quel dolore così forte che mi stanno lacerando l’anima. “Basta, ti prego, basta…”

Gli occhi pulsano dolorosamente, colmi di lacrime che non ho il coraggio di versare.

Tante immagini di Niklaus si sovrappongono nella mia mente.

Il corpo di Niklaus riverso nella vasca, il suo sangue impregnato sulle lenzuola, la sua camicia ridotta a brandelli e abbandonata sul pavimento.

Niklaus che sussurra il mio nome piangendo, Niklaus che è buono e innocente e gentile e non avrebbe mai meritato tutto quel dolore…

La lametta sotto la mia manica ha procurato un leggero graffio sul mio polso. La afferro tra le dita tremanti.

Sento il mio respiro farsi irregolare, le guance rigate di lacrime e la voce di Mikael che continua a risuonare nella mia mente.

Chiudo gli occhi, la lametta nella mia mano è incredibilmente pesante.

 

 

_Basta, non dire un’altra parola… smettila, smettila!_

 

 

“Credimi Elijah, ho assaggiato quello che ha da offrire e sinceramente…”

Spalanco gli occhi di colpo quando mi rendo conto che Mikael ha smesso di parlare.

Ha la faccia trasfigurata da una smorfia di dolore, e un attimo dopo mi arpiona la spalla con la mano, il corpo ripiegato su se stesso mentre si aggrappa a me e mi guarda con due occhi colmi di terrore e confusione e odio e non so perché, non so-

Lo sguardo mi cade sulla lametta che stringo ancora tra le dita, ora attraversate da un incontrollabile tremito.

È sporca di sangue.

Il sangue di Mikael, lo stesso sangue che continua ad espandersi sulla sua camicia, all’altezza del petto, in una macchia sempre più grande, sempre più grande…

La lametta scivola dalle mie dita, infrangendosi sul pavimento senza fare rumore.

La consapevolezza si fa lentamente strada verso di me, lasciandomi paralizzato, sconvolto, incapace di accettare la realtà di fronte ai miei occhi.

_L’ho colpito… l’ho colpito al cuore…_

 

 

Mikael emette un rantolo di dolore, aprendo la bocca come se fosse alla ricerca disperata di ossigeno.

Mi stringe la spalla con forza, implorandomi con lo sguardo di aiutarlo.

Esito per un attimo, ma poi lo guardo negli occhi, e in quegli occhi vedo il mostro, il mostro che ha fatto soffrire Niklaus più di chiunque altro al mondo, il mostro che si è divertito a vederlo soffrire, il mostro che farebbe a pezzi il suo corpo e il suo cuore altre mille volte, senza alcuna esitazione, senza alcun rimorso.

Poso la mano sulla sua, staccandola da me con decisione.

I suoi occhi, via via sempre più spenti, sembrano chiedermi perché.

Le lacrime scorrono senza più controllo sul mio viso, mentre sorreggo il suo corpo allo stremo delle forze, un braccio attorno alle sue spalle per impedirgli di cadere rovinosamente sul pavimento.

“Tu hai distrutto la sua vita.” Mormoro, decidendomi a rispondere alla tacita domanda che il suo sguardo mi sta ponendo. “E non potrò mai perdonarti per questo. _Mai_.”

C’è una voce nella mia testa, che mi ricorda che l’uomo disperatamente aggrappato a me è ancora mio padre.

C’era stato un tempo, un tempo che adesso sembrava lontanissimo, in cui gli avevo voluto bene.

Ma ogni traccia di quell’antico affetto è scomparsa per sempre, nell’esatto istante in cui ho trovato il corpo di mio fratello nella vasca che galleggiava nel suo sangue e piangeva con il nome di suo padre sulle labbra.

Perciò non riesco a provare dispiacere quando Mikael esala un ultimo lamento e poi si accascia contro di me, immobile.

Deposito il suo corpo a terra con estrema lentezza, le mani attraversate da un tremito che non vuole saperne di cessare.

Sono sporche di sangue.

Tutto è sporco di sangue e dolore e morte in questa casa.

Voglio cancellare tutto, ogni traccia di Mikael, ogni traccia di quella sofferenza che ha inflitto per anni alla nostra famiglia.

Prima che possa rendermene conto, sto facendo a pezzi le lenzuola macchiate del sangue di Niklaus, le spalle scosse dai singhiozzi e l’anima in mille pezzi.

Il trambusto è talmente violento da spostare il corpo di Mikael, che rotola in un angolo della stanza.

Le scosse prodotte dai miei movimenti fanno scivolare qualcosa fuori dalla sua tasca.

Mi paralizzo, colpito da un’intuizione improvvisa.

Quello sul pavimento è il suo accendino.

Lo prendo tra le mani, soppesandolo per qualche secondo.

E poi, senza più indugi, accendo la fiamma e lo getto sulle assi in legno del pavimento, lasciando che il fuoco divampi in tutta la sua violenza, permettendogli di inghiottire tra le sue ceneri misericordiose tutto il dolore la violenza il sangue e la paura.

Non mi volto indietro neanche una volta, mentre corro fuori e la casa dove sono cresciuto brucia alle mie spalle.

Non sono poi molto diverso da Mikael, in fondo.

Le mie mani sono sporche di sangue esattamente quanto le sue, ma la cosa buffa è che non mi importa.

 

_Lo sai, Niklaus, che se servisse a salvarti brucerei volentieri tra le fiamme dell’Inferno… lo sai che per te non esiterei un secondo ad ucciderlo di nuovo…_

 

Dopo quelli che sono minuti o forse ore, dopo aver attraversato l’intero bosco correndo, crollo esausto sul marciapiede asfaltato.

Sento i polmoni che bruciano per la mancanza di ossigeno, ma non mi importa più di nulla.

_Adesso le tue sofferenze sono finite, fratellino… sei libero, libero di vivere una vita senza violenza e senza paura, libero di essere finalmente felice…_

 

Quello è l’ultimo pensiero cosciente che mi attraversa la mente.

Poi, il buio.

 

 

**

 

 

“Elijah? Elijah?”

La voce di mia madre è la prima che sento quando mi risveglio.

Il suo volto è sfocato e indistinto, ma riesco a distinguere chiaramente le lacrime sul suo volto.

L’odore del disinfettante mi punge le narici, il bianco accecante delle pareti ferisce le mie pupille.

Ma certo, sono in ospedale.

Cos'è successo? Perché mi trovo qui?

Cerco di muovermi, ma sono troppo debole e finisco per ricadere sul materasso, esausto.

“Devi riposarti, tesoro mio.” La mano della mamma si posa tra i miei capelli in una carezza dolce e confortante che non ho il coraggio di respingere. “Il dottore ha detto che è un miracolo che tu sia riuscito a salvarti.”

I ricordi irrompono nella mia mente come un fiume in piena.

Il volto di Mikael deformato dall’odio e dal dolore.

Il suo corpo immobile, sdraiato sul pavimento.

Le mie mani macchiate di sangue.

Le fiamme che si portano via la nostra casa, ma che non sono abbastanza per inghiottire anche i miei peccati.

Un gemito sfugge dalle mie labbra. “È colpa mia… è colpa mia…” Riesco solo a dire, il volto voltato di lato per non permettere alla mamma di vedere le mie lacrime.

Lei scuote la testa, stringendomi in un abbraccio arruffato.

“È stato un incidente, tesoro mio… papà si è addormentato con la sigaretta accesa…” La sua voce è attraversata dai tremiti e dai singhiozzi. “Non è colpa tua, Elijah, non pensarlo mai più… è stato un incidente, bambino mio, solo uno sfortunato incidente…”

Crede davvero in quello che dice?

Mia madre è sempre stata incapace di accettare la realtà, troppo ingenua per vedere che aveva sposato un mostro, troppo timorosa per affrontare Mikael.

È allora che la rabbia e il rancore che mi avvelenano il cuore si fanno di nuovo strada dentro di me.

 

 

_Dov'eri quando tuo marito violentava suo figlio?_

_Dov’eri quando lo picchiava per ore e la sua faccia era talmente gonfia che non riusciva a parlare?_

_Dov’eri quando la notte non riusciva a dormire per la paura?_

_Dov’eri quando piangeva e tremava e implorava di essere salvato?_

_Dov’eri quando lui chiedeva aiuto?_

 

 

 

Vorrei poter dare sfogo a tutto il mio risentimento, ma poi ci ripenso.

Mikael ha fatto del male anche lei, esattamente come a tutti noi.

Niklaus non era l’unica vittima della sua ira e della sua malvagità.

Un pensiero improvviso mi attraversa la mente.

“Niklaus…” Getto via le coperte, balzando bruscamente a sedere sul letto. “Mamma, dov’è Niklaus? Sta bene?”

Le sue braccia mi trattengono, impedendomi di alzarmi.

“Tesoro, calmati. Il dottore ha detto che devi stare a riposo, hai respirato molto fumo e potresti…”

“Mamma, dov’è Niklaus?” L’ansia nella mia voce è palpabile, e non faccio nulla per nasconderlo.

Lei esita a rispondermi, un velo di incertezza oscura il suo sguardo.

Perché esita? Lui sta bene… deve stare bene per forza.

Le afferro le spalle, scuotendola con rabbia, il panico che prende il sopravvento. “Mamma, rispondi! Come sta Niklaus?”

La calma forzata sul suo viso lascia spazio alle lacrime.

“Tuo fratello ha perso molto sangue… quando è arrivato qui le sue ferite erano molto gravi-”

“Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, mamma?” Interrompo con decisione il suo balbettare confuso, uno strano e irrazionale panico mi invade nonostante lo sforzo immane di mantenere la lucidità.

Ma quando si tratta di mio fratello non riesco mai ad essere lucido.

“È in coma, Elijah.” Un singhiozzo le sfugge dalle labbra. “I dottori non sanno dire se potrà mai svegliarsi.”

La mamma continua a parlare, ma io non riesco più a sentirla.

Ci sono solo quelle parole, crudeli e impietose, che continuano a riecheggiare implacabili nella mia mente.

_Niklaus è in coma… mio fratello, il mio adorato fratellino sta morendo e nessuno può fare niente per salvarlo…_

 

 

Questa sensazione è peggio del dolore.

Questa sensazione è peggio della morte.

È il vuoto, un vuoto incolmabile che mi riempie il petto e mi offusca la mente, rendendomi incapace di parlare, di pensare, persino di piangere.

Il mio corpo è un inutile involucro vuoto adesso, una pallida imitazione di me stesso che vaga per la stanza come un automa senza sapere cosa sta facendo.

Sono appena consapevole di mia madre che cerca di fermarmi, delle sue braccia serrate attorno al mio corpo e della sua voce che mi intima di tornare a letto.

La respingo con un brusco strattone, mettendomi a correre per il corridoio.

Devo trovarlo. Devo vedere il suo viso.

Il reparto di terapia intensiva è abbastanza semplice da trovare, ma una volta lì non ho idea di che cosa fare.

Mia madre potrebbe tornare da un momento all’altro, e all’ingresso c’è un’impiegata dell’accettazione dallo sguardo severo che non fa entrare nessuno.

Deglutisco, sentendo le gambe iniziare a cedere.

Non posso più tornare indietro.

“Ragazzino, non puoi stare qui!” La voce della donna penetra nella mia mente confusa con la stessa violenza di un proiettile.

“La prego, devo vedere mio fratello.” Senza più fiato, mi appoggio con tutto il mio peso contro il banco dell’accettazione. “Mio fratello…” Stringo i pugni, nell’inutile tentativo di fermare i tremiti convulsi che mi attraversano la voce e il corpo. “Mio fratello è arrivato qui poche ore fa, sono stato io a chiamare l’ambulanza. Io… io l’ho trovato nella vasca, ricoperto di sangue… non riuscivo a svegliarlo, non riuscivo…” La mia voce risuona disperata e priva di controllo alle mie stesse orecchie. Prendo un respiro profondo per calmarmi. “La scongiuro, soltanto un minuto.

Voglio vederlo solo per un minuto.”

Dio, devo avere un aspetto davvero spaventoso.

La donna dietro il bancone mi guarda impressionata, poi, dopo un attimo di esitazione, sospira. “Come ti chiami, giovanotto?” La sua voce è più morbida adesso.

“Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson.”

Lei digita velocemente qualcosa sulla tastiera del computer. “Effettivamente nel nostro reparto c’è un paziente con il tuo stesso cognome. Niklaus Mikaelson… è lui tuo fratello?”

Annuisco. “Posso vederlo?”

Lei sembra esitare ancora per un attimo, ma alla fine acconsente con un breve cenno del capo. “Stanza 120. Soltanto cinque minuti.” Pigia un tasto e le porte automatiche si aprono con uno stridio.

Mormoro un veloce ringraziamento e corro dentro, i miei occhi che scorrono febbrilmente i numeri delle camere.

Una volta arrivato, entro silenziosamente, quasi in punta di piedi, il cuore che mi martella furioso nel petto e la paura che mi stringe lo stomaco in un nodo di puro terrore. Niente avrebbe mai potuto prepararmi ad affrontare la vista di Niklaus disteso in quel letto d’ospedale, completamente immobile, attaccato ad un respiratore artificiale, con mille tubicini che gli spuntavano dalle braccia e gli elettrodi sul petto.

Sembrava così _sbagliato_ vederlo lì, lui che era sempre stato pieno di energia, lui che era sempre stato così _vivo_.

Non c’erano parole per spiegare come mi sentissi in quel momento.

Era un dolore insopportabilmente acuto, un dolore mai provato prima, quello che adesso mi stava squarciando il petto come la lama affilata di un pugnale.

Ero vivo e respiravo, allora perché mi sembrava che il mio cuore avesse cessato di battere?

Perché sentivo l’anima scivolare via dal mio corpo?

Arrivai vicino al letto, osservando con attenzione il volto di mio fratello, quel volto che era sempre stato così incredibilmente vivo, ora arrabbiato ora malinconico ora felice, che adesso era così innaturalmente disteso, le palpebre abbassate e l’espressione serena, come se stesse soltanto dormendo.

Ma non stava facendo un bel sogno; stava lottando tra la vita e la morte, stava scegliendo se andarsene o restare.

Ma forse, la sua decisione l’aveva già presa quando aveva impugnato quella dannata lametta.

No, non poteva finire così.

Non poteva andarsene in quel modo, non gliel’avrei mai permesso.

“Klaus…” La voce mi esce tanto roca da risultare irriconoscibile.

Non ho la minima idea di cosa fare adesso che lui è finalmente qui, proprio davanti ai miei occhi, anche se non potevo raggiungerlo in alcun modo.

C’erano tante, troppe parole che si affollavano nella mia mente, e io non sapevo da quali partire.

Alla fine mi siedo sul letto, e dopo interminabili istanti di silenzio, mi decido finalmente a parlare, anche se so benissimo che lui non potrà mai sentirmi.

“Fratellino, sono qui.” Inizio titubante, la voce che si inceppa ad ogni parola.

“Come hai potuto fare una cosa del genere?” Adesso c’è rabbia nella mia voce, una rabbia bruciante che serve solo a nascondere la sofferenza di cui sono preda. “Non sai quanto vale la tua vita?”

Non importa se non sentirà una singola parola, devo sfogarmi, devo buttare fuori tutte quelle emozioni che ho represso fin troppo a lungo.

Devo dirgli quanto è profondo il mio affetto, quanto lui è importante per me, perché forse non avrò un’altra possibilità di farlo.

“Hai idea di come mi sono sentito quando ti ho trovato nella vasca?” La mia voce si sta incrinando, le lacrime che lottano per non uscire.

Non ero mai stato egoista in tutta la mia vita, non avevo mai preteso qualcosa che sapevo di non poter avere; ma adesso, per la prima volta, volevo esserlo.

Volevo essere un dannato egoista, volevo che Niklaus si svegliasse soltanto perché lo volevo io.

Volevo che Niklaus lottasse per me, volevo che vivesse unicamente per me.

Avevo sempre creduto che fosse mio fratello ad avere bisogno di me, ma mi sbagliavo.

Ero io ad avere bisogno di lui.

Sentii crollare definitivamente ogni mia barriera, le ginocchia che tremavano e le lacrime che avevano preso a scorrere lungo le guance, inarrestabili.

La sua mano è a pochi centimetri da me, distesa inerte lungo il fianco, il polso avvolto da una stretta fasciatura.

Senza riflettere la afferro, stringendola con forza nella mia per fargli sentire la mia presenza. È piccola, e incredibilmente fredda.

“Ti prego, resta. Resta per me.” La sua mano è ancora inerte, i suoi occhi ancora chiusi.

Non può farmi questo, non può lasciarmi in questo modo.

 

_Non puoi morire adesso… devi crescere e innamorarti e vedere il mondo, devi avere figli e invecchiare e morire con i capelli bianchi e il volto pieno di rughe…_

Affondo il viso nel suo collo, continuando a mormorare quella parola, continuando a piangere senza interruzione.

E poi, all’improvviso, percepisco un lieve movimento dei suoi muscoli, la sua pelle che si tende sotto di me.

Mi stacco di colpo, il cuore che accelera improvvisamente i battiti.

 

 

_Non è possibile… non può essere…_

 

I miei occhi seguono attentamente ogni suo più piccolo movimento, il fiato mi si bloccato improvvisamente in gola.

Mi sembra quasi di aver dimenticato come respirare.

Prima è solo un piccolo movimento della mano, poi le sue dita si contraggono e stringono il lenzuolo.

Infine corruga un poco la fronte, e lentamente le sue palpebre si sollevano.

Sento un caldo fiotto di sollievo invadermi le membra, una gioia quasi accecante minaccia di sopraffarmi.

Niklaus si era svegliato. Niklaus stava bene.

“Niklaus…” Lo chiamo con il sorriso più sincero che abbia mai fatto, la voce che trasuda dolore e felicità mescolate tra loro.

Lui si volta faticosamente nella mia direzione, e quando mette a fuoco il mio volto sembra sbiancare. “Elijah…” Pronuncia debolmente, ma io non gli permetto di aggiungere altro.

“Finalmente sei sveglio. Non hai idea di quanto fossi preoccupato.” D’istinto lo stringo tra le mie braccia.

Devo assicurarmi che non fosse un’illusione, devo assicurarmi che sia davvero sveglio.

Lui era lì, caldo e solido contro di me.

“Non farlo mai più, okay?” Prendo il suo viso tra le mani, costringendolo a guardarmi negli occhi.

“Non spaventarmi mai più in questo modo.”

Niklaus si abbandona contro la mia spalla.

Posso sentire le sue lacrime bagnarmi la camicia, ma non mi importa. “Volevo solo che il dolore se ne andasse… volevo solo… essere libero…”

“Lo sei, Niklaus. Non c’è più nessuno che può farti del male adesso.” Sussurro, stringendolo con tutto il mio affetto e la mia disperazione.

Mi stacco lentamente, scacciando con i pollici le lacrime che scivolano copiose sulle sue guance. “Perdonami se non ho saputo capire. Perdonami se non c’ero quando avevi bisogno di me.

Ma ti prometto che d’ora in poi ci sarò sempre per te, ogni volta che ne avrai bisogno. _Sempre e per sempre_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

Apro gli occhi di scatto e mi ritrovo a fissare un soffitto sconosciuto.

Ho la testa annebbiata dal sonno e dagli incubi, e solo quando metto a fuoco una scrivania ingombra di libri e un assortimento di felpe sportive e di jeans strappati buttati alla rinfusa sul pavimento ricordo dove sono.

Un leggero peso sul petto mi induce ad abbassare lo sguardo e vedo un braccio intorno al mio torace, sul polso una cicatrice inconfondibile.

Niklaus dorme profondamente al mio fianco, girato dalla mia parte, schiacciato contro la parete e con il braccio serrato intorno a me.

Torno con la mente alla sera prima e ripenso a quando ho trovato mio fratello a pezzi in camera sua, alla sensazione di impotenza che ho provato quando è crollato tra le mie braccia singhiozzando come un bambino.

Vederlo in quello stato mi ha riportato indietro nel tempo, nel periodo appena successivo alla morte di nostro padre.

Nick in quel periodo era veramente a pezzi, perseguitato da incubi continui in cui Mikeal lo picchiava e lo insultava, e io avevo preso l’abitudine di passare qualche ora nella sua camera finché non si fosse addormentato.

Si addormentava quasi sempre con la testa appoggiata al mio petto e le mani strette a pugno attorno alla mia maglietta bagnata dalle sue lacrime, cullato dal suo suono della mia voce intenta a raccontare ogni sorta di sciocchezza per conciliargli il sonno.

Avevo così paura di svegliarlo che non mi spostavo di un millimetro, e la mattina finivo per svegliarmi con la testa pesante e il corpo del mio fratellino ancora attorcigliato al mio.

Ed ora eccoci qui, quasi tre anni dopo: è cambiato tutto e non è cambiato niente.

È strano starmene qui sdraiato con mio fratello, con lui che mi dorme accanto.

Vedere il suo braccio attorno a me mi fa sorridere. Se si svegliasse adesso, lo ritrarrebbe subito.

Giro la testa lentamente per controllare se abbia l’aria di potersi svegliare da un momento all’altro, ma dorme profondamente, con lunghi e profondi respiri ritmici, la faccia verso di me.

Non capita spesso di stargli così vicino, almeno non da quando siamo cresciuti.

È strano osservarlo a distanza ravvicinata, mi accorgo di cose che non ho mai notato prima.

Il fatto che i suoi capelli, avvolti da un fascio di luce che penetra fra le tende, non siano proprio biondi, ma abbiano anche delle striature rosse.

Riesco a distinguere il sottile reticolato delle vene sotto la pelle delle tempie e persino i singoli peli delle sopracciglia.

La piccola e impercettibile cicatrice bianca di una caduta dalla bicicletta da bambino, sopra l’occhio sinistro, non è mai scomparsa del tutto e le palpebre sono orlate di ciglia chiare sorprendentemente lunghe.

Il mio sguardo viaggia lungo il morbido profilo del naso fino all’incavo del labbro superiore, così ben definito ora che la bocca è rilassata.

La pelle è liscia, quasi traslucida.

L’unica imperfezione, una ferita sotto la bocca, dove i denti hanno continuato a sfregare, graffiare e mordicchiare la pelle fino a creare una piccola piaga color rosso acceso.

Un promemoria della battaglia senza fine di Niklaus contro il mondo che lo circonda.

Vorrei cancellarla con un gesto della mano, allontanare via il dolore, lo stress, la solitudine che si porta dietro da troppo tempo.

Si sposta leggermente, il braccio sale lungo il torace. Avverto il suo calore contro il mio fianco.

Il modo in cui le sue narici si contraggono lentamente ad ogni respiro mi fa pensare a quanto sia fragile e sottile il legame che tutti noi abbiamo con la vita.

Mentre dorme, mio fratello ha un’aria tanto vulnerabile che ne provo paura.

L’idea che qualcun altro possa vederlo così da vicino, così indifeso, mi è di colpo insopportabile.

Ed ecco risuonare urla e grida dal piano di sotto. Passi pesanti sulle scale.

Qualcuno bussa secco contro la porta.

L’inconfondibile voce ipereccitata di Rebekah che strilla: “Sveglia! Sveglia!”

Il braccio di Nick si contrae e lui apre gli occhi, sobbalzando.

Per un lungo attimo mi fissa e basta con sue le iridi azzurre tanto chiare da fare invidia al cielo, il volto immobile. Poi cambia espressione.

“Che… che succede?”

Sorrido per come biascica le parole. “Niente. Sono incastrato.”

Abbassa lo sguardo in direzione del suo braccio, ancora stretto attorno al mio petto, e lo ritrae subito mentre si raddrizza.

“Perchè sei…? Cosa cavolo ci fai qui?”

Ha l’aria disorientata, e per un attimo appena impaurita, i capelli arruffati che gli cadono sugli occhi e l’espressione ancora annebbiata dal sonno.

“Ieri sera abbiamo parlato fino a tardi, ricordi?” Non menziono in alcun modo il suo sfogo, dato che lui stesso sembra essersene dimenticato. “Ci siamo addormentati entrambi.”

Niklaus si è ritratto dal lato opposto del letto, appoggiato al muro, lasciando andare la testa all’indietro con un piccolo tonfo.

Chiude gli occhi per un attimo. “Sono a pezzi.” Mormora quasi tra sé, abbracciandosi le ginocchia, il busto curvo e stanco.

La cosa mi preoccupa, non è da lui lamentarsi. “Stai male? Senti dolore da qualche parte?”

Lui espira con un sorriso amaro. “Non intendevo questo.” Mi guarda fisso, gli occhi colmi di tristezza. “Nostra madre è rientrata?”

“È tutto sotto controllo, non ti preoccupare per questo. Ho sentito la sua voce pochi minuti fa. Credo che siano tutti giù a fare colazione… o pranzo. Non so neppure che ora sia.” Azzardo un debole sorriso che però mi muore sulle labbra non appena vedo che mio fratello non contraccambia.

“Okay. Bene.” Tira un sospiro di sollievo e chiude di nuovo gli occhi.

Non mi piace il modo in cui parla, il suo comportamento in generale.

Sembra quasi perso, dolorante e del tutto inerme.

C’è un lungo silenzio. Non riapre gli occhi.

“Nick?” Azzardo sottovoce.

Lui continua a tenere gli occhi chiusi. “Vai, non ho bisogno di una guardia del corpo.” Le sue parole sono dure, ma c’è qualcosa di insolitamente morbido nella sua voce, una dolcezza di fondo a cui non sono abituato.

Rimango immobile. Niklaus apre gli occhi, quasi stupito di trovarmi ancora lì.

“Dico sul serio, Elijah. Oggi è sabato, no? Esci con i tuoi amici, divertiti… non devi passare tutto il tuo tempo in questa casa degli orrori.” Gli angoli delle sue labbra si sollevano verso l’alto, nella pallida imitazione di un sorriso sarcastico. “Vai, io starò bene.”

Dopo un attimo di sorpresa per le sue parole, scuoto la testa e mi siedo accanto a lui, imitandolo e appoggiando la schiena contro la parete.

“Non hai l’aria di uno che sta bene. Hai bisogno di me.” Non è una domanda.

Mio fratello mi guarda con le sopracciglia rivolte verso l’alto e un accenno di sorriso incredulo sulle labbra, come a voler dire “fai sul serio?”

Poi scrolla il capo ed emette una risata bassa e aspra che è la cosa meno simile ad una risata che abbia mai sentito. “La tua vita non dovrebbe ruotare intorno a me.”

“Forse preferisco che lo faccia.” Nessuna esitazione o incertezza nella mia voce, le parole fluite liberamente dal cuore in uno scoppio di sincerità, mentre lo guardo negli occhi con fermezza, senza risparmiargli lo smisurato affetto che provo nei suoi confronti.

“Ci siamo fatti una promessa, tanto tempo fa. _Sempre e per sempre_. Qualsiasi cosa succeda, io ci sarò sempre per te.”

“Già.” Un lungo sospiro, i suoi occhi si perdono in un ricordo inafferrabile. “Sembrano passati secoli. È come se quelle parole appartenessero ad un’altra vita.”

“Non era un’altra vita.” Sorrido con sicurezza, stringendo le sue mani tra le mie. “Era questa.”


	6. Capitolo 5

_Klaus_

 

 

“Bene, sono riuscito a convincere nostra madre a portare Freya e Rebekah al cinema, e Kol è andato a fare due tiri al pallone con i suoi amici. Secondo i miei calcoli, abbiamo la casa tutta per noi per almeno un paio d’ore.”

Lancio un’occhiata sbalordita a Elijah, che sorride compiaciuto in risposta.

“Sono passati esattamente venti minuti da quando hai lasciato questa stanza dicendo che ci saremmo sbarazzati di tutti in meno di mezz’ora.” Do un’occhiata all’orologio al mio polso. “Hai dei poteri persuasivi davvero notevoli.”

“Una delle mie tante qualità, suppongo.”

Alzo un sopracciglio, fingendomi stupito.

“E quali sarebbero le altre?”

“La capacità di sopportare il tuo carattere terribile senza mai perdere la pazienza, ad esempio.”

Il tono di Elijah è scherzoso, ma forse queste cose le pensa davvero.

Forse sono solo un peso per lui, un patetico ragazzino che non è capace di staccarsi da suo fratello perché ha paura di affrontare il mondo.

“Tuo fratello non è l’unica persona al mondo capace di amarti.”

In quel momento mi tornano alla mente le parole di Camille.

Non so se sia vero, ma quello che so che lui è l’unico che io possa amare.

Dipendo così tanto da lui che non so proprio cosa farei se lui lasciasse questa casa.

 _Quando_ lascerà questa casa.

Non posso illudermi che lui ci sarà sempre.

“Niklaus, va tutto bene?” La voce di Elijah mi riporta alla realtà, strappandomi da quei pensieri angoscianti.

La sua mano si posa sulla mia spalla, una genuina preoccupazione lampeggia nei suoi occhi.

D’un tratto, inspiegabilmente, mi sento arrabbiato.

“Smettila di preoccuparti per me.” La voce mi esce più aspra di quanto avrei voluto.

Scosto la sua mano con un gesto brusco, alzandomi dal letto e dandogli le spalle.

Voglio stare da solo.

Voglio allontanare dalla mia mente l’immagine degli occhi colmi di affetto di Elijah, voglio cancellare dalla mia pelle la sensazione delle sue braccia che mi fanno sentire così protetto, come se tutte le cose brutte del mondo non potessero raggiungermi.

Non merito il suo affetto, le sue attenzioni premurose, i suoi sorrisi gentili.

Come può volermi ancora bene dopo quello che ho fatto?

Come può anche solo tollerarmi dopo che l’ho preso a pugni e ho quasi rischiato di ucciderlo?

Dopo alcuni lunghi istanti di silenzio, quando ormai sono convinto che abbia lasciato la stanza, sento di nuovo la sua voce. Calda, dolce, maledettamente sincera.

“Io mi preoccuperò sempre per te.”

Non mi volto ancora.

Se lo facessi, Elijah vedrebbe che ci sono lacrime nei miei occhi.

Non voglio che si ripeta l’episodio di ieri sera.

Non voglio che mi veda mai più così debole, fragile, così disperatamente bisognoso del suo affetto.

“Smettila, okay?” La mia voce suona tremante alle mie stesse orecchie. “Non ho bisogno di questo.”

 

_Non ho bisogno del tuo affetto. Dovresti odiarmi._

_Sarebbe tutto così facile, se mi odiassi… sono abituato ad essere disprezzato, allontanato, rifiutato, ma non potrò mai abituarmi al tuo affetto così disinteressato, così sincero… a volte mi fai quasi credere che sono degno di essere amato…_

 

 

“Ho bisogno di stare da solo. Per favore.” Sussurro, la mia voce improvvisamente cedevole, svuotata.

“Va bene.” Dopo quella che mi è sembrata un’eternità, Elijah parla di nuovo. “Sono… sono in soggiorno se hai bisogno di qualcosa.”

Vorrei dirgli di non andarsene.

Vorrei chiedergli di restare, di abbracciarmi ancora, di sussurrarmi ancora che sono straordinario.

 

 

_Non credo che quello che dici sia la verità, Elijah, ma sei se tu a dirmi queste parole è così facile crederci…_

 

 

Invece rimango fermo, lo sguardo lucido ancora rivolto ostinatamente verso la finestra, ad ascoltare con il cuore in gola i suoi passi che si allontanano lungo il corridoio.

Quando ho finalmente la certezza che ne sia andato mi lascio crollare in ginocchio, improvvisamente esausto.

Vorrei disperatamente piangere e liberare tutte queste emozioni confuse a cui non so dare un nome, ma non posso.

Non posso continuare ad essere debole.

Mi alzo lentamente, sedendomi con la schiena contro la parete.

Chiudo gli occhi, respirando profondamente nel tentativo di calmarmi.

Non so quanto tempo sia trascorso, ma ogni minuto che passa mi sento sempre peggio.

La solitudine che ho sempre amato adesso mi sembra una fredda prigione.

Ho mentito. Non voglio stare da solo.

Sono così stanco di essere solo.

Le mie gambe si muovono prima del mio cervello, guidandomi oltre la porta, giù per le scale, fino a fermarmi davanti alla porta del soggiorno.

Non so nemmeno io cosa voglio fare.

Forse voglio scusarmi con Elijah, forse ho semplicemente bisogno della compagnia di qualcuno che possa allontanare i brutti pensieri.

Che mi faccia sentire al sicuro. Amato.

Spalanco la porta prima di ripensarci.

L’immagine che si presenta davanti ai miei occhi mi stringe il petto in qualcosa di simile alla tenerezza.

Ancora una volta, Elijah si è addormentato con un libro di scuola in mano.

Doveva essere terribilmente stanco, dopo aver passato la notte ad asciugare le mie lacrime.

Una fitta di senso di colpa mi buca lo sterno.

 

 

_Elijah, tu ci sei sempre quando ho bisogno di te… lascia che adesso sia io a prendermi cura di te…_

 

 

Mi inginocchio accanto al divano, togliendogli delicatamente il libro dalle mani.

La mia mano trema, mentre si avvicina al suo viso, spostandosi sulla fronte per allontanare una ciocca ribelle.

D’improvviso, il mio intero corpo trema senza una ragione.

Elijah è così vicino… allora perché mi sembra così irraggiungibile?

Perché ogni volta che cerca di far crollare le mie barriere lo respingo e poi me ne pento?

Perché non posso comportarmi come una persona normale?

Perché, perché ho così tanta paura che lui possa vedere quello che sono davvero, quello che provo davvero?

 

_Perché se lo facesse, se vedesse quanto sono sporchi i miei sentimenti, quanto sono malati i miei desideri, lo perderei per sempre…_

 

 

Senza accorgermene mi sono avvicinato a lui così tanto che posso sentire il suo respiro sulle mie labbra.

Lo guardo a lungo.

È bello, Elijah, bello come il principe di un antico quadro rinascimentale, con quei tratti delicati eppure marcati che sembrano essere stati disegnati dalla mano di un abile pittore, la fronte spaziosa, la linea decisa della mascella e i capelli castani, dello stesso colore degli occhi dalle sfumature nocciola.

Li amo e li temo da morire, quegli occhi.

Amo il modo in cui mi guardano, li amo perché anche se non mi vedono per chi sono davvero, desidero con tutto me stesso essere l’uomo riflesso in quello sguardo.

E li temo, perché ho troppo bisogno di loro.

Ho bisogno di trovarli dopo una giornata difficile, quando il mondo sembra un posto troppo ostile e loro sono l’unico porto sicuro che ho.

Ho bisogno di trovarli nel buio di una notte popolata da incubi che portano con sé gli echi di un passato che continua a fare male.

Ho bisogno di loro, per ricordarmi che in questo fottuto mondo pieno di marciume esiste ancora qualcosa di buono.

Continuo a fissarli, e quasi ci annego dentro a quegli occhi, mentre mi chino con esasperante lentezza, una mano posata sulla sua guancia e il cuore che mi martella così furiosamente che posso sentirlo battere nelle orecchie.

Fa quasi male, tutta quella bellezza, tutta quella luce che irradia con la sua semplice presenza.

“Così bello…” Mormoro senza accorgermene, quasi tristemente, la mia voce avvolta da una dolce malinconia.

Le mie labbra sfiorano quasi le sue.

Non riesco a smettere di tremare.

Vorrei tanto dargli un bacio, uno soltanto. Piccolo, casto.

Cibarmi del suo respiro soltanto per un istante è tutto quello che chiedo.

Ma poi Elijah emette un piccolo gemito, e io mi allontano di scatto, terrorizzato che possa svegliarsi e trovarmi così pericolosamente vicino.

Fortunatamente continua a dormire, il respiro regolare e l’espressione serena, beatamente ignaro di quello che poteva succedere.

Non mi azzardo ad avvicinarmi ancora.

Resto semplicemente lì, seduto accanto a lui, a guardarlo dormire.

Resto lì perché non riesco a immaginare un solo altro posto al mondo dove vorrei essere.

 

 

_**_

_Elijah_

 

 

È quasi un lusso starmene semplicemente seduto nel soggiorno avvolto dal silenzio, la luce screziata del sole che entra dalla finestra e mi riscalda il viso.

Non pensare, non muoversi, non preoccuparsi dei compiti o di discutere con Kol o far divertire Rebekah.

Esistere e basta.

Sento che potrei restarmene così per sempre, in questo pomeriggio vuoto e assolato, abbandonato contro lo schienale del divano.

L’eco del silenzio riempie l’aria come un piacevolissimo profumo: niente più voci che strillano, niente più porte sbattute, niente più passi pesanti, niente più musica assordante o chiacchiericcio di cartoni animati.

Chiudo gli occhi, il sole tiepido mi accarezza il viso e il collo, riempiendomi le palpebre di un buio color rosa acceso, e io appoggio stancamente la testa all’indietro.

Dovrei godermi appieno questo momento senza responsabilità né preoccupazioni, ma non posso impedirmi di pensare a Niklaus e al suo strano comportamento.

Sembrava quasi che fosse arrabbiato con me, anche se non capisco il motivo.

Forse ho detto o fatto qualcosa che l’ha ferito in qualche modo.

O forse è semplicemente stufo del fatto che continui a trattarlo come se fosse un bambino piccolo.

Forse sono troppo soffocante, forse dovrei smetterla di assillarlo con le mie attenzioni e lasciargli i suoi spazi.

Fa più male di quanto credessi sapere che ormai è cresciuto e non ha più bisogno di me.

Dovrei esserne felice, invece una parte di me si sente persa, terrorizzata.

 

_Se solo tu sapessi quanto ho bisogno di te, Niklaus … sei sempre nella mia mente, anche quando vorrei smettere di pensarti, il tuo volto è sempre dietro le dietro le mie palpebre, anche quando vorrei non vederti… e sei sempre nel mio cuore, anche quando ti comporti da stronzo e vorrei avere la forza di arrabbiarmi davvero con te, anche quando mi ferisci e vorrei soltanto odiarti…_

 

 

Scuoto la testa. Devo smetterla con questi pensieri ridicoli.

Non è naturale che io senta questo attaccamento nei confronti di mio fratello.

Non è naturale per due fratelli essere legati in questo modo, intrappolati in questo rapporto quasi morboso che ci porta ad allontanare qualsiasi altra persona esterna alla nostra famiglia.

Forse Camille aveva ragione, dopotutto.

Dovrei lasciare che Niklaus faccia le sue esperienze senza di me, che si trovi degli amici, una ragazza… dovrei imparare a lasciarlo andare, per il suo bene e anche per il mio.

Ma perché il solo pensiero fa così male?

Sospiro affranto, cercando di pensare a qualcosa che possa distrarmi, allontanare queste angoscianti preoccupazioni dalla mia mente almeno per il momento.

Potrei avvantaggiarmi con i compiti per la scuola.

Recupero il libro di algebra dallo zaino, aprendolo alla pagina degli esercizi assegnati.

Cerco di concentrarmi, ma i numeri mi ballano davanti agli occhi in una nebbia confusa e indistinta, e prima che possa accorgermene scivolo in un sonno profondo e senza sogni.

Devo aver dormito a lungo, perché quando riapro gli occhi il tempo sembra aver fatto un improvviso balzo in avanti e io mi ritrovo a sedere in un fascio di intensa luce bianca.

Mi raddrizzo di colpo e comincio a massaggiarmi il collo irrigidito.

“Finalmente ti sei svegliato. Cominciavo a pensare che avessi intenzione di andare avanti così fino a stasera.”

Mi volto sorpreso, trovandomi faccia a faccia con Niklaus.

Non mi ero accorto che fosse seduto accanto a me.

Sembra più rilassato, il volto illuminato da un raro sorriso, lo sguardo insolitamente più morbido, gentile.

“Credo che tu abbia bisogno di una pausa.

Perchè non lasci perdere questa roba noiosissima per oggi? Possiamo fare una passeggiata al parco, prendere un gelato…o qualsiasi altra cosa che serva a tenerti lontano da quei libri.

Mi sembra che tu ti stia stancando un po’ troppo ultimamente.”

Sono senza parole.

Non l’ho mai sentito parlarmi in questo modo, con questa gentilezza, questa genuina preoccupazione.

Mi sento quasi commosso.

“Se ti dico che sto bene poi mi chiedi se sono sicuro?”

Niklaus sorride e scuote la testa. “No, quella è una tua esclusiva. Allora, usciamo?”

Tentenno per un attimo.

“Veramente dovrei finire i compiti…” Mi blocco davanti allo sguardo deluso di mio fratello.

Non ci capita molto spesso di avere del tempo soltanto per noi, dovremmo approfittare dell’occasione per distrarci e non starcene rintanati in casa in attesa che mamma torni e che ricominci la solita routine.

“Sai che ti dico? Hai ragione. Basta studio per oggi.”

Mi alzo di scatto, afferrandogli la mano e trascinandolo verso la porta.

Niklaus si lascia sfuggire una risata, divertito dal mio improvviso entusiasmo, e per un attimo è come tornare bambini, quando potevo ascoltare la sua risata piena di gioia tutte le volte che volevo.

Quando eravamo felici.

“Cosa vuoi fare? Scegli tu.”

Niklaus sembra pensieroso, poi il suo volto si illumina.

“Ho un’idea.” Stavolta è lui ad afferrarmi il braccio e a trascinarmi fuori.

“Dove stiamo andando?” La curiosità trapela in modo evidente dalla mia voce.

Niklaus continua a camminare davanti a me senza dire niente, costeggiando una strada piena di negozi e di bar, costringendomi ad accelerare il passo per stargli dietro.

Si ferma davanti ad un locale che non esito a riconoscere.

È il Rosseau, una pasticceria in cui andavamo molto spesso quando eravamo piccoli.

Quel posto era un altro dei nostri rifugi segreti.

Era lì che portavo Niklaus dopo la scuola, per tenerlo lontano da Mikeal il più possibile, per regalargli ancora qualche momento di spensieratezza prima di essere costretti a tornare in una casa fredda e priva di amore.

Quante scorpacciate avevamo fatto seduti a quei tavoli!

Niklaus si volta verso di me, gli occhi illuminati da un bagliore furbo. “Che ne dici di ripetere l’esperienza del mio ottavo compleanno?”

Non posso fare a meno di ridere quando capisco a cosa allude. “Niklaus, tu sei completamente pazzo!”

 

 

**

 

“Basta, non posso mangiarne un altro!”

Lascio cadere sul tavolo il bignè al cioccolato che ho in mano, pulendomi a fatica la bocca con il tovagliolo.

Seduto davanti a me, con la bocca ancora sporca di zucchero e marmellata, Niklaus sorride, evidentemente divertito. “Principiante.” Ridacchia, dando un morso generoso alla sua brioche all’albicocca.

D’un tratto si fa serio, il suo sguardo si oscura, attraversato da un pensiero improvviso. “È tutto come allora…” Sussurra, più a se stesso che a me.

Sul suo volto si dipinge un sorriso malinconico. “Ricordi? Quel giorno avrei compiuto otto anni.

Ero tornato da scuola immaginando il regalo che avrei trovato, la torta…” La sua voce si fa più bassa, triste. “Ma non c’era nessuno a cui interessasse.

Mamma era al lavoro e non sarebbe tornata prima di cena, e Mikeal… beh, lui se n’era dimenticato come al solito.

E nel caso in cui se ne fosse ricordato, dubito che avrebbe voluto festeggiare la mia nascita.”

Stringo i pugni sotto il tavolo.

Vorrei così tanto cancellare quel dolore dalla sua voce.

“Niklaus…” Cerco di fermarlo, ma lui mi sorride con inaspettata dolcezza.

“Io ero così triste… ma poi sei arrivato tu. Sei entrato in camera mia mentre stavo piangendo, e hai detto che dovevi darmi il tuo regalo. Mi hai portato qui, e io ti ho chiesto di comprarmi una montagna di torte e pasticcini. Volevo mettere alla prova il tuo affetto. E tu mi hai comprato tutto quello che ti avevo chiesto senza battere ciglio. Hai letteralmente saccheggiato la pasticceria. La notte non ho dormito per il mal di pancia, ma il sapore di quei pasticcini non lo dimenticherò mai. Ricordo di aver pensato che quello era il sapore della felicità.”

Sento gli occhi offuscati da una patina lucida.

È la prima volta che mi parla così apertamente, senza maschere, senza barriere.

Mio fratello, sempre così sicuro di sé, adesso mi sta guardando dritto negli occhi con uno sguardo che non gli ho mai visto.

Dolce, triste, spaventato, dolorosamente onesto.

 _Tu sei la mia felicità_ , dice quello sguardo.

D’istinto mi avvicino, combattendo contro l’impulso di prendergli la mano e stringergliela.

“Niklaus…”

“A volte…” Si blocca per un attimo, come se si vergognasse di quello che sta per dire.

“A volte penso a quando andrai all’università. Quando incontrerai qualcuno…” La sua voce è improvvisamente roca, come se stesse per piangere. “Voglio dire, sarei felice per te ovviamente, ma non vorrei… ho paura…” Sembra incapace di finire la frase.

“Niklaus, sai che non potrei mai abbandonarti. Né te, né gli altri.” Lo interrompo deciso, prima che possa dire altre sciocchezze.

Come può anche solo pensare una cosa del genere?

Non vede che, per quanto ci provi, non riesco a fare a meno di lui?

Non vede quanto sia profondo l’affetto che provo nei suoi confronti?

Dio, a volte vorrei solo… vorrei solo avere la certezza che sarà sempre così. Noi due, insieme.

Nonostante il dolore, le ferite, i litigi, le paure che ci portiamo dentro e che non riusciamo a cancellare.

Nonostante tutti i momenti difficili che abbiamo affrontato e che dovremmo affrontare ancora.

È tutto quello che chiedo.

Prima o poi succederà, non posso fare a meno di pensare. Prima o poi ci separeremo tutti per metter su famiglia anche noi. Perché è così che va il mondo.

Ma adesso non voglio pensarci.

Adesso voglio godermi questo momento.

Voglio congelare il tempo e far durare questo istante in eterno.

“Vorrei che fosse tutto diverso.”

Niklaus sospira stancamente, il suo sguardo che vaga oltre la vetrata ad osservare i raggi di sole che danzano tra le foglie, mentre i rami occhieggiano oltre il vetro, stampando ombre ondeggianti sulle piastrelle del pavimento.

“Vorrei che non fosse tutto così maledettamente complicato.”

“Lo so.” Mormoro. “Anch’io.”


	7. Capitolo 6

_Elijah_

 

 

 

 

“Oddio, oddio, non indovinerai quello che è successo stamattina!” Gli occhi di Elena brillano di entusiasmo, gli angoli della bocca rivolti all’insù a formare un sorrisetto malizioso.

Lascio cadere lo zaino in terra e crollo sulla sedia accanto alla sua.

Sono un po’ sorpreso che sia tornata a rivolgermi la parola di punto in bianco dopo due settimane di assoluto silenzio.

Dopo che Niklaus aveva rifiutato le avance di Caroline in modo davvero poco galante Elena mi aveva tenuto il broncio fino ad oggi.

Dev’essere sicuramente successo di qualcosa di straordinario. “Cosa?” Metto su il mio miglior sorriso di circostanza, fingendo di essere interessato a quello che ha da dire.

“Hayley Marshall! Mi ha detto che vuole chiederti di uscire!”

La sua voce si impenna per l’entusiasmo. “Pensi di accettare?”

Hayley Marshall… certo, adesso ricordo.

Non frequenta la mia stessa classe, ma dato che mi aveva chiesto di aiutarla con l’algebra avevamo studiato insieme un paio di volte.

Mi ero trovato bene con lei, dovevo riconoscerlo.

A parte Elena, era l’unica ragazza di cui apprezzavo la compagnia.

Era intelligente, ironica e schietta e, inutile negarlo, era anche molto bella, con quei lunghi capelli castani che le accarezzavano le spalle, le labbra carnose e le gambe chilometriche degne di una modella.

Metà dei ragazzi della scuola le faceva il filo, ma lei rifiutava qualsiasi appuntamento.

“Quando uscirò con un ragazzo, voglio essere sicura di piacergli davvero, non solo per il mio aspetto.”

Mi aveva confessato una volta.

Lei non era come le altre ragazze: non le interessavano trucchi e bei vestiti, non le interessava essere bella a tutti i costi-anche se lo era-, e non perdeva tempo con sciocche moine o altre tecniche di seduzione.

“Allora? Pensi di accettare?” Mi incalza Elena, chiaramente spazientita dal mio silenzio.

“Non lo so.” Alzo le spalle, indifferente. “Hayley mi piace, ma non in quel senso. È un’amica, niente di più.”

“Dalle almeno una possibilità. Hayley potrebbe avere qualunque ragazzo vuole, eppure è interessata a te.”

“Che onore.”

Elena mi fissa a bocca aperta, scioccata dal mio tono sarcastico. “Ma si può sapere che ti prende? È bella, è popolare, e l’hai detto tu stesso che ti piace!”

Sospiro sconfortato. “Mi piace come amica, Elena, non ho mai detto di volerci uscire insieme.”

Un sorriso furbo le piega gli angoli della bocca.

“Beh, è un vero peccato, perché le ho già detto che non vedi l’ora di uscire con lei.”

“Che cosa?”

“Mi sono avvicinata per capire se faceva sul serio e lei mi ha chiesto se pensavo che tu saresti stato interessato! Ovviamente gli ho detto di sì!”

“Elena! Dille che ti sei sbagliata. Diglielo durante l’intervallo.”

“Perché la fai tanto difficile? È solo un appuntamento, mica ti ha chiesto di sposarla!”

Forse ha ragione. Forse ho bisogno di un diversivo.

Una giornata come tante, da passare al cinema o in un bar in compagnia di una ragazza che mi piace.

Come un ragazzo normale, senza dovermi preoccupare costantemente della scuola, dei soldi, della famiglia.

_Di Niklaus._

Una giornata in cui non pensare, accantonare tutti i dubbi e le paure e quella confusione e quell’affetto a cui non so dare un nome che cresce e cresce e fa solo più male.

Una giornata lontano da lui, perché devo di stargli lontano, perché ho troppo bisogno di lui e questo nostro legame diventasse ancora più intenso non potremmo più tornare indietro.

E poi Hayley è davvero molto carina. Ha lo stesso colore di capelli di Niklaus. Forse solo un po’ più scuri.

E gli occhi sono azzurri, come i suoi.

D’improvviso l’idea di uscire con lei non sembra più così terribile.

 

 

**

 

 

Dopo l’ultima campanella Hayley si avvicina al mio armadietto col solito piglio deciso. “Allora, venerdì sei libero?” Chiede a bruciapelo, saltando i saluti.

Mi mordo il labbro inferiore per reprimere un sorriso. _Dritta al punto, come sempre_. “Sì, sono libero.”

“Conosco un locale carino da queste parti. Ti andrebbe di… non so… andarci insieme?” Sembra quasi imbarazzata, atteggiamento del tutto inusuale per lei. “Fanno ottimi piatti italiani. A te piace la pizza?”

“Penso che lo scoprirò venerdì.”

Mi sorride, un sorriso dolce e genuino, evidentemente più rilassata.

“Okay. Allora ci vediamo venerdì… alle sette?”

“Perfetto. È probabile che a quell’ora sarò ancora impegnato a cercare di convincere i miei fratelli a mangiare la cena di Niklaus.” Mi sfugge una lieve risata, immaginando Kol che protesta come al solito e Rebekah che di nascosto tira fuori la lingua disgustata indicando il piatto. Mio fratello è davvero un pessimo cuoco, devo ammetterlo- no, basta pensare a lui. Basta parlare di lui.

“Intendevo dire che ho davvero tante cose da fare… possiamo vederci direttamente davanti a casa mia?”

“Certo, nessun problema. Mi dai l’indirizzo?”

Lo scrivo velocemente su un pezzo di carta, riflettendo se sia una buona idea. Forse avrei dovuto dirle di incontrarci direttamente al ristorante… ma no, non c’è nessuna ragione per cui non dovrebbe venire a casa mia.

Anzi, se Niklaus dovesse vederla forse seguirebbe il mio esempio e inizierebbe a costruirsi una sua vita, ad allontanarsi da me…

Sento gli occhi iniziare a farsi lucidi, un peso insopportabile che mi preme sul petto.

È giusto così. Non c’è niente di male ad uscire insieme a Hayley.

Probabilmente Niklaus ci riderà sopra quando lo saprà, chiedendosi cosa abbia trovato di speciale in me una ragazza bella e popolare come lei.

 

_No, non voglio che ci rida sopra e che mi prenda in giro… voglio che si arrabbi, voglio che si disperi, voglio che mi prenda a pugni e poi mi abbracci e voglio che mi dica che devo essere solo suo…_

 

 

“A venerdì.” Le passo velocemente il pezzo di carta con l’indirizzo e mi avvio a grandi passi verso l’uscita, terrorizzato all’idea che sia riuscita a intuire i miei pensieri attraverso il mio sguardo, attraverso il mio respiro affannoso e il cuore che mi martella furiosamente nel petto.

Devo calmarmi.

È solo una cena tra amici, niente di più.

Non sto facendo niente di sbagliato.

Continuo a ripetermelo senza sosta per tutto il giorno, finché a un certo punto quasi inizio a crederci davvero.

Verso sera, mentre sto seduto in cucina ad aiutare Freya e Rebekah con i compiti, ripenso continuamente alla conversazione con Hayley, al modo in cui mi sorrideva.

Fa bene sentirsi apprezzati, desiderati. Anche se dalla persona sbagliata.

Sfortunatamente mi sono lasciato sfuggire la cosa con Freya e Rebekah.

Sono passato a prenderle con dieci minuti di ritardo e nella mia infinita stupidità, quando Rebekah ha voluto sapere il perché, ancora un po’ annebbiato, gli ho detto che mi ero messo a parlare con una ragazza di scuola.

Pensavo che la cosa finisse lì, ma avevo dimenticato che Rebekah ha solo sette anni.

“Elijah ha una ragazza, Elijah ha una ragazza, Elijah ha una ragazza!” Ha canticchiato per tutto il tempo fino a casa.

Freya aveva l’aria preoccupata. “Vuol dire che te ne andrai di casa e ti sposerai?”

“No, certo che no.” Ho riso, cercando di rassicurarla. “Significa solo che ho un’ amica e che ogni tanto andrò a trovarla.”

“Come mamma e David?”

“No, certo che no! Probabilmente ci uscirò solo una o due volte. E se poi dovessi uscirci di più, sarebbe comunque di rado. E ovviamente solo quando c’è Nik a casa a occuparsi di voi.” Un nodo mi si era formato in gola, ma fortunatamente Freya e Rebekah erano troppo eccitate dalla novità della fidanzata per notare che la mia voce aveva iniziato a tremare quando avevo pronunciato il suo nome.

“Elijah ha una fidanzata!” Annuncia Rebekah, mentre Kol entra sbattendo la porta e fa un giro di ricognizione in cucina in cerca di qualcosa da sgranocchiare.

“Bene. Vi auguro figli maschi e tanta felicità.” Per l’ora di cena, Kol ha già altre cose per la testa, in particolare la partita di pallone che i suoi amici giocano rumorosamente e poco rispettosamente proprio fuori dalla nostra porta, mentre lui è costretto a restare in casa a finire i compiti. Rebekah sta studiando i “materiali” a scuola e vuole sapere il materiale di ogni cosa: piatti, posate, la brocca dell’acqua. Kol, annoiato, è in uno dei suoi stati d’animo più pericolosi: cerca di provocare tutti per poi piazzarsi nell’occhio del ciclone e ridere del caos che ha suscitato intorno a sé.

Spero davvero che non si metta di nuovo a litigare con Nik.

Mio fratello oggi sembra particolarmente di cattivo umore: da quando sono rientrato, esattamente due ore fa, è sempre stato seduto silenzioso al tavolo della cucina, continuando a mordicchiarsi nervosamente il labbro.

Non ha nemmeno fatto cenno di essersi accorto delle prese in giro di Rebekah riguardo alla mia “fidanzata”.

Mi accorgo di colpo che negli ultimi tempi la sua ferita si è ingrandita, che ci si accanisce sopra sempre di più.

Sembra così dolorante e rossa che vederlo mordicchiarsela a quel modo mi fa venire voglia di piangere.

Alzandomi per aiutarlo a sparecchiare, ricordo a Kol che tocca a lui lavare i piatti e, senza neanche pensarci, sfioro la mano di Niklaus per richiamare la sua attenzione.

Ma questa volta, con mia grande sorpresa, non mi respinge.

“Dovresti smetterla, sai?” Dico con dolcezza, sfiorandogli il labbro inferiore con il pollice. “Così peggiorerà e basta.” Lo vedo socchiudere le palpebre e tremare impercettibilmente contro la mia mano, abbandonandosi al mio tocco.

“Scusami.” Si allontana senza preavviso e preme imbarazzato il dorso della mano contro la bocca.

“Sì, fa proprio schifo ormai.” Kol coglie l’opportunità di intervenire, con voce grossa e arrogante, mentre butta rumorosamente e in malo modo un’intera pila di piatti nel lavandino. “La gente a scuola mi chiede se è una malattia o cosa.”

“Kol, smettila subito.” Sfortunatamente, lui non sembra cogliere il tono di rimprovero della mia voce.

“Che c’è? Ti sto solo dando ragione. Fa schifo e se continua a mordersela, finirà per sfigurarsi.”

Tento di lanciargli una delle mie occhiate d’avvertimento, ma lui evita di proposito il mio sguardo, rovesciando altre stoviglie nel lavandino.

Niklaus si appoggia con una spalla alla parete, in attesa che l’acqua del bollitore sia pronta, lo sguardo fisso fuori dalla finestra buia. Decido di dare una mano a Kol con i piatti. Niklaus sembra quasi paralizzato e non mi va di lasciarli soli, mentre Kol sembra avere voglia di litigare con il mondo intero.

“Così ti sei trovato finalmente una ragazza?” Osserva Kol sarcastico, mentre lo affianco al lavandino. “Ma chi diavolo è?”

D’istinto il mio sguardo vola in direzione di Niklaus, ma lui rimane in silenzio, la faccia stranamente cupa.

“Non è la mia ragazza.” Mi affretto a correggere Kol, sentendo un panico irrazionale montarmi nello stomaco.

“È… è un’amica che mi ha chiesto di uscire per…” M’interrompo. Niklaus mi guarda fisso.

“Per… andarci a letto?” Suggerisce Kol.

Ho un sussulto, i piatti mi scivolano quasi di mano.

“Mi ha solo chiesto di uscire a cena.”

“Wow, niente preliminari allora? Dritti al punto, subito a cena fuori.” È evidente che Kol si diverte a mettermi in imbarazzo. “Forse questa ragazza è una che la da a tutti.”

“Smettila di dire stupidaggini. Si chiama Hayley, non la conosci nemmeno."

“Hayley Marshall?” Ovviamente però Nik la conosce. Dannazione. “Sì.” Mi sforzo d’incrociare il suo sguardo stupito oltre la testa di Kol. “Io… usciamo a cena venerdì. Se per te… puoi… ti va bene?” Non capisco perché a un tratto mi sia così difficile parlare.

“A-ah! Dovevi prima chiedere il permesso!” Rincara la dose Kol. “Non t’azzardare a fare tardi, mi raccomando. Sai cosa? Già che ci sei, prendi pure il mio ultimo preservativo…”

“Okay, Kol, basta così!” Grido in un improvviso scoppio di rabbia, sbattendo un piatto sul bancone. “Va subito a fare i compiti!” Ora sono io quello che sta perdendo le staffe, e non è una cosa che capita spesso.

“Bene! Scusate se esisto!” Kol getta la spugnetta nel lavandino spruzzando acqua tutto intorno ed esce a grandi passi dalla cucina.

Niklaus non si è mosso dalla finestra e si sfrega la ferita con l’unghia del pollice. Ha il viso paonazzo, lo sguardo profondamente turbato. “E così… hai un appuntamento con Hayley.” Butta lì in tono fintamente casuale, abbozzando un sorriso tirato.

Tengo la testa bassa, sfregando i piatti con forza. “È solo una cena. Vedremo come va.”

Niklaus fa un passo verso di me, poi cambia idea e torna indietro. “Quindi ti piace?”

Sento la faccia avvampare sotto il suo sguardo intenso.

 

_No, non è lei la persona che occupa ogni mio singolo pensiero, non è la persona che mi fa tremare con un singolo sguardo…_

 

 

Dato che non posso dire quello che penso veramente, opto per una bugia. “Sì, in effetti, mi piace un sacco, sai?” Smetto di sfregare e mi sforzo di incrociare il suo sguardo. “È la più carina della scuola. Mi è sempre piaciuta. E non vedo l’ora di uscirci.”

 

 

 

 

 

_Klaus_

 

 

 

Non c’è problema. Anzi, va benissimo! Elijah ha trovato finalmente qualcuno che gli piace, per di più è ricambiato e usciranno fuori a cena questo venerdì.

In pratica, sembra che per lui le cose stiano iniziando ad andare per il verso giusto, è l’inizio della sua vita adulta, lontano da questa gabbia di pazzi, dalla famiglia, da me.

Sembra felice, entusiasta.

Hayley non sarà forse il genere di ragazza che avrei scelto per lui, ma non è poi così male.

È normale essere un po’ in ansia, ma non è che non ci dorma la notte. In fondo Elijah è in grado di prendere le sue decisioni e assumersene la responsabilità. È sempre stato un ragazzo con la testa sulle spalle, molto più maturo della sua età. Starà attento e magari la cosa funzionerà.

Lei non lo farà soffrire, non di proposito.

No, sono sicuro che non lo farà soffrire, non lo farebbe mai. Lui è un ragazzo così meraviglioso, così prezioso, se ne accorgerà anche lei, dovrà per forza accorgersene.

Si renderà conto che non potrà mai spezzargli il cuore.

Non può farlo. Quindi va tutto bene, finalmente riuscirò a chiudere occhio. Non dovrò più preoccuparmi di questa faccenda. La cosa di cui ho un gran bisogno, invece, è una bella dormita. Altrimenti rischio di crollare. Crollerò di sicuro. Sto già crollando. I primi raggi dell’alba cominciano a sfiorare il profilo dei tetti. Siedo sul letto e osservo la pallida luce scomparire nel buio ancora fitto, una sottile sfumatura di colore accende lentamente il cielo a oriente. L’aria è pungente, soffia attraverso gli spifferi nel montante della finestra, e sporadiche gocce di pioggia spruzzano il vetro, mentre gli uccelli cominciano a risvegliarsi.

Una chiazza dorata di luce colpisce in diagonale la parete, allargandosi lentamente a macchia d’olio. Che senso ha, mi chiedo, questo ciclo infinito? Non ho chiuso occhio e ho i muscoli doloranti per essere rimasto fermo troppo a lungo. Ho freddo ma non ho la forza di alzarmi e neanche di avvolgermi nel piumone.

A tratti la testa, come sopraffatta da un narcotico, inizia a cedere, gli occhi mi si chiudono e poi si riaprono di scatto. Man mano che la luce s’intensifica, aumenta anche la mia tristezza e mi chiedo come sia possibile stare così male se non c’è niente che non va.

Un senso crescente di disperazione preme dalle profondità del petto verso l’esterno, minacciando di spezzarmi le costole.

Mi riempio i polmoni con l’aria fredda e poi li svuoto, passando le mani delicatamente avanti e indietro sulle lenzuola di cotone ruvido, come per ancorarmi al letto, a questa casa, a questa vita, così da dimenticare la mia completa solitudine.

Sento pulsare la ferita sotto il labbro ed è un grosso sforzo per me ignorarla, smettere di martoriarla solo per cancellare l’agonia che ho in testa.

Continuo ad accarezzare le coperte, il movimento ritmico mi dà sollievo, ricordandomi che anche se dentro mi sento a pezzi, intorno a me le cose sono come prima, solide e reali. Il che mi fa sperare che prima o poi potrò tornare anch’io a sentirmi reale.

 

 

**

 

 

Una giornata è fatta di tante cose.

La frenetica routine mattutina: cercare di assicurarsi che tutti facciano colazione, il chiacchiericcio continuo di Rebekah che mi logora i nervi, Kol che acuisce continuamente i miei sensi di colpa con ogni suo gesto, e Elijah… Meglio non pensarci.

Eppure sento il bisogno masochistico di farlo.

Devo continuare a martoriare la ferita, staccare la crosta, insistere sulla carne viva. Non riesco a non pensare a lui. Ieri sera a cena, c’era e non c’era: il suo cuore e la sua mente hanno ormai abbandonato questa squallida casa, i fratellini fastidiosi, il fratello socialmente inetto, la madre alcolizzata.

I suoi pensieri sono ormai in compagnia di Hayley, proiettati verso l’appuntamento di stasera.

Per quanto lunga potrà risultare questa giornata, arriverà comunque la sera e Elijah dovrà uscire con lei.

E da quel momento, una parte della sua vita, una parte di lui, si distaccherà da me per sempre.

Eppure, nell’attesa, ci sono un sacco di cose da fare: convincere Kol a uscire dalla sua tana, accompagnare in orario Freya e Rebekah a scuola, ricordarsi di ripassare le tabelline con Rebekah, mentre lei tenta di seminarmi correndo avanti lungo la strada.

Superare indenne i cancelli della scuola, assicurarsi di nascosto che Kol sia in classe, sorbirsi un’intera mattinata di lezioni, sopravvivere alla pausa pranzo, fare il possibile per non incontrare Hayley, arrivare fino all’ultima campanella senza crollare.

E infine, passare a prendere Freya e Rebekah, tenerle occupati per tutta la serata, rammentare a Kol l’ora del rientro senza cominciare a scannarci.

In tutto questo, durante l’intera giornata, tentare di cancellare dalla mente ogni pensiero riferito a Elijah.

Le lancette dell’orologio in cucina continueranno a girare, fino a raggiungere la mezzanotte, per poi ricominciare tutto da capo, come se il giorno appena concluso non fosse mai cominciato.

Un tempo ero così forte. Riuscivo a superare indenne tutte le piccole cose, i dettagli, la monotonia della routine, giorno dopo giorno. Ma non mi ero mai reso conto che fosse Elijah a darmi quella forza. Era grazie alla sua presenza se riuscivo a farcela, noi due soli, al comando, a sostenerci a vicenda se uno dei due crollava.

Certo, passavamo gran parte del tempo a occuparci dei più piccoli, ma in fondo ci prendevamo cura anche l’uno dell’altra, il che rendeva tutta la situazione sostenibile, se non addirittura piacevole.

Una situazione che ci ha uniti in un’esistenza che solo noi potevamo comprendere. Insieme, eravamo al sicuro. Diversi, ma al sicuro dal mondo esterno.

Ora, non ho più niente all’infuori di me stesso, le mie responsabilità, i miei doveri, la mia lista infinita di cose da fare… e la mia solitudine, la mia costante solitudine, quella bolla sigillata di disperazione che mi sta lentamente soffocando.

Elijah esce di casa prima di me, trascinandosi dietro Kol. Rebekah si attarda, raccogliendo per strada ramoscelli e foglie arricciate e rinsecchite.

Freya ci semina per correre verso le sue amiche e io non ho la forza di richiamarla, nonostante l’incrocio particolarmente trafficato davanti alla scuola.

È uno sforzo sovrumano per me non prendermela con Rebekah, dirle di sbrigarsi, chiederle come mai sembra che voglia farci far tardi.

Non appena arriviamo davanti ai cancelli della scuola, lei avvista un’amica e si mette a correre, con il cappotto che le svolazza al vento.

Per un attimo resto lì fermo a guardarla, i capelli sottili e dorati che si agitano al vento.

Il grembiulino grigio è rimasto macchiato dal pranzo di ieri, il cappotto di scuola è ormai senza cappuccio, lo zaino cade a pezzi, le calze rosse hanno un grosso buco dietro il ginocchio, ma lei non si lamenta mai, anche se si ritrova circondata da mamme e papà che abbracciano i loro figli per salutarli, anche se sono ormai due settimane che non vede sua madre, anche se non si ricorda nemmeno di aver avuto un padre.

Ha solo sette anni, eppure ha già capito che non ha alcun senso chiedere a sua madre di leggerle una storia prima di addormentarsi, che invitare gli amichetti a casa è una cosa che solo gli altri possono permettersi, e che i giocattoli nuovi sono un lusso eccezionale.

A soli sette anni ha già dovuto fare i conti con una delle lezioni più dure della vita: il fatto che il mondo è ingiusto.

A metà delle scale d’ingresso, con la sua migliore amica dietro, si ricorda improvvisamente di non avermi salutato e si gira, cercando il mio volto in mezzo al cortile ormai semivuoto.

Non appena mi vede, il viso le si illumina con un sorriso raggiante, tra le guanciotte rosse, con la lingua che le spunta tra i denti davanti che mancano.

Alzando una piccola mano, mi saluta.

Io ricambio, con le braccia che fendono l’aria.

Entrando a scuola, vengo travolto da un’ondata di calore artificiale, i termosifoni sono troppo caldi.

Trovo un banco libero e mi ci lascio cadere sopra, ascoltando distrattamente la professoressa di inglese che parla delle vite di Sylvia Plath e Virginia Woolf.

Nasce così un acceso dibattito sul legame tra malattia mentale e temperamento artistico.

Di norma, sarebbe un argomento affascinante, ma oggi le parole mi scivolano addosso e basta.

Fuori, il cielo vomita pioggia, che tamburella contro le finestre sporche, lavandole come un pianto liberatorio. Guardo l’orologio e vedo che mancano solo cinque ore all’appuntamento di Elijah.

Forse Hayley si è rotta una gamba.

O magari è in infermeria per un’intossicazione alimentare.

O forse ne ha trovato un altro ragazzo con cui provarci. Qualunque ragazzo, purché non purché non mio fratello. Aveva l’intera scuola a sua disposizione.

Perché proprio Elijah? Mi ritrovo a pensare con disperazione.

_Perché proprio la persona che conta di più in assoluto per me?_

 

**

 

“No, razza di stupida. Devi apparecchiare solo per quattro.” Kol toglie in malo modo dal tavolo uno dei piatti e lo rimette nella credenza, facendo un gran chiasso.

“Perché? Vai di nuovo da Burger King?” Rebekah si morde nervosa l’estremità del pollice, i suoi occhi grandi lanciano sguardi veloci in giro per la cucina come a cercare di anticipare i problemi.

“Stasera Elijah va a cena fuori, stupida che non sei altro!” Mi giro mentre sono ai fornelli.

“Smettila di dare della stupida a tua sorella. È solo più piccola di te, nient’altro. E com’è che lei ha già finito la sua parte e tu invece devi ancora cominciare?” Kol mi lancia uno sguardo torvo, ma per una volta non aggiunge altro.

“Non voglio che Elijah vada fuori a cena.” Protesta Rebekah in tono lamentoso. “Se esce Elijah, esce Kol ed esce mamma, significa che restiamo solo in tre in famiglia!”

Fortunatamente il suono del campanello interrompe i suoi capricci. Lancio un’occhiata all’orologio: le sette in punto.

Dev’essere per forza Hayley.

Kol schizza subito in piedi, sbattendo il ginocchio contro la gamba del tavolo per la fretta di vederla per primo.

Io lo lascio fare e chiudo rapidamente la porta della cucina alle sue spalle. Non mi va di vedere quella ragazza.

Per fortuna, come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero, Elijah non la fa neanche entrare.

Sento i suoi passi veloci lungo la scala, voci sostenute che si scambiano i saluti, seguite da un: “Torno subito.” Ricompare Kol, ha l’aria stupita ed esclama a voce alta: “Wow, hai visto che figa pazzesca?” Avrei voglia di tirargli un pugno sul naso, ma prima che possa fare qualcosa di cui pentirmi entra di corsa Elijah.

“Grazie di tutto.” Viene dritto verso di me e mi stringe in un abbraccio appena accennato.

Da così vicino riesco a sentire il profumo della sua acqua di colonia, un curioso misto di gelsomino, sandalo e vaniglia che mi inebria i sensi e offusca la mia mente per qualche istante.

“Domani li porto fuori tutto il giorno, promesso.”

Mi stacco, la voce di Elijah mi riporta bruscamente alla realtà.

“Non essere sciocco. Divertiti e basta. È la tua serata.”

Cerco di comportarmi normalmente, ma è particolarmente difficile distogliere lo sguardo da lui.

È diverso ( _bellissimo_ , sussurra una voce che cerco di ignorare nella mia mente) questa sera.

Ha indosso un completo che non gli ho mai visto.

Camicia bianca, giacca e cravatta dello stesso colore e pantaloni scuri, capelli pettinati all’indietro con il gel; sembra davvero un’altra persona.

“Bacio!” Strilla improvvisamente Rebekah, irrompendo nella stanza come un uragano, alzando le braccia.

Osservo Elijah mentre la prende in braccio e le schiocca un bacio sulla fronte, prima di scompigliarle affettuosamente i capelli.

“Fa la brava, okay? Buonanotte, tesoro.”

Elijah mi sorride di nuovo, e per un attimo ho l’impressione che sia lui a tenere insieme l’universo.

“Fai il bravo anche tu.” Sussurra scherzosamente, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle e scomparire nella notte.

Passo il resto della serata a guardare la televisione con Freya e Rebekah, troppo esausto per tentare di fare qualcosa di più produttivo.

Quando vedo che i loro occhi cominciano a chiudersi, le preparo per metterle a letto.

La routine del lavarsi i denti sembra infinita, poi Rebekah ci impiega un quarto d’ora a scegliere una storia della buonanotte. Una volta a letto, Rebekah ha improvvisamente fame, Freya ha sete di rimando, e quando ritorna la calma sono ormai le dieci e io sono a pezzi.

Ma una volta messe a letto, la casa appare vuota e inquietante.

So che dovrei andare a dormire anch’io, ma mi sento sempre più agitato, sulle spine.

Mi dico che devo restare in piedi per assicurarmi che prima o poi Kol rientri dall’ennesima uscita notturna con gli amici, ma in fondo so che è solo una scusa.

Non riesco a pensare a nient’altro che non siano Hayley e Elijah, che adesso saranno usciti dal ristorante da un pezzo, che magari staranno ridendo e chiacchierando sotto la luce della luna, e le mani e le labbra di Hayley su di lui… sto cominciando a sentirmi male.

Forse perché non ho mangiato niente in tutta la sera.

Voglio restare sveglio e vedere con i miei occhi quando rientra. Sempre che decida di rientrare.

Mi rendo conto all’improvviso che potrebbe benissimo decidere di passare la notte con lei, e la nausea mi artiglia lo stomaco senza preavviso.

Mi comporto da stupido, lo so.

Elijah è abbastanza grande per decidere da solo.

Se non stavolta, succederà magari la prossima o la volta dopo, o quella dopo ancora. È solo questione di tempo. Devo farmene una ragione. Solo che non ci riesco.

La sola idea mi fa venire voglia di sbattere la testa contro il muro e di spaccare tutto.

Il pensiero che Hayley, o chiunque altro, lo possa abbracciare, toccare, baciare… Un colpo assordante, una botta lancinante, il dolore che mi schizza su per il braccio prima ancora di rendermi conto di aver tirato un pugno alla parete con tutta la mia forza.

Pezzi di intonaco e di vernice si staccano dall’impronta delle mie nocche, appena sopra il divano.

Piegato in due, mi stringo la mano destra con la sinistra, serrando i denti per evitare di emettere qualunque suono. Per un attimo tutto diventa buio e mi sembra quasi di essere sul punto di svenire, ma poi il dolore mi colpisce a ondate.

In realtà non capisco nemmeno cosa mi faccia più male, se la mano o la testa.

La cosa che più temevo e che ho tentato in queste ultime settimane di arginare, il fatto di non avere più il controllo delle mie azioni, è ormai evidente e non posso farci più niente.

Chiudo gli occhi e sento le spire della pazzia che mi salgono lungo la spina dorsale e mi strisciano nel cervello. Le osservo esplodere, come un sole.

È così che ci si sente dopo un lungo e aspro combattimento.

Quando la battaglia ormai è persa e non resta che la resa.


	8. Capitolo 7

_Elijah_

 

 

Hayley è davvero una ragazza come ce ne sono poche.

Diretta, schietta e senza peli sulla lingua ma non maleducata, gentile, spiritosa e incredibilmente bella.

Dopo la cena ci sediamo su una panchina fuori dal ristorante e parliamo per un sacco di tempo.

Mi fa tantissime domande, ma quando le spiego che ho una situazione familiare complicata, lei coglie subito il mio disagio e non insiste oltre.

Mi racconta che i suoi genitori sono morti in un incidente stradale quando era ancora molto piccola ed è stata adottata da una coppia che non poteva avere figli.

Sono gentili, dice, ma non l’hanno mai capita fino in fondo.

Non sa ancora cosa vuole fare dopo il liceo, mi rivela con un sorriso imbarazzato.

Vuole trovare qualcuno che la ami per com’è, e in futuro spera di costruire una famiglia, una famiglia vera, piena di affetto e calore.

È affascinante, Hayley, misteriosa e tormentata e piena di ombre sotto quell’atteggiamento da dura.

Mentre stiamo tornando a casa, mi sorprendo a pensare che vorrei baciarla.

A un certo punto, mentre camminiamo fianco a fianco sul marciapiede, le nostre dita si sfiorano e per un attimo lei posa la sua mano sulla mia.

È una sensazione strana, le sue dita sono nuove.

“Possiamo arrivare fino alla porta insieme, oppure è troppo… imbarazzante?” Scherza, guardandomi esitante,

e sorride insieme a me.

Già immagino tante testoline appostate a sbirciare dalle finestre del piano di sopra e concordo che forse è meglio se ci fermiamo a un paio di isolati di distanza.

“Grazie per la serata. Sono stato davvero bene.” Aggiungo, sorpreso della mia stessa sincerità. Lei sorride.

“Anch’io. Pensi che magari potremmo uscire ancora insieme qualche volta?”

“Sì, perché no?”

Il suo sorriso si allarga. “Okay, fantastico… allora buonanotte.”

“Buonanotte.” Colto da un impulso improvviso, le prendo la mano e poso appena le labbra sul dorso in un bacio delicato.

Lei mi guarda intensamente, i suoi occhi sono uno specchio del desiderio che brucia nei miei.

Ci avviciniamo lentamente senza smettere di fissarci, la mia mano lascia la sua e le circonda il mento, il mio naso sfiora il suo da tanto siamo vicini.

La sua pelle è così morbida, e gli occhi sono azzurri, così azzurri da fare invidia al cielo d’estate, così profondi da poterci annegare dentro, e il ciuffo castano sulla sua fronte è un ricciolo ribelle biondo che scosto con un gesto affettuoso della mano…

“Niklaus…” Sussurro con gli occhi socchiusi, il respiro improvvisamente pesante.

“Come?” Riapro gli occhi di scatto, e davanti a me c’è Hayley che mi fissa confusa.

Di colpo ho una specie di rivelazione. Hayley mi piace. La trovo davvero una ragazza in gamba.

È carina e mi sento attratto da lei.

Ma non è lei che voglio stringere tra le braccia, non è lei che voglio baciare. Non ora. Né mai…

Mentre io mi ritraggo, lei ha l’aria sorpresa e anche un po’ ferita. “Okay, allora... allora alla prossima.”

“Mi piaci un sacco come amica, Hayley.” Mi affretto a dire, sentendomi profondamente in colpa. “Sei una ragazza fantastica, ma…”

“Ma sei innamorato di un’altra, vero?”

La sua risposta mi lascia senza parole.

“Perchè pensi che ci sia qualcun altro?”

“Quando mi guardavi, e anche quando stavi per baciarmi… in me vedevi qualcun altro.” Risponde semplicemente, la voce che si incrina sulle ultime parole.

“Hayley, tu mi piaci davvero, ma penso che sia meglio se restiamo amici e basta.”

“Tranquillo, va tutto bene.” Mi posa una mano sul braccio e tenta di sorridermi, ma è chiaro che non va bene, è chiaro che ho ferito i suoi sentimenti. “Ci vediamo a scuola.” Aggiunge passandosi una mano sugli occhi, poi si volta e si allontana quasi correndo.

Mi appoggio contro un grosso tronco d’albero, fissando il cielo senza luna, sotto una pioggia leggera che mi accarezza la pelle.

Non mi sono mai sentito tanto sciocco in vita mia.

Perché ho passato la serata a illuderla? A mostrarmi affascinato dai suoi racconti, a confidarmi con lei?

Perché prima ho accettato di rivederla e dieci secondi dopo le ho detto che è meglio restare amici e basta?

Perché ho rifiutato un ragazza che, oltre a essere bella, si è rivelata anche intelligente, brillante e sensibile?

 

_Perché sei pazzo, Elijah._

_Ci tenevi così tanto a far funzionare la cosa, lo volevi così disperatamente che ti sei addirittura autoconvinto che stesse andando tutto bene._

_Finché non ti sei reso conto che baciare Hayley, o qualunque altra ragazza che conosci, non t’interessa affatto._

 

Mi sembra di essere impazzito.

Ho tutte queste sensazioni: amore, desiderio, voglia di essere toccato, di essere baciato, ma nessuno su cui proiettarle.

Ma la cosa peggiore è che mi sento disperatamente deluso, per tutta la sera ero convinto che Hayley fosse quella giusta.

E poi, un attimo prima di baciarla, ho capito con assoluta, devastante certezza che non mi sarei mai sentito a mio agio con lei, nè con nessun’altra.

Qualunque ragazza per me sarebbe comunque un ripiego. Ma un ripiego rispetto a cosa?

 

 

_Sei un bugiardo, Elijah, sai bene quello che vuoi, sai bene chi desideri davvero ma non puoi ammetterlo, perché se lo ammettessi saresti un mostro agli occhi del mondo intero…_

 

Mi avvio lentamente verso casa, tentando inutilmente di scacciare questi pensieri dalla mia mente.

Le luci in soggiorno sono ancora accese.

Guardo l’ora: le undici e mezzo.

Strano, pensavo che fossero andati tutti a dormire a quest’ora.

Giro la chiave nella toppa ed entro cercando di fare meno rumore possibile per non svegliare Freya e Rebekah, chiudendo delicatamente la porta alle mie spalle.

La casa, simile a una gigantesca tomba, è avvolta nel silenzio.

Mi tolgo le scarpe e attraverso il corridoio in punta di piedi per spegnere la luce in soggiorno.

Non vedo l’ora di andare a dormire e di cancellare quest’orribile serata piena di false speranze.

Una figura seduta sul bordo del divano mi fa sobbalzare. Niklaus è piegato su se stesso, la testa tra le mani.

“Sono tornato.”

Neanche un timido accenno di saluto.

“Va tutto bene? Non riesci a dormire?” Mi avvicino preoccupato. “Kol è ancora fuori?” Domando con ansia, temendo l’ennesima lite.

“È rientrato una ventina di minuti fa.” Niklaus non alza nemmeno lo sguardo.

Una rabbia incandescente e irrazionale inizia a farsi strada dentro di me. Perché si comporta così?

È arrabbiato con me perché per una volta non sono rimasto ad aiutarlo con le nostre sorelle, perché per una volta ho lasciato solo a lui la responsabilità della famiglia?

“Ho passato una bellissima serata, comunque.” Il mio tono è caustico. Se lui ha intenzione di tenermi il broncio perché per una sola sera ho pensato a me stesso invece che a loro, mi rifiuto di dargli la soddisfazione di sapere che anche la mia serata è stata terribile.

“Siete usciti a cena e basta?” Solleva bruscamente la testa e mi lancia uno sguardo penetrante, i suoi occhi iniettati di sangue assomigliano ad un mare in tempesta.

Sento le guance bruciare sotto il suo sguardo intenso.

“Sì.” Rispondo lentamente, sfilandomi la giacca. “Perchè?”

“Sei uscito alle sette. Sono le undici e mezzo.”

Non posso crederci. “Sul serio, Nik? Hai intenzione di farmi sentire in colpa per aver passato una serata fuori invece di restare con te a mettere a letto le bambine?”La voce mi sale di tono per l’indignazione.

“Certo che no.” Risponde lui in modo brusco e irritante. “Sono solo stupito. Quattro ore sono un sacco di tempo per una cena.”

Mi chiudo la porta del soggiorno alle spalle, prendendo un respiro profondo per costringermi a restare calmo.

“Non sono state quattro ore. Abbiamo aspettato una quantità esagerata di tempo dopo aver ordinato, poi ci siamo messi a parlare e ho perso la cognizione del tempo.”

Non capisco neanche perché mi sto giustificando.

Non sono obbligato a rendere conto a mio fratello di come passo ogni secondo del mio tempo. “Hayley è fantastica.”

Aggiungo, ripensando ai momenti piacevoli che abbiamo passato insieme. “Anche lei ha una situazione familiare complicata…”

Non appena le parole mi escono di bocca, Niklaus schizza in piedi, si dirige a grandi passi verso la finestra, poi torna indietro come un animale in gabbia.

“Non me ne frega un cazzo della sua situazione familiare! Quello che non capisco è perché diavolo fingi di esserci solo uscito a cena quando invece sei stato fuori ben quattro ore!”

Non l’ho mai visto tanto arrabbiato con me.

In una situazione normale cercherei di farlo ragionare, non continuerei a provocarlo in questo modo.

Ma non stasera. Stasera non c’è niente di normale nei nostri sguardi, nei nostri desideri.

“Mi stai dicendo che devo rendere conto a te di ogni mio movimento?” Lo sfido, gli occhi sgranati per l’incredulità. “Vuoi davvero che ti faccia un resoconto dettagliato di tutto quello che è successo durante la serata?” La mia voce continua a salire di tono.

“No! Solo non mi va di essere preso in giro!” Grida lui in risposta. “ Non puoi dire la verità e basta?

“L’ho detta! Siamo usciti a cena e abbiamo parlato. Fine della storia!”

“Credi che sia uno stupido, Elijah? Credi che non sappia che siete andati a letto insieme?” Questo è troppo.

Inizio a indietreggiare verso la porta, con le braccia alzate in segno di resa. “Okay, non so cosa ti prende, ma ti stai comportando proprio da stronzo. Si può sapere che ti succede? Rientro in casa pensando che tu mi chieda se mi sono divertito o no, e invece mi fai il terzo grado e poi mi accusi di mentire! E anche se fosse successo qualcosa, cosa ti fa pensare che verrei a raccontartelo?” Mi giro, diretto verso la porta, ansioso di mettere fine a quest’assurda conversazione, ma prima che possa fare un solo passo, una mano forte mi afferra il polso e mi getta bruscamente contro la parete.

Il tempo sembra come sospeso.

Niklaus è in piedi davanti a me, con la T-shirt verde e i jeans sbiaditi, le sue mani mi bloccano i polsi sopra la testa, imprigionandomi tra il suo corpo e la parete.

Mi sembra di avere davanti uno sconosciuto.

Ha il viso stranamente acceso, come se avesse pianto, ma il fuoco nei suoi occhi mi brucia la faccia.

Ho sempre creduto di conoscere mio fratello più profondamente di qualsiasi altra persona al mondo, eppure, per la prima volta, è come se mi trovassi di fronte a un estraneo.

“Ti prego, Elijah, devo saperlo…” La sua voce trema, i suoi occhi colmi di uno sguardo folle mi causano un brivido. “Devo saperlo, altrimenti rischio di impazzire.” La sua voce è ridotta a un sussurro roco, il respiro ansimante si infrange direttamente sulle mie labbra da tanto siamo vicini.

La sua presa attorno ai miei polsi si fa più serrata, il suo corpo si fa più vicino.

Improvvisamente mi sento svuotato, senza la forza né la voglia di reagire.

Perché non _voglio_ che Niklaus mi lasci andare.

Premo la fronte contro la sua, sentendo il mio intero corpo attraversato da tremiti incontrollabili, e non riesco a capire dove finiscano i suoi brividi e comincino i miei.

“Non è successo niente.” Sussurro guardandolo dritto negli occhi. La sua presa sui miei polsi si allenta, ma non accenna ad allontanarsi.

“Non è successo niente.” Ripeto, lasciando scivolare una mano tra i suoi capelli.

Mi sporgo in avanti, lacrime calde e pesanti mi scivolano lungo le guance. “E vuoi sapere perché? Vuoi saperlo davvero? Ecco perché.” Piangendo, bacio la guancia di Niklaus. “Ecco perché.” Con un singhiozzo smorzato, gli bacio l’angolo della bocca. “Ecco perché!” Chiudendo gli occhi, appoggio le mie labbra sulle sue ed è come se il mondo intero bruciasse.

Sto precipitando, ma so che posso sopravvivere perché sono insieme a Niklaus, insieme alla persona che più amo al mondo.

Le mie mani sono sulle sue guance roventi, tra i suoi capelli umidi, sul suo collo caldo.

Ora anche lui mi bacia, con uno strano rumore a suggerire che forse anche lui sta piangendo, mi bacia così intensamente da tremare, mentre mi stringe forte le spalle e mi attira a sé.

Assaporo le sue labbra, la sua lingua, il morbido calore dentro la bocca.

Inconsciamente mi premo ancora di più contro di lui, nel desiderio di avvicinarmi ancora di più, di sparire dentro di lui, di mescolare il mio corpo al suo.

Risaliamo un attimo a prendere fiato e io intravedo di sfuggita la sua faccia. Gli occhi pieni di lacrime non versate. Ci baciamo di nuovo, in modo dolce e tenero, e poi di nuovo con intensità e ferocia, le sue mani che si aggrappano alla mia camicia, torcendola, stringendo il tessuto come a voler allontanare il dolore.

E so bene quello che prova; è talmente bello da far male.

Mi sembra di poter morire di felicità.

Mi sembra di poter morire di dolore.

Il tempo si è fermato, il tempo incalza.

Le labbra di Nik sono ruvide ma morbide, dure ma delicate. Le sue dita sono forti: le sento nei capelli e sul collo e lungo le braccia e contro la schiena. E non voglio che mi lasci più.

 

 

_**_

 

_Klaus_

 

 

Un rumore esplode improvviso sopra di noi come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

I nostri corpi sobbalzano insieme e smettiamo all’improvviso di baciarci, anche le sue braccia sono ancora strette con forza attorno a me.

Si sente lo scroscio dell’acqua dal rubinetto, e poi il solito scricchiolio della scala di Kol.

Nessuno di noi due sembra essere in grado di muoversi, anche se il silenzio che segue conferma che Kol sia tornato a letto.

Con il petto premuto contro quello di Elijah, sento il suono amplificato del suo battito, rapido, forte, che si unisce al battito impazzito del mio cuore.

 

 

_Se solo potessimo restare così per sempre…_

 

 

Chiudo gli occhi e mi stringo ancora di più contro di lui.

Non posso permettermi di riflettere su ciò che significa. Non voglio neanche pensare al nome di questa cosa.

Mi rifiuto di consentire che etichette affibbiate dal mondo esterno rovinino il momento più bello della mia vita.

Il giorno in cui ho baciato il ragazzo che avevo sempre tenuto chiuso nei miei sogni ma che non mi ero mai concesso di vedere nella realtà.

Il giorno in cui ho finalmente smesso di mentire a me stesso, di fingere che quello che provo per lui sia solo un certo tipo di amore, quando in realtà si tratta di amore in tutti i sensi possibili.

Il giorno in cui ci siamo finalmente liberati delle nostre costrizioni e abbiamo dato spazio ai sentimenti che avevamo represso così a lungo solo perché siamo fratelli.

“Abbiamo… Dio… abbiamo fatto una cosa terribile.” La voce di Elijah è roca, senza fiato per l’orrore. “Mio dio, Niklaus, cosa ti ho fatto…”

Improvvisamente il panico mi assale.

 

_No, Elijah, non respingermi… senza di te sono perso, senza di te non sono niente, non puoi lasciarmi…_

 

 

Gli afferro le guance con entrambe le mani, costringendolo a guardarmi negli occhi.

“Ascoltami, Elijah. Ascoltami.” Prendo la sua mano e la guido verso il mio petto, premendo disperatamente il suo palmo aperto all’altezza del cuore. “Riesci a sentirlo? Lo senti, Elijah?”

Finalmente alza gli occhi su di me, lo sguardo lucido nella luce fioca. “È tuo. Sempre e per sempre.”

Elijah crolla in ginocchio, lasciando scivolare le braccia attorno ai miei fianchi, abbandonando la testa contro il mio grembo, le spalle scosse da singhiozzi silenziosi.

Le mie dita scivolano tra i suoi capelli in una carezza lenta e impacciata. “Ti amo, Elijah.” Le parole escono da sole, la mia voce è calma e disperata.

“Ti amo come non si potrebbe e non si dovrebbe. Ti amo perché rappresenti la mia fine e dopo di te nulla sarà più così importante.”

“Anche per me è lo stesso.” Dalla voce sembra sconvolto, ma non c’è alcuna esitazione nelle sue parole. “È… è una sensazione così grande che a volte è come se m’inghiottisse. È così intensa che sento che potrebbe uccidermi. Continua a crescere e io non riesco… non so come fermarla. Ma non possiamo… non possiamo amarci in questo modo.” La voce gli si spezza.

Rimango in silenzio, incapace di rispondere.

E mentre mi stringo a lui e lo bacio come se il mondo dovesse finire in quell’istante perfetto, mi chiedo come sia possibile che una cosa tanto sbagliata possa rendermi così felice.


	9. Capitolo 8

_Elijah_

 

 

Ho detto a Niklaus di andare a dormire, ma so che io non ci riuscirò di sicuro.

Ho troppa paura di mettermi a sedere sul letto e impazzire, solo con i miei pensieri terrificanti, sbagliati e meravigliosi. Niklaus dice che vuole restare con me, teme che se si allontana, io sparisca.

Non c’è bisogno di spiegazioni, provo anch’io la stessa paura, la paura che se ci separiamo adesso questa incredibile notte possa dileguarsi, svanire come un sogno, e noi ci risveglieremo nei nostri rispettivi corpi, tornando alle nostre vite ordinarie.

Eppure, seduto così sul divano, le mie braccia intorno a lui, rannicchiato addosso a me con la testa appoggiata al mio petto, mi sento terrorizzato.

È stato inaspettato ma in qualche modo anche così naturale, come se dentro di me avessi sempre saputo che prima o poi sarebbe successo, anche se non mi sono mai concesso, nemmeno una volta, di immaginare concretamente la scena.

Ora che è accaduto, non riesco a pensare ad altro che a Niklaus, seduto qui accanto a me, il suo respiro tiepido contro il mio braccio.

È come se ci fosse una barriera che mi impedisce di proiettarmi con la mente nel mondo esterno, il mondo che si estende al di fuori di noi due.

Qualche sistema di sicurezza è già entrato in azione, impedendomi anche solo di pensare alle possibili implicazioni di quanto è appena successo, salvaguardandomi dall’orrore di ciò che ho fatto, almeno per il momento.

È come se la mia mente sapesse di non potersi ancora spingere fin laggiù, che ora non sono ancora pronto ad affrontare le conseguenze di questi sentimenti traboccanti, di queste azioni dense di significato.

Ma la paura resta intatta.

La paura che, nella fredda luce del giorno, saremo costretti a fare i conti con ciò che è stato senza dubbio un errore terribile.

La paura che non avremo altra scelta se non di cancellare questa notte, come se non fosse mai esistita.

Un segreto da tenere nascosto per il resto della nostra vita finché, con gli anni, non si sbriciolerà nel vento come un ricordo lontano e sfumato, come la polvere delle ali di una falena sul vetro di una finestra, lo spettro di qualcosa che forse non è mai accaduto realmente, frutto solo della nostra immaginazione.

Non riesco a sopportare l’idea che possa finire tutto così. Questo amore è già condannato all’oblio, ne sono consapevole, ma mi aggrappo con tutte le mie forze all’illusione che, almeno per questa notte, Niklaus sia mio e soltanto mio.

Non posso permettermi di perderlo perché, per la prima volta in vita mia, il mio amore per lui è davvero completo e tutto quello che c’è stato in precedenza acquista improvvisamente senso, come se fossimo stati destinati l’uno all’altro fin dall’inizio.

Ma quando chino la testa per osservare il suo volto assonnato, gli zigomi lentigginosi, la pelle bianca, il ricciolo biondo che gli ricade sulla tempia, avverto una fitta incontenibile, un senso acutissimo di nostalgia per qualcosa che non potrò mai avere.

Sentendo i miei occhi su di sé, Niklaus alza lo sguardo e sorride, ma è un sorriso triste, come se fosse consapevole

anche lui di quanto sia precario questo nostro sentimento, quanto minacciato dal mondo esterno.

La fitta dentro di me aumenta.

Riesco solo a pensare a quello che ho provato mentre lo baciavo, a quanto sia stato breve quel momento e alla voglia disperata che ho di rivivere ancora quella sensazione.

Niklaus continua a fissarmi con quel suo piccolo sorriso malinconico, quasi in attesa, come se sapesse quali pensieri mi attraversano la mente.

Il sangue mi avvampa il viso, il battito del cuore aumenta, il respiro si fa corto.

Lui sembra accorgersene. Solleva la testa dal mio petto, i suoi occhi che mi fissano intensamente sembrano voler denudare la mia anima, spogliarmi di ogni logica, di ogni razionalità, riducendomi a puro istinto.

“Vuoi baciarmi di nuovo?” Domanda, pericolosamente vicino, il suo respiro caldo che mi solletica il mento.

Annuisco in silenzio, il cuore che torna ad agitarsi.

La mia mano si posa sulla sua guancia, il mio respiro accelera improvvisamente. “Allora fallo.”

 

 

_Non posso starti vicino, Niklaus, perché se mi tocchi non rispondo più di me stesso, ma non posso neppure starti lontano… cosa c’è di sbagliato in me?_

_Perché non posso volerti bene in modo normale, come un fratello normale?_

_Perché, per quanto io ci provi, non riesco a liberarmi di questo attaccamento viscerale e assoluto, di questo sentimento così profondo e spaventoso?_

 

 

Chiudo gli occhi, cercando di arginare quel senso crescente di disperazione che si agita nel mio petto. “Non… non credo di poterlo fare.”

“Perché?” Si ritrae di pochi centimetri, l’espressione chiaramente ferita.

 

_Non posso farti questo, Niklaus, l’ultima cosa che voglio è farti del male… dovrei prendermi cura di te, dovrei proteggerti dal dolore e dalla crudeltà del mondo, e invece sono io il mostro che ti sta facendo soffrire, sono io che sto sporcando la tua innocenza con i miei desideri malati…_

 

 

“Perché è sbagliato…” Faccio un respiro profondo e mi volto dall’altra parte, l’aria intorno a me è incandescente.

“È sbagliato, Niklaus, e per quanto sia puro questo sentimento che sento per te, per quanto ti ami, sinceramente, incondizionatamente, con tutto me stesso, saremmo sempre sbagliati agli occhi del mondo.”

Non ho la forza di guardarlo negli occhi, l’intensità delle mie parole e dei miei sentimenti minacciano di sopraffarmi.

Ma Niklaus, testardo come sempre, mi afferra prepotentemente il viso e lo gira bruscamente, obbligandomi ad incrociare il suo sguardo.

Le sue mani mi circondano le guance con forza, le sue dita premono sulla pelle e scavano, crudeli, come se volesse strisciarvi sotto.

“Sei un vigliacco, Elijah. Come puoi essere così cieco?” C’è rabbia nella sua voce, ma i suoi occhi sono lucidi, attraversati da un tremito. “Come puoi non capire che anche se siamo sbagliati agli occhi del mondo, tu non lo sarai mai ai miei?”

Ed è in quel momento, proprio lì, proprio allora, che le mie ultime resistenze crollano del tutto, l’ultimo barlume di razionalità e buonsenso abbattuto definitivamente, e prima di rendermene conto lo spingo contro di me, intrappolandolo in un bacio disperato e violento, in una lotta di lingue che si cercano, si respingono, si accarezzano e si intrecciano in una danza sempre più appassionata, in uno scontro di denti e morsi che fanno sanguinare la carne e infiammano i sensi.

Non esiste niente tranne la bocca di Niklaus e le sue mani su di me e il suo profumo e la sua pelle morbida e calda contro la mia.

Tutto il dolore, le preoccupazioni, la solitudine e la paura cominciano a svanire finché non riesco a pensare più a niente se non al sapore delle sue labbra, al profumo della sua pelle, alle sue carezze.

Mi sforzo di restare calmo, le mie mani vorrebbero toccarlo ovunque ma non posso, non posso, e ci baciamo così forte da sentire male.

Fa male non poter fare di più, il fatto che, per quanto intensamente io lo baci, non posso… non posso…

“Elijah…” Sono a malapena consapevole della voce di Niklaus che sussurra il mio nome, un sussurro appena accennato coperto dai nostri respiri ansimanti.

Non riesco più a ragionare lucidamente, non riesco più a mantenere il controllo di me stesso.

Gli premo di nuovo le labbra contro la bocca, stringendolo forte tra le braccia per impedirgli di staccarsi da me, e prima che possa rendermene conto sono a cavalcioni sul suo grembo, le gambe a circondare i suoi fianchi in una morsa serrata.

Sto respirando in fretta, troppo in fretta.

Non mi sono mai sentito così in vita mia e mi fa paura.

Il mio corpo sembra aver preso il sopravvento.

Sono così eccitato che quasi non riesco a pensare.

Devo calmarmi. Devo mantenere il controllo.

Non posso permettere che succeda.

Ma tutto quello a cui riesco a pensare è Niklaus, caldo e vivo sotto le mie mani, le sue labbra rosse e gonfie di baci, il suo sguardo smarrito e liquido di eccitazione che è solo mio, solo _mio_ …

Mi chino a baciarlo di nuovo, le mie mani si posano sul suo petto e sento i suoi muscoli tendersi sotto il mio tocco.

“Elijah…” Sussurra sulle mie labbra, le palpebre abbassate e tremanti, le guance rosse e il respiro accelerato ed è semplicemente troppo, vederlo così vulnerabile e fiducioso, completamente abbandonato e sopraffatto dal peso di sensazioni che non sa come gestire.

Infilo una mano sotto la sua maglietta e lo sento sobbalzare. Improvvisamente cerca di ritrarsi, ma io non glielo permetto, intrappolandolo tra il divano e le mie braccia, continuando a stringerlo, baciarlo, accarezzarlo…

“Elijah…” Continua a chiamare il mio nome, continua a resistermi ma non mi importa, non più importa di più di nulla. Voglio sentire il suo corpo su di me, la sua pelle sulla mia, voglio assaggiarlo, voglio viverlo e sentirlo vibrare tra le mie mani.

Nella mia foga lacero il tessuto della sua t-shirt con uno strappo secco, e lui si morde un labbro per impedirsi di gridare, lasciando uscire solo un gemito soffocato.

Mi blocco di colpo.

“Elijah…” La voce di Niklaus trema, e quando sollevo lo sguardo vedo chiaramente il terrore nei suoi occhi, una lacrima solitaria che gli solca la guancia.

L’orrore di ciò che ho fatto, di ciò che stavo per fare, mi colpisce all’improvviso.

Indietreggio lentamente, scioccato e disgustato, incredulo e sconvolto.

Come posso aver fatto questo a mio fratello?

Come posso aver fatto questo a quel bambino dolce e gentile che avevo giurato di proteggere per tutta la mia vita?

Quale orribile mostro si cela dentro di me?

Senza dire una parola prendo la coperta piegata in un angolo del divano e la poso delicatamente su di lui, distogliendo in fretta lo sguardo.

Non voglio vedere il disgusto e l’odio nei suoi occhi, non potrei sopportarlo.

“Perdonami, Niklaus.” Sussurro con voce strozzata, continuando a restare voltato di spalle, combattendo tra l’impulso di scappare e quello di stringerlo tra le mie braccia per rassicurarlo che non volevo fargli del male, che non volevo- Sento il respiro spezzarsi. Vorrei piangere.

Mi detesto per quello è successo.

E Niklaus dovrebbe odiarmi, dovrebbe insultarmi e prendermi a pugni e dirmi che sono orribile e malato e che si è pentito di ogni singola parola che mi ha detto.

Perché non può volere davvero questo…

Invece si alza e si avvicina silenziosamente, posando una mano sulla mia spalla scossa dai tremiti. “Elijah, va tutto bene.” La sua mano si posa sulla mia guancia, voltandola lentamente verso di sé.

Sto tremando ma mi sforzo ugualmente di guardarlo in faccia.

Non c’è l’ostilità, il disgusto, la rabbia che mi aspettavo.

Il suo sguardo è insolitamente morbido, la coperta che gli avevo posato sulle spalle è abbandonata sul pavimento e lui è qui, davanti a me, con il torace scoperto che non si preoccupa di nascondere, alcuni brandelli di tessuto ancora attaccati alla sua pelle, e _non ha paura_.

Senza dire una parola afferra la mia mano e mi conduce nuovamente verso il divano.

Non trovo la forza di oppormi, non trovo la forza per resistergli.

Sotto il mio sguardo lucido di terrore e desiderio si distende sul divano, le braccia dietro la nuca che si allungano in un silenzioso invito, inarcando leggermente la schiena, completamente esposto davanti a me.

Mi fissa intensamente, ferocemente, senza risparmiami nulla, senza mascherare l’incertezza e il desiderio e l’imbarazzo e la curiosità, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai miei, il corpo e le labbra scossi da tremiti appena percettibili.

“Sono tuo. Puoi fare di me di quello che vuoi."

Dice quello sguardo, dice il suo corpo proteso verso il mio, e il cuore prende a battere ad un ritmo selvaggio.

Ogni fibra del mio essere vorrebbe piombare su di lui, e baciarlo ancora, con dolcezza e ferocia, e amarlo con passione e gentilezza, adorare il suo corpo come un santuario e farlo mio ancora e ancora, e annegare in un piacere tanto intenso da perdere i sensi.

Ma nei suoi occhi vedo quel neonato che ho stretto tra le braccia, coperto di sangue e scintillante di vita; vedo il suo minuscolo dito che afferrava il mio oltre le sbarre della culla e mi diceva _non lasciarmi._

Vedo il suo sorriso meravigliato e felice mentre impugna il suo primo pennello, lasciando scorrere il colore sulla tela, creando universi di rara bellezza.

Vedo quel bambino che si rifugiava nel mio letto quando il temporale infuriava fuori dalla finestra e il sibilo minaccioso del vento lo faceva sussultare contro il mio corpo e mi chiedeva di raccontargli una storia per scacciare la paura.

Vedo il fratello con cui sono cresciuto, colui che ho giurato di proteggere sempre e per sempre da qualsiasi cosa potesse farlo soffrire, colui per il quale ho ucciso, colui per il quale ucciderei ancora, colui per il quale non esiterei a gettarmi tra le fiamme dell’Inferno.

Ed è per questo che non posso amarlo nel modo in cui vorrei. Perché l’animale dentro di me deve continuare a rimanere sopito.

Perché il nostro legame è qualcosa di troppo profondo, qualcosa di assoluto, totalizzante, che scorre sotto la pelle, nelle vene, nelle viscere, e potremmo esserne distrutti entrambi.

Non posso abbandonarmi a quello che provo per lui.

Non è possibile amarci in questo modo, dobbiamo accettarlo.

“Smettila, Niklaus.” Mi passo una mano sul viso, forzandomi a mantenere ferma la mia voce. “Non possiamo. Né ora, né mai.”

“Elijah…”

“No.” Lo blocco con un gesto imperioso della mano prima che possa dire qualsiasi cosa, la voce mi esce secca e dura, gelida. “Non puoi chiedermi di farti questo. Siamo fratelli, e dobbiamo comportarci come tali.”

“Che cosa stai dicendo?” Niklaus si alza di scatto, la voce che sale di tono mentre parla e gli occhi che bruciano di rabbia. Mi afferra le spalle con entrambe le mani, scuotendole con violenza.

“Mi stai imponendo di smettere di provare questi sentimenti? Mi stai dicendo che domani ci sveglieremo e continueremo con le nostre vite come se niente fosse, fingendo che tutto questo non sia mai successo?”

Sta quasi gridando adesso, ma ci sono lacrime negli angoli dei suoi occhi.

Distolgo lo sguardo, incapace di guardarlo in faccia, timoroso di vedere il mio stesso dolore riflesso sul suo volto.

“Sì. È esattamente quello che sto dicendo.”

Alle mie parole segue un lungo silenzio.

Sono preparato ad affrontare una delle solite reazioni violente di mio fratello, alle sue urla, alla sua ira, ai pugni e agli oggetti rotti.

Invece lui rimane semplicemente in silenzio, immobile come una statua di cera.

Dopo minuti che sembrano ore, lentamente le mani di Niklaus allentano la presa sulle mie spalle, fino a lasciarle del tutto.

“Bene.” Sussurra, rabbia e dolore e amarezza nella sua voce, nella piega delle sue labbra, in ogni angolo dei suoi lineamenti. “Come vuoi.”

Le lacrime che gli rigano le guance sono dolorosamente chiare nella penombra che gli rischiara il viso.

Sorride senza la minima traccia di allegria, amaro, sarcastico. Quando parla, la sua voce è rotta come se stesse cercando disperatamente di trattenersi dal piangere.

“Lo sai qual è la cosa più buffa? Per un momento, ho creduto davvero che mi amassi. Ho creduto davvero che ti importasse di me.” Scrolla le spalle con una falsa risata. “Ma in fondo cosa mi aspettavo? Perché dovresti ricambiare i miei sentimenti? Sono un mostro, Elijah, un violento e un bastardo. La vergogna della famiglia. Mikael lo diceva sempre.” La sua voce trema per un attimo. “Sono il peso che hai dovuto sopportare per tutta la vita. L’hai detto tu stesso a Camille, ricordi?”

Ad ogni sua parola mi sento morire un po’ dentro.

Ma è proprio la convinzione nella sua voce che mi spezza il cuore.

 

 

_Niklaus, ti scongiuro, dimmi che non ci credi davvero…_

 

 

“Spero che tu sia felice senza di me. Ti auguro di trovare qualcuno che ti faccia sentire nel modo in cui mi sento io quando sono con te.” Si avvicina e mi posa un bacio leggero sulla guancia. Le mie braccia fremono nel tentativo di trattenersi dall’abbracciarlo. “Sii felice, Elijah. Ti lascio libero. Sei libero, fratello mio.” Sussurra al mio orecchio, e poi, lentamente, si allontana e si volta per dirigersi verso la porta.

 

Per un folle momento sono tentato di fermarlo, afferrarlo per il polso e stringerlo così forte da sentirmi i polmoni bruciare.

 

_Non voglio essere lasciato libero, voglio che questo sentimento meraviglioso e impossibile mi consumi completamente… tu mi possiedi, Niklaus, mi possiederai sempre, il mio cuore sarà sempre prigioniero del tuo…_

Invece deglutisco e giro lo sguardo verso la finestra del soggiorno per nascondere le lacrime mentre lui lascia la stanza, ad ascoltare i suoi passi allontanarsi.

Il cielo è infuocato e la notte è finita.

 

 

 

_**_

_Klaus_

 

 

 

 

Sono stanco. Così terribilmente stanco.

Vengo investito da un’ondata invisibile che cancella ogni pensiero razionale e ogni altra sensazione.

Sono stanco di trascinarmi giorno dopo giorno, indossando una maschera, fingendo che vada tutto bene.

Nel tentativo di cogliere quello che gli altri mi dicono, di concentrarmi a lezione, di comportarmi normalmente davanti a Kol, Freya e Rebekah.

Sono stanco di passare ogni singolo minuto di ogni singolo giorno a trattenere le lacrime, cercando di deglutire in continuazione per tentare di alleviare il dolore in fondo alla gola.

Persino di notte, mentre me ne sto lì sdraiato a fissare fuori, oltre le tende aperte, faccio di tutto per non crollare. Altrimenti cadrei a pezzi, mi sbriciolerei in migliaia di schegge, come vetro infranto.

Mi viene voglia di urlare, di fare a pezzi tutto quello che trovo sulla mia strada.

Ogni volta che incrocio Hayley nei corridoi della scuola sento l’impulso di spaccarle la faccia.

 _Se non fosse stato per te…_ mi ritrovo a pensare. _Se non fosse stato per quell’appuntamento…_

Ma come posso incolpare Hayley di avermi fatto scoprire che sono innamorato di mio fratello?

Il sentimento era lì che covava da anni, salendo giorno dopo giorno sempre più vicino alla superficie.

Era solo questione di tempo prima che squarciasse la fragile ragnatela del mio rifiuto mentale, obbligandomi a guardare in faccia la realtà e ad ammettere ciò che sono: una persona innamorata di un amore che nessuno potrà mai capire.

La verità è che Elijah non è mai stato un vero fratello per me.

Né un fratello minore fastidioso, né un fratello maggiore prepotente.

Io e lui ci siamo sempre considerati sullo stesso piano. Siamo migliori amici da quando eravamo piccoli.

Abbiamo condiviso per tutta la vita un legame più stretto dell’amicizia. Insieme, abbiamo allevato Kol, Freya e Rebekah. Abbiamo pianto e ci siamo consolati a vicenda. Ci siamo visti l’un l’altro nei momenti più vulnerabili. Abbiamo condiviso un peso che non è possibile spiegare al mondo esterno.

Siamo stati presenti l’uno per l’altro come amici, come compagni.

Lui è stato una luce abbagliante nell’oscurità della mia vita.

Lui mi ha fatto credere che meritassi di essere amato; mi ha fatto credere nella felicità.

Non so se Elijah provi quello che provo io; sono quasi certo che mi abbia assecondato per pietà, e poi sia rimasto disgustato dai miei sentimenti così sporchi, così sbagliati.

Un fratello così succube dell’altro da assecondare i suoi istinti più bassi, i suoi desideri più malati… chissà quanto avrà odiato ogni istante di quei baci e di quelle carezze.

Ma gli sono così grato per avermi regalato quell’illusione, l’illusione di essere amato nel modo in cui ho sempre desiderato, anche se era tutta una bugia, anche se non proverà mai i miei stessi sentimenti.

Quell’attimo fugace di gioia assoluta che mi ha fatto provare… c’è chi non lo prova nell’arco di tutta una vita.

Ma il rovescio della medaglia nell’assaporare la felicità pura è che, come una droga o un angolo di paradiso intravisto di sfuggita, ti lascia addosso una smania ancora più acuta. E dopo quell’attimo, niente sarà mai più come prima. Diventa tutto grigio, in confronto.

Il mondo appare insulso e vacuo, sembra che niente abbia più un senso. Andare a scuola… per cosa?

Superare gli esami, ottenere buoni voti, andare all’università, conoscere gente nuova, trovarsi un lavoro, cambiare casa?

Come potrei vivere una vita intera lontano da Elijah?

Quando lui si troverà una ragazza, come farò a sopportarlo?

Come farò a restare lì a guardarlo mentre si costruisce una vita lontano da me, sapendo quello che dovrò mettere a tacere per sempre il mio cuore, nascondere eternamente quello che provo davvero nei suoi confronti?

Non esiste attenuante per il mio dolore.

Al di là di ogni possibile spiegazione per il sentimento che ci unisce, al di là dei miei tentativi di giustificarlo, so che la realtà delle cose non cambierà: Elijah non potrà mai essere il mio ragazzo.

Tra i milioni e milioni di persone che abitano questo pianeta, lui è uno di quelli che non potrò mai avere. Ed è una cosa che devo accettare anche se, come un acido sul metallo, mi corrode lentamente dall’interno.

 

**

 

Il semestre scorre veloce: grigio, desolato, implacabile.

A casa, la routine quotidiana continua il suo corso, sempre uguale.

L’autunno lascia spazio all’inverno, le giornate si fanno visibilmente più corte.

Elijah si comporta veramente come se quella notte non fosse mai esistita, come se non avesse significato nulla per lui. Perfetto come al solito, a scuola, a casa, con me, niente sembra scalfire la sua immagine di fratello modello.

È gentile, premuroso, calmo, posato, niente è cambiato nel suo atteggiamento, ma tra noi percepisco una distanza che non c’era mai stata prima.

Io cerco di imitarlo, anche se con risultati ben più scarsi.

Che alternativa ho?

Parliamo di cose futili ma i nostri sguardi s’incrociano raramente e, quando succede, dopo un istante li distogliamo subito, nervosi. Eppure mi chiedo cosa pensi.

Se si sia davvero pentito di quella notte, se anche lui non stia nascondendo quello che prova veramente come mi sforzo di fare io.

Ma poi scuoto la testa, dandomi dello stupido per aver formulato un pensiero tanto assurdo.

È ovvio che per Elijah rimarrò sempre il suo fratellino, quello di cui è costretto a prendersi cura per il suo assurdo senso del dovere verso la famiglia, ma niente di più.

Come può una persona meravigliosa come lui amare qualcuno come me?

Comunque abbiamo già un sacco di cose a cui pensare.

Il comportamento della mamma peggiora, nel frattempo.

Passa sempre più tempo da David e raramente torna a casa sobria.

Ogni tanto esce a fare spese folli e rincasa con regali per tutti, nella speranza di mitigare il proprio senso di colpa: giocattoli stupidi che si rompono dopo pochi giorni, nuovi videogiochi per tenere Kol incollato al computer, dolci che fanno venire il mal di pancia a Rebekah.

Osservo il tutto da una certa distanza, incapace ormai di farmi coinvolgere sul serio da qualcosa.

Elijah, sempre più pallido e teso, tenta faticosamente di mantenere un po’ di ordine in casa, ma sento che anche lui è ormai vicino al punto di rottura e io non sono in grado di aiutarlo.

Seduto di fronte a lui intorno al tavolo della cucina, lo osservo aiutare Rebekah con i compiti d’inglese e mi sento sopraffatto da una terribile fitta, una profonda sensazione di disorientamento.

Mescolando il mio tè ormai freddo, osservo i tratti di lui che ben conosco, il modo che ha di sistemare dietro l’orecchio il ciuffo che si ribella alla sua pettinatura sempre ordinata, ricadendogli in continuazione sulla fronte.

Osservo le sue mani appoggiate sul tavolo, le unghie squadrate e ben curate, le dita lunghe ed eleganti, le sue labbra che una volta si sono posate sulle mie, ora distese in un sorriso caldo e affettuoso mentre guarda la nostra sorellina.

Il dolore che provo nel guardarlo è insopportabile ma mi sforzo di non cedere per assorbire il più possibile di lui, tentando di ritrovare, almeno nei ricordi, tutto ciò che ho perso.

“Il bambino entrò nella c-i-e-s-a…" Scandisce Rebekah. Seduta in ginocchio su una sedia, punta il dito su ogni lettera, sfiorando la pagina del libro, con i sottili capelli biondi che le incorniciano il viso.

“Il bambino entrò nella… che parola si forma?” La incoraggia pazientemente Elijah.

Rebekah studia l’illustrazione. “Casa?” Tenta fiduciosa, alzando lo sguardo verso Elijah, gli occhi azzurri spalancati e speranzosi.

“No. Guarda la parola. Metti insieme i suoni e leggili tutti d’un fiato. Che parola si forma?”

“Ciesa?” È irrequieta e distratta, vorrebbe disperatamente andare a giocare ma è anche contenta delle attenzioni che riceve.

“Quasi, ma in mezzo c’è un’altra lettera. Come si chiama?” “Maiuscola?”

Elijah scuote la testa, ma non perde la calma né il sorriso. “Guarda. Questa è una maiuscola.” Sfoglia il libro in cerca di un esempio. “Eccola qui. La acca è una lettera magica e cosa fa?”

Rebekah aggrotta le ciglia e si piega di nuovo sul libro, incurvando la lingua all’insù per la concentrazione, con i capelli che le coprono in parte la pagina.

“Trasforma la consonante che c’è prima!” Urla di colpo, innalzando trionfalmente il suo piccolo pugno in aria. “Brava. E che consonante c’è qui?

“Ehmm…”Torna sulla pagina con la stessa espressione aggrottata, la stessa lingua incurvata. “Ehmm…”Ripete, prendendo tempo. “Una ci?”

“Bravissima. Quindi la acca magica trasforma il suono della ci in…”

“Chi.” Sillaba lei orgogliosa, e Elijah annuisce.

“Esatto. Perciò ora prova a rileggere la parola tutto d’un fiato.”

“Chi-e-s… Chiesa! Chiesa! Il bambino entrò nella chiesa. Hai visto, Nik?” Mi guarda con un sorriso enorme che mi sforzo di ricambiare. “L’ho letta!”

“Bravissima! Vedi? Sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta!” Elijah sorride, ma c’è una strana tristezza nei suoi occhi.

Non mi guarda neppure in faccia, continuando a rivolgere la sua attenzione a Rebekah. “Sei stata bravissima.” Le posa un bacio sulla fronte, accarezzandole delicatamente i capelli. “Per oggi i compiti sono finiti, adesso puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi.”

Il volto di Rebekah si illumina improvvisamente, mentre torna a guardarmi. “Nik, disegniamo insieme?”

Dopo un attimo di sorpresa iniziale, mi affretto ad annuire. Mi alzo e la prendo in braccio facendole fare una piccola giravolta che le strappa un gridolino divertito.

“Certo, tesoro.” Mi sforzo di far suonare dolce la mia voce per non deluderla. “Non vedo l’ora di vedere il tuo prossimo capolavoro.”

Lei mi fa un largo sorriso, evidentemente felice. “Vado a prendere i fogli e i pennarelli!” Cinguetta soddisfatta, mettendosi a correre appena le faccio posare i piedi a terra.

Appena lascia la stanza abbandono la mia espressione forzatamente allegra, sentendo tutto il peso dei miei pensieri crollarmi addosso.

Mi siedo di nuovo al tavolo, di fronte ad Elijah, ma nessuno di noi dice una parola.

Un lungo silenzio si spalanca tra noi, teso come una corda di violino. “Stai bene?” La sua domanda mi coglie di sorpresa.

Sorrido ironico. “Non proprio.” Rispondo infine, lo sguardo ostinatamente fisso sul tavolo, incapace di incrociare il suo.

 _Mi manchi_ , vorrei dirgli.

_Mi manca trovare il tuo sorriso alla fine della giornata, a ricordarmi che finché ci sei tu da cui tornare il mondo è un posto meno ostile, meno crudele._

_Mi manca la nostra complicità, mi manca il modo in cui mi facevi sentire speciale. Amato. Felice._

 

Ma sarebbe inutile.

Elijah non mi vuole, ha espressione la sua opinione molto chiaramente.

Gli ho aperto il mio cuore e lui mi ha assecondato per pietà, ma non è riuscito a fingere a lungo.

Il disgusto che provava per i miei sentimenti era evidente.

Non posso costringerlo ad amarmi, e non posso pretendere che tra noi le cose tornino com’erano prima.

Perciò alzo le spalle fingendo indifferenza.

“Sono solo un po’ stanco.”

“Hai solo bisogno di uscire e di distrarti un po’.” Risponde lui, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono di voce normale. “Magari…” C’è un intoppo nella sua voce, o è solo la mia immaginazione? “Magari potresti riprovare con Caroline. So che non è andata bene l’ultima volta, ma sembra una ragazza in gamba. Potrebbe essere d’aiuto, suppongo.”

Lo fisso in silenzio, sbalordito, mentre elaboro la sua proposta assurda nella mia mente. “Dici sul serio, Elijah?” La voce mi esce inaspettatamente aspra, carica di rabbia repressa. “E in che modo potrebbe aiutare?”

Per un attimo gli trema il labbro inferiore, ma riacquista subito la sua abituale compostezza. “Hai bisogno di uscire con altre persone, farti degli amici… hai bisogno di costruirti una vita, Niklaus. È… è l’unico modo per…”

Sembra incapace di continuare la frase.

“Per cosa?” Lo incalzo, esasperato, sentendo la rabbia montarmi dentro ad ogni parola.

“Per… andare avanti e dimenticare ciò che è successo.”

Sbatto le mani sul tavolo con violenza, rovesciandomi del tè sulla mano e sul polsino.

“Pensi che io possa metterci una pietra sopra e basta?” Grido, paonazzo, senza più preoccuparmi di fingere.

Chinando la testa e irrigidendosi come se stessi per colpirlo, Elijah solleva una mano come per scacciarmi. “No… non ce la faccio… ti prego, Niklaus, non peggiorare la situazione.”

“Come potrei?” Boccheggio. “Come cavolo potrei peggiorare questa situazione?"

“So solo che non puoi andare avanti così, okay? Voglio soltanto che tu sia felice.” I suoi occhi sembrano quasi imploranti, la sua voce è spezzata come se stesse trattenendo le lacrime.

È assurdo che continui a sentirsi in colpa.

Non si possono forzare le persone ad amare; non è colpa sua se non prova i miei stessi sentimenti.

E in fondo ha ragione.

Per quanto doloroso e impossibile, devo provare ad andare avanti, a liberarmi di quest’attaccamento malsano, di questa assurda dipendenza che mi lega a lui.

“Bene, ci sto.” Cancello ogni pensiero. Cancello ogni sensazione. “Domani parlerò a Caroline, mi scuserò con lei e le chiederò un’altra possibilità.”

_In fondo, cosa vuoi che m’importi con chi sto, se non sei tu?_

 

**

 

 

Oggi sembra tutto diverso.

La casa è fredda ed estranea.

Kol, Freya e Rebekah non sembrano nemmeno loro.

Io non riesco neanche a guardare Elijah, l’incarnazione di tutto ciò che ho perso.

Anche le strade lungo il tragitto per andare a scuola sembrano cambiate durante la notte.

Potrei essere in una città straniera, in un paese dall’altra parte del mondo. I pedoni attorno a me non sembrano vivi. Io stesso non mi sento vivo. Non so più chi sono di preciso. Il ragazzo che esisteva prima di quella notte, prima di quel bacio, è stato cancellato dalla faccia della Terra.

Non sono più quello di un tempo ma non so ancora cosa diventerò.

I clacson nervosi delle auto mi fanno sobbalzare, così come il rumore dei passi sul marciapiede, gli autobus che mi sfrecciano accanto, i negozi che aprono le saracinesche, il chiacchiericcio acuto dei bambini diretti a scuola.

L’edificio è più grande di come me lo ricordavo, una colata di cemento grigio e desolato.

Studenti che corrono da una parte all’altra, sembrano comparse su un set cinematografico.

Sono obbligato a muovermi anch’io per calarmi in questa frenesia, come un elettrone che deve obbedire alla corrente.

Faccio le scale a rilento, un gradino alla volta, con le persone che mi passano accanto e mi spintonano.

Quando entro in classe, vedo cose che non avevo mai notato prima: le ditate sulle pareti, il linoleum macchiato e pieno di crepe come un guscio delicato che scompare ritmicamente sotto i miei piedi.

In lontananza, varie voci tentano di raggiungermi ma io le respingo.

I suoni mi rimbalzano addosso senza che io me ne accorga, le sedie che stridono sul pavimento, le risate e il chiacchiericcio, il tono monocorde del professore di storia. Il sole squarcia la massa compatta di nuvole, penetrando di sbieco dalle grandi finestre, lungo la scrivania e poi dritto nei miei occhi.

Puntini bianchi compaiono nello spazio davanti a me, bollicine danzanti di colore e luce che m’ipnotizzano fino al suono della campanella.

Caroline è seduta a due banchi di distanza da me, le labbra truccate di rosso che mordicchiano il cappuccio della biro, un ricciolo biondo le ricade sull'occhio.

Devo parlarle subito, prima che possa cambiare idea, ma la mia voce è sparita e non esce altro che aria vuota.

Salto la seconda ora per sfuggire da lei.

Vago per la scuola deserta, questa mia gigantesca prigione, in cerca di risposte che non ci sono.

Le mie scarpe battono contro i gradini ogni volta che salgo, scendo e giro in tondo a ogni piano, cercando… che cosa? Una qualche assoluzione?

La rigida luce invernale aumenta, riversandosi giù dalle finestre e rimbalzando contro le pareti.

Ne sento il peso a contatto con il corpo, mentre mi penetra la pelle quasi bruciandola.

Sono perso in un labirinto di corridoi, scale, piani, accatastati l’uno sull’altro come un castello di carte.

Se continuo così, forse troverò la strada del ritorno, per essere di nuovo la persona che ero.

Ora procedo più lentamente. Forse galleggio persino. Nuoto nello spazio.

La Terra ha perso la sua forza di gravità, tutto sembra liquido intorno a me.

Raggiungo un’altra scala, i gradini si sciolgono.

La suola della scarpa si distacca dal pianerottolo e io precipito nel nulla.


	10. Capitolo 9

_Elijah_

 

Mi muovo irrequieto sulla sedia, incapace di concentrarmi sulla voce della professoressa di letteratura.

Sopra la lavagna, le lancette dell’orologio avanzano con lentezza esasperante.

La seconda ora è quasi finita.

Niklaus avrà già parlato con Caroline?

Forse ha in mente di farlo durante l’intervallo.

Improvvisamente la proposta che ho fatto a mio fratello mi sembra un’immensa assurdità.

Certo, io voglio che lui sia felice, che abbia una relazione normale, che trovi qualcuno che possa dargli tutto ciò che non potrei mai dargli io.

Ma non so per quanto a lungo riuscirò a fingere che quella notte non sia mai esistita.

È una follia, è una cosa disgustosa e immorale, è un crimine orribile… ma non riesco a smettere di amarlo.

 

_“L’amai semplicemente perché non potevo resisterle. Una volta per tutte: spesso, anche se non sempre, mi resi conto, patendone, che l’amavo contro ogni possibile ragione, promessa, pace, speranza, felicità, contro ogni possibile scoraggiamento.”_

 

La voce della professoressa mentre legge il passo di un famoso romanzo di Charles Dickens giunge ovattata alle mie orecchie, ma improvvisamente le sue parole esplodono con incredibile chiarezza nella mia mente.

Istantanee di tanti piccoli momenti si affacciano nella mia mente.

Niklaus e i suoi occhi azzurri e immensi come il cielo,

Niklaus e il modo in cui la sua risata fa girare il mio mondo,

e le lacrime e le cicatrici e il dolore che vorrei voluto cancellare, e il suo animo sensibile, vibrante e appassionato e stupendo.

La gioia e la paura di sentire le sue labbra sulle mie per la prima volta, il suo cuore che tocca il mio attraverso i nostri abbracci.

Piccole mani che si allungano tra le sbarre di una culla, afferrandomi i polsi, avvolgendosi svogliatamente intorno a una sigaretta o creando interi universi con l’ausilio di un solo pennello.

Due metà di un cervello e un cuore pulsante e corpi che si incastrano troppo bene, completando ciascuno l'altro.

_Niklaus. Niklaus._

Lo amo, Dio, quanto lo amo, contro ogni possibile ragione, contro ogni possibile scoraggiamento.

Per quanto mi riguarda, non potrà mai esserci nessun altro per me. L’assoluta certezza di questo fatto mi soffoca.

Devo trovarlo e pregare che non sia troppo tardi.

Dirgli che sono stato un completo idiota, che avevo troppa paura dei miei sentimenti, paura di non riuscire a gestirli, paura di essere additato come un mostro agli occhi del mondo intero.

Ma adesso non mi importa più di nulla.

Adesso so con assoluta, devastante certezza che non posso lasciarlo andare.

Non posso più scappare da ciò che provo.

La campanella suona e io balzo in piedi, afferrando di corsa lo zaino e la giacca, ignorando le grida della professoressa sui compiti.

C’è un grosso ingorgo sulla scala numero cinque.

Io mi dirigo verso l’altra rampa in fondo al corridoio.

Anche lì c’è un’insolita ressa. Tutti sono immobili. Sembrano come impietriti, un ammasso di amebe, si voltano l’uno verso l’altro a parlottare, allarmati.

Io mi faccio largo a fatica in mezzo a quella massa di persone.

Un nastro rosso e spesso teso di traverso in cima alla scala mi impedisce di avanzare.

Non appena mi chino per passarci sotto, vengo trattenuto da una mano sulla spalla. “Non si può scendere da qui.” Mi avvisa una voce. “C’è stato un incidente.”

Faccio subito un passo indietro. Perfetto, ci mancava solo questa.

“È caduto un ragazzo. L’hanno appena portato via in ambulanza. Era svenuto.” Aggiunge qualcun altro sommessamente.

Guardo il nastro, sono tentato di chinarmi e passarci sotto lo stesso. Devo raggiungere Niklaus, non posso più aspettare.

Ho sprecato fin troppo tempo negando i miei veri sentimenti.

Sento un’altra voce alle mie spalle e improvvisamente mi blocco. “Lo conosco, frequenta la mia classe. Niklaus Mikaelson. Io ho visto tutto. Non è mica caduto, si è buttato di sotto.”

Il mondo smette improvvisamente di girare, smetto di pensare, smetto di respirare.

 

 

_No no no questo è solo un orribile incubo, non può essere successo davvero…_

 

 

“Ehi!” Mi tuffo sotto il nastro ignorando qualsiasi avvertimento e mi precipito giù lungo le due rampe di scale, con le suole delle scarpe che stridono sul linoleum.

Il piano terra brulica di studenti diretti in cortile per l’intervallo, tutti avanzano al rallentatore.

Mi faccio largo tra la folla a forza di spallate, con la gente che mi spintona, tra grida arrabbiate che mi seguono mentre avanzo di prepotenza.

“Ehi, ehi, ehi, dove credi di andare?” Qualcuno mi ha preso per il braccio. Mi giro di scatto, pronto a divincolarmi, e mi ritrovo faccia a faccia con Alaric Saltzman, il professore di storia.

Strappo il braccio dalla sua presa. “Mi lasci passare.” Boccheggio, senza fiato. “Mi lasci passare… mio fratello… mio fratello…” Non riesco nemmeno a mettere insieme una frase sensata. Sento che potrei crollare da un momento all’altro.

Il viso del professore Saltzman cambia di colpo non appena realizza ciò che è successo. “Oh mio Dio.” Si porta una mano alla bocca, sembra sconvolto. Poi prova ad addolcire la voce per rassicurarmi. “Ascolta, Elijah, devi restare calmo, okay? È stata una brutta caduta, ma tuo fratello non ha subito danni gravi. Era incosciente quando l’hanno portato via, ma ha solo qualche livido. Poteva andare molto peggio.”

Mi premo il pugno contro la bocca, mentre i polmoni implorano per un po’ d’aria.

“La prego, mi dica in quale ospedale l’hanno portato.”

Il professore sembra esistere per un attimo. “Ti accompagno io con la mia macchina.” Dice infine, afferrandomi per il braccio con decisione.

Mi lascio trascinare in mezzo alla folla, improvvisamente svuotato di qualsiasi energia, di qualsiasi pensiero.

Durante il tragitto in auto resto fermo e silenzioso come un automa.

Immagini continue di Niklaus si fanno strada nella mia mente.

Il suo corpo sbalzato giù dalle scale, che precipita nel vuoto, che si infrange sul marciapiede… vedo sangue dappertutto, i suoi occhi spenti e privi di vita…

Deglutisco per scacciare la nausea, imponendomi di accantonare questi macabri pensieri, ma è tutto inutile.

Il professor Saltzman ha detto che non è nulla di grave, ma come può dirlo con certezza?

Magari Niklaus si è sentito male sull’ambulanza, magari ha una commozione celebrale, magari- non riesco più a respirare correttamente.

Appena la macchina inchioda di fronte all’ospedale apro la portiera e mi precipito fuori ringraziando frettolosamente il professore, correndo all’accettazione con il cuore in gola.

Ci vuole parecchio prima che l’infermiera riesca a capire quello che dico, perché ogni due parole sono costretto ad interrompermi per calmare il mio respiro affannoso e a ricominciare da capo.

Alla fine, fortunatamente, arriva un’altra infermiera che dice che era presente nel momento in cui è arrivato mio fratello.

Sbrigativamente mi fa cenno di seguirla; percorro il corridoio in uno stato di semi-incoscienza, senza realmente vedere l’ambiente intorno a me, le mie gambe si muovono meccanicamente.

Mi sembra di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, a correre lungo il corridoio di un altro ospedale per raggiungere mio fratello, mio fratello che aveva deciso di farla finita, e anche allora era colpa mia, perché se avessi saputo proteggerlo da Mikael, se ci fossi stato per lui-

“Siamo arrivati.” La voce dell’infermiera mi riporta alla realtà. Si ferma davanti ad una porta socchiusa. “Vado a chiamare il dottore, lui saprà dirti le sue condizioni con esattezza. Per adesso è stabile, ma è ancora incosciente.”

“Posso entrare?” Domando con voce strozzata.

Dopo un attimo di incertezza, annuisce. “Solo per pochi minuti.” E si allontana con passo svelto lungo il corridoio.

Mi faccio coraggio e spingo la porta.

Niklaus è disteso sull’unico letto della stanza, con una coperta verde acido tirata per metà sulle gambe.

Gli hanno tolto la cravatta e gli hanno tirato su la manica destra della camicia, rivelando un sottile braccio bianco con alcuni lividi color rosa acceso da cui spunta l’ago di una flebo di fisiologica.

Un grande cerotto gli copre il gomito una garza bianca gli avvolge un ginocchio.

Il suo viso è completamente privo di colore.

Sangue secco e frastagliato circonda un piccolo taglietto sullo zigomo, la macchia rossa è in netto e doloroso contrasto con il pallore del resto del volto.

Ombre violacee spiccano sotto le sue palpebre abbassate, dalle labbra appena schiuse esce un respiro sottile ma regolare.

Mi avvicino cautamente, la mia mano scossa dai tremiti si posa sulla sua guancia.

Mi sorprendo nel sentirla calda sotto le mie dita.

Mi mordo un labbro per impedirmi di scoppiare in lacrime.

Se solo non avessi sprecato tutto questo tempo a negare i miei sentimenti, se solo gli avessi detto fin da subito cosa provavo davvero, adesso non sarebbe in questo maledetto letto d’ospedale.

 

_Niklaus, non ho mai voluto farti del male… ma adesso sei qui, davanti a me, coperto di tagli e lividi, ed è come se te li avessi inflitti io con le mie stesse mani._

_E ti amo, ti amo così tanto che mi sento morire, eppure non ho fatto altro che respingerti e farti soffrire, perché volevo che il tuo amore si tramutasse in odio, perché dovevi odiarmi, perché non c’era altro modo per allontanarti da me._

_Ma sono stato così stupido da pensare di riuscire a soffocare ciò che provo davvero, così stupido da credere che potessimo continuare con le nostre vite e fingere che quella maledetta e bellissima notte non fosse mai esistita…_

 

 

 

 

Il dolore mi cresce nel petto, il respiro comincia a diventare più affannato e lacrime cocenti si fanno largo nei miei occhi.

Non voglio piangere, non adesso che Niklaus sta ancora respirando.

Ma potrei averlo perso, ho rischiato di perderlo per la seconda volta, e lui avrebbe potuto andarsene senza aver mai saputo quanto lo amo…

 

 

_Sì, io lo amo, lo amo, e non esiste legge o logica o morale che mi impedisca di amarlo, e per tutto questo tempo l’ho negato a me stesso, non volevo, non potevo accettarlo…_

 

 

“Elijah...”

È una voce dolce, appena più di un sussurro, ma sollevo immediatamente gli occhi e lì c'è Niklaus, le sue guance ancora pallide e bianche, ma l'angolo delle sue labbra è alzato in un debole sorriso.

Gli occhi di Niklaus sono ancora socchiusi, e non sembra del tutto consapevole di dove si trova, ma la vista di lui sveglio mi fa quasi scoppiare il cuore di sollievo e felicità.

“Niklaus…” Sussurro sporgendomi in avanti, la mia mano posata sulla sua guancia si muove in una lenta carezza.

“Stai bene?”

Annuisce debolmente, socchiudendo nuovamente gli occhi.

“Ti ho sognato, sai?”

“Che tipo di sogno?” Chiedo con dolcezza, trattenendo l’impulso di ridere e piangere contemporaneamente.

“Stavo correndo per raggiungerti, ma ad ogni passo eri sempre più lontano, e allora gridavo, gridavo il tuo nome con tutta la voce che avevo in gola ma tu non riuscivi a sentirmi, ed eri sempre più lontano, sempre più irraggiungibile… finché non sono rimasto solo.” I suoi occhi si spalancano di scatto, febbrili, iniettati di sangue, e balza a sedere di scatto, aggrappandosi disperatamente al tessuto della mia camicia. “Non voglio restare solo, Elijah. Per favore, non lasciarmi.”

“Sono qui, Niklaus. Sempre qui.” Nonostante il nodo che sento in gola, mi sforzo di mantenere ferma la voce.

“Non sarai mai solo.”

Poso una mano sulla sua nuca e lo attiro verso di me, cercando di non fargli male, ma le sue mani si aggrappano con forza alle mie spalle, tirandomi verso il suo corpo, intrappolandomi in una stretta serrata che mi impedisce quasi di respirare.

 _Voglio il dolore, voglio tutto di te, tutto di noi_ , dice attraverso quell’abbraccio che non posso fare a meno di ricambiare.

E mentre sprofondiamo nelle fiamme dell’Inferno, riesco a vedere i bagliori del Paradiso.

 

 

_**_

_Klaus_

 

 

Dopo una notte in osservazione, il medico stabilisce che posso tranquillamente tornare a casa.

Dice che sto bene, a parte qualche livido ed escoriazione, e che sono stato fortunato a cavarmela.

Vorrebbe che parlassi con uno specialista- ossia uno strizzacervelli-; sicuramente crede che mi sia buttato di sotto volontariamente, anche se ho ripetuto più volte che è stato solo un incidente.

Eppure, forse a causa della mia totale mancanza di interesse per le mie condizioni di salute, sembra alquanto restio a credermi.

In fondo non si sta sbagliando completamente: anche se non è stato intenzionale, un po’ sono dispiaciuto di non essermi fracassato la testa in quella caduta.

Sarebbe potuto finire tutto in un attimo: il dolore sarebbe scomparso in un istante, Elijah sarebbe stato veramente libero senza di me, sarebbe stato più felice, avrebbe vissuto una vita migliore.

Eppure, chissà perché, sono ancora qui, prigioniero di una vita che per me non ha più alcun significato.

Che senso ha ormai vivere così?

Che senso ha vivere sapendo che l’unica persona che abbia mai amato non ricambierà mai i miei sentimenti?

Senza Elijah al mio fianco, senza il suo amore, non so come andare avanti, non riesco a combattere i demoni dentro di me.

Quando mi sono risvegliato in ospedale, la mente offuscata dai farmaci e dallo shock, non avevo il controllo delle mie azioni, non sapevo quello che stavo facendo.

Non ricordo molto di ciò è successo.

Ricordo vagamente la sensazione delle braccia di Elijah intorno a me, ricordo di averlo _pregato_ di starmi vicino…forse ho persino pianto.

Mi sento così patetico ad elemosinare le briciole del suo affetto, eppure non posso farne a meno.

Mi illudo ancora che Elijah continui a volermi bene, che oltre il disgusto per ciò che provo ci sia ancora una parte di lui a cui importa di me.

È rimasto qui per tutta la notte a vegliarmi mentre dormivo, ha confessato il dottore mentre mi rivestivo, e prima di firmare il foglio di dimissione ha fatto un mucchio domande sulle mie condizioni di salute ( _E’ sicuro che starà bene?- Deve prendere qualche medicina?- Non dovrebbe stare a riposo ancora per qualche giorno?-_ )

“Suo fratello soffre d’ansia? Forse sarebbe più utile a lui una medicina.” Malgrado tutto, alle parole del dottore devo mordermi un labbro per trattenere una risata.

“Credo sia più in ansia perché adesso toccherà a lui accompagnare a scuola le nostre sorelle.” Rispondo scettico, infilandomi la giacca, sentendo l’amarezza crescere dentro di me.

Elijah si è sempre preoccupato per me, da bravo fratello maggiore, non perché ci tenesse particolarmente ma perché si è sempre sentito costretto dal vincolo familiare, obbligato a badare al fratello scapestrato, quello che combina sempre guai, quello che dev’essere costantemente tenuto d’occhio.

E io, povero ingenuo, ho sempre creduto di essere speciale per lui, ho sempre creduto che quella preoccupazione fosse sincera, genuina.

Che stupido… non ho mai significato niente per nessuno.

Né per Mikael, nè per mia madre… perché Elijah dovrebbe essere diverso?

L’unico da cui credevo di essere amato, l’unico da cui volevo essere amato era lui, e quell’amore è stato una bugia, forse addirittura non è mai esistito.

“Niklaus, andiamo?” Sussulto nel sentire la voce di Elijah, comparso improvvisamente sulla porta.

Ha due profonde occhiaie, i capelli spettinati e il volto appare stanco e insolitamente pallido, eppure solleva gli angoli delle labbra in un leggero sorriso quando si avvicina.

“Stai bene? Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Ce la fai ad alzarti?”

Allunga la mano ma io mi ritraggo bruscamente, facendo leva sulle braccia per alzarmi da solo anche se mi costa un certo sforzo, mi sento ancora un po’ debole.

“Non dovresti essere a scuola?” La mia voce è aspra, secca. “Vai, sei ancora in tempo, hai perso solo la prima ora.”

“Non dire sciocchezze.” Ribatte senza un attimo di esitazione, autoritario ma gentile. “Andiamo a casa. Su, appoggiati a me.”

Non appena tenta di prendermi il braccio mi scosto in fretta. “Ce la faccio da solo.”

Allungo il passo per uscire dalla stanza il più in fretta possibile da quella stanza, per mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra noi.

Sento Elijah ringraziare frettolosamente il dottore, i suoi passi veloci dietro di me che risuonano lungo il corridoio deserto.

“Ehi, aspetta, non correre!” Esclama affannato non appena mi raggiunge.

Lo ignoro, continuando a camminare senza guardarlo.

Improvvisamente un capogiro mi costringe a rallentare il passo, finché non sono costretto a fermarmi del tutto e ad appoggiare il palmo della mano contro il muro per restare in equilibrio.

“Niklaus, lascia che ti aiuti…”

La mano di Elijah si posa sulla mia spalla, calda, confortante, e l’aria comincia a tremarmi nel petto.

Sento la sua preoccupazione avvolgermi la pelle come una dolce sensazione di calore.

“Non ho bisogno di aiuto! Cazzo, lasciami stare!” Esplodo, rabbia e dolore mescolate nella mia voce. “Non ho bisogno della tua pietà!”

Elijah resta in silenzio per lunghi istanti; ha l’espressione di uno che ha appena ricevuto un pugno nello stomaco.

Forse ho esagerato.

Vorrei dire qualcosa, ma le parole sono bloccate in gola, soffocate dall’orgoglio, soffocate dalla paura.

Paura di sperare, paura di essere di nuovo illuso, paura di essere di nuovo abbandonato.

Mi sforzo di fronteggiare il suo sguardo con decisione.

“Smettila di preoccuparti per me. Smettila di provare a proteggermi. Non è compito tuo salvarmi da me stesso.”

Faccio un respiro profondo per impedire alla mia voce di tremare. “Lasciami andare.”

Elijah si avvicina senza dire nulla, senza staccare gli occhi dai miei, e inaspettatamente sorride.

Sorride con dolcezza e scuote la testa lentamente.

“Non capisci, Niklaus? Io mi preoccuperò sempre per te.”

Il suo braccio mi circonda i fianchi, tirandomi contro il suo corpo.

“Non ti lascio andare, mi hai capito?” Sussurra tra i miei capelli, bloccandomi saldamente contro il suo petto. “Non ti lascerò mai andare.”

Forse, solo per un attimo, posso lasciar crollare le mie difese.

Mi abbandono a quella stretta, lascio che siano le braccia di Elijah a sostenermi, il mio unico punto fermo in un mondo che gira troppo velocemente, il mio porto sicuro la mia ancora di salvezza.

“Sono qui. Sarò sempre qui per te.”

Forse, solo per un attimo, posso permettermi di sperare.

Forse, solo per un attimo, posso credere a questa meravigliosa bugia.

 

**

 

 

Quando rientriamo, la casa è avvolta in un silenzio surreale.

Anticipando la mia domanda, Elijah mi informa che ha chiamato Sandra e le ha chiesto il favore di accompagnare a scuola Freya e Rebekah, mentre lui era con me in ospedale.

“Non era necessario tutto questo trambusto.” Borbotto, confuso dalla sua gentilezza. “Avresti potuto passare la notte a casa e accompagnarle tu, potevo tornare a casa da solo. Ti saresti risparmiato un’inutile fatica.”

“Smettila di dire idiozie, per favore, e vai subito a stenderti sul letto, hai bisogno di riposo.”

Alzo gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. “Elijah, sto bene.”

“Disse quello che ho dovuto caricare a forza su un taxi perché non riusciva nemmeno a reggersi in piedi.”

Sbuffo, alzando le mani in segno di resa. “Posso almeno andare in cucina a prendere qualcosa da bere o devo chiederti il permesso?”

“Ci penso io, tu fila in camera.”

Malgrado non sopporti questa ridicola scenetta, sorrido e inizio a salire le scale; un fiotto caldo di speranza mi invade il petto.

Forse, dopotutto, un po’ gli importa di me.

Questo è l’ultimo pensiero cosciente che mi attraversa la mente, prima di posare la testa sul cuscino e crollare in un sonno profondo.

 

 

_**_

_Elijah_

 

 

 

Quando apro la porta della camera di mio fratello con una leggera spinta del gomito, un bicchiere di succo di frutta in una mano e un vassoio di muffin nell’altra, lo trovo addormentato a pancia in giù sul letto, il piumone scalciato via, le braccia che gli circondano la testa sul cuscino. Sembra così vulnerabile, così fragile.

L’intensa luce del mattino che filtra dalla finestra gli illumina un lato del viso addormentato, su cui spicca un sorriso sereno.

Forse sta facendo un bel sogno.

Come vorrei vedere questa espressione così serena e felice sul suo volto anche quando è sveglio.

Facendomi largo tra i vestiti sparsi sul pavimento, appoggio piatto e bicchiere accanto a una pila di fogli sulla sua scrivania e mi raddrizzo lentamente. Lo osservo a lungo.

Dopo un po’, le gambe cominciano a farmi male e mi lascio scivolare lungo la parete fino a sedermi a terra, con le braccia appoggiate sulle ginocchia.

Ho paura che, andandomene, possa tornare la muraglia nera di terrore. Ma qui accanto a lui, la vista del suo viso addormentato mi conferma che tutto il resto non conta, che in tutta questa storia non sono da solo.

Lo vuole Niklaus e lo voglio anch’io, contrastarlo non ha senso, può solo farci soffrire entrambi. Per sopravvivere, il corpo umano ha bisogno di un flusso continuo di cibo, di ossigeno e di amore. Senza di lui, perderei tutti e tre. Distanti, inizieremmo lentamente a morire.

Mi avvicino il più silenziosamente possibile per non svegliarlo. Il suo braccio destro è scivolato da sotto il cuscino, le dita della mano quasi sfiorano la moquette.

Esito per un attimo, poi le stringo tra le mie, dapprima delicatamente, poi con più forza.

Niklaus è qui con me, è qui e sta bene, e tutto il resto non ha più importanza.

Quando mi addormento, le mia mano è ancora stretta alla sua.

 

 

_Non ti lascio, Niklaus, non ti lascerò mai andare…_

 

 

_**_

_Klaus_

 

 

 

Quando mi sveglio la luce intensa di mezzogiorno mi colpisce il viso. Devo aver dormito almeno un paio d’ore.

Sento tutto il corpo indolenzito, forse a causa della posizione scomoda o forse a causa delle ferite che non si sono ancora rimarginate.

Mi metto a sedere e tento di stirare le braccia, ma non appena provo a muovermi mi accorgo che qualcosa mi tiene ancorato un braccio. Abbasso lo sguardo sorpreso: seduto sul pavimento, ai piedi del mio letto c’è Elijah, profondamente addormentato, le sue dita strette saldamente alle mie.

Faccio per allontanarmi ma lui tira la mia mano verso di sé, rifiutandosi di mollare la presa.

“Elijah…” Con la mano libera gli scuoto piano la spalla. “Elijah…” Lo chiamo a bassa voce.

Senza preavviso apre di scatto gli occhi e si raddrizza un poco.

Si gira verso di me, sbattendo le ciglia assonnato. “Ehi.” Compare un lieve sorriso sul volto ancora annebbiato dal torpore del sonno. “Come ti senti?”

“Sto bene, smettila di chiedermelo.” Anche se sono seccato, la voce mi esce inaspettatamente morbida. Abbasso lo sguardo, notando che sta continuando a stringermi la mano. “Elijah…” Mi schiarisco la voce, a disagio. “Ho bisogno di alzarmi un attimo…”

Spero che capisca e che si sposti, ma lui rimane immobile, senza fare cenno di avermi sentito.

Il calore della sua mano penetra nella mia e le sue dita salgono lentamente, accarezzandomi il palmo, fino a posarsi sul polso.

Scosta la manica della camicia, il suo indice traccia lentamente la cicatrice sul mio polso.

Rilascio un sospiro tremante. “Quel giorno…” La voce di Elijah è poco più di un sussurro. “Quel giorno ho avuto paura di perderti per la prima volta…” Mormora, gli occhi socchiusi, continuando a passare il dito sulla cicatrice. “Non ricordo di aver mai provato tanta paura in vita mia. E adesso ho rischiato di perderti di nuovo…”

Le sue parole si incrinano, la sua schiena sussulta e tutto il suo corpo prende improvvisamente a tremare.

Elijah, sempre così forte, sicuro di sé, sempre così pronto a prendere sulle sue spalle i problemi degli altri, sta piangendo.

Elijah, il mio amore, il mio sole, il mio miracolo, ridotto in lacrime ai miei piedi.

Si aggrappa alle mie gambe, poggiandomi la testa contro le ginocchia.

“Perdonami, Niklaus. Perdonami per tutto il male che ti ho fatto. Non ci sono mai stato quando avevi più bisogno di me… ti ho deluso in passato e continuo a deluderti. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace… tu sei tutto per me, e se dovesse capitarti qualcosa io… io…”

Piange ancora, mostrandomi tutta quella sua adorabile debolezza che, fino ad allora, si era tanto sforzato di nascondermi.

Mi siedo anch’io sulle ginocchia e lo abbraccio stretto, cadendo entrambi a terra. “Non è colpa tua, Elijah, non è colpa tua.” Continuo a mormorare senza sosta.

Gli carezzo la testa fin quando non smette di singhiozzare, lasciandogli ogni tanto un bacio fra tra i suoi ciuffi castani.

Gli prendo il volto tra le mani e, con delicatezza, lo sollevo dal mio petto per guardarlo negli occhi, ancora lucidi e arrossati.

Sento il cuore gonfiarsi di una tenerezza infinita.

Gli bacio dolcemente le guance, raccogliendo il residuo delle sue lacrime.

Sollevo i capelli dalla sua fronte e bacio anche quella, prima di passare alle palpebre socchiuse e, ancora, agli zigomi bollenti. “Perdonami anche tu, Elijah. Ti prego, perdonami per questo amore che ti lega a uno come me. Desideravo davvero lasciarti libero, avrei voluto che tu vivessi al meglio la tua vita, per te stesso e nessun altro. Ma non posso smettere di amarti.”

Sento le sue braccia scivolare attorno alla mia vita, stringermi ancora di più a sé. “Rimani con me.” Sussurro contro il suo collo, una supplica tremante e disperata.

“Sempre e per sempre, Niklaus. Io ho scelto _te_ , sei tu, sei sempre stato tu la mia scelta.”

Il viso di Elijah si distende in un sorriso, e, prima che possa dire o fare altro, mi sporgo su di lui per baciarlo sulle labbra.

Fu l’esitazione di un solo istante, l’esitazione di quando s’inserisce l’ultima tessera del puzzle al quadro per completarlo.

E poi Elijah si spinge contro di me e intensifica ancora di più il bacio con un gemito soffocato di piacere, e ci ritroviamo a ridere e a piangere contemporaneamente l’uno sulle labbra dell’altro.

Riverso tutto me stesso in quel bacio, sentendo che il mio essere si scioglie, fondendosi con lui e con tutto ciò che rappresenta per me.

Da quel momento ogni pensiero razionale si dissolve nella mia mente, sostituito da un’esplosione di sensazioni.

Gli circondo il collo con le braccia e mi rifiuto di separarmi dalle sue labbra, anche quando crolliamo sul materasso.

Ci aggrappiamo l’uno all’altro con una passione dirompente, esplorandoci a vicenda con mani febbrili e tremanti, senza riuscire a smettere di baciarci, accarezzarci. Mi stringo a lui senza rendermene conto, plasmando il mio corpo contro il suo.

Sento un brivido caldo pervadermi il corpo, mentre le mie dita gli sfiorano le guance e raggiungono la morbidezza dei suoi capelli sulla nuca.

Elijah mi accarezza la schiena, lasciando una traccia infuocata sulla mia pelle e facendomi rimpiangere quella sottile barriera di tessuto che la separa dalle sue mani.

Poi mi posa le mani sui fianchi e s’irrigidisce di nuovo, come se volesse allontanarsi da me. “Niklaus…” Ansima, posando la fronte sulla mia. “Non voglio farti del male… dobbiamo fermarci…”

Non voglio fermarmi, ma so benissimo che non possiamo continuare.

Per quanto lo desideriamo, non potremmo mai amarci in modo fisico.

Ma non ha importanza.

Perché adesso, nell’abbraccio di Elijah, mi sento finalmente, completamente felice.

Perché per la prima volta nella mia vita ho la certezza di essere amato.

Perché con lui al mio fianco sono pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa con la consapevolezza di poter vincere.

Finché siamo insieme, nulla potrà andare storto.


	11. Capitolo 10

_Elijah_

 

 

 

Sono consapevole che io e Niklaus dovremmo stabilire dei limiti al nostro amore, sono consapevole che non potremmo mai vivere questo sentimento alla luce del sole, che non potremmo mai andare oltre a dei semplici baci o abbracci.

L’incesto è un atto illegale.

Amandoci, sia fisicamente che emotivamente, stiamo commettendo un crimine.

E io sono terrorizzato.

Un conto è sottrarci al resto del mondo, un altro è sottrarsi alla legge.

Perciò continuo a ripetermi che basta non spingerci oltre e andrà tutto bene.

In fondo, finché non superiamo quel confine, non violiamo nessuna legge.

Finché non c’è unione sessuale, non stiamo commettendo alcun crimine.

Basta non oltrepassare quel limite e la nostra famiglia sarà al sicuro, nessuno potrà portarci via i nostri fratelli, nessuno potrà separarci.

Stando insieme come adesso, non facciamo male a nessuno; stando separati, ci consumiamo.

Volevo essere forte e dimostrare a Niklaus che se lui fosse riuscito a buttarsi alle spalle quella notte, l’avrei fatto anch’io.

Se fosse riuscito a distrarsi uscendo con un’altra, lo avrei fatto anch’io.

La mia mente era concentrata sull’obiettivo, ma il mio cuore non voleva saperne.

Piuttosto che rispettare i termini del nostro patto, il cuore ha preferito lanciarsi in un salto nel vuoto, ignorando qualsiasi morale, ignorando qualsiasi regola.

Da quando abbiamo ammesso liberamente i nostri sentimenti è cambiato tutto.

Sentiamo il bisogno di stare sempre vicini.

Lo seguo da una stanza all’altra, inventando scuse per stargli vicino, per guardarlo, per toccarlo.

Ho voglia di abbracciarlo, di accarezzarlo, di baciarlo ma ovviamente, con i miei fratelli in giro per casa, è impossibile.

Amarlo a queste condizioni per me è ormai un profondo dolore fisico.

Sono sopraffatto da un turbinio di emozioni contrastanti: da un lato, sento dentro una felicità incontrollabile; dall’altro, sono consumato dal terrore che qualcuno possa scoprirlo e separarci con la forza.

Non voglio prestare ascolto alla bomba a orologeria che mi ticchetta nella testa, non voglio pensare al futuro, che è una specie di buco nero in cui nessuno di noi due può esistere, né insieme, né separati… Non voglio che le mie paure riguardo al domani finiscano per rovinarmi il presente. L’unica cosa che importa, adesso, è che Niklaus sia qui con me e che noi ci amiamo.

Non mi sono mai sentito così felice in vita mia.

Anche lui sembra più allegro.

L’espressione sofferente di stanchezza e di falsa allegria gli è ormai sparita del tutto dalla faccia.

Ride più spesso, fa il solletico a Rebekah e la fa volteggiare talmente veloce che lo supplico di fermarsi.

Asseconda Kol e non reagisce più alle sue solite provocazioni. Ha persino smesso di mordicchiarsi il labbro. E ogni volta che i suoi occhi incrociano i miei, il suo volto si accende con un sorriso.

Un venerdì mattina, circa due settimane dopo il suo incidente, lui mi arriva silenziosamente alle spalle mentre sono davanti al lavandino, con le spalle alla porta, intento a rimuovere le ultime tracce di schiuma da barba con il rasoio.

Le sue braccia mi avvolgono da dietro, il suo petto caldo aderisce alla mia schiena provocandomi un brivido di eccitazione. “Buongiorno.” Sussurra posandomi un bacio leggero sulla nuca.

Mi volto con un sorriso sorpreso, ma con la preoccupazione nello sguardo, unita ad un desiderio sofferente, una dolorosa disperazione.

“Gli altri scenderanno a momenti.” Lo avverto a voce bassa quando sento le sue mani posarsi sulle mie braccia, su e giù in una lenta carezza.

Il mio respiro accelera pericolosamente, il rasoio mi scivola dalle mani finendo dentro il lavandino.

Incapace di trattenermi, inarco la schiena sotto il suo tocco, quando le sue mani aprono il primo bottone della mia camicia, scivolando ad accarezzarmi una porzione di pelle nuda e mandandomi scintille elettriche nel ventre.

“Va tutto bene.” Sussurra, un sorriso malizioso ad ornargli le labbra. “Possiamo toccarci. Toccarci e basta. Non ci sono leggi che lo vietano.”

La sua mano scivola sul mio petto, proprio all’altezza del cuore.

Chissà se riesce a sentire come batte fragorosamente, così forte che riesco a sentirne il ritmo convulso risuonarmi nelle orecchie e cancellare qualsiasi altro rumore.

 

 

_Il mio cuore è tuo, Niklaus… prendilo, torturalo, fallo a pezzi, accarezzalo, divoralo, marchialo …_

 

Improvvisamente sento le gambe diventare molli.

Mi aggrappo con entrambe le mani al lavandino per non cadere, stringendo la presa così forte che le mie nocche diventano bianche.

Ogni fibra del mio corpo trema di passione repressa, che mi incendia le vene come lava bollente.

Guardo il mio volto allo specchio, e vedo uno sconosciuto fissarmi di rimando.

I capelli spettinati, le guance arrossate, gli occhi colmi di uno sguardo febbrile, le pupille dilatate, preda di un insopportabile desiderio, di un istinto feroce che non so come domare.

Non posso permettere che accada di nuovo.

Avevo giurato a me stesso che non avremmo mai oltrepassato quella linea. Che avrei mantenuto il controllo. “Va tutto bene.” Ripete Niklaus contro il mio collo. “Voglio _sentirti_ , Elijah.”

È troppo, la combinazione dei suoi occhi che continuano a fissarmi così intensamente, la sua mano premuta sulla mia pelle nuda, senza alcuna barriera di vestiti a separarci, la sua mano ancorata al mio cuore.

È l’intensità del gesto, è l’intensità del sentimento che mi impedisce di respirare, di ragionare lucidamente.

Un gemito mi sfugge dalle labbra, e subito mi copro la bocca con la mano, allarmato, mentre Niklaus ridacchia, divertito dalla mia momentanea mancanza di autocontrollo.

Lancio un’occhiata alle scale, preoccupato che Kol, Freya o Rebekah possano avermi sentito e compaiano da un momento all’altro, sorprendendoci in questo atteggiamento fin troppo intimo.

Non c’è ancora nessuno, forse stanno ancora finendo di fare colazione.

Guardo la porta chiusa della cucina, da cui provengono voci concitate. Come vorrei poterla chiudere a chiave.

Mi giro nuovamente verso Niklaus, posando una mano sulla sua per interrompere quel movimento fin troppo provocante.

Cerco di sorridergli, ma i miei occhi sono tristi.

“Dobbiamo solo… aspettare il momento giusto, Klaus.”

“Non c’è mai un momento giusto. Tra la scuola, le faccende, Freya, Rebekah e Kol che restano svegli fino a tardi, non restiamo mai da soli.”

Si stacca da me e si volta verso la finestra, lo sguardo improvvisamente incupito.

Tento di avvicinarmi nuovamente e di abbracciarlo, ma lui rifugge bruscamente dalla mia presa.

“Non capisci come mi sento?” Si volta verso di me quasi con rabbia, la voce che comincia a tremargli. “Vederti, starti vicino ogni giorno senza poter…” Si blocca, passandosi una mano sul viso per impedirsi di crollare.

“Lo so. Lo so. Anch'io provo la stessa cosa. Ma non possiamo superare quel limite, Niklaus. Non possiamo.” Ripeto, più per cercare convincere me stesso. “Ma questo non cambia quello che provo per te.”

Mi sporgo verso di lui e lo stringo forte, mentre lui mi circonda i fianchi con le braccia.

Il calore del suo corpo scorre all’interno del mio come se fosse corrente elettrica.

La sua guancia calda mi sfiora il viso, il suo respiro mi solletica la pelle.

Lo sento tremare contro di me, e lo stringo più forte, accarezzandogli i riccioli ribelli alla base della nuca, cullando la sua testa sul mio petto come facevo quando eravamo bambini e cercavo di calmarlo dopo che aveva avuto un incubo nel cuore della notte.

Adesso quell’incubo che lo tormenta è il nostro futuro, l’impossibilità di amarci fisicamente, l’impossibilità di vivere appieno questo sentimento che agli occhi degli altri apparirà sempre sbagliato, disgustoso e immorale.

Gli prendo il viso tra le mani, le nostre fronti si toccano da tanto siamo vicini. “Guardami. Guardami. Ti amo. Mi prometti che non lo dimenticherai?”

Klaus ha quell’espressione, l’espressione incerta di chi non è bravo con i sentimenti e ha paura di fidarsi, perché non ci vuole credere, di potersi fidare.

Perché ha paura che fidarsi significhi restare di nuovo ferito.

Ma alla fine annuisce con un piccolo sorriso e mi abbraccia di nuovo, stringendomi come se avesse paura che potessi dissolvermi tra le sue dita.

La porta della cucina si spalanca all’improvviso, come un colpo di pistola. Ci stacchiamo subito.

Kol è in piedi davanti a noi, i capelli arruffati e la camicia fuori dai pantaloni, gli occhi ancora mezzi chiusi.

Ho il cuore in gola, una morsa di terrore mi stringe lo stomaco.

Abbiamo sentito la porta solo dopo che si è spalancata del tutto e ha sbattuto contro lo spigolo del bancone.

Ci avrà sentiti? Ci avrà visti?

“Mi serve il bagno.” Borbotta lui con la voce impastata dal sonno. Io e Nick usciamo immediatamente senza dire una parola e lui si sbatte la porta alle spalle con un colpo secco senza nemmeno degnarci di un’occhiata.

Cerco di regolarizzare il respiro.

Anche Niklaus è visibilmente scosso. Continua a gettare occhiate nervose alla porta del bagno, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore di tanto in tanto.

Mi giro verso di lui, posandogli una mano sulla spalla per tranquillizzarlo. “Kol non ha visto niente. Era ancora mezzo addormentato, non riusciva neanche a tenere gli occhi aperti.” Sento ancora il groppo di paura allo stomaco, ma mi sforzo di sorridere in modo rassicurante. “È tutto sotto controllo.” Niklaus annuisce appena, chiaramente scettico.

Ma nessuno di noi due ha il coraggio di dire che stiamo entrambi mentendo a noi stessi.

 

 

 

_**_

_Klaus_

 

 

Nelle ultime settimane non ho fatto altro che ripensare a quella mattina, a quanto il mio comportamento sconsiderato ci abbia messi in pericolo entrambi.

Se soltanto Kol fosse entrato un attimo prima… non voglio neanche pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere.

Dopo quel giorno, io e Elijah abbiamo cercato di mantenere le distanze il più possibile per non insospettire Kol, arrivando al punto di parlarci a malapena.

Il nostro sforzo per maniere un atteggiamento il più freddo possibile ha dato i suoi frutti, perché Rebekah è arrivata al punto di chiedermi preoccupata se avessimo litigato.

Nessuno ha il minimo sospetto di ciò che sta succedendo.

Ma non possiamo andare avanti così per sempre.

Io e Elijah dobbiamo trovare il modo di stare da soli almeno pochi minuti ogni giorno, senza paura di essere disturbati.

So che dopo quanto è successo con Kol, lui non mi toccherà più quando c’è qualcun altro in casa, vale a dire sempre.

Non mi permette nemmeno di stargli accanto, stringergli la mano o appoggiargli la testa sul braccio se siamo soli in una stanza. Dice che così non faccio altro che peggiorare le cose, ma cosa c’è di peggio che non toccarlo affatto?

Cosa c’è di peggio di una vita continuamente costretto a nascondere i miei sentimenti, quando vorrei poter gridare al mondo intero quanto lo amo?

 

 

**

 

 

Sabato sera nostra madre rientra improvvisamente a casa dopo due settimane passate da David, cogliendoci tutti di sorpresa.

“Ah, siete qui.” Sospira, senza curarsi di nascondere la propria delusione, in piedi sulla porta del soggiorno con un impermeabile da uomo troppo grande e calze a rete, le gambe malferme sui tacchi vertiginosi.

Rebekah è distesa sulla moquette a guardare i cartoni animati in televisione, Freya sta facendo i compiti di storia sul tavolino da caffè mentre io sono seduto sul divano immerso nei miei pensieri, osservandole distrattamente di tanto in tanto.

Kol è già uscito con i suoi amici ed Elijah è di sopra, in camera sua a ripassare non so quale materia.

“Mamma!” Non appena la vede, il volto di Rebekah si illumina di gioia infantile. Salta subito in piedi e le corre incontro a braccia aperte con un enorme sorriso.

Lei le accarezza appena i capelli senza neanche degnarsi di abbassare lo sguardo, così Rebekah si accontenta di abbracciarle le gambe.

Freya le fa soltanto un debole sorriso, mormorando un “ciao, mamma” appena sussurrato con voce dolce e malinconica, riabbassando subito lo sguardo sui suoi compiti.

Posso vedere la piega triste delle sue labbra, le lacrime raggruppate agli angoli degli occhi, lo sforzo disperato per nascondere la tristezza e apparire forte.

Sento una fitta di tenerezza e amarezza pungermi il petto.

La mia dolce, mite sorellina, sempre così matura, non ha mai chiesto niente, non ha mai preteso nulla.

È una presenza leggera, silenziosa, a volte quasi invisibile in questa casa.

Cerca di nascondere sempre il suo dolore, anche se è evidente che soffre molto per l’assenza di una figura materna nella sua vita.

Esther le ha procurato soltanto delusione e dolore, come a tutti noi del resto.

Che razza di madre abbandona i propri figli in questo modo? In fondo lei e Mikael erano molto simili: entrambi sono stati i mostri che hanno segnato le nostre vite, i veri cattivi della nostra storia; lui con la sua violenza, lei con la sua indifferenza.

Una madre si prende cura dei propri figli. Un mostro no.

“Come mai non sei da David?” Le chiedo in tono aspro, faticando persino a guardarla in faccia da tanto mi sento pieno di odio e disgusto nei suoi confronti.

“È andato a soccorrere l’ex moglie.” Risponde lei, arricciando le labbra in una smorfia contrariata. “A quanto pare soffre di agorafobia o qualcosa del genere. Ma credo sia solo un modo per essere sempre al centro dell’attenzione.”

“Mamma, ti prego, andiamo da qualche parte!” Implora Rebekah, ancora aggrappata alla sua gamba.

“Non ora, piccola.” Risponde lei con un sorriso tirato nel tentativo di scrollarsela di dosso come se fosse un insetto fastidioso. “Fuori piove e la mamma è molto stanca.”

 _Stanca di cosa?_ Sento la rabbia crescere dentro di me.

_Stanca di scopare con il tuo fidanzato? Stanca di ubriacarti e andare a ballare tutte le sere vestita come una puttana e truccata come una stupida teenager?_

“Potresti portare le _tue figlie_ al cinema.” Suggerisco subito, sforzandomi di controllare l’astio nella mia voce. “C’è un film sui supereroi che Rebekah vuole vedere da un sacco di tempo. Dovrebbe iniziare tra un quarto d’ora, fate ancora in tempo a prendere i biglietti. Le avrei portate io, ma dato che sono _due settimane_ che non ti vedono…”

“Sì, mamma, andiamo!” Il volto di Rebekah si illumina di entusiasmo, mentre comincia a saltellare per il soggiorno. “Dai, ti prego!” Le strattona la mano con insistenza, ricevendo un sorriso teso in risposta.

“Tesoro, ho mal di testa e sono appena rientrata.”

“Ma sei stata da David per due intere settimane!” Grida di colpo Freya, rossa in viso.

Io e mia madre ci giriamo a guardarla, sorpresi da questa sua reazione inconsueta.

In verità, un po’ sono orgoglioso di lei.

Non è giusto che soffra sempre in silenzio, ha tutto il diritto di opporsi all’assurdo egoismo di nostra madre, ha tutto il diritto di vedere un film con sua madre e sua sorella il sabato sera.

La mamma arretra leggermente, colpita. “Okay, okay, va bene. Andiamo al cinema.” Mi lancia un’occhiata rabbiosa.

“Ti rendi conto che ho lavorato senza sosta nelle ultime due settimane?”

Sostengo il suo sguardo con freddezza. “Anche noi.”

Gira bruscamente i tacchi, e dopo un litigio per l’ombrello, urla furibonde per un cappotto che non si trova più e lamenti di sofferenza della mamma, la porta si chiude sbattendo con un tonfo pesante.

Lascio cadere la testa all’indietro contro lo schienale del divano e chiudo gli occhi.

Dopo un attimo, li riapro e sorrido, la realizzazione mi colpisce. Se ne sono andati.

Sono usciti tutti. Troppo bello per essere vero.

Io e Elijah siamo soli. Abbiamo la casa finalmente libera, tutta per noi.

Salgo le scale in punta di piedi con il cuore che batte più forte ad ogni gradino. Voglio fargli una sorpresa.

Arrivargli da dietro di soppiatto e annunciargli la nostra inaspettata libertà con un bacio lungo e intenso.

Giunto davanti alla porta della sua camera, trattengo il fiato e ruoto piano la maniglia.

Lentamente, socchiudo la porta. E mi blocco sulla soglia, impietrito.

Elijah non è alla scrivania, chino sui libri come mi aspettavo.

È vicino alla finestra e si sta sfilando la camicia, aprendo lentamente i bottoni uno dopo l’altro.

Notando l’asciugamano sullo schienale della sedia capisco che sta per farsi una doccia e so che dovrei allontanarmi, ma non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo petto che si rivela pian piano davanti ai miei occhi, assaporando ogni porzione della sua pelle liscia e priva di imperfezioni, ammaliato dal vista del suo torace possente dai muscoli perfettamente scolpiti.

È più forte di me. Gli arrivo silenziosamente alle spalle e gli stringo le braccia attorno ai fianchi in una stretta prepotente, possessiva.

Elijah si irrigidisce contro di me, sorpreso e spaventato. “Niklaus…”

“Non c’è nessuno. Nostra madre le ha portate al cinema, e Kol non tornerà prima di mezzanotte.” Gli sussurro nell’orecchio, incapace di contenere la mia frenesia.

Elijah si volta di scatto e mi bacia in modo appassionato, urgente.

Stavolta non c’è nessun pericolo di essere scoperti, stavolta siamo liberi dalla catene di cui eravamo prigionieri nelle ultime settimane.

“Mi sei mancato.” Sussurra tra i baci, ansimando delicatamente contro la mia guancia.

“Anche tu.” Sento il dolore dell’attesa che mi invade tutto il corpo.

Elijah mi bacia ogni angolo del viso, delle orecchie, del collo, insopportabilmente lento, insopportabilmente gentile.

Faccio scorrere le mani sul calore del suo petto nudo, sulle braccia forti, sulle spalle, impaziente.

Ho voglia di sentire ogni parte del suo corpo, di respirarne il profumo.

Elijah ora mi bacia con tale intensità che riesco a malapena a respirare.

La sua pelle nuda freme sotto il mio tocco.

Ma ci sono ancora troppi strati di vestiti, troppi ostacoli a separare i nostri corpi.

Senza riflettere infilo una mano nella cinta dei suoi pantaloni. Non appena provo ad abbassarli, le mani di Elijah mi afferrano i polsi allontanandoli con forza.

“Che stai facendo?” Sembra incredulo, quasi arrabbiato.

“Shh, lasciami fare…” Con unico movimento fluido gli sfilo la cintura dai passanti e la getto sul pavimento.

I pantaloni gli scivolano fino alle caviglie, e lui tenta di opporre resistenza afferrandomi le mani tra le sue.

“Niklaus, no!” Ansima forte, una nota di terrore convulso nella sua voce.

Lo ignoro, sollevando l’elastico dei boxer e infilando le dita all’interno. Un’ondata di ebbrezza mi travolge non appena lo tocco. È sorprendentemente caldo e duro nella mia mano.

Elijah geme e inspira a fatica, mentre mi fissa con un’espressione stupita, come se si fosse dimenticato chi sono, il rossore che si espande sulle sue guance, il respiro che si fa più rapido e ansimante.

Poi, improvvisamente, lancia un grido e mi afferra per le spalle, spingendomi via.

“Che cosa pensavi di fare?” Sta gridando, mentre si riveste in tutta fretta, tremando letteralmente di rabbia. “Avevamo stabilito che non sarebbe mai successo. Sai bene che non potremmo mai e poi mai…” Inspira con violenza, sembra fuori di sé. “Questa cosa ci sta completamente sfuggendo di mano!” Urla, con le vene del collo in evidenza. “Siamo malati! Tutto questo è malato!”

Mi sfreccia accanto spingendomi via, la faccia paonazza, e si chiude in bagno sbattendo la porta.

Un attimo dopo sento lo scroscio dell’acqua.

In soggiorno, cammino avanti e indietro con il respiro affannato, rabbia e senso di colpa che mi circolano nel corpo in egual misura.

Rabbia per come mi ha urlato contro, per la sua insensata ipocrisia.

Senso di colpa per non essermi fermato quando me lo ha chiesto.

Eppure non capisco, non riesco proprio a capire.

Credevo fossimo d’accordo di restare insieme ad ogni costo.

Ma ora sento la paura attanagliarmi la gola, le spalle, il petto.

La paura di aver rovinato quello che io davo per scontato ci fosse tra noi.

_Amore in ogni senso possibile._

Non riesco a crederci. Non è possibile. Io mi fidavo di lui.

Cerco di trovare una spiegazione, di rielaborare le parole di Elijah senza cadere a pezzi.

Accettare che per lui la magia della prima notte in cui ci siamo baciati e della mattina trascorsa nella mia stanza non siano altro che un errore perverso da seppellire nella parte più profonda della sua mente, fino ad illudersi che non sia mai successo.

Fare i conti con ciò che Elijah pensa realmente del nostro rapporto e non ha mai avuto il coraggio di dirmi fin dall’inizio.

E trovare il modo di sopravvivere a questa terribile rivelazione.

Ma com’è possibile soffrire così tanto?

Com’è possibile che delle semplici parole mi spingano a desiderare di morire?

Non appena sento il rumore dei passi di Elijah sulla scala gli vado incontro, ma lui mi passa accanto con espressione gelida senza neanche guardarmi.

Dal corridoio sento provenire un tintinnio di chiavi, il cigolio delle scarpe contro il pavimento, il suono della cerniera del giubbotto. E la porta di casa che sbatte.

Io rimango lì, impietrito, pieno di sgomento.

Mi aspettavo almeno un confronto, e invece se n’è andato, è letteralmente fuggito lasciandomi qui da solo.

È assurdo, è inaccettabile.

Non posso permettere che scappi da me un’altra volta.

Mi infilo di corsa le scarpe da ginnastica e il giubbotto e corro fuori in strada senza neanche preoccuparmi di prendere le chiavi.

Faccio appena in tempo ad intravedere la sua sagoma che scompare nel buio umido, in fondo alla strada.

Mi metto a correre.

Quando il suono dei miei passi lo raggiunge accelera ancora di più il passo e attraversa la strada.

Finalmente riesco ad affiancarlo, senza più fiato.

Elijah si volta nella mia direzione, alzando un braccio per tenermi a distanza.

“Vattene, Klaus! Torna a casa e lasciami in pace!”

Non l’ho mai sentito parlarmi in questo modo, con tutta questa rabbia, con tutto questo _odio_.

“Perchè?” Grido a mia volta, incamerando aria gelida nei miei polmoni, incurante della pioggia che mi sferza il viso e i capelli. “Si può sapere cosa ti ho fatto di così terribile?”

“È proprio questo il problema! Non ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto! Se non ti avessi fermato io, lo sai cosa sarebbe potuto succedere?” Anche nel buio, posso distinguere chiaramente i lineamenti del suo viso trasfigurato della rabbia.

“Certo che lo so! Lo so perché ti amo, cazzo, e ti desidero, e non riesco a starti lontano!”

Elijah si lascia cadere di colpo contro il muro alle sue spalle, la furia che si dissolve nella notte come le nuvole bianche di vapore che ci escono dalla bocca.

“Non possiamo più andare avanti così.” Sussurra con voce rotta e fioca, e d’un tratto sento la mia rabbia travolta da un’ondata gelida di paura. “È troppo doloroso, troppo pericoloso. E hai pensato a Rebekah, a Kol, a Freya? Hai pensato a quello che potrebbe succedere a loro se ci scoprono? Siamo l’unica famiglia che hanno, Niklaus, e non possiamo mettere il rischio il loro futuro per stare insieme.”

La sua disperazione è quasi tangibile, tanto da sottrarre all’aria gelida intorno a noi ogni più piccolo accenno di speranza.

“Cosa vuoi dire? Che è tutto finito?”

“Non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto cominciare, Niklaus. Forse ha ragione il resto del mondo. Siamo due adolescenti vulnerabili, pieni di casini…. è stato solo un momento di debolezza. Avevamo solo bisogno di aggrapparci a qualcuno per sostenere il peso della nostra situazione familiare.”

Indietreggio lentamente, con il dolore e l’orrore che mi invadono il corpo come ghiaccio liquido.

“Niklaus, aspetta… non è questo che intendevo dire.” L’espressione sul volto di Elijah cambia di colpo e si avvicina verso di me, incerto, con il braccio teso, come se fossi una bestia selvatica pronta a fuggire. “Non lo penso davvero. Ho avuto paura, e non…”

No, basta, non voglio più ascoltare le sue patetiche scuse. Scuoto la testa, descrivendo un grande semicerchio intorno a lui, scappando all’improvviso per poi ritrovarmi davanti ad una grande rete di protezione chiusa con un lucchetto.

Mi infilo a forza in una fessura all’estremità, ignorando le grida di Elijah dietro di me.

Una volta varcata la rete, svolto di lato nel vento pungente, inoltrandomi nel sentiero buio che porta al cimitero, disseminato come sempre di bottiglie, mozziconi e rifiuti.

Il rumore del traffico diventa un mormorio distante e le sagome delle lapidi, spezzate e abbandonate, sono ridotte a semplici forme amorfe nel buio.

Sento le lacrime pungermi gli occhi, e vorrei gridare, invece stringo le labbra e allungo il passo, rifiutandomi di crollare.

“Niklaus!” La voce di Elijah continua a risuonarmi nelle orecchie, il suo passo veloce continua a risuonare dietro di me. “Sai che non penso davvero quello che ho detto!” Dalla voce sembra angosciato, sconvolto. “Ti prego, torna a casa. Gli altri saranno di ritorno a momenti e si preoccuperanno.”

Il fatto che voglia appellarsi al mio senso di responsabilità dimostra quanto lui abbia frainteso l’effetto delle sue parole su di me, la violenza dei sentimenti che mi attraversano fin dentro le viscere.

Cerca di afferrarmi per il braccio.

“Lasciami!” Urlo divincolandomi, la voce amplificata dal silenzio del cimitero.

Elijah si ritrae di colpo, come se gli avessero sparato, schermandosi la faccia come per proteggersi dal mio tono isterico.

“Klaus, calmati.” Mi implora con voce tremante. “Se qualcuno ci sente, penserà…”

“Penserà cosa?” Lo interrompo aggressivo, voltandomi di scatto per affrontarlo.

“Che… che ti stia aggredendo.”

“Ah, è sempre tutto riferito a te!” Sbotto, con i singhiozzi che minacciano di esplodermi in gola. “Tutta la faccenda… ruota solo intorno a te, non è così? Cosa penserà la gente? Come apparirò? Come mi giudicheranno? È chiaro che non te ne frega niente del sentimento che c’è tra noi, rispetto al timore patetico che hai di quei pregiudizi meschini, bigotti e perbenisti che prima sembravi disprezzare, ma che adesso sei dispostissimo ad accettare!”

“No!” Ribatte lui disperato, bloccandomi la strada non appena faccio per allontanarmi di nuovo. “Non puoi capire cosa provo. Io vorrei essere libero di amarti come tutte le persone normali, senza la paura che qualcuno possa scoprirci e separarci per sempre, chiamare la polizia, portarci via i nostri fratelli e distruggere tutto. Non hai idea di quanto stia soffrendo per questo, per essere continuamente costretto a mentire, a nascondermi per stare con te.”

“Bene! Allora se è davvero tutto così malato e perverso, se ti faccio davvero soffrire così tanto allora hai ragione tu, meglio chiuderla qui, adesso, subito! Così almeno non dovrai andartene in giro con la coscienza sporca a riflettere su quanto sia schifoso provare questi sentimenti per me!”

Ansioso di andarmene via, inizio a correre in modo scomposto.

“Niklaus!” Mi urla dietro lui. “Non hai sentito quello che ti ho detto? Questa è l’ultima cosa che voglio!”

Tenta di nuovo di afferrarmi, di costringermi a rallentare, ma non ci riesco.

Sono sul punto di crollare, di scoppiare in lacrime, e mi rifiuto di farmi vedere così da lui o da chiunque altro.

Girandomi di colpo, gli sbatto le mani sul petto e lo spingo via con tutte le mie forze. “Vattene via!” Urlo così forte che sento la gola bruciare. “Perchè non mi lasci in pace? Perché non la smetti di illudermi in questo modo?”

I suoi occhi sono pieni di angoscia. “Ti prego, so di aver sbagliato. Ho detto un mucchio di sciocchezze, perdonami… non voglio che finisca così!”

“Ma io sì! Non voglio che tu stia con me per pietà! Hai ragione tu: siamo malati, siamo fuori di testa, non avremmo mai dovuto iniziare questa storia! Quindi cosa diavolo ci fai ancora qui? Tornatene a casa a farti la tua vita normale e socialmente apprezzata, levati dai piedi!”

Sono completamente distrutto.

Ho paura che, se smetto di urlargli contro, accecato dalla rabbia, finirò per accasciarmi in lacrime.

E non mi va di farmi vedere così: l’ultima cosa che voglio è fargli pena o che si senta obbligato a fingere di amarmi, o peggio ancora, che capisca che non posso vivere senza di lui.

Faccio un passo indietro. “Dico sul serio, Elijah! Va' a casa! Non toccarmi o mi metto a gridare!”

Lui ritrae il braccio, ma ancora non si allontana. “Lo vuoi veramente?”

“Sì.” Sospiro incerto, abbassando lo sguardo. “Vattene e basta.” Ripeto, ma la mia voce è svuotata, priva di convinzione.

“Non è vero, non lo vuoi, e non lo voglio nemmeno io. Non capisci, Niklaus? Io voglio stare con te a qualsiasi costo.” Mormora con occhi lucidi. “Ti amo…”

“Ma non abbastanza.” Deglutisco con forza per allentare la stretta alla gola, cercando di arginare una tempesta di lacrime. _Nessuno mi ha mai amato abbastanza… tu non sei diverso dagli altri, Elijah. Abbiamo vissuto una magnifica illusione, ma adesso anche tu mi stai abbandonando._

Un dolore acuto mi sale dall’interno, così acuto che rischio di svenire, riempiendomi i polmoni, la gola, la testa.

“Hai detto che il nostro amore era malato e schifoso, Elijah!”

Lui si prende la faccia tra le mani, il mento comincia a tremargli. “Ma non lo penso, non l’ho mai pensato!”

“Allora perché l’hai detto? Lo pensi davvero e ormai lo penso anch’io. Mi hai fatto vedere questa squallida vicenda per quello che è davvero: un terribile sbaglio. Eravamo entrambi annoiati, instabili, soli… scegli tu. Il nostro non è mai stato vero amore.” Faccio un respiro profondo per calmarmi. Sento gli occhi pungermi fastidiosamente. “Tu non mi hai mai amato.”

“Sì, invece!” La voce di Elijah si incrina pericolosamente. Stringe gli occhi e si porta una mano alla bocca per soffocare un singhiozzo. “Io non ti ho mai mentito, Niklaus! Ti ho sempre amato, _sempre_!”

Sono così triste, così arrabbiato, così stanco.

Non so più a cosa credere.

“Sono stato un completo idiota a dire quelle cose. Possiamo amarci, Niklaus.” La voce di Elijah è infinitamente dolce, il tocco della sua mano che afferra improvvisamente la mia è caldo, confortante. Stavolta non mi oppongo.

Rimango fermo, arrendendomi definitivamente a lui, arrendendomi a quell’amore che ormai si è preso ogni parte di me, semplicemente troppo potente per essere contrastato.

“Non ci sono leggi per i sentimenti. Siamo liberi di amarci con tutta l’intensità e la profondità che vogliamo. Nessuno potrà mai impedircelo, Niklaus.”

Sorrido tra le lacrime, pensando di colpo a tutte le cose che potremmo condividere anche senza amarci in modo fisico.

Lascio che le sue braccia mi circondino il collo tirandomi contro il suo petto, cancellando tutti i miei dubbi e le mie paure. “Sono tuo.” Mi sussurra, disseminandomi di baci leggeri la fronte, le palpebre tremanti, il naso, le guance. “Eternamente tuo.”

“Eternamente mio.” Ci baciamo con passione e dolcezza sotto la pioggia scrosciante, mescolando i nostri brividi e le nostre lacrime, suggellando per sempre la nostra promessa d’amore.

_Eternamente nostri._


	12. Capitolo 11

_Elijah_

 

 

I mesi si susseguono con incredibile rapidità, e prima di rendercene conto l’anno è quasi alla fine.

Dicembre segna l’inizio dell’incubo natalizio, come lo definisce Nik strappandomi un sorriso: recite scolastiche, costumi da confezionare, una festa in discoteca per tutti quelli dell’ultimo anno, a cui ovviamente non ho intenzione di partecipare nonostante le proteste di Elena.

Naturalmente a casa nostra non possono mancare le classiche decorazioni di Natale che piacciono tanto ai nostri fratelli.

Quest'anno trasportare l’albero si è rivelato più difficile del previsto: ci vuole lo sforzo di noi cinque per trascinarlo dal negozio fino a casa, con Rebekah che si conficca un ago di pino nell’occhio; seguono istanti di terrore in cui siamo convinti di doverla portare al pronto soccorso, ma fortunatamente alla fine Nik riesce a rimuoverlo.

Rebekah e Freya si divertono ad addobbare l’albero con decorazioni fatte a mano, sia a casa che a scuola, e anche se il risultato finale è un gigantesco groviglio luccicante tutto sbilenco, riesce comunque a rallegrare tutti.

Persino Kol si degna di darci una mano, anche se poi passa gran parte del tempo a cercare di convincere Rebekah che Babbo Natale non esiste.

Nostra madre ci da pochi soldi per le spese natalizie, preferendo tenere il resto per sé e David, ma sono abbastanza per comprare regali economici per tutti.

Io ho l’incarico di comprare il regalo a Freya e Niklaus pensa a Rebekah.

Kol vuole soltanto soldi, ma io e Niklaus riusciamo ad accontentarlo comprandogli un paio di scarpe da ginnastica di marca che aveva già adocchiato da un sacco di tempo, dando fondo anche ai nostri risparmi.

La sera della Vigilia io e Niklaus aspettiamo che tutti si addormentino e poi mettiamo i regali sotto l’albero, fieri del nostro operato.

Nik si diverte a scrivere sul pacchetto di Kol “Regalo di Babbo Natale”.

“Questo lo farà arrabbiare da morire.” Ride divertito, contemplando la sua opera.

Lancio un’occhiata sopra di noi, sorridendo nel vedere il rametto di vischio sopra le nostre teste, e mi avvicino interrompendo la sua seducente risata, sfiorando con le mie quelle dolci labbra beffarde.

Un contatto lieve, appena accennato, tanto semplice quanto desiderato da entrambi, che ben presto si trasforma in un bacio caldo e appassionato che ci unisce per lungo tempo.

Allo scoccare della mezzanotte ci auguriamo buon Natale l’uno sulle labbra dell’altro, rimanendo abbracciati sotto l’albero, seduti sul pavimento ad osservare il cielo fuori dalla finestra.

Ad un certo punto Niklaus solleva la testa dal mio petto per incrociare i miei occhi. “Sai, quando sono insieme a te…” Si morde un labbro, abbassando lo sguardo, imbarazzato, incerto e infinitamente dolce. “Quando sono insieme a te riesco a credere nella felicità. Dio, quanto sono fortunato ad averti accanto.”

Sento il cuore scoppiarmi di tenerezza, le lacrime che iniziano a formarsi negli angoli degli occhi.

Il groppo in gola mi impedisce di parlare, perciò mi limito a posare un bacio tra i suoi capelli e a stringerlo più forte.

“Promettimi che ricorderai questo momento.” Sussurro, cercando di controllare il tremito nella mia voce. “Qualsiasi cosa succeda in futuro, anche se non saremo più insieme…” Mi blocco, tentando di scacciare dalla mia mente le immagini di un futuro in cui noi non siamo insieme.

“Promettimi che ti ricorderai di questo momento. Il momento perfetto.” Sorrido per non piangere, prendendo la sua mano e baciandone il dorso con devozione e disperazione.

“Saremo ancora insieme, Elijah. Sempre e per sempre.” Ribatte, afferrandomi il viso tra le mani e obbligandomi ad incrociare il suo sguardo.

La sua ostinazione, la sua incrollabile convinzione di poter superare qualsiasi ostacolo se siamo insieme è commovente, ma non molto realistica.

 

 

_Ma anch’io provo la stessa cosa, Niklaus… anch’io non sono riuscito a immaginare un mondo in cui noi siamo separati… che mondo senza valore sarebbe?_

 

 

“Elijah…” Il sussurro di Niklaus mi strappa ai miei pensieri, riportandomi alla realtà.

“Cosa c’è?” Domando a voce bassa, timoroso di spezzare questo magico momento.

Lui abbassa lo sguardo e rovista nella tasca dei suoi jeans, tirando fuori una piccola scatola nera. “È il tuo regalo di Natale. Non mi andava di dartelo domani, con i bambini e la mamma nei paraggi, sai…” La voce si spegne, imbarazzata.

Gli prendo lentamente la scatola dalle mani.

“Ma è da un sacco di tempo che c’è un patto tra noi.” Protesto. “Natale è per i bambini, non possiamo permetterci di spendere più soldi del necessario.”

“Quest’anno il patto con conta.” Ha l’aria entusiasta, gli occhi fissi sulla scatolina, in attesa che io la apra.

“Ma dovevi dirmelo. Io non ti ho comprato nulla!” Esclamo, sentendomi profondamente in colpa.

“Non volevo che mi comprassi qualcosa. Tu mi dai già tutto, non mi serve un regalo da parte tua. E poi volevo che fosse una sorpresa.”

“Ma…” Sono senza parole.

Niklaus mi prende per le spalle e mi scuote delicatamente, ridendo. “Insomma, vuoi aprirlo o no?”

Sorrido. “Okay, okay, ma protesto formalmente contro questa infrazione non concordata…” Mi interrompo quando alzo il coperchio e subito sollevo gli occhi su di lui. “Non dovevi…”

“Ti piace?” Uno scintillio di vittoria gli illumina gli occhi, circondati da piccole rughe ridenti. “È argento. L’ho fatto fare apposta.” Mi informa orgoglioso. “Dovrebbe andarti bene. Ti ho preso la misura dal segno del cinturino sull’orologio.”

Io continuo a fissare l’interno della scatolina, conscio del fatto che non sto più parlando né facendo niente.

Il braccialetto d’argento, adagiato sul velluto nero, è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto.

Fatto di anelli e spire intrecciate con piccoli ciondoli, ognuno che raffigura un oggetto ben preciso, luccica nella penombra della stanza.

“Dove li hai trovati i soldi per comprarlo?” La mia voce è un sussurro scioccato.

“Ha importanza?”

“Sì!”

Niklaus esita un attimo, lo scintillio dai suoi occhi scompare e abbassa lo sguardo. “Ho messo da parte un po’ di soldi… ho lavorato part-time al Rosseau in questi ultimi mesi.”

Alzo gli occhi dal braccialetto, incredulo. Come ho fatto a non accorgermene? “Il bar qui vicino?”

“Sì, beh… Camille lavora lì nel week end per arrotondare. Non è stato difficile farsi assumere con la sua raccomandazione. Non è stato facile, alcuni clienti erano davvero insopportabili… ma era per una buona causa.”

Non riesco a formulare una frase sensata, sono capace solo di restare a fissare il braccialetto in silenzio.

“Non ti piace?” La luce è ormai sparita del tutto dagli occhi di Niklaus e adesso sembra solo mortificato. “Lo so, forse è stata un’idea stupida…” Ora parla molto in fretta, quasi incespicando sulle parole. Non sembra nemmeno lui. “Probabilmente avrei dovuto chiedertelo prima. Non devi sentirti costretto ad indossarlo… anzi, sai che facciamo? Possiamo riportarlo al negozio e farci restituire i soldi, così puoi comprarti qualcosa di più utile, tipo… non so…”

Interrompo quel discorso assurdo e lo abbraccio di slancio, rischiando di farci cadere entrambi. “Stai scherzando? È bellissimo, Nik. È solo… è solo che non posso credere che tu abbia fatto questo per me. Ultimamente ho notato che eri più stanco, ma non avrei mai immaginato che fosse solo per darmi…” Non riesco a finire la frase e mi limito a premere la faccia contro il suo collo, inspirando forte per trattenere le lacrime.

Lo sento tirare un sospiro di sollievo. “Ehi, sai, la cosa migliore in questi casi è dire grazie!”

“Grazie.” Sussurro stretto a lui, ma le parole non sono niente rispetto a ciò che sento dentro di me.

Nik mi solleva il braccio e dopo aver armeggiato un po’ sento l’argento freddo sulla pelle, a contatto con il battito del polso. “Guarda.” Si stacca da me, sollevando uno dei piccoli ciondoli per mostrarmelo.

“Questa è una cravatta. Assomiglia a quelle dalle fantasie improbabili che ti piacciono tanto.”

Aggrotto le sopracciglia, fingendo di essere seccato. “Stai suggerendo che non ti piace il mio modo di vestire?”

“Lo sto dicendo chiaro e tondo.” Ribatte deciso, ma dalla voce si sente che sta scherzando. “Sul serio, dovresti smetterla di vestirti sempre in giacca e cravatta e comprarti qualcosa di più sportivo.”

Alzo gli occhi al cielo, segretamente divertito. “Bene, adesso possiamo chiudere la parentesi in cui critichi il mio guardaroba? Questo cos’è?” Gli indico un altro piccolo ciondolo, curioso.

“Una padella.” Davanti al mio sguardo perplesso, Niklaus sorride. “Tu sei l’unica persona che conosco che sa veramente rivoltare la frittata al volo. E questo…” La sua espressione si fa improvvisamente seria mentre tiene tra le dita un piccolo cuore argentato. “Questo è un cuore. Il mio cuore. È tuo.”

L’emozione è così forte che quasi mi impedisce di respirare.

“Lo porterò sempre con me.” Le mie dita si posano sulle sue, ci guardiamo intensamente per un lungo istante.

E in quell’istante sento le nostre anime volare fuori dai nostri corpi e fondersi in una sola.

 

_**_

_Klaus_

 

 

 

Nostra madre si degna di rientrare a casa almeno oggi che è Natale a mattina inoltrata, quando il tacchino è già nel forno.

Elijah mi ha tassativamente ordinato di stare fuori dalla cucina, sostenuto a gran voce dai miei fratelli, in particolare Rebekah, che ha tirato fuori la lingua in un’evidente smorfia di disgusto appena mi sono offerto di aiutarlo a preparare il pranzo.

Sono in soggiorno a giocare con Freya e Rebekah quando la mamma entra con un finto sorriso entusiasta incollato in faccia.

Ha portato dei regali, cinguetta tutta felice.

Come se bastasse questo a rimediare ai suoi continui fallimenti di madre, come se qualche giocattolo chiaramente usato compensassero la sua incapacità di occuparsi dei suoi figli.

Barbie per Freya, anche se lei non gioca più con le bambole da un sacco di tempo, un orsetto di peluche con il pelo sporco e arruffato per Rebakah che lei guarda a metà tra il perplesso e l’inorridito.

Kol riceve alcuni videogiochi che non sono neppure compatibili con la sua consolle, ma lui pensa già di poterli rivendere a scuola.

Io e Elijah non vediamo nemmeno l’ombra di un regalo, perché _il Natale è una cosa da bambini, angioletti miei, ormai siete troppo grandi per queste cose_ , si giustifica nostra madre prima di sprofondare sul divano e versarsi un grosso bicchiere di vino scadente.

Si accende una sigaretta e prende in braccio Freya e Rebekah con la faccia già paonazza per l’alcol.

In qualche modo riusciamo a superare la giornata indenni.

Mamma crolla addormentata sul divano prima delle sei, Kol si rintana in camera sua con i videogiochi per organizzarne subito lo smercio, mentre Freya e Rebekah acconsentono ad andare a letto prima in cambio dell’autorizzazione a portarsi in camera i loro regali.

Elijah si offre di sistemare la cucina, e io glielo lascio fare, seppur con un po’ di rimorso.

Mi butto sul letto, contento che quest’assurda giornata in cui facciamo finta di essere una perfetta famigliola felice sia finalmente giunta al termine.

Quando ricominciano le lezioni, invece di esserne sollevato sento una strana malinconia addosso.

Occuparsi di Freya e Rebekah e tenere a bada Kol per due intere settimane è stato faticoso, ma avere Elijah accanto ha reso tutto più sopportabile, quasi piacevole.

Ho sempre odiato il Natale, l’atmosfera tanto zuccherosa da essere nauseante, gli stupidi film natalizi che danno ogni anno in televisione e che ogni anno sono costretto a rivedere insieme a Freya e Rebekah.

Ma quest’anno tutto ha un significato diverso, quest’anno sembra tutto più bello.

Questo è stato il primo Natale in cui ho conosciuto l’affetto e il calore di una persona che teneva veramente a me, la prima volta in cui ho capito cosa si prova ad amare e ad essere riamato.

Condividere tutto con la persona che amo: momenti felici, momenti tristi, momenti difficili, cose banali che riempiono di bellezza le nostre vite con la loro semplicità, cose banali che diventano speciali se fatte insieme.

Come quella notte dall’atmosfera quasi onirica, sospesa tra sogno e realtà, quando ho dato il mio regalo ad Elijah e siamo rimasti abbracciati sotto l’albero, assaporando la semplice sensazione di essere vicini, di sentire il calore dell’altro contro il proprio corpo.

Nei giorni successivi ho continuato a ripensare a quel momento, a rivivere il calore di quell’abbraccio, e il ricordo di quel momento è bastato a cancellare le paure e le incertezze riguardo al nostro futuro.

 

 

**

 

 

Da quando è ricominciata la scuola siamo tornati alla nostra solita routine, ma qualcosa è cambiato tra me e Elijah.

È come se fossimo ancora più legati, ancora più incapaci di stare lontani.

La mattina mi faccio una doccia al volo e indosso i primi vestiti che trovo nell’armadio, ma non appena Freya e Rebekah sono sistemate al tavolo della colazione torno al piano di sopra di corsa con la scusa di una giacca o di un libro dimenticato, per raggiungere Elijah che di solito ha l’ingrato compito di tirare Kol giù dal letto.

Di solito è lì che si abbottona i polsini della camicia o infila i libri nella borsa con la porta della camera appena socchiusa, e sbuca fuori per gridare di tanto in tanto a Kol di sbrigarsi.

Ma non appena mi vede si blocca e mi afferra per la mano tesa con espressione eccitata e nervosa.

Mentre il cuore mi batte forte, in trepidante attesa, ci chiudiamo insieme in camera mia.

Con solo pochi minuti a disposizione, un piede saldamente premuto contro l’angolo della porta e una mano aggrappata alla maniglia, tiro Elijah contro di me.

Le mie mani si muovono in cerca del suo viso, dei suoi capelli, le premo sul petto, con le dita che graffiano il sottile tessuto della camicia.

Avverto sempre una scossa al primo contatto tra le nostre labbra, e devo ricordare a me stesso di respirare.

Ci baciamo dapprima con lentezza, poi sempre più profondamente, avidi di qualcosa che non possiamo avere ma incapaci di fermarci.

Quando poi risuonano i passi lenti e strascicati di Kol aldilà della sottile parete della stanza, Elijah tenta subito di staccarsi da me.

Eppure, non appena la porta del bagno si chiude sbattendo, finisce per arrendersi e torna a girarsi, con la schiena premuta contro la porta.

Conficco le unghie nel legno degli stipiti ai lati della sua testa per tenere ferme le mani, mentre i nostri baci si fanno sempre più intensi.

Il desiderio che ho di lui annulla ogni timore di essere scoperti, mentre sento gli ultimi preziosi secondi di estasi scivolarmi tra le dita come sabbia.

Un grido che sale da sotto, il rumore di Kol che esce dal bagno, passi pesanti che salgono le scale, sono tutti segnali che il nostro tempo è scaduto.

Elijah mi spinge via con fermezza, le guance arrossate e la bocca arrossata per i baci interrotti che trema ancora.

Restiamo a guardarci, il nostro ansimare caldo risuona nella stanza, ma non appena faccio per riavvicinarmi, implorando con lo sguardo un altro bacio, un altro attimo rubato, lui chiude gli occhi con un’espressione di dolore e volta la testa dall’altra parte.

Di solito esce per primo, precipitandosi nel bagno libero a ricomporsi, mentre io mi avvicino alla finestra della camera e la spalanco, per poi aggrapparmi al bordo del davanzale e respirare a pieni polmoni l’aria gelida del mattino per calmarmi.

Devo essere paziente, continuo a ripetermi.

Dobbiamo essere pazienti e goderci quello che abbiamo fino al giorno in cui i nostri fratelli saranno cresciuti e potremo trasferirci altrove, crearci nuove identità e amarci liberamente.

Devo smetterla di pensarci, altrimenti non riuscirò a fare più nulla: la scuola, preparare la cena, fare la spesa, andare a prendere Freya e Rebekah, aiutarle con i compiti, giocare con loro quando si annoiano.

Tenere d’occhio Kol, assicurarsi che non salti la scuola e faccia i compiti e che torni a dormire a casa.

E ovviamente, discutere con la mamma di soldi, sempre e solo di soldi, ora che in casa ce ne sono sempre meno, mentre quelli destinati all’alcol e ai vestiti nuovi per fare colpo su David aumentano.

Nel frattempo, Freya indossa abiti sempre più stretti, l’uniforme di Rebekah è sempre più malconcia, Kol si lamenta di continuo per tutti gli apparecchi elettronici che sfoggiano tutti i suoi amici e la casa continua ad essere invasa dalle bollette…

In mezzo a tutto questo casino, è il pensiero di Elijah che mi impedisce di crollare.

Il pensiero di essere in due, di non essere solo in questo schifo di situazione, di trovare il suo sorriso e le sue braccia ad accogliermi dopo l’ennesima brutta giornata mi spinge ad andare avanti giorno dopo giorno.

Ogni volta che sono lontano da lui mi sento incompleto… o peggio. Mi sento una nullità, come se non esistessi affatto.

Non ho più un’identità. Non parlo, non guardo più nessuno.

A scuola, durante la pausa pranzo, osservo Elijah da dietro le pagine di un libro, seduto da solo in mensa al mio solito tavolo, sperando che lui venga a sedersi accanto a me, a parlarmi, a farmi sentire vivo, autentico, amato, ma anche il semplice parlarsi è rischioso.

Così lui si siede ad un paio di tavoli di distanza da me a chiacchierare con Elena, facendo attenzione a non alzare troppo lo sguardo verso di me, e io sprofondo nell’oscurità, sempre più solo.

La sera vado da lui non appena Freya e Rebekah sono a letto, quando è ancora presto per sentirci davvero al sicuro.

Lui si gira, seduto alla scrivania, e fa un cenno in direzione alla porta alle mie spalle, ad indicare che le nostre sorelle sono ancora sveglie.

Ma una volta addormentate, c’è Kol che vaga per la casa in cerca di cibo o a guardare la televisione, e quando finalmente anche lui va a letto, Elijah è già crollato sul suo.

Mi sembra di impazzire.

Piove per tutto il week end, e siamo costretti a stare chiusi in casa, senza un soldo neppure per andare al cinema.

Rebekah passano gran parte del tempo a giocare o a guardare la televisione, e Freya le fa compagnia come al solito, da brava sorella maggiore, anche se sicuramente preferirebbe fare ben altro che guardare il dvd di Bambi per l’ennesima volta. Kol dorme tutto il giorno e poi esce di casa senza neanche avvertire, sparendo con gli amici chissà dove fino a notte fonda.

La notte non riesco a dormire, con la mente tormentata dall’ansia.

La scuola e le seccature quotidiane da risolvere, unite al fatto che non possiamo esibire il nostro amore né in pubblico né in famiglia, le soffocanti catene che ormai conosciamo fin troppo bene si stringono sempre di più.

Saremmo mai liberi di vivere come una coppia normale?

Vivere insieme, baciarci in mezzo alla strada?

O saremo sempre costretti a stare nascosti, al riparo dietro porte chiuse e tende tirate?

O peggio ancora, una volta che i nostri fratelli saranno cresciuti non potremmo fare altro che fuggire via e abbandonarli per restare insieme?

Sentendomi irrequieto e in preda ad una forte agitazione, mi infilo le scarpe da ginnastica ed esco di casa mentre gli altri dormono.

Corro fino ad Ashmoore Park, scavalco la cancellata e mi metto a correre come un forsennato sull’erba appena rischiarata dalla luce della luna.

Inciampo tra gli alberi scuri e cado in ginocchio davanti al tronco di una gigantesca quercia.

Sfrego le nocche del pugno contro la corteccia dura, frastagliata, finché non sono tutte rosse e insanguinate.

Prima che possa rendermene conto sto gridando e non so come fermarmi.

Grido a squarciagola, prendendo a pugni la corteccia incurante del sangue che mi scorre a fiotti dalla mano, incurante del dolore fisico, che sembra così superficiale rispetto a ciò che sento dentro.

Grido al cielo la mia rabbia, la mia disperazione, la mia sofferenza.

Affido le mie grida e le mie lacrime ad un Dio in cui non ho mai creduto.

Lo prego di lasciarmi amare Elijah, perché non c’è niente di vergognoso nei miei sentimenti per lui, perché non posso perdere l’unica cosa che bella che la vita mi abbia regalato.

Ma Dio tace con un sorriso beato.


	13. Capitolo 12

_Elijah_

 

 

 

Il rumore della porta di casa che sbatte con tonfo secco mi fa balzare sul letto con il cuore in gola, strappandomi bruscamente dal mio sonno.

Lancio un’occhiata alla sveglia sul comodino: segna le tre del mattino.

Possibile che Kol sia rientrato a casa soltanto adesso, dopo la sua solita uscita con gli amici?

Ero così stanco che sono crollato questa sera, ma erano soltanto le dieci e mezza e di solito Kol non torna a casa prima di mezzanotte nel migliore dei casi, perciò la preoccupazione non mi aveva nemmeno sfiorato la mente.

Cerco di sempre di imporgli un orario decente per il rientro, ma è in quella fase di ribellione adolescenziale in cui trasgredire le regole è d’obbligo e qualsiasi tentativo di metterlo in riga risulta solo una perdita di tempo.

Abbiamo litigato innumerevoli volte per questo, ma solitamente Kol non è mai rientrato più tardi dell’una. Stavolta ha decisamente superato il limite.

Scosto le coperte e mi metto a sedere sul letto con un sospiro, preparandomi ad affrontare una delle nostre solite discussioni sul coprifuoco.

Infilo le pantofole e scendo piano le scale per non svegliare Freya, Rebekah e Niklaus, che non sembrano essersi accorti del rumore al piano di sotto dato che le loro stanze sono ancora immerse nel silenzio.

Una sagoma si staglia nel buio del soggiorno.

Mi avvicino in punta di piedi e premo la mano sull’interruttore della luce con un movimento fulmineo per coglierlo in flagrante, ma appena la luce artificiale delle lampadine rischiara la stanza mi blocco stupito.

Davanti a me c’è Niklaus, con ancora il giubbotto addosso, i jeans e le scarpe macchiati di erba e fango e il viso arrossato per il freddo, gli occhi terribilmente gonfi come se avesse pianto per ore.

Non appena mi vede sobbalza e abbassa lo sguardo, nascondendo velocemente le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto.

“Che stavi facendo fuori a quest’ora?” Lo guardo confuso, senza capire, la preoccupazione che mi artiglia lo stomaco alla vista del suo volto sofferente. “Rischi di prenderti una polmonite con questo freddo. Come ti salta in mente in andartene in giro per le strade a notte fonda?”

Mi guarda a malapena in faccia, continuando a dondolarsi incerto da un piede all’altro. “Stavo solo… facendo un giro qui intorno. Non riuscivo a dormire.”

“Tutto bene?” Posso leggere chiaramente l’angoscia sul suo viso, per me Niklaus è sempre stato un libro aperto, nonostante i suoi sforzi per dissimulare e nascondere le sue emozioni. Ma non voglio forzarlo a confidarsi con me, vorrei solo alleviare un po’ di quella sofferenza che sembra logorarlo dall’interno.

“Sembri Kol quando perde una partita e si sforza di fare la faccia da coraggioso.” Scherzo, nella speranza di strappargli almeno un debole sorriso.

Niklaus si sforza di ridere alla mia battuta, ma i suoi occhi rimangono cupi, infinitamente tristi.

“Dimmi cosa c’è che non va.” Provo di nuovo, cercando di far suonare rassicurante la mia voce.

Lui fa un sospiro breve e intenso e scuote la testa guardando il pavimento. “Niente, sai, pensavo solo… al futuro.”

Mi sforzo di mantenere un tono leggero, anche se sto cominciando a capire a cosa si riferisce.

“Piuttosto vasto come argomento, per essere le tre di mattina. Qualche momento più specifico?”

“Più o meno la parte in cui questa storia finirà. Perché sappiamo entrambi che finirà, Elijah. È come una bomba ad orologeria; è solo questione di tempo prima che esploda, ma un giorno esploderà, e cancellerà ogni cosa intorno a sé. Abbiamo tutto il mondo contro.” La sua voce è ridotta ad un sussurro angosciato. “Come… come possiamo farcela se abbiamo l’intero mondo contro di noi?

Il suo improvviso sfogo carico di amarezza mi lascia momentaneamente senza parole.

Vorrei abbracciarlo e rassicurarlo che sono tutte sciocchezze, che troveremo il modo di rendere le cose più facili, che non sarà sempre così doloroso, così complicato.

Ma sarebbe solo una bugia pietosa.

“Lo so.” Continuo a sorridere, la mia voce stranamente calma e piena di sicurezza. “Lo so benissimo. Ma non mi importa.”

In pochi rapidi passi sono davanti a lui, e gli afferro le guance gelide con forza, poggiando la mia fronte sulla sua, obbligandolo a guardarmi negli occhi. “Non mi importa, perché affronterei qualsiasi ostacolo, qualsiasi dolore pur di continuare a starti vicino.”

“Non ho il diritto di trascinarti giù con me. Non voglio che tu perda tutto quello che potresti avere senza di me. Insomma, guardati, Elijah…” Lacrime e risate si mescolano nella sua voce. “Sei giovane, bellissimo, e hai così tanto amore da offrire, c’è così tanta luce dentro di te… puoi avere il mondo intero.”

“Cosa me ne faccio del mondo, se ho già conosciuto il meglio che può offrirmi?” Sussurro sulle sue labbra, godendomi la vista dei suoi occhi lucidi spalancati per lo stupore, grandi e innocenti come quelli di Rebekah.

È talmente bello, vestito solo delle sue paure e delle sue incertezze.

È pazzesco che dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme, dopo tutte i baci e le carezze e le promesse, ancora creda di non essere degno del mio amore.

Con stupore, mi accorgo che alcune lacrime hanno iniziato a sfuggire dai suoi occhi.

Le porto via con i pollici, baciandogli delicatamente le guance umide. “Ogni volta che piangerai, io sarò qui ad asciugare le tue lacrime. Ogni volta che urlerai, io sarò qui per cacciare via tutte le tue paure. Saremmo sempre in due. Qualsiasi cosa ci aspetti in futuro, la affronteremo insieme. Come è sempre stato. Come sarà sempre.” Allungo la mano per prendere la sua, ancora saldamente conficcata nella tasca del giubbotto.

Trasalisco non appena vedo le sue nocche spellate e insanguinate, la pelle grattata via dalla ferita: un rettangolo bianco e frastagliato che circonda le lacerazioni rosse e umide. “Che cos’hai fatto, Niklaus?” Domando, la voce piena di orrore.

“Sono… inciampato contro un muro.” Borbotta lui a mezza voce, ritirando di scatto la mano. “Va tutto bene.”

“Non va bene per niente, quella ferita deve essere subito disinfettata.” Gli prendo il braccio, trascinandolo risoluto verso il bagno.

Una volta entrati gli intimo di sedersi sul bordo della vasca mentre io prendo garza e disinfettante dall’armadietto dei medicinali.

Niklaus alza gli occhi al cielo esasperato con una piccola risatina di scherno. “Apprezzo la tua preoccupazione, ma non ti sembra di essere un po’ paranoico? È solo un piccolo taglio, non è niente di grave.”

“Non è affatto piccolo, per ridurti in quello stato sembra che tu lo abbia preso a pugni, il muro. E poi potrebbe infettarsi se non la disinfettiamo bene.”

“Non sapevo ti piacesse giocare all’infermiera.”

Ignoro la sua frecciatina sarcastica e mi inginocchio, tamponandogli con un batuffolo di cotone imbevuto di cotone le nocche rovinate il più delicatamente possibile.

Lo vedo mordersi le labbra per trattenere un lamento di dolore e sento il cuore stringersi in una morsa.

Non ho creduto alla sua bugia nemmeno per un secondo, ma non avrebbe senso insistere per farmi dire la verità, in questo modo Nik si chiuderebbe ancora di più a riccio.

Tutto quello che posso fare è prendermi cura di lui, fargli capire che con me è al sicuro, che può lasciarsi amare.

Dopo avergli bendato la mano con la garza la accarezzo piano, ancora preoccupato. “Ti fa molto male?”

Lui scuote la testa, e mi fa un sorriso piccolo ma sincero che non posso fare a meno di ricambiare, sentendomi già più tranquillo. “Non più adesso.”

Faccio per alzarmi e andare a riporre il disinfettante sullo scaffale, ma Niklaus mi trattiene per un braccio.

“Elijah… grazie.” Sussurra dopo un po’, la voce improvvisamente seria, intensa. “Per tutto quanto.” Il suo sguardo si posa sul mio polso e le ombre sul suo viso si dissipano un poco. “Lo porti ancora.”

Passo un dito sul braccialetto e sorrido, sollevando il piccolo cuore argentato. “Ti avevo detto che l’avrei portato sempre con me.”

 

_Il mio cuore è tuo, Niklaus._

_Il tuo cuore è mio._

_Tu mi appartieni._

_Io ti appartengo._

_Adesso e per sempre._

 

 

“Elijah…” La sua voce trema, il suo sguardo intenso mi brucia la pelle e mi incendia l’anima. “Ho bisogno di te. Resta con me stanotte.”

 

 

**

 

Saliamo le scale stando attenti a non fare rumore, sbirciando attraverso la fessura della porta socchiusa Freya e Rebekah che dormono pacifiche nei loro letti.

Controlliamo anche la camera di Kol, e lo troviamo addormentato con le cuffie nelle orecchie come ogni sera.

La casa è immersa in un silenzio quasi surreale.

L’unico rumore che riesco a sentire in questo momento è il battito forsennato del mio cuore che palpita violentemente, così violentemente che faccio fatica a respirare.

Appena messo piede nelle sua camera Niklaus chiude la porta a chiave, appoggiandovisi contro con la schiena, immobile per lunghi istanti.

I nostri respiri affannosi riempiono il silenzio, e per molto tempo siamo capaci solo di fissarci, incerti, nervosi, emozionati, terrorizzati.

I nostri sguardi rimangono incatenati in una lotta serrata, costante, finché, guidati da una forza invisibile, ci avviciniamo lentamente l’uno all’altro.

Afferro delicatamente la mano bendata di Niklaus, attento a non fargli male, e senza dire una parola lo guido verso il letto.

Ci stendiamo insieme sopra le coperte, continuando a tenerci per mano.

Le nostre teste occupano un unico cuscino, i nostri nasi si sfiorano e le nostre labbra sono distanti solo pochi centimetri.

Lentamente, allungo una mano ad accarezzargli la guancia.

Niklaus mi afferra il polso, quello a cui è ancora allacciato il suo braccialetto, e sorride guardandomi intensamente, gli occhi luminosissimi nella penombra, mentre comincia a baciarmi delicatamente ogni dito.

Sento il mio respiro aumentare.

Faccio scorrere le mani sul suo collo, sul suo petto, lungo le sue costole, sullo stomaco; il sottile tessuto della sua maglietta è l’unica cosa che separa la mia mano dalla sua pelle.

Niklaus si allontana per un momento e prende tra le mani l’estremità inferiore della maglia del mio pigiama sollevandola fin sopra la testa e gettandola sul pavimento.

Cerco di afferrargli un braccio per bloccarlo, ma mi paralizzo quando lo vedo sollevarsi e sfilarsi la maglietta e i pantaloni, rimanendo solamente in boxer.

Emetto un gemito strozzato.

Il suo corpo è perfettamente bianco, in forte contrasto con i capelli, quasi infuocati sotto i raggi della luna.

Le labbra sono rosa scuro, le guance leggermente arrossate e gli occhi più azzurri del mare esitanti, incerti.

Sono sopraffatto dalla sua bellezza.

Il mio sguardo scende lungo il suo corpo, sulle sue spalle minute eppure forti, il profilo della clavicola, la pelle tesa dello stomaco, le gambe lunghe e magre.

Potrei restare a guardarlo per ore.

“Smettila.” Abbassa lo sguardo con una risatina imbarazzata.

“Di fare cosa?”

“Di guardarmi in quel modo. Nessuno mi hai mai guardato così.”

“Non posso farci niente.” Sorrido, lasciando scorrere i palmi delle mani sulle sue braccia. “Sei bellissimo. In tutti i modi in cui una persona può essere bella. Con tutte le tue imperfezioni. Con tutte le tue maschere. Con tutti i tuoi problemi. Con tutto ciò che pensi sia sbagliato in te e tutto ciò che non lo è.”

“Il vero me.” Mormora Klaus. "Non credo che nessuno lo abbia mai voluto.”

“Sai… " Le sue pupille sono nere e dilatate, la vista della sua bocca lucida è quasi dolorosa, mentre mi fissa con occhi lucidi di lacrime, grandi e tremanti come quelli di un bambino spaventato. “Io l’ho visto. Il vero te.”

Niklaus sorride, un sorriso storto e spezzato. “Davvero?” Il suo tono è quasi di scherno, ma gentile. “E com’è? Il vero me?”

“Incandescente.” Mormoro senza smettere di accarezzarlo. “Emozionante. Senza pari. Meraviglioso.”

La sua pelle è così liscia che sento l’impulso di baciarla.

Vorrei sentire ogni parte di lui, ma le mie mani si irrigidiscono contro le coperte.

“Possiamo toccarci.” Sussurra Niklaus, come se avesse intuito i miei pensieri. “Toccarci e basta. Non ci sono leggi che lo vietano.”

Fa scivolare piano un dito sul mio stomaco, lungo il petto e nell’incavo del collo.

Prendendomi la guancia nella mano, si china in avanti per baciarmi.

Chiudo gli occhi, crollando sotto il peso di quelle incredibili sensazioni.

Le mie mani salgono ad accarezzargli il collo, le spalle, il petto, scosse dai tremiti.

“Mi sento bene. È… bello.” Sussurra lui, la voce incerta, colpevole, nervosa. “Non fermarti.”

Avvolgo il suo corpo tra le mie braccia e lo tiro delicatamente giù sul cuscino, circondandogli i fianchi con le gambe. “Non voglio farti male.” Continuo ad accarezzarlo, sentendolo fremere e inarcarsi contro di me, e ho paura di perdere il controllo, ho così tanta paura di ferirlo…

Niklaus scuote la testa e sorride dolcemente. “So che non me ne farai. Mi fido di te.”

Non servono altre parole.

Possiamo solo perderci l’uno nella pelle dell’altro.

Ed è allora che succede: è allora che ci svestiamo di concetti come io e te, e la nostra pelle si veste di un nuovo e promettente noi.

_Eternamente tuo._

_Eternamente mio._

_Eternamente nostri._

 

 

**

 

 

Mi sveglio di scatto e mi accorgo che sono da solo nel letto di Niklaus.

Un pezzo di carta con sopra il mio nome è adagiato accanto a me sul pavimento.

Dopo averlo letto mi lascio ricadere sui cuscini, fissando il soffitto dall’intonaco scrostato.

La notte scorsa sembra un sogno.

Non riesco a credere che l’abbiamo trascorsa insieme, nudi, ad accarezzarci a vicenda, che abbia davvero sentito la sua pelle contro la mia.

Temevo che potessimo perdere il controllo e varcare quell’ultima barriera proibita, ma il solo toccarci è stato incredibile, così elettrizzante da togliermi il fiato.

Volevamo di più, ovviamente entrambi avremmo voluto di più, ma è stata una notte bellissima anche se non siamo andati oltre a dei semplici baci e carezze.

Vengo bruscamente sottratto ai miei pensieri dallo sbattere della porta di casa, il tonfo di uno zaino buttato per terra, seguito poi dallo scricchiolio di passi veloci lungo la scala.

La porta della camera si dischiude di colpo e io metto a sedere contro la testiera del letto.

Il volto di Niklaus è illuminato da un sorriso raggiante. “Sei sveglio!” Corre alla finestra e apre le tende con energia, mentre io mi stropiccio gli occhi contro l’intensa luce del mattino.

Sbadiglio e mi stiracchio, agitando in aria il biglietto che mi ha lasciato.

“Klaus, cosa ti passa per la testa? Non possiamo saltare la scuola.” Il tono di rimprovero sparisce non appena lui balza sul letto accanto a me e intrappola le mie labbra in un lungo bacio che mette a tacere qualsiasi mia protesta.

“Stai dicendo che preferisci stare chiuso in un’aula polverosa e sovraffollata ad ascoltare ore di lezioni noiosissime piuttosto che trascorre questa giornata con un ragazzo… e qui ti cito direttamente, _emozionante, senza pari e meraviglioso_?”

“Non so, devo pensarci su. Non vorrei alimentare ulteriormente il tuo ego.” Fingo di assumere un’espressione pensierosa, poi sorrido e mi sporgo per catturare le sue labbra in un altro bacio.

Quando ci stacchiamo osservo il suo volto arrossato per il freddo, notando che indossa ancora la divisa di scuola.

“Aspetta… hai fatto credere agli altri che andavi a scuola e invece sei tornato a casa?”

I suoi occhi scintillano furbi. “Prima ho accompagnato Freya e Rebekah, e appena ho visto Kol varcare il cancello sono tornato indietro. Non avrai pensato che ti avrei concesso una giornata libera da solo, vero?” Distende le labbra in un sorrisetto malizioso. “Non dirmi che hai ancora sonno!”

Scuoto la testa e mi porto la mano alla bocca per coprire uno sbadiglio. “Un po’. Come mai non ho sentito la sveglia?”

“L’ho staccata. Dormivi così bene, e negli ultimi tempi mi sei sembrato più stanco del solito, perciò…” La voce gli si spegne, imbarazzata.

Sorrido, sbattendo le ciglia assonnato. “Hai avuto un’ottima idea. Così abbiamo un’intera giornata solo per noi.”

Niklaus mi prende le mani e si sporge in avanti per baciarmi ancora, ridendo contro le mie labbra.

Una fitta di dolore mi riempie il petto. All’improvviso tutto diventa doloroso e non so perché.

“Guarda il cielo.” Mi esorta Nik, appoggiando la testa nell’incavo del mio collo. “È così azzurro…”

E d’un tratto capisco il motivo di tanta tristezza.

È tutto così bello, splendido, incredibilmente meraviglioso, eppure so che non può durare e io vorrei conservare intatto questo momento per il resto della mia vita.

Avvolgo le mie braccia intorno a lui e premo la guancia contro la sua nuca.

Questo significa essere felici: avere di fronte a me un’intera giornata da passare insieme, bellissima nella sua semplicità e nel suo essere vuota.

Niente aule affollate, niente intervalli passati a fingere di ignorarci, niente pranzi in mensa seduti a tavoli diversi nel tentativo di stare lontani, niente responsabilità, niente orologi che ticchettano inesorabili, niente conti alla rovescia dei minuti che mancano alla conclusione di un’altra giornata in cui non possiamo vivere il nostro amore…

Per questo la trascorriamo in una specie di delirio gioioso, cercando di assaporarne ogni attimo, di godere al massimo della nostra bolla di felicità prima che scoppi.

“Voglio portarti in un posto.” Decide improvvisamente Niklaus, gli occhi che brillano di entusiasmo mentre mi afferra la mano e mi trascina fuori di casa.

Scuoto la testa divertito, lasciandomi trascinare senza opporre resistenza, beandomi dei suoi sorrisi, cibandomi di ogni guizzo di felicità nel suo sguardo, tanto rari quanto infinitamente preziosi, sentendomi felice soltanto nel vederlo così allegro, così pieno di vita.

Ho dimenticato l’ultima volta in cui l’ho visto tanto felice.

“Allora, mi dici dove andiamo?” Domando ad un certo punto senza riuscire a trattenere la curiosità, continuando a camminare accanto a lui sul marciapiede.

“È un posto che conosci bene. Ci passiamo davanti tutti i giorni quando dobbiamo accompagnare a scuola Freya e Rebekah.”

Ashmoore Park, in un giorno feriale in pieno inverno, è ovviamente deserto.

Gli alberi sono spogli, con i lunghi rami aguzzi che si stagliano contro il cielo, le grandi distese di verde sono coperte qua e là da chiazze di ghiaccio color argento.

Percorriamo l’ampio viale centrale verso la zona boschiva giù in fondo, mentre il ronzio della città scompare a poco a poco alle nostre spalle.

Il paesaggio deserto è punteggiato solo da alcune panchine bagnate. In lontananza, un signore anziano lancia pezzi di legno al suo cane, mentre i latrati acuti dell’animale infrangono l’aria immobile.

Il parco è vasto e desolato, un’isola fredda e dimenticata nel bel mezzo di una grande città.

Foglie accartocciate color ruggine scivolano sul viale, sospinte da una folata di vento.

Mentre ci avviciniamo agli alberi, alcuni scoiattoli ci tagliano la strada, sfrontati, voltando la testolina in varie direzioni come per squadrarci meglio con i loro luminosi occhietti neri.

In alto, sopra le nostre teste, la sfera bianca del sole fissa il parco con i suoi rigidi raggi invernali, come fosse un gigantesco riflettore.

Lasciamo il viale e ci addentriamo nel boschetto, tra rametti e foglie secche che scricchiolano e si spezzano sotto i nostri piedi a contatto con il terreno gelato leggermente in pendenza.

Seguo Niklaus in silenzio.

Nessuno dei due ha ancora aperto bocca da quando abbiamo varcato i cancelli del parco, lasciandoci il mondo alle spalle, come per disfarci della nostra vita quotidiana fatta di confusione assordante, strade sporche e traffico congestionato.

Quando le piante cominciano ad infittirsi intorno a noi, Nik si infila sotto il tronco di un albero caduto, poi si ferma e mi sorride. “Eccoci qua.”

Siamo in un piccolo avvallamento del terreno, ricoperto di foglie e circondato da felci e da cespugli invernali ancora verdi, racchiusi da un cerchio di alberi spogli.

La terra sotto i nostri piedi è un tappeto color ruggine e oro.

Mi guardo attorno stupito. “Siamo qui per seppellire un cadavere o per dissotterrarlo?”

Niklaus mi lancia un’occhiata ferita, e in quel preciso istante un’improvvisa folata di vento fa ondeggiare i rami sopra di noi, i quali disseminano gelidi raggi di sole in questo piccolo recinto come fossero schegge di vetro, conferendogli un’aspetto magico e misterioso.

“È qui che vengo quando le cose a casa vanno male. Quando voglio starmene un po’ da solo.” Mi spiega, un sorriso amaro gli affiora improvvisamente sulle labbra.

Lo guardo stupito. “Vieni qui da solo? Perché?”

“Quando nostra madre comincia a bere alle dieci di mattina, quando Rebekah corre per casa urlando, quando Kol sembra avercela con me per ogni cosa che va storta nella nostra famiglia, quando tutto sembra troppo da affrontare, questo posto mi dà pace. Mi dà speranza. D’estate è bellissimo. Spegne il frastuono che ho sempre in testa… forse qualche volta potresti venirci anche tu.” Suggerisce a bassa voce. “Tutti hanno bisogno di staccare la spina ogni tanto, Elijah. Anche tu.”

Annuisco distrattamente, cercando di immaginare Niklaus in questo posto tutto solo, seduto contro il tronco di un albero o sdraiato sull’erba, che cerca di combattere il dolore, l’ansia, la paura e la solitudine senza nessuno accanto a lui, senza nessuno che lo aiuti a portare il peso delle sue angosce. “Hai ragione.” Sussurro, avvolgendolo con un braccio e tirandolo contro di me, posandogli un bacio tra i capelli. “D’ora in poi ci verremo insieme. Non sarai più solo.”

Il suo sguardo incrocia il mio, e per un attimo ho l'impressione di vedere alcune lacrime brillare nei suoi occhi. “Grazie.”

Ci sediamo nello spiazzo erboso, stringendoci l’uno all’altro per tenerci al caldo.

“Ti amo, Elijah.” Mormora ad un certo punto, stringendomi come se avesse paura che avesse paura che potessi dissolvermi tra le sue dita.

Io sorrido, piegando la testa per guardarlo. “Quanto?”

Lui non risponde, ma sento il suo respiro farsi più rapido mentre avvicina la bocca alla mia.

Ci baciamo a lungo, facendo scivolare le mani sui nostri visi, tra i capelli, sotto i diversi strati di vestiti e assorbendo il calore l’uno dell’altro, finché non ho più freddo, anzi, ho il cuore che mi batte forte mentre una specie di pizzicore effervescente mi scorre lungo le vene.

Qui siamo davvero soli. Liberi.

Se qualcuno ci vedesse in questo momento, vedrebbe soltanto due ragazzi che si baciano.

Non due fratelli.

Solo due ragazzi che si amano.

Sento la pressione delle labbra di Niklaus crescere, come se anche lui si rendesse conto di quanto sia prezioso questo fugace momento di libertà.

Restiamo abbracciati per un sacco di tempo, riscaldandoci a vicenda, baciandoci ora con dolcezza ora con ferocia, rannicchiati l’uno contro l’altro.

Ad un certo punto Niklaus si addormenta tra le mie braccia.

E io resto immobile a guardarlo dormire, passandogli un dito sul viso, sul collo, sulla spalla, lungo il braccio e su ognuna delle sue dita.

L’orologio al mio polso segna il suo inesorabile conto alla rovescia con la sottile lancetta che si fa strada senza alcuna pietà girando in tondo sul quadrante.

Chiudo gli occhi e seppellisco il viso tra i capelli di Niklaus, desiderando con tutto me stesso cancellare quel ticchettio, nel tentativo disperato di impedire al nostro prezioso tempo insieme di scivolarmi via tra le dita come sabbia.

Quando lui si sveglia, sono passate da poco le tre.

Tra poco deve andare a prendere Freya e Rebekah a scuola, mentre io tornerò a casa a rimettere in ordine e rimuoverò con cura ogni indumento rimasto per terra in camera sua.

Prendo tra le mani il suo viso arrossato e assonnato e comincio a baciarlo con un fervore che rasenta l’isteria, pieno di rabbia e disperazione.

Il nostro tempo è scaduto.

 

 

**

 

 

“Elijah, ti senti meglio? Ci porti tu domani a scuola, Elijah?”

Non appena rientra a casa in compagnia di Freya e Niklaus, Rebekah mi salta in braccio preoccupata.

Anche Freya è in apprensione, ma non così visibilmente come sua sorella. “Sei malato o è solo un semplice raffreddore? Sei già andato dal dottore?”

Di colpo mi rendo conto che aver saltato un giorno di lezioni le ha mandate in paranoia.

In passato ci sono andato anche con la febbre, persino con la bronchite, solo perché dovevo accompagnarle a scuola, tenere d’occhio Kol e non insospettire i servizi sociali, perciò la possibilità di un giorno libero non era mai stata contemplata.

Ma sono consapevole che entrambe tendono anche ad associare a nostra madre ogni problema di salute serio: mamma che crolla ubriaca davanti alla porta di casa, mamma che vomita in bagno con uno di noi costretto a reggerle la fronte, mamma svenuta per terra sul pavimento della cucina.

Sono preoccupate non tanto dal mio supposto mal di testa, quanto il fatto che anch’io possa sparire dalle loro vite.

“Non mi sono mai sentito meglio.” Le rassicuro con sincerità. “Il mal di testa mi è passato completamente. Che ne dite di andare a giocare un po’ fuori?”

È incredibile quanta differenza possa fare prendere un giorno libero da scuola.

Di solito a quest’ora sono già stanchissimo e di pessimo umore, anche se mi sforzo di nasconderlo in tutti i modi, con la voglia di mettere a letto le mie sorelle per trascorrere un po’ di tempo insieme a Nik, finché non crollo addormentato sulla scrivania.

Oggi, mentre ci prepariamo tutti e quattro a giocare a guardie e ladri, mi sento incredibilmente leggero, come se la forza di gravità si fosse ridotta di colpo.

Così, mentre il sole comincia a calare in questo giorno di metà febbraio, io mi ritrovo in piedi in mezzo alla strada deserta, le mani sulle ginocchia, in attesa che i miei fratelli mi corrano incontro, sperando di raggiungere l’altro lato senza essere presi.

Freya è pronta a partire, un piede contro il muro, braccia piegate, mani strette a pugno e uno sguardo forte e determinato in contrasto con i lineamenti dolci e rilassati del viso.

Rebekah sta parlando fitto con Nik, il quale sembra intento ad elaborare strategie alternative per permettere alla sorellina di attraversare la strada di corsa senza farsi prendere.

“Forza, cominciamo!” Grida lei, impaziente.

Niklaus la incoraggia con una carezza sui capelli e sorride, poi si raddrizza con uno sguardo divertito ma feroce negli occhi. Rebekah, accanto a lui, continua a saltellare elettrizzata mentre io faccio il conto alla rovescia.

“Tre, due, uno, via!”

Nessuno si muove. Io scatto di lato per piazzarmi direttamente davanti a Rebekah, e lei squittisce divertita e terrorizzata, appiattendosi contro il muro stile stella marina, quasi a volerci entrare dentro.

Poi Freya parte come una saetta, lungo una traiettoria angolata.

Anticipando la sua mossa, le corro incontro sbarrandole la strada. Lei esita, combattuta tra l'umiliazione di tornare all'immunità del muro e la voglia di tentare il tutto per tutto. Temeraria, sceglie la seconda.

Io mi metto subito a inseguirla, ma è sorprendentemente veloce nonostante la sua corporatura gracile e minuta.

Riesce a raggiungere la tana per un pelo, con la faccia accaldata per lo sforzo, gli occhi trionfanti.

Nik ha approfittato della mia distrazione per far partire Rebekah, la quale si mette a correre all'impazzata in direzione di Freya, così desiderosa di raggiungere l'altro lato che finisce quasi per lanciarmisi addosso.

Io faccio un passo indietro e cerco di spaventarla per farle cambiare direzione, roteando spaventosamente gli occhi e ululando come un fantasma.

Lei si blocca come un coniglio investito dai fari di un'auto, la paura negli occhi azzurri sbarrati.

Da entrambi i lati della strada, gli altri le gridano istruzioni.

“Torna indietro, torna indietro!” Urla Freya.

“Giragli intorno, schivalo!” Dice invece Niklaus, sicuro che cercherò di acchiapparla solo per finta. “Sei coraggiosa, puoi farcela!”

Rebekah si lancia a destra. Io cerco di afferrarla, sfiorandole il cappuccio del cappotto con le dita, e lei si precipita verso il muro strillando, con tanta foga che rischia di travolgere Freya e buttarla a terra. Si abbracciano vittoriose, osservando i nostri movimenti con gli occhi spalancati e il fiato sospeso.

Adesso l'unico rimasto sul lato opposto della strada è Niklaus: chino con le mani sulle ginocchia, ringhia come un leone inferocito, facendo ridere di gusto Freya e Rebekah.

“Corri, metticela tutta, Nik!” Grida Freya, incoraggiante.

“Passa di là... no, di là!” Squittisce Rebekah, puntando il dito all'impazzata in tutte le direzioni.

Io lancio a Nik un sorriso furbo per avvertirlo che ho tutte le intenzioni di farlo cadere in trappola, e lui ricambia il sorriso con un pizzico di malizia nello sguardo.

Mani in tasca, mi avvio verso di lui con calma.

Lui tenta di imbrogliarmi.

Cogliendomi alla sprovvista, parte molto angolato.

Io gli sto alle costole e mi metto a ridere, già pregustando la vittoria mentre ci avviciniamo alla tana.

Poi, all'improvviso, lui mi prende in contropiede e torna indietro di corsa.

Io mi catapulto di lato, ma è inutile.

Nik raggiunge il muro opposto con un sorriso di soddisfazione, e subito Freya e Rebekah gli abbracciano le gambe con risate e gridolini di vittoria.

Nel round successivo, riesco a prendere Freya, il cui disappunto si trasforma subito in entusiasmo non appena diventa lei la guardia.

Punta subito su Rebekah e cerca di afferrarla non appena si stacca dal muro, ma lei riesce a sfuggirgli con un abile scatto, poi si mette a ballare entusiasta in mezzo alla strada, con le braccia spalancate per bloccarci il passaggio.

Lanciandoci verso di lei, io e Nik ci sforziamo talmente tanto di farci prendere che finiamo per sbattere l'uno contro l'altro e Rebekah afferra entrambi, suscitando grandi risate. Nik ha appena iniziato il suo turno da guardia quando io intravedo in lontananza una sagoma solitaria diretta verso di noi e riconosco Kol, che si trascina avvilito, dopo aver passato un'ora in punizione per aver insultato un insegnante.

“Kol, Kol, stiamo giocando a guardie e ladri!” Grida Rebekah entusiasta. “Vieni anche tu, dai! Freya è troppo lenta, Nik e Elijah sono delle schiappe. L'unica brava sono io!” Gonfia il petto con orgoglio strappando a tutti un sorriso.

Kol si ferma davanti al cancelletto, squadrandoci come se fossimo impazziti. “Sembrate un branco di ritardati” Sentenzia, freddo e caustico come al solito.

Sto per rimproverarlo e intimargli di moderare il linguaggio e di smetterla di comportarsi in questo modo con la sua famiglia, ma Niklaus interviene prima che possa aprire bocca.

“Perchè non vieni tu a ravvivare la partita allora?” Propone con un tono tranquillo, quasi amichevole che prima non aveva mai usato nei suoi confronti. Lo guardo stupito, piacevolmente sorpreso dal cambiamento del suo comportamento. “Sai, mi andrebbe proprio una bella sfida. Altrimenti non c'è gusto per un campione come me.”

Kol abbassa lo zaino e lo vedo esitare, combattuto tra il bisogno di esprimere il suo solito disprezzo per la famiglia e il desiderio di tornare bambino.

“A meno che tu non abbia paura di perdere.” Aggiunge Nik, sfidandolo apertamente.

“Figuriamoci!” Lo canzona lui cominciando già ad avviarsi verso la porta di casa, ma all’ultimo secondo cambia idea e torna indietro. Si toglie bruscamente la giacca.

“Ti faccio vedere io chi è il vero campione!” Ruggisce, mettendosi in posizione.

Io e Niklaus ci lanciamo un breve sguardo complice e sorridiamo. “Fammi vedere cosa sai fare allora!” Grida lui, incitandolo con un gesto della mano a farsi avanti.

Così ci ritroviamo impegnati in un altro round.

Nik è pronto a inseguire Kol come un'ombra ma senza volerlo acchiappare per davvero, come è ovvio.

È l'ultimo a staccarsi dal muro, dopo che io e le mie sorelle abbiamo già tutti toccato tana, sani e salvi.

Resta lì ad aspettare per un'eternità, con il chiaro intento di spazientirlo.

Nik finge di allontanarsi, gli volta le spalle, si china addirittura ad allacciarsi una scarpa, ma nessuno dei suoi trucchetti sembra funzionare con Kol.

Solo quando è a un paio di metri da lui, si mette di colpo a correre, quasi a volersi complicare la vita da solo.

Lo coglie di sorpresa, si butta sulla destra, ha un attimo di esitazione quando Nik gli blocca la strada, e indietreggia. Gli lancia un sorriso ironico, di sfida, e colgo una fiera determinazione nel suo sguardo.

Kol sguscia via dalla presa di Nik per un pelo e parte a razzo. Lui lo insegue, deciso ad annullare la breve distanza che li separa.

Lo afferra per il colletto della camicia nell'attimo esatto in cui le sue mani sbattono contro il muro.

Quando si volta a guardare Nik, il suo viso riluce di un entusiasmo che non gli vedevo più da anni.

Continuiamo a giocare, anche dopo che è calato il buio. Alla fine, Rebekah crolla per la stanchezza e va a sedersi nel tepore dell'ingresso, continuando a guardarci dalla porta aperta gridando tattiche di gioco.

Dopo un po', anche Freya si unisce a lei, e io le seguo restando a guardare il gioco da lontano.

Nik resta solo con Kol e d'un tratto il gioco si fa più serrato, agguerrito. Alla fine, esausto, lui si scaglia contro Kol, afferrandolo a pochi centimetri dalla tana, ma lui rifiuta di arrendersi, tendendo disperatamente il braccio verso il muro, quasi trascinandolo con sé.

Cadono entrambi a terra sotto il mio sguardo preoccupato; temo che il loro semplice gioco finisca per trasformarsi in una rissa vera e propria, e per un attimo sono tentato di intervenire per staccarli.

Vedo Nik tirarlo per la camicia per impedirgli di sfuggire alla sua presa.

“Ho vinto, ho vinto!” Grida Kol, rifiutando di arrendersi.

“Non è vero, devi prima toccare il muro! Hai barato!” Replica Nik, continuando a impedirgli di muoversi.

E poi, inspiegabilmente, si mettono a ridere entrambi, contorcendosi per il divertimento.

Kol afferra un pezzo di legno lì vicino e lo usa per toccare il muro.

“Questo non vale!” Lo rimprovera Nik, ma senza astio nella voce, continuando a ridere in modo incontrollabile.

Alla fine, quando si rialzano dall’asfalto, sono sporchi e pieni di lividi.

Kol ha delle strisciate di terra in faccia e si è persino strappato il colletto della camicia, mentre entrano in casa zoppicanti ben oltre l'ora di cena e l'ora dei compiti.

Kol tenta di fare lo sgambetto a Nik mentre gli passa accanto lungo il corridoio. “Qui ci vuole la rivincita.” Lo informa. “Sarà meglio che ti alleni un po’.” E sorride.

Una volta convinti entrambi a lavarsi le mani, crollano seduti al tavolo della cucina insieme a Freya e Rebekah, banchettando a base di merendine e Nutella pescata direttamente dal barattolo.

Io osservo la scena a distanza con un sorriso mentre rimetto in ordine la cucina.

Osservo Niklaus ridere sereno e spensierato con i suoi fratelli per la prima volta da tempo immemore.

E penso che ormai non ha più bisogno di me per essere felice.

Se un giorno non potessi più essere accanto a lui, riuscirebbe a cavarsela bene anche da solo, sarebbe benissimo in grado di occuparsi della famiglia anche senza di me.

Questo pensiero mi conforta e mi spaventa al tempo stesso, è una sensazione che non so spiegare, un triste presagio di un futuro che improvvisamente sembra molto più cupo e minaccioso di quanto non fosse mai stato prima.


	14. Capitolo 13

_Klaus_

 

 

Nelle ultime settimane c'è stato un cambiamento epocale. Improvvisamente, sembrano tutti più felici, più rilassati; Kol ha persino cominciato a comportarsi da persona civile.

Nostra madre si è trasferita stabilmente a casa di David ormai, e non risponde neanche più al telefono, ma ormai la sua assenza è diventata una cosa talmente naturale che ci abbiamo fatto l’abitudine, e nessuno di noi sembra soffrire particolarmente la sua mancanza.

Lei ci dà soldi a sufficienza per comprare delle divise nuove e pagare alcune bollette scadute, e in cambio noi ce ne stiamo buoni e tranquilli senza interferire nella sua storia con David e nella nuova vita che si è costruita senza di noi, che peraltro sembra piacerle un sacco.

Lei passa di tanto in tanto a "dare una controllata", ma è raro che si fermi più di una notte o due, consegnandoci a malincuore i soldi che dobbiamo farci bastare per tutta la settimana o sfoderando risentita il libretto degli assegni per pagare le bollette che io le sventolo davanti.

Gran parte della sua rabbia è dovuta al fatto che io ed Elijah non siamo disposti ad abbandonare la scuola per metterci a lavorare, ma c'è anche dell'altro.

Lei deve ancora sostenere economicamente una famiglia di cui non fa più parte, una famiglia che ha scelto di abbandonare.

Ma al di là dei risvolti economici, nessuno si aspetta più niente da lei, perciò nessuno di noi è deluso. Freya, e in particolare Rebekah, hanno smesso di precipitarsi a salutarla, di implorare per qualche minuto della sua attenzione.

Elijah si è messo a cercare un lavoro per dopo gli esami.

Una volta iniziata l'università, continua a ripetere, potrà lavorare part-time, così non saremo più costretti a elemosinare i soldi dalla mamma.

Come famiglia, siamo ormai affiatati, molto più di quanto non lo siamo mai stati in passato.

Nel frattempo, arriva il giorno del diciottesimo compleanno di Elijah.

Io e Rebekah passiamo tutto il pomeriggio a preparare una torta al cioccolato guardando un video su YouTube, e anche se il risultato è un dolce tutto sbilenco Elijah sembra soddisfatto e ne mangia addirittura tre porzioni, mentre ascolta sorridendo i buffi aneddoti degli eroici sforzi di Rebekah per preparare la torta.

L’espressione di Elijah quando apre il suo regalo è assolutamente impagabile.

“È orribile.” Asserisce senza mezzi termini, sventolandoci davanti la cravatta azzurra decorata con tanti piccoli pinguini bianchi.

Scoppiamo tutti a ridere, incluso Kol.

“Lo so, abbiamo girato cinque negozi per trovare la peggiore. E si intona perfettamente con questo.” Ridacchio sotto i baffi, consegnandogli un pacco regalo con dentro un maglione verde con una renna gigante stampata al centro.

“Potrai indossarli il prossimo Natale.” Suggerisce Freya con un sorriso innocente.

Elijah scuote la testa divertito, poi aggrotta le sopracciglia in una finta espressione minacciosa. “E così eravate tutti d’accordo. Bene, adesso la mia vendetta sarà terribile!”

Si alza dalla sedia e si mette a rincorrere Freya e Rebekah, che scappano in tutte le direzioni con finti gridolini terrorizzati, mentre Kol approfitta del trambusto per sgraffignare di nascosto un altro pezzo di torta.

Alla fine Elijah riesce ad afferrarle entrambe, e infligge loro una lunga tortura a base di solletico.

Nel tentativo di placare le grida di Rebekah mi metto in mezzo per separarli, e alla fine crolliamo tutti e quattro sul pavimento, ridendo fino ad avere il mal di pancia.

Poi Rebekah ha un’idea bizzarra: vuole che ognuno di noi scriva un desiderio segreto su un foglietto di carta senza farlo leggere a nessuno, e poi bruciarli tutti insieme in un piccolo falò dietro casa.

Gliel’ha raccontato una bambina della sua scuola, dice, era un’antica usanza degli uomini fin dai tempi della preistoria dare alle fiamme i loro desideri, perché credevano che portasse fortuna, come se in questo modo potessero avverarsi più facilmente.

Nonostante le proteste accese di Kol e il mio aperto scetticismo, per farla contenta Elijah acconsente, e così siamo costretti ad accendere un piccolo falò sul retro della nostra casa con alcuni rametti secchi trovati sul marciapiede.

Ognuno di noi scrive il suo desiderio su un pezzo di carta, lo piega e lo getta nel fuoco.

Le prime a farlo sono Freya e Rebekah, poi anche Kol si unisce a loro sbuffando.

Elijah sembra particolarmente assorto, come se stesse riflettendo profondamente.

Lancia uno sguardo ai nostri fratelli, poi guarda me e uno strano sorriso agrodolce spunta sul suo viso.

Scrive velocemente qualcosa sul biglietto e lo getta insieme agli altri, restando a guardare i bordi annerirsi e piegarsi su se stessi.

Io non ho bisogno di pensarci.

Guardo Elijah, e vedo i suoi occhi pieni d’affetto che mi guardano come se fossi la cosa più meravigliosa del mondo, le sue mani che afferrano saldamente le mie e non hanno intenzione di lasciarmi andare, il suo sorriso pieno d’amore che scaccia tutti miei dubbi e le mie insicurezze, le sue braccia intorno a me che mi fanno sentire al sicuro da tutte le cose brutte del mondo, come se nel suo abbraccio il dolore e la paura non potessero mai raggiungermi, le sue carezze che mi fanno vibrare il corpo e l’anima.

 

_Elijah, Elijah, Elijah… accanto a me, fino alla fine dei miei giorni._

 

 

L’inchiostro è macchiato in alcuni punti, e per un momento credo che abbia cominciato a piovere, ma sono le mie lacrime quelle che stanno macchiando la carta e rendono sfocate le parole.

Le scaccio velocemente con il dorso della mano prima che qualcuno possa accorgersene, e lancio il biglietto nel falò insieme a tutti gli altri.

Rebekah insiste per fare una foto tutti insieme, così Elijah rientra in casa per recuperare la macchina fotografica.

Ci avviciniamo tutti il più possibile per rientrare nello scatto, io prendo in braccio Rebekah, Freya si mette in punta di piedi ed Elijah afferra Kol per il braccio per impedirgli di svignarsela all’ultimo momento.

Il flash della macchina fotografia cattura questo momento per sempre.

Non so se ci saranno altri momenti così in futuro, ma questa foto ci ricorderà per sempre che è esistito un tempo in cui, malgrado tutte le difficoltà che abbiamo dovuto affrontare, eravamo una vera famiglia. Unita. _Felice_.

 

 

 

**

I mesi trascorrono velocemente, il semestre è quasi a metà e il clima rigido dell’inverno ha lasciato spazio al dolce calore della primavera.

Adesso che nostra madre non vive più qui, io ed Elijah abbiamo ancora più lavoro da fare, ancora più responsabilità e cose di cui occuparci.

Adesso siamo noi gli adulti della casa, ed è come se fossimo anche i genitori di Kol, Freya e Rebekah.

Insieme facciamo la spesa, cuciniamo, puliamo la casa da cima a fondo, stiliamo una nuova lista di regole di convivenza per incoraggiare i ragazzi a occuparsi di alcune faccende domestiche.

Cosa ancora più importante, troviamo il tempo di condividere momenti insieme, come una vera famiglia, andando a giocare al parco o sedendo intorno al tavolo della cucina con un gioco di società.

Adesso che io ed Elijah trascorriamo quasi ogni notte insieme e saltiamo le lezioni ogni volta che le cose si mettono male, il tempo per noi due non è più scarso come prima, così divertirsi in compagnia dei nostri fratelli diventa importante quanto prendersi cura di loro.

Ma io vivo in funzione della notte.

Accarezzare Elijah, sentire ogni parte di lui, farlo eccitare con il semplice tocco della mia mano, mi fa venire voglia di spingermi oltre, di essere suo completamente, non solo nell’anima ma anche nel corpo.

“Ti chiedi mai come sarebbe?” Gli chiedo una notte, stretto a lui, con la testa poggiata sul petto, le mani che tracciano percorsi invisibili sulla sua pelle. “Se potessimo…?"

“Non possiamo, Nik.” Ansima delicatamente, mentre gli passo le dita sulla gamba.

C'è un lungo silenzio.

Mi sporgo per baciarlo, le sue ciglia mi solleticano la guancia.

“Voglio essere tuo. Completamente.” Sussurro contro le sue labbra, e lo sento fremere di dolore e desiderio.

“Non possiamo.” Ripete lui, ma riesco a sentire la sofferenza nella sua voce quando pronuncia quelle parole.

Eppure, alcune sere rasentiamo davvero il limite.

Io mi sento bruciare dentro dal desiderio e sento che Elijah è frustrato quanto me, anche se tenta di negarlo e di resistere con tutte le sue forze.

Quando lui mi bacia con un'intensità che quasi mi fa male e il mio corpo si spinge contro il suo con una voglia incontenibile di spingersi oltre, comincio a chiedermi se dormire insieme ogni notte non sia un tormentarsi a vicenda e basta.

Ma ogni volta che affrontiamo l'argomento, ci troviamo d'accordo sul fatto che preferiamo comunque stare insieme così, piuttosto che tornarcene nelle nostre rispettive stanze senza neanche più toccarci.

A scuola, quando io alzo gli occhi verso Elijah seduto in mensa a qualche tavolo di distanza da me, durante la pausa pranzo, e lui incrocia il mio sguardo, l'abisso che ci separa sembra enorme.

Alziamo la mano con discrezione, in segno di saluto, e io faccio il conto alla rovescia delle ore che mancano prima di poterlo rivedere da solo, a casa.

Sento un bisogno impellente di confidarmi con qualcuno riguardo a quello che sta succedendo, anche se sono perfettamente consapevole che non potrò mai raccontare niente di noi a nessuno.

Riprendo le mie conversazioni di Camille, le parlo di quanto mi senta cambiato in quest’ultimo periodo.

Più forte, più felice, privo di quelle paure e di quelle insicurezze che mi porto dietro fin dall’infanzia.

Finalmente sono riuscito ad andare avanti, a superare il dolore per il mio passato.

“C’è una persona.” Trovo il coraggio di confessarle una volta. “Una persona che ha creduto che meritassi di essere amato, una persona che ha completamente cambiato la mia vita. È grazie a lui se sono qui oggi a dire queste cose.”

Camille mi guarda con un sorriso premuroso, quasi materno. “Lui com’è?”

“Lui è…” Esito per un attimo, cercando di trovare le parole adatte a spiegarle quanto Elijah sia meraviglioso, quanto significhi per me, ma nessuna parola sembra abbastanza.

Un sorriso mi affiora spontaneamente sul viso. “Lui è il tipo di persona che ognuno spera di incontrare almeno una volta nella vita. Il tipo di persona che crede in te tanto quanto tu vorresti credere in te stesso.” Mi sforzo di mantenere ferma la mia voce. “Lui ha sempre creduto in me. Mi ha aiutato a rialzarmi ogni volta che sono caduto. Lui ha saputo amarmi nell’oscurità e nella luce più splendente. Gli unici momenti in cui sento di esistere davvero sono quelli passati con lui. La sensazione del mio sguardo su di me mi fa sentire… _vivo_. Come non ero mai stato prima.”

Vedo gli occhi di Camille farsi lucidi.

“Sono davvero felice per te, Klaus. La maggior parte delle persone non trova un amore così in tutta la propria vita, e tu sei stato incredibilmente fortunato, devi essere grato per questo. Ma non puoi fare affidamento su qualcun altro per sentirti vivo, per essere felice. Devi fare affidamento solo su te stesso, unicamente sulle tue forze. È difficile, ma puoi farcela.”

“È proprio questo di cui ho paura. Se un giorno…” Deglutisco per scacciare il nodo che ho in gola. “Se un giorno non potessimo più stare insieme, non credo che riuscirei ad andare avanti senza di lui.”

Il solo pensiero mi causa una fitta di dolore così forte da impedirmi di respirare.

Una vita senza Elijah… che razza di vita sarebbe?

Che senso avrebbe esistere senza di lui?

“Credi che sia sbagliato amare in questo modo? Credi che esistano amori sbagliati?” Le parole mi escono della bocca senza riflettere, la voce pericolosamente incrinata.

Camille resta in silenzio per un po’ di tempo, spiazzata da quella domanda improvvisa, ma poi il suo volto si scioglie in un sorriso e scuote la testa. “Secondo me due persone che si amano davvero hanno il diritto di stare insieme, a prescindere da chi siano.” Mi guarda intensamente, seria, e per un folle momento penso che sia riuscita a capire che cosa intendevo dire veramente. No, è assurdo, è solo la mia paranoia, non può avermi letto nel pensiero.

“Quindi non ci sono più tabù?” Insisto. “Cioè, secondo te, se c'è vero amore, non esiste nessuna tipologia di persone che non possa stare insieme?”

“Direi di no. Viviamo in un Paese dalla mentalità abbastanza aperta, per fortuna. Se nessuno obbliga l'altro con la forza, direi che ogni tipo di amore è lecito.”

 _Ogni tipo di amore_. Camille non è stupida.

Eppure l'unico amore che non sarà mai lecito non le è neanche venuto in mente.

Un amore talmente disgustoso e proibito, da non essere neppure contemplato in una conversazione sugli amori impossibili.

Nelle settimane successive, mi capita spesso di ripensare alla nostra conversazione.

Anche se non intendo confidare a nessuno il mio segreto, non posso fare a meno di pensare a come reagirebbe Camille se lo scoprisse.

È una tipa intelligente, di larghe vedute, ha un’indole un po’ ingenua e una visione romantica del mondo.

Ma pur dichiarando a parole che non esistono amori sbagliati, sono certo che resterebbe inorridita come chiunque altro se sapesse della mia relazione con Elijah.

 _È tuo fratello!_ Già mi pare di sentirla. _Klaus, sei malato, sei fuori di testa. Hai bisogno di aiuto._

Ma la cosa strana è che una parte di me le dà ragione.

Se immagino di avere una relazione simile con Kol, Freya e Rebekah mi viene addirittura il voltastomaco.

Sono i miei fratelli e gli voglio davvero bene, persino a Kol, anche se non sono molto bravo a dimostrarglielo, ma l’idea di fare con loro le stesse cose che faccio con Elijah è assurda, inconcepibile. Non ci voglio neanche pensare.

Ma come far capire al mondo esterno che io ed Elijah siamo fratelli solo perché la natura ci ha giocato un brutto scherzo?

Che non siamo mai stati fratelli in senso stretto, bensì una coppia costretta a occuparsi di una famiglia vera mentre ci aiutavamo a crescere a vicenda?

Come spiegare che Elijah non è mai stato un fratello ma un qualcosa di molto, molto di più? La mia anima gemella, il mio migliore amico, una parte del mio stesso essere?

Come spiegare che questa situazione, l'amore che proviamo l'uno per l'altro, tutto ciò che all'esterno può apparire malato, perverso e ripugnante, per noi è invece assolutamente spontaneo, bellissimo e... giusto, semplicemente giusto?

La sera, dopo i baci, le coccole e le carezze, restiamo sdraiati a parlare fino a notte fonda.

Ci raccontiamo tutto: come vanno le cose con i nostri fratelli, buffi aneddoti di scuola, quello che proviamo l'uno per l’altro.

Questa sera siamo entrambi sdraiati sul mio letto, io con la testa sul suo petto e lui con un braccio intorno ai miei fianchi.

Elijah continua a parlare ma io non riesco ad ascoltarlo.

Sollevo la testa per guardarlo, ipnotizzato dal movimento delle sue labbra, rapito dal suono della sua risata, catturato dal calore del suo sguardo.

Mi metto a giocherellare pensieroso con una ciocca dei suoi capelli tra le dita, e lui smette di parlare, guardandomi con espressione interrogativa. “Cosa c’è?”

“Sai, a volte mi domando…” Mi interrompo bruscamente, esaminando di colpo i suoi capelli con grande attenzione.

“A volte ti domandi…?" Elijah inclina la testa e mi bacia l'angolo della bocca.

“Cosa... cosa farei senza di te.” Finisco in un sussurro, con gli occhi che evitano di proposito il suo sguardo.

“Andresti a letto a un'ora decente e potresti anche girarti su un fianco senza cadere sul pavimento…"

La sua risposta mi strappa una piccola risata. “Oh sì, sarebbe tutto più semplice. Nostra madre avrebbe fatto meglio a non restare subito incinta dopo di te…”

La battuta rimane sospesa nell'imbarazzo e la risata viene risucchiata dal buio, mentre il fondo di verità dietro le mie parole prende improvvisamente forma.

Elijah resta in silenzio, limitandosi a stringermi più forte contro il suo corpo.

“Credi che se avessimo avuto dei genitori normali, o anche dei genitori e basta, ci saremmo innamorati lo stesso?”

Ancora silenzio. La luna gli illumina il viso per metà, dandogli per metà un alone bianco-argento e lasciando l'altra metà in ombra.

Ha lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, il che significa che la sua mente è altrove o sta riflettendo a fondo sulla mia domanda indiscreta.

“Mi sono spesso chiesto…” Comincia sottovoce. Aspetto che prosegua. “Si dice che chi ha subito un abuso tende spesso ad abusare di altri. Perciò secondo la maggior parte degli psicologi, l'abbandono da parte di nostra madre, che può essere considerato una forma di abuso, va ricollegato direttamente al nostro comportamento "anormale", che ai loro occhi è esso stesso un abuso.”

“Un abuso?” Esclamo stupito. Non riesco a capire cosa stia cercando di dirmi. “Ma nel nostro caso non c’è niente del genere! In un abuso c'è sempre un carnefice e una vittima. Come si fa a essere entrambe le cose?”

Il riflesso della luna è sufficiente a farmi notare come l'espressione di Elijah passi da pensierosa a preoccupata.

“Nik, riflettici un attimo. Io sarei visto automaticamente come il carnefice e tu come la vittima.”

“Cioè?” Il cuore comincia a battermi più forte, la confusione si mescola alla paura.

“Io sono maggiorenne, mentre tu non hai ancora diciassette anni. Agli occhi della legge io sono l’adulto, mentre tu non hai ancora l’età legale del consenso."

“Ma è assurdo!” Esclamo quasi gridando, incapace di trattenere la mia rabbia di fronte al suo assurdo ragionamento. “Potrei benissimo essere stato io a obbligarti a stringere una relazione sessuale! Non con la violenza ma cercando… che ne so, di corromperti, ricattarti, minacciarti o altro! Vuoi dirmi che se io avessi abusato di te, la gente darebbe comunque per scontato che la vittima sia io, solo perché ho un anno meno di te?”

Elijah annuisce lentamente, con i capelli scuri e arruffati schiacciati sul cuscino. “Certo, a meno che non ci siano prove inconfutabili del contrario, un'ammissione di colpevolezza da parte tua, dei testimoni o roba simile.”

“Ma è assolutamente discriminatorio e ingiusto!”

“Sono d'accordo, ma la gente tende spesso a generalizzare e, anche se a volte capiterà di sicuro il contrario, è comunque una cosa rara. C'è poco da stupirsi se in situazioni simili i maschi maggiorenni vengano additati come i carnefici."

Mi rannicchio ancora di più nell’abbraccio di Elijah e rimango così a riflettere per un po'.

Sembra tutto così assurdo, così sbagliato.

“E se invece non ci fosse nessun carnefice?” Chiedo all'improvviso. “Se la cosa è al cento per cento consensuale, come nel nostro caso?”

Lui espira lentamente. “È comunque illegale. Si tratta comunque d'incesto. Ma non ci sono molte notizie al riguardo, perché pare che succeda molto, molto di rado…”

Smettiamo entrambi di parlare.

Così a lungo che comincio a pensare che Elijah si sia addormentato. Ma quando giro la testa sul cuscino per controllare, vedo che ha gli occhi sbarrati, luminosi e intensi, lo sguardo fisso al soffitto.

“Elijah…” Mi giro di lato e gli passo le dita lungo il braccio nudo. “Quando hai detto che non ci sono molte notizie al riguardo, cosa intendevi dire? Come fai a saperlo?”

Steso accanto a me, il suo corpo sembra in tensione. Ha un attimo di esitazione, poi si gira a guardarmi. “Ho... ho fatto qualche ricerca su internet... Volevo... volevo solo…” Sospira prima di ritentare. “Volevo solo capire come potremmo fare.”

“Con cosa?”

“Con... con le leggi.”

“Per trovare il modo di cambiare il nostro cognome? E vivere insieme?”

Si rifiuta ancora di incrociare il mio sguardo, sembra sempre più agitato e a disagio.

“Che c’è?" Chiedo a voce alta, incapace di mascherare il panico che mi sta assalendo.

“Per capire cosa succederebbe se dovessero scoprirci mentre… mentre…”

“Mentre siamo a letto insieme?” Termino la frase per lui, visto che lui sembra incapace di farlo.

Elijah sobbalza, colpito nel segno, e annuisce. “Sì.”

“Se dovesse scoprici…?”

“La polizia.”

Improvvisamente fatico a respirare, come se avessi la trachea occlusa. Mi metto a sedere di scatto.

“Ascolta, Nik, volevo solo controllare…” Elijah si tira su contro la testiera, sforzandosi di trovare le parole giuste per rassicurarmi, ma nessuna parola potrebbe essere d’aiuto in questo momento.

“Significa che non potremo mai…?”

Lui non risponde, e io sento l’angoscia crescere ulteriormente.

“So che è ufficialmente illegale.” Replico disperato. “Ma anche gli spinelli sono illegali, superare il limite di velocità è illegale… E comunque, perché mai la polizia dovrebbe venire a saperlo e cosa vuoi che gliene freghi a loro... non facciamo del male a nessuno e neanche a noi stessi!” Mi manca il fiato ma sono deciso a far valere le mie idee. “E se anche dovessero scoprirci, cosa diavolo potrebbe fare la polizia? Farci una multa?” Faccio una risata amara.

Perché Elijah mi sta trasmettendo queste paure?

Perché parla del nostro rapporto in questi termini, come se stessimo commettendo il peggiore dei crimini?

Elijah mi guarda fisso.

Se non fosse per l'espressione di terrore nei suoi occhi, sarebbe quasi buffo, con i capelli tutti ritti e gli occhi sbarrati.

Il suo viso è un misto di paura e disperazione. “Nik… se dovessero scoprirci, finiremmo entrambi in prigione.”

 

 

 

_**_

_Elijah_

 

 

Fortunatamente, ieri notte eravamo troppo esausti per continuare il discorso.

Ma prima di essere sopraffatti dal sonno, Niklaus ha voluto conoscere altri dettagli: come il tipo di condanna che rischieremmo e se ci sono leggi differenti in altri Paesi.

Io ho potuto riferirgli solo quel poco che sono riuscito a scoprire su internet.

In effetti, esistono pochissimi dati sull'incesto consensuale, mentre ce ne sono una valanga sulla variante non consensuale, che per molti sembra essere l'unica esistente. Ho cercato di rintracciare qualche testimonianza online, ma ne ho trovate solo due di dominio pubblico, nessuna delle quali in Inghilterra ed entrambe tra fratelli che si sono rincontrati da adulti dopo essere stati separati alla nascita.

L'argomento riaffiora solo brevemente il giorno dopo, per poi essere accantonato del tutto.

Malgrado la sua reazione iniziale, lo shock e l'indignazione di Nik sembrano essere stati placati dalle mie rassicurazioni circa il fatto che gli unici dati giuridici che ho trovato sono puramente ipotetici.

Tecnicamente una coppia accusata di incesto può rischiare di finire in carcere, ma è difficile che accada nel caso di due adulti consenzienti.

Io sono già maggiorenne e Nik lo sarà tra poco, perciò non ci resta troppo da aspettare.

È raro che la polizia si metta a indagare su queste cose.

E se anche qualcuno dovesse scoprirlo, perché dovrebbe cercare di farci arrestare o di trascinarci in tribunale?

Per odio? O perché vuole vendicarsi di qualcosa?

Come farebbero a raccogliere prove a sufficienza da esibire al processo?

Dovrebbero coglierci in flagranza di reato, e anche in quel caso sarebbe comunque la loro parola contro la nostra.

Ciò che mi preoccupa di più riguardo al futuro è impedire che Kol, Freya e Rebekah vengano presi di mira se si dovesse spargere la voce che io e Niklaus viviamo insieme e non usciamo mai con nessun altro ragazzo o ragazza.

Ma a quel punto avranno già la loro vita, io e Nik probabilmente ci saremo già trasferiti altrove e, se necessario, avremo anche cambiato nome.

Basterà cambiare i nostri nomi e potremo vivere liberamente e alla luce del sole come qualunque altra coppia non sposata.

Niente più nascondigli, niente più porte chiuse a chiave. Libertà. E il diritto di amarci senza essere osteggiati.

Per il momento, però, dobbiamo altro a cui pensare.

Lo studio occupa la maggior parte del nostro tempo in questo momento.

Restiamo a bocca aperta quando un giorno, tutto a un tratto, Kol si offre di portare Freya e Rebekah al cinema per darci la possibilità di ripassare.

Un'altra volta le porta al parco per farle giocare all’aperto.

In pratica, dal giorno della partita a guardie e ladri giù in strada, ha smesso di punzecchiare Nik, di sbattere le porte per casa, di cercare di attaccare briga con tutti e di minare costantemente la mia autorità.

Non che sia diventato un angioletto, ma pare che non si senta più minacciato dal mio ruolo e da quello di Niklaus all'interno della famiglia.

È quasi come se avesse accettato me e Nik come genitori surrogati.

Non ho la minima idea di come sia successo.

Forse a scuola frequenta ragazzi più posati.

Forse sta semplicemente crescendo.

Ma qualunque sia la ragione, inizio quasi a pensare che Kol abbia finalmente iniziato a maturare.

 

 

Una sera si precipita giù a cena sventolando trionfante un foglio di carta. “Io vado in gita appena finita la scuola!”

“Dove?” Strilla Rebekah entusiasta, come se dovesse partire anche lei.

“Dai, sbrigati, devi firmare subito qua!” Kol mi agita il foglio di carta sul piatto infilandomi una penna in mano.

“Non sapevo che ci fosse la professoressa ad aspettare alla porta di casa!”

Kol fa una smorfia seccata. “Molto divertente. Firmalo e basta, okay?”

Scorro velocemente la lettera e resto di sasso davanti al prezzo, pensando subito a come fare per pagare: annullare l'assegno che ho appena spedito ieri per la bolletta del telefono, mangiare fagioli in scatola per le prossime due settimane, fingere con mamma che siamo rimasti senza acqua corrente e che dobbiamo chiamare un idraulico...

Falsifico la firma della mamma.

Mi mette tristezza vedere Kol così entusiasta per questa gita: è solo una settimana di campeggio all'Isola di Wight, ma lui non è mai stato più in là della contea del Surrey.

“È all’estero!” Si vanta con Freya e Rebekah, accalcate curiose intorno a lui. “Dobbiamo prendere una barca per arrivarci! Andiamo su un'isola in mezzo al mare!”

Sto per ridimensionare l'idea di Kol di un'isola deserta punteggiata da palme, così da evitargli brutte sorprese, quando Niklaus incrocia il mio sguardo e scuote piano la testa. Ha ragione lui. Kol non resterà deluso.

Anche se fredda e piovosa, la fangosa Isola di Wight gli sembrerà il Paradiso. Lontano mille miglia da casa.

“Che farete laggiù?” Chiede Freya in tono neutro, anche se gli occhi le brillano di curiosità.

Kol si butta a sedere e si dondola all'indietro, leggendo dalla lettera appena firmata. “Canoa, equitazione, roccia, orienteering.” La voce gli sale di tono con crescente entusiasmo.

“Equitazione!” Esclama Rebekah in tono sognante, il labbro inferiore inizia a tremarle. “Non è giusto, alla mia scuola non ci portano mai in gita!” Protesta in tono lamentoso, sul punto di scoppiare a piangere.

Kol la rassicura promettendole che le porterà un mucchio di souvenir e scatterà un sacco di foto da mostrarle all’arrivo, e lei si calma subito.

Le scompiglia affettuosamente i capelli e sorride, affermando con convinzione che quando sarà un po’ più grande farà tantissime gite e potrà vedere un sacco di posti nuovi.

Non ricordo di aver mai visto Kol così felice.

L’unico problema, però, è che soffre di vertigini.

Lui non l'ha mai ammesso, ma una volta, in piscina, me lo ricordo come fosse ieri, ha perso i sensi sul bordo del trampolino più alto ed è precipitato in acqua.

Solo l'anno scorso è caduto per le vertigini mentre tentava di seguire gli amici in cima a un muro.

Non ha mai fatto roccia e, sapendo che preferirebbe morire piuttosto che restare a guardare i compagni, vado a parlare con l'insegnante incaricato di accompagnare i ragazzi, chiedendogli non di escluderlo ma di tenerlo d'occhio. Eppure, sono comunque preoccupato.

Le cose vanno bene con Kol, anche troppo.

Temo che la gita possa rivelarsi una delusione per lui e ancor più che possa farsi male, scavezzacollo com'è.

Poi ripenso a quello che una volta mi disse Niklaus sul fatto di pensare sempre al peggio e mi sforzo di cancellare le preoccupazioni dalla mente.

A metà semestre io e Nik siamo già esausti, ci trasciniamo a forza fino alle vacanze di Pasqua.

Non riesco a credere che presto per me la scuola sarà un capitolo chiuso.

Al di là di qualche lezione di ripasso dopo le vacanze, non mi restano che gli esami.

E dopo, c'è la promessa di una nuova vita.

Ma adesso devo concentrarmi sul presente.

Non appena Kol sarà partito per la gita, ci saranno subito le vacanze di Pasqua con gli ultimi ripassi da incastrare all'interno di due settimane in cui dovrò occuparmi giorno e notte di Freya e Rebekah.

So già che io e Nik non avremo modo di stare davvero insieme.

Dopo essere stati a scuola tutto il giorno, esserci occupati delle nostre sorelle per tutta la sera, aver sbrigato le faccende domestiche ed essere rimasti chini sui libri per ore, è raro che troviamo il tempo per scambiarci qualcosa di più di qualche bacio prima di crollare abbracciati.

Mi mancano i momenti che condividevamo a fine giornata; mi manca di poterlo accarezzare, sentire le sue mani sulle mie, parlare fino ad addormentarsi.

E mi fa arrabbiare davvero tanto il fatto che tutte quelle ore di potenziale felicità ci vengano sottratte solo perché la nostra relazione è considerata immorale e siamo quindi costretti a fare tutto di nascosto, con la paura costante di essere scoperti.

Sento la rabbia e la frustrazione logorarmi dall'interno, anche se cerco di non farle trapelare, anche se continuo a pensare al giorno in cui io e Niklaus saremo finalmente liberi di vivere insieme alla luce del sole, liberi di amarci come qualunque altra coppia.

Ormai sento un bisogno disperato anche delle piccole cose: poter andare a scuola mano nella mano, salutarlo con un bacio nel corridoio prima di entrare nelle rispettive classi, pranzare insieme, passare l'intervallo abbracciati su una panchina o a baciarci appassionatamente dietro qualche edificio, correrci incontro e abbracciarci quando ci vediamo davanti ai cancelli dopo l'ultima campanella.

Tutte cose che le altre coppie a scuola danno per scontate.

A volte, ancora più che vederlo a scuola da lontano, è peggio vederlo a casa, averlo vicino, essere insieme ma separati, così vicini ma anche così lontani.

Dovermi bloccare all'ultimo quando a cena vorrei prendergli la mano a tavola.

Osservare il suo viso mentre legge una storia a Rebekah sul divano, morendo dalla voglia di accarezzargli i capelli, la guancia, la bocca.

Anche se non vedo l'ora che inizino le vacanze per passare ogni minuto della giornata con lui, so che questa sottile ma invalicabile distanza tra noi sarà una vera tortura.

Ma poi, appena qualche giorno prima delle vacanze di Pasqua, succede qualcosa di assolutamente inaspettato. Nik riattacca il telefono una sera e torna a tavola annunciando che Keelin, la migliore amica di Freya, ha invitato lei e Rebekah a dormire a casa sua per il weekend. Un tempismo davvero perfetto: quello stesso giorno Kol partirà per l'Isola di Wight.

Due interi giorni da trascorrere insieme.

Due giorni di libertà... Furtivamente, Nik mi lancia un'occhiata di pura gioia ed io mi sento pieno di felicità come fossi un palloncino.

Freya corre a richiamare Keelin per ringraziarla dell’invito e per aver incluso la sua sorellina; lei che è sempre così calma e misurata sprizza gioia da tutti i pori, trattenendo a malapena un largo sorriso che le nasce sul volto, mentre Rebekah saltella elettrizzata per la cucina.

Io sono quasi tentato di unirmi a lei da tanto sono felice per quest’occasione inaspettata.

“Wow. Così sabato e domenica saremo fuori casa tutti e tre.” Commenta Kol pensieroso, guardando prima Nik e poi me. “Vi toccherà starvene qui da soli.”

Io annuisco e alzo le spalle, sforzandomi di rimanere indifferente e mascherare l'esplosione di gioia.

Non abbiamo occasione di festeggiare fino a quando Nik non finisce di mettere a letto Freya e Rebekah, ma poi scende subito da me, ritrovandomi in cucina ancora intento a lavare i piatti.

“Ce lo meritiamo proprio!” Mi sussurra semi-isterico, afferrandomi per le spalle e scuotendomi per l'entusiasmo. Voltandomi, rido nel vedere l'espressione sul suo viso, gli occhi che gli brillano per l'eccitazione.

Lascio cadere la spugnetta e mi asciugo le mani su uno strofinaccio, mentre Niklaus mi mette le braccia intorno al collo e mi tira delicatamente a sé.

Chiudendo gli occhi, lo bacio a lungo e con passione, abbandonandomi a quest’inaspettata felicità.

Lui alza la mano per accarezzarmi la faccia, ma poi si stacca di colpo.

“Che c’è?” Domando sorpreso. “Sono tutti di sopra…"

“Ho sentito qualcosa.” Nik fissa la porta della cucina rimasta sbadatamente socchiusa.

Per un attimo ci guardiamo allarmati.

Poi sentiamo il frastuono distante della musica di Kol e il rumore di Freya e Rebekah che chiacchierano nella stanza sopra di noi. Scoppiamo a ridere, sollevati.

“Santo cielo, siamo due corde di violino!” Esclama Nik a bassa voce.

“Sarà fantastico non doverlo essere per un po’. Anche solo per due giorni. Due giorni di libertà.” Sussurro con un sorriso, stringendolo a me.

Man mano che si avvicina il giorno, mi ritrovo a fare il conto alla rovescia delle ore.

Kol uscirà alla solita ora, poi dobbiamo portare Freya e Rebekah a casa di Keelin poco dopo.

Per le dieci di sabato mattina, potremo abbandonare la nostra inutile etichetta di fratelli ed essere liberi, finalmente liberi dalle catene che ci obbligano a restare separati.

Venerdì sera Kol è pronto a partire, con i borsoni già allineati con cura nell'ingresso.

Siamo tutti su di giri e mi accorgo che ci siamo dimenticati di fare la spesa settimanale e che la dispensa è completamente vuota.

Con mio grande stupore, Kol si offre volontario per andare al minimarket giù all'angolo a prendere qualcosa da mangiare.

Ma la mia sorpresa si trasforma ben presto in disappunto quando lo vedo tornare con una busta piena di patatine, biscotti, barrette di cioccolato, dolci e gelato.

Nik la prende sul ridere. “Già che siamo in vacanza, tanto vale festeggiare!”

Riluttante, mi unisco anch'io alle celebrazioni e la serata si trasforma ben presto nella confusione più totale, con tutti noi che mangiamo per terra sulla moquette davanti al televisore.

Gli zuccheri di Rebekah schizzano alle stelle, tanto che comincia a fare capriole sul divano, mentre Kol cerca di farla cadere mettendosi in mezzo.

Anche Freya vuole unirsi a loro e sono sicuro che qualcuno finirà per rompersi l'osso del collo, ma ridono così di gusto alle mosse di karatè di Kol che evito di intervenire per calmarli.

Poi Kol ha la brillante idea di portare giù dalla soffitta le casse dello stereo e di allestire un karaoke improvvisato.

Ci ammassiamo tutti insieme sul divano, sforzandoci di restare seri di fronte a Rebekah che interpreta _Mamma Mia_ , confondendo tutte le parole ma cantando con tale foga che i vicini verranno sicuramente a bussarci alla porta.

La versione di Kol di _I Can Be_ non è niente male, tralasciando le parolacce del testo.

Per le dieci, Freya si è addormentata sul divano ancora vestita.

Io la porto a letto, mentre Nik trascina in bagno Rebekah, ancora su di giri. Incrocio Kol in corridoio e mi fermo.

“Pronto per domani? Hai tutto quello che ti serve?”

“Sì, ovviamente!” Risponde soddisfatto, con gli occhi che gli brillano per l’entusiasmo.

“Kol, grazie per la serata.” Gli sorrido. “Sei... sei stato davvero bravo, sai.”

Per mi attimo sembra indeciso su come reagire al complimento.

Ha l'aria imbarazzata, ma alla fine ricambia il sorriso, e non è il solito sorrisetto strafottente che fa per sembrare più grande, è un sorriso sincero, quasi fanciullesco.

“Beh, attenzione. Gli showman si fanno pagare, di solito.”

Gli do uno spintone amichevole, e mentre lui scompare su per la scala con una gigantesca cassa per braccio, mi rendo conto che i cinque anni di differenza tra di noi non sembrano più un abisso come prima.


	15. Capitolo 14

_Klaus_

 

 

Non ho mai visto Kol tanto desideroso di andare a scuola. Se solo fosse sempre così, penso sospirando.

Dopo aver divorato il pane tostato in tre bocconi e trangugiato il succo di frutta in due sorsate, afferra il cestino del pranzo e si precipita in corridoio a recuperare il resto delle sue cose.

Quando torna con i borsoni, lo guardo con il suo nuovo giubbotto color kaki, comprato apposta per l'occasione, in netto contrasto con i jeans strappati che si rifiuta di cambiare e la felpa sdrucita extralarge, e avverto una fitta d'ansia.

Ha i capelli biondo-rame arruffati, la faccia pallida di uno che passa le notti in discoteca fino all’alba, e per la prima volta sembra infinitamente fragile e vulnerabile sotto quell’apparente facciata da duro.

“Hai preso il caricabatteria del cellulare?” Mi informo.

“Sì, sì.” Risponde frettolosamente lui, degnandomi a malapena di un’occhiata mentre sistema le sue cose.

“Ricordati di chiamarci appena arrivi.” Aggiunge Elijah, apprensivo come al solito. “E magari anche verso metà settimana, per farci sapere come vanno le cose.”

“Sì, sì. Okay.” Si mette un borsone a tracolla e l'altro sulla spalla.

“Hai i soldi che ti ho dato?” Chiede ancora Elijah.

“No, li ho spesi.”

Elijah sgrana gli occhi, colto dal panico.

Kol sbuffa, ridendo. “Ci sei cascato come un pollo!”

“Molto divertente. Cerca solo di non spenderli in sigarette se non vuoi che ti rispediscano a casa.” Mi intrometto io, arrabbiato per il modo in cui si è preso gioco di Elijah.

Kol fa spallucce. “Soltanto se mi scoprono! Okay, vado!”

Ribatte prima che possa controbattere, attraversando a grandi passi il corridoio.

“Ciao, ciao!” Gli grida dietro Rebekah. “Portami un regalo!”

“Mi mancherai.” Freya lo saluta sventolando una mano.

“Non divertirti troppo!” Lo canzono io, e lui si gira e mi fa la linguaccia.

“E stai attento!” Aggiunge Elijah, ma Kol è già uscito sbattendosi la porta alle spalle con tale foga da far vibrare le pareti.

Guardo l'orologio della cucina, incrocio lo sguardo di Elijah e scoppio a ridere.

Otto e mezzo: è quasi un record.

Manca poco, penso con crescente eccitazione, e poi avremo due interi giorni di libertà davanti a noi.

Dopo una colazione forzata, Freya si mette a darci il tormento per uscire, affermando che non importa se arriviamo in anticipo, _tanto Keelin non si offenderà, dobbiamo andare!_ Rebekah si rifugia in braccio a me, mangiando distrattamente i cereali nella sua scodella mentre si interroga se passare un'intera notte a casa di altri sia davvero una buona idea, dopotutto.

Specie per il fatto che a lei non piace il buio, che a volte le vengono gli incubi, che Keelin potrebbe rifiutarsi di cederle i suoi vecchi giocattoli o potrebbe ignorarla preferendo la compagnia di Freya, che quattro isolati sono tanti se decidi di tornare a casa in piena notte.

Mi volto a guardare Elijah con una tale espressione di orrore sul volto che lui non può fare a meno di ridere.

Non ci vuole molto a convincere Rebekah dei benefici del passare la notte con un'amica di sua sorella che non solo ha una casa con un bellissimo giardino ma anche, a quanto pare, un nuovo cucciolo.

Lei si rianima subito, e si precipita subito da Freya per chiederle conferma.

Non appena esce dalla cucina, io emetto un rumoroso sospiro di sollievo.

Elijah si volta dal lavandino, coperto di schiuma fino ai gomiti, e scoppia a ridere. “Rilassati, Nik, non cambierà idea. Rebekah adora gli animali, e adora Keelin.”

“Non quanto Freya.” Sollevo gli angoli delle labbra in un sorrisetto malizioso. “Credo che nostra sorella si sia presa una bella cotta per lei. Non hai notato come si illumina quando la vede davanti ai cancelli di scuola? E ogni volta che parla di lei ha gli occhi che brillano e diventa tutta rossa. Peccato che ci sia Rebekah ad intralciarle i piani, altrimenti sono certo che avrebbe provato a rubarle un bacio.”

Elijah scuote la testa divertito. “Sei tremendo, Nik.”

Pochi secondi dopo Freya e Rebekah irrompono in cucina, già vestite e con gli zainetti in mano, segno che non sono disposte ad aspettare oltre.

Dopo averle accompagnate a casa di Keelin, mi metto a correre come facevo da bambino: sfrenato, veloce e libero. Le scarpe prendono in pieno le pozzanghere fangose, schizzandomi i pantaloni con gocce di terra, e le vecchiette ingobbite sotto gli ombrelli si scansano per farmi passare, voltandosi a guardarmi mentre gli sfreccio accanto.

Il cielo scatena improvvisamente fitti e intensi scrosci di pioggia, mentre un vento gelido mi sferza la faccia con aghi appuntiti, pizzicandomi la pelle.

Sono bagnato fradicio, con il giubbotto che mi svolazza aperto, la camicia quasi trasparente, i capelli appiccicati al viso. Continuo a correre sempre più veloce.

Mi sento come se il vento dovesse afferrarmi, sollevarmi su in alto come un aquilone e lanciarmi tra vortici sopra la cima degli alberi, verso l'orizzonte lontano.

Non mi sono mai sentito così vivo, così colmo di libertà e di gioia.

Mi precipito nell’atrio con il respiro ansimante, appoggiandomi contro la parete per riprendere fiato mentre Elijah chiude la porta dietro di sé.

Lo fisso, con la gioia che rischia di scoppiarmi nel petto come un fiume di bollicine effervescenti. “Ancora non riesco a crederci. Dico sul serio. Pensavo che questo momento non arrivasse mai.”

Elijah scoppia a ridere.

“Che c’è?"

“Hai un aspetto davvero terribile!”

“Grazie tante!” Gli lancio un’occhiataccia, fingendomi offeso, ma non appena provo ad allontanarmi Elijah mi afferra per il braccio tirandomi verso di sé.

“Dove credi di andare?” Sussurra, afferrandomi il viso tra le sue mani calde.

Mi bacia dapprima con dolcezza, poi con più foga.

Rido sulle sue labbra, ubriaco di felicità, ricambiando il bacio con la stessa impazienza, facendo aderire i nostri corpi mentre le mie mani scivolano tra i suoi capelli per avvicinarlo ancora di più a me.

“Sei gelato.” Mormora lui, e mi rendo conto solo in quel momento che sto ancora indossando dei vestiti inzuppati d’acqua.

Mi stacco a malincuore. “Sarà meglio che vada a cambiarmi.”

Corro di sopra in camera mia.

Mentre recupero l'asciugamano da sotto la pila di vestiti, Elijah mi raggiunge silenziosamente e si siede sul mio letto, la schiena contro la parete.

Mi sfrego i capelli e mi asciugo la faccia, poi cerco di sfilarmi la camicia fradicia, lottando con il bottone del colletto con una mano e piegandomi a rovistare nell’armadio in cerca di un paio di jeans con l'altra.

Non riuscendo a trovarli, mi accorgo che il bottone si è incastrato.

Con un sospiro di fastidio, mi fermo e cerco di sbloccarlo con l'unghia.

Sento Elijah alzarsi dal letto e avvicinarsi.

“Aspetta, lascia fare a me.” Le sue mani sfiorano le mie, tirando con delicatezza il tessuto fradicio.

Tremando, lascio cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e sento la sua frangia che mi solletica la fronte, mentre lui si sporge verso di me, a testa bassa, con il suo respiro caldo sul collo.

I suoi occhi sono stretti per la concentrazione quando, sotto l'insistenza delle sue dita, il bottone comincia finalmente a cedere.

Elijah continua ad armeggiare, sempre a testa bassa, e io sento il suo respiro farsi più rapido.

Il bottone si stacca e lui, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo, comincia subito a sbottonare quello dopo.

Io sono immobile, ben consapevole che da ormai diversi minuti nessuno dei due apre bocca.

Uno strano silenzio riempie l'aria, come un pensiero non detto che aleggia tra noi.

Elijah è intento a sbottonarmi la camicia, ma sembra avere difficoltà, ha le mani impacciate.

Osservo il suo viso con attenzione, ansioso di scoprire se stiamo pensando la stessa cosa.

Lui prosegue verso il basso, in silenzio.

Le sue dita si posano sull'ultimo bottone, e io sento il rapido espandersi e contrarsi del mio petto, il tocco delle sue dita attraverso il tessuto sottile e bagnato mi fa venire i brividi.

La camicia si apre del tutto e lui me la fa scivolare giù dalle spalle, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento.

La sua mano sta per posarsi sul mio petto ma poi si blocca di colpo, con la mano sospesa a mezz’aria, e da quel suo attimo di esitazione capisco tutto.

“Tranquillo.” Gli sussurro con voce improvvisamente rotta, afferrandogli la mano e posandola sulla mia pelle.

“Ti voglio. Non sai quanto ho aspettato questo momento.”

I suoi occhi cercano nervosi i miei, mentre il sangue gli accende le guance, la sua espressione è un misto di paura e desiderio. “Sei sicuro?”

Lacrime e risa si mescolano dentro di me. “Sì.”

Appoggio delicatamente la guancia contro la sua, così delicatamente che la sua pelle sembra l'ala di una farfalla. Chiudo gli occhi e muovo le labbra con tocco leggero sul suo viso, sfiorandolo a malapena.

Anche lui chiude gli occhi, fa un respiro profondo ed espira lentamente.

Le mie labbra tracciano una linea lungo il suo collo, fino all'incavo sotto la clavicola.

Sollevando la testa, gli bacio delicatamente l'angolo della bocca, poi procedo lungo il viso.

La sua bocca insegue la mia e io lo stuzzico, rifiutando di far incontrare le nostre labbra, finché il suo respiro non si fa più intenso e lui mi lascia andare la mano per afferrarmi la guancia e indirizzare la mia bocca verso la sua.

Iniziamo finalmente a baciarci: baci dolci, delicati, palpitanti. Il mio respiro si fa più profondo, vorrei baciarlo con più foga, ma lui si oppone, tentando di far durare la cosa il più a lungo possibile.

Mi tocca il viso, mi passa le dita sulla guancia e continuiamo con i nostri piccoli baci leggeri, pelle su pelle, così calda, così familiare e delicata, finché lui non allunga le mani dietro di me e comincia ad accarezzarmi la schiena fino a scendere sull’elastico dei jeans, che abbassa con dita tremanti.

Lo sguardo fisso, la fronte corrugata per la concentrazione, sembra quasi trattenere il fiato, mentre le mie mani lo liberano della camicia con movimenti febbrili.

Si lascia scappare un gemito, l’aria che gli esce dai polmoni d'un colpo.

Nel tirarmi a sé, un fremito violento attraversa il suo corpo e poi il mio.

Le sue braccia che mi avvolgono con forza e il calore del suo petto stretto a me mi toglie il respiro.

Mi bacia il collo, le spalle, i capezzoli, staccandosi per fare brevi respiri veloci.

Faccio scivolare a terra l’ultimo pezzo di biancheria rimasto a coprire il mio corpo e mi allontano di un passo, poi mi avvicino di nuovo a Elijah, le mie dita si posano sull’orlo dei suoi boxer.

“Aspetta…” Mi guarda fisso, il suo corpo teso che palpita contro il mio come un cavo ad alta tensione.

Le sue mani sono come due morse attorno ai miei polsi, continuando a impedirmi di toccarlo.

“Sono stanco di aspettare.” La mia voce è ferma, decisa. “Non dirmi che è sbagliato, perché questo è il sentimento più giusto che abbia mai provato in tutta la mia vita. Non siamo sbagliati, Elijah. Non lo saremo mai.” Sussurro al suo orecchio, tracciando una scia di baci sul lobo, sulla mascella, mentre gli abbasso i boxer.

Lui li calcia via dalle caviglie e restiamo lì in piedi, nudi, per la prima volta nella luce intensa del giorno.

È fantastico poter stare così con la porta aperta, la finestra aperta, le tende che svolazzano al vento.

Fuori le nuvole sono sparite, è uscito il sole, la stanza è bianca e luminosa.

Elijah afferra d'istinto la maniglia della porta, poi si blocca, ridendo.

E d'un tratto è come se tutta la felicità e le risate del mondo fossero qui tra di noi.

Il nostro amore, il nostro primo assaggio di libertà... perfino il sole sembra illuminarci con il suo consenso e io sento finalmente che le cose tra noi funzioneranno.

Non saremo costretti a nasconderci per sempre, la gente lo accetterà, dovrà accettarlo.

Quando vedranno quanto ci amiamo, quando si renderanno conto che eravamo destinati l'uno all'altro, quando capiranno quanto siamo felici... come faranno a rifiutarci? Tutto ci ha guidati fino a questo punto, a questo momento di estasi: finalmente liberi di abbracciarci, toccarci, baciarci, senza la paura di essere scoperti, senza provare sensi di colpa o vergogna, condividendo i nostri corpi, il nostro essere, ogni angolo della nostra anima.

I nostri occhi si fissano, siglando un'intesa silenziosa con lo sguardo, e nel suo volto vedo riflessi il mio stesso desiderio e la mia stessa paura.

Elijah mi afferra delicatamente la mano, guidandomi verso il letto, stendendosi al mio fianco mentre continua a baciarmi, ad accarezzarmi, le sue mani e le sue labbra sono ovunque su di me ed è stupendo, in suo bacio e in ogni sua carezza mi sembra di morire e di rinascere, ogni parte del mio corpo brucia a contatto con la sua pelle come se fossi consumato da una febbre.

“Sei davvero sicuro?” Sussurra Elijah, senza smettere di stringermi la mano.

Annuisco lentamente, mentre un pizzico di paura serpeggia dentro di me. “Farà male?”

“Ci fermeremo subito. Promettimi che mi fermerai subito se senti dolore.” Mi accarezza piano i capelli, posandovi sopra un bacio leggero. “Una tua sola parola, un solo cenno e mi fermerò immediatamente. Sarò gentile, te lo prometto.”

Il fervore nella sua voce mi fa sorridere. “Mi fido di te, Elijah.” Faccio un respiro profondo, come a prepararmi per un salto nel vuoto. “Sono sicuro.”

Un frullio di eccitazione e panico mi sale nel petto.

Il cuore mi martella contro le costole.

Non riesco a credere che stia succedendo veramente.

Elijah è sopra di me, appoggiato sui gomiti, a sfregare il viso contro la mia guancia, nudo e bellissimo.

Il suo sguardo dolce e pieno di desiderio è la notte, buia e oscura, e la luce, brillante e sfavillante, le sue mani fonte di gioia e sofferenza, le sue dita sono l’estasi e il tormento, il fuoco e il ghiaccio, le fiamme dell’Inferno e la beatitudine del Paradiso.

È tutto.

Fratello, amico, mentore, amante.

L’unico che abbia visto la luce in me.

È tutto ciò che ho mai voluto dalla vita.

Lo guardo e sorrido, incoraggiandolo a proseguire con un cenno del capo.

Per un attimo non succede nulla.

Inspiro con forza.

Il viso di Elijah è sopra il mio, gli occhi sono accesi, iridi marroni screziate di verde.

Riesco a distinguere le singole ciglia, le screpolature sulle labbra, il sudore che gli imperla la fronte.

E alla fine lo sento dentro di me, il suo corpo che freme dalla voglia di spingersi oltre ma cerca disperatamente di trattenersi.

“Tutto bene?” Chiede, tremante.

Annuisco.

“Posso... posso continuare?”

Un altro cenno del capo.

Fa male, ma non me ne importa niente.

Lo voglio con tutto me stesso, voglio sentirlo dentro di me. Un dolore acuto mi fa contrarre, ma poi lo sento fino in fondo. È la massima vicinanza possibile tra due persone. Due corpi che si completano, incastrandosi alla perfezione.

Una sola anima in due corpi.

Elijah continua a fissarmi, uno sguardo ansioso negli occhi, mentre emette piccoli gemiti spezzati.

Comincia a muoversi lentamente su e giù, con i gomiti puntati sul materasso, stringendo il lenzuolo ai lati della mia testa.

“Baciami.” Dico con un soffio di voce.

Lui china il viso verso il mio, le sue labbra mi sfiorano la guancia, il naso, poi si fanno lentamente strada verso la bocca.

Il dolore svanisce lentamente mentre lui continua a muoversi dentro di me, e avverto un'altra sensazione che mi fa palpitare tutto il corpo.

Faccio scorrere delicatamente il dorso delle mani nell'incavo tra i suoi fianchi, spronandolo con le mani a muoversi più rapidamente.

Lui obbedisce, serrando le labbra e trattenendo il fiato, il rossore del viso si fa più acceso, allargandosi al collo e fin giù al petto.

Il sudore gli brilla sulla fronte e sulle guance, una gocciolina gli scivola lungo il viso e cade sul mio.

Mentre si muove, la sua frangia mi sfiora la fronte.

Sento il suono del mio respiro, piccoli scoppi d'aria che mi escono dalla bocca, mescolandosi ai suoi.

E mentre lo sento farsi largo tra i miei brividi con i suoi, riesco solo a pensare che lo amo, lo amo, lo amo.

Più di quanto credevo si potesse amare qualcuno.

Nessuno al mondo ha mai amato un’altra persona come io amo Elijah.

E mi ritrovo a desiderare che non finisca mai: questa paura mista a estasi, il mio intero essere che freme di desiderio, il peso del suo corpo contro il mio.

Tutto diventa confuso, il piacere diventa talmente intenso che per un momento temo di perdere i sensi.

Il mondo sta girando sempre più velocemente, sempre più in fretta, e l’unica cosa che riesco a percepire è la mano di Elijah ancorata al mio petto, all’altezza del cuore, che mi impedisce di precipitare. “Sono qui, Nik, sono qui.”

Chiudo gli occhi e il mio corpo si fa sempre più teso, le mani si aggrappano alle lenzuola.

Sento Elijah spingere con forza contro di me, più e più volte, in preda a brividi violenti, con una serie di piccoli suoni incontrollati.

Lo bacio, la mia bocca incalzante e selvaggia sulla sua, soffocando un grido nella sua bocca.

Quando si ferma, continua a tenermi abbracciato stretto, le braccia premute contro le mie, le dita che affondano nelle spalle, i nostri corpi ancora in preda agli spasmi.

Espirando lentamente nell'aria fresca della stanza, gli passo la mano tra i capelli umidi, sul collo e giù lungo la schiena, sentendo il suo cuore che batte forte contro il mio.

Gli bacio la spalla, l'unica parte di lui che riesco a raggiungere, e osservo stupito il solito soffitto azzurro sbiadito sopra di noi.

La realtà è mutata, o almeno è mutato drasticamente il mio modo di percepirla.

Tutto appare diverso, sotto una luce nuova.

Per un attimo, non so nemmeno più di preciso chi sono. Questo ragazzo, quest'uomo, steso tra le mie braccia è diventato parte di me.

Abbiamo una nuova identità insieme: due parti di un intero. Negli ultimi minuti, tutto tra noi è mutato per sempre.

Ho visto Elijah come nessuno mai prima d'ora, l'ho percepito in tutta la sua fragilità e anch'io mi sono dato a lui.

Negli attimi in cui l’ho sentito dentro di me, ho sperimentato quanta vicinanza può esserci tra due entità distinte.

Lui solleva lentamente la testa dalla mia spalla e mi guarda con aria preoccupata. “Tutto bene?” Mormora.

Sorrido. “Sì.”

Elijah sospira di sollievo e mi stringe più forte.

Mi bacia tra respiri spezzati, e quando io mi accorgo della sua faccia rossa e stravolta, scoppio a ridere.

Anche lui si mette a ridere, sembra irradiare gioia.

Tra le risate piango, piango perché la sua mano sulla mia è morbida ma la sua presa è ferma e salda e sto tenendo il sole tra le mie braccia senza paura essere consumato dal suo fuoco.

 

_Sto piangendo perché mi hai dato così tanto di te, così tanto da essere troppo._

_Sto piangendo perché ti amo._

_In tutti questi anni, in tutta la mia vita, la lunga strada aspra e accidentata doveva condurmi a questo preciso instante._  
_Io l'ho seguita alla cieca, inciampando qua e là, graffiato e stanco, senza sapere dove conducesse, senza mai rendermi conto che a ogni passo mi avvicinavo alla luce in fondo a quel tunnel così lungo e buio._

_E ora che l'ho raggiunta, ora che sono qui, voglio stringerlo tra le mani, aggrapparmici con forza per riviverlo in eterno: l'attimo esatto in cui è iniziata la mia nuova vita._

_Tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato è racchiuso in quest'unico momento, qui, adesso._

_Le risate, la gioia, la intimità dell'amore tra noi._

_Questa è l'alba della felicità. Tutto comincia adesso._

 

Poi, dalla porta spalancata, proviene un grido agghiacciante.


	16. Capitolo 15

_Elijah_

 

 

Non ho mai sentito in vita mia un suono così terribile.

Un grido di orrore assoluto, di odio, di rabbia e furia allo stato puro.

E non accenna a smettere, cresce sempre più, sempre più vicino, oscurando il sole, risucchiando via tutto: l'amore, il calore, la gioia.

Fino a squarciare la luce intensa intorno a noi, sferzando i nostri corpi nudi, strappandoci il sorriso dalla faccia, il respiro dai polmoni.

Niklaus mi afferra saldamente, le braccia strette intorno a me, mi stringe con forza, il viso premuto contro il mio petto come a implorare il proprio corpo di sparire nel mio.

Per un attimo non so come reagire, continuo semplicemente a stringerlo a me, intento solo a proteggerlo, a fargli da scudo con il mio corpo.

Poi sento i singhiozzi, acuti e isterici, le accuse strillate, il pianto convulso.

Alzo la testa a fatica e vedo nostra madre incorniciata dagli stipiti della porta spalancata.

Non appena il suo sguardo inorridito incrocia il mio, lei ci si avventa contro, mi afferra per i capelli e mi tira la testa all'indietro con una forza incredibile.

Mi tempesta di pugni, mentre le sue unghie lunghe mi graffiano le spalle e la schiena.

Io non tento nemmeno di respingerla.

Ho le braccia strette attorno alla testa di Nik, il mio corpo fa da scudo umano tra lui e questa donna impazzita, nel disperato tentativo di proteggerlo dalla sua furia.

Niklaus urla terrorizzato sotto di me, cercando di sprofondare nel materasso.

Poi le grida di nostra madre cominciano a trasformarsi in parole, che mi perforano il cervello azzerato.

“Lascialo! Sei un mostro! Lascia il mio bambino! Lascialo! Lascialo subito!”

Io non mi sposto, non intendo staccarmi da Niklaus anche se mamma continua a strattonarmi per i capelli e mi trascina quasi giù da letto. Nik comincia a dimenarsi a fatica per liberarsi dalla mia presa.

“No, mamma! Lascialo! Lascialo! Non ha fatto nulla! Gli stai facendo male, smettila!”

Ora è lui che le urla contro, disperato, sgusciando via da sotto di me, cercando di allungare la mano per respingerla, ma non voglio che loro due entrino in contatto, non permetterò a questa donna inferocita di sfiorarlo.

Quando vedo la sua mano pronta a graffiare il viso di Niklaus, sferro con forza un colpo con il braccio, colpendo mamma alla spalla.

Lei barcolla all'indietro e si sente un tonfo, seguito dal rumore dei libri che cadono dai ripiani.

Poi lei si dilegua, con i lamenti che risuonano fino al piano di sotto.

Io balzo giù dal letto, mi scaglio contro la porta della camera e la sbatto con forza, chiudendola con il chiavistello.

Afferro una t shirt a caso e dei jeans dalla sua pila di vestiti e glieli lancio. “Svelto, vestiti. Tra poco tornerà con David o qualcun altro. Il chiavistello non è così resistente…”

Niklaus è seduto in mezzo al letto, con il lenzuolo stretto al petto, i capelli scomposti e arruffati, il volto rigato per le lacrime, terribilmente pallido per lo spavento.

“Tranquillo, Nik. Non preoccuparti. Infilati solo questa roba, per favore. Tra poco sarà di nuovo qui!”

Io trovo solo i boxer, il resto delle mie cose deve essere sepolto sotto la catasta di libri caduti.

Niklaus si riveste, balza in piedi e corre alla finestra aperta. “Possiamo passare da qua.” Propone, ansimando. “Possiamo saltare giù…"

Lo trascino via, facendolo sedere a forza sul letto. “Ascoltami. Non possiamo fuggire... ci troverebbero comunque. Rifletti, Niklaus. Che ne sarebbe di Rebekah, di Kol, di Freya? Non possiamo abbandonarli così. Aspetteremo qui, ok? Nessuno ti farà del male, te lo prometto. Nostra madre non voleva aggredirti, voleva solo salvarti. Da me.” Respiro a fatica.

“Non m’importa!” Ricomincia a urlare, mentre le lacrime gli scendono lungo le guance. “Non possiamo rimanere qui ad aspettare che arrivi la polizia senza fare niente!”

Lo afferro per le spalle per impedirgli di sgusciare via dalla mia presa. “Nik, calmati. Devi ascoltarmi. Nessuno ti farà del male, capito? Lei vuole solo proteggerti…”

“Da cosa?” Singhiozza convulsamente, urlando con occhi di fuoco. “Da chi? Non può separarci, non glielo permetterò mai!”

Altre urla.

Ci blocchiamo entrambi, questa volta il rumore proviene dalla strada.

Raggiungo la finestra per primo.

Mamma cammina avanti e indietro davanti alla casa, gridando e strillando al cellulare.

“Deve venire subito qui!” Singhiozza. “Oh, dio, sbrigatevi! Mi ha già tirato un pugno e ora si è barricato in camera con lui! Quando sono entrata ha cercato di soffocarlo! Credo che lo ucciderà!”

Vicini curiosi sporgono la testa dalle finestre e dalle porte, alcuni già le corrono incontro dall'altra parte della strada. Sento una vampata di sudore freddo e le gambe che minacciano di cedermi.

“Sta chiamando la polizia!” Grida Niklaus, cercando di divincolarsi mentre lo trascino via dalla finestra.

“Devo scendere giù e spiegare ogni cosa! Devi dire a tutti che non hai fatto niente di male!”

“No, Nik, no. Non puoi! Non farebbe nessuna differenza! Devi restare qui e ascoltarmi. Devo parlarti.”

D'un tratto, so cosa devo fare.

So che c'è un'unica soluzione, un solo modo per mettere in salvo Niklaus e i nostri fratelli.

Ma lui non vuole ascoltarmi e continua a dimenarsi, mentre io lo stringo tra le braccia per impedirgli di correre verso la porta. Lo trascino nuovamente sul letto, bloccandolo con il mio peso.

“Nik, devi ascoltarmi. Penso... di avere un piano, ma tu devi ascoltarmi o non funzionerà. Ti prego, Niklaus.”

Gli poso una mano sulla guancia, accarezzandolo dolcemente per calmarlo.

Lui smette di dimenarsi. “Va bene, ti ascolto.”

Tenendolo ancora stretto, fisso il suo volto per metà arrabbiato per metà terrorizzato, gli occhi sgranati, e faccio respiri profondi nel disperato tentativo di riorganizzare i pensieri, di calmarmi, di trattenere le lacrime che mi salgono e che lo spaventerebbero e basta.

Stringo la presa sui suoi polsi, tenendomi pronto a bloccarlo se dovesse tentare di correre verso la porta.

“Va tutto bene.” Affermo, facendo di tutto per evitare che la voce mi si spezzi. “Anzi, è meglio così. La polizia risolverà tutto. La calmeranno. Mi porteranno in commissariato per interrogarmi, ma sarà solo…”

“Non trattarmi da stupido, Elijah.” La rabbia nella voce di Niklaus è attutita dall'orrore. “Quello che abbiamo appena fatto è contro la legge. Ci arresteranno perché abbiamo infranto la legge.”

Inspiro di nuovo, con la gola che minaccia di serrarsi del tutto.

Se crollo adesso, è finita. Nik non accetterà mai quello che sto per proporgli. Devo convincerlo che è la soluzione migliore, che non ci sono alternative.

“Niklaus, devi ascoltarmi, dobbiamo risolvere la cosa in fretta, potrebbero essere qui da un momento all’altro.” Nonostante il terrore nei suoi occhi, lui annuisce e basta, in attesa che io prosegua.

“Okay, ora stammi bene a sentire: questo è molto, molto importante. Se ci arrestano entrambi, saremo trattenuti per essere interrogati, e potrebbe volerci qualche giorno. Freya e Rebekah tornerebbero a casa e non ci troverebbero più. La mamma sarebbe di sicuro ubriaca, e anche se così non fosse, la polizia contatterebbe comunque gli assistenti sociali e tutti e tre i ragazzi verrebbero allontanati per via di quello che è successo. Pensa a Freya, a Rebekah, a come sarebbero terrorizzate. Rebekah era preoccupata…” La voce mi si spezza in gola e sono costretto a interrompermi. “Rebekah era preoccupata di passare la notte fuori!” Le lacrime si fanno strada nei miei occhi come lame. “Capisci? Capisci cosa succederà se ci arrestano entrambi?”

Nik annuisce inorridito e silenzioso, ammutolito per lo shock.

“Però c’è un modo.” Proseguo disperato. “Per evitare tutto questo. Nessuno li allontanerà se uno di noi due resta qui a prendersi cura di loro e a coprire le spalle a nostra madre. Tu lo capisci, vero Niklaus?” Comincio ad alzare la voce. “Uno di noi due deve restare qui. E devi essere per forza tu…”

Niklaus si blocca, con gli occhi azzurri pieni di terrore.

Le lacrime gli pendono dalle ciglia, il viso ha perso completamente colore. Il silenzio della stanza è rotto solo dai suoi respiri ossessivi.

“No!” Il suo grido mi trafigge il cuore da parte a parte. Stringo la presa attorno ai suoi polsi, mentre lui lotta per liberarsi. “No, te lo puoi scordare, non lo farò mai!”

“Niklaus, se i servizi sociali li portano via, nessuno di noi due li rivedrà più finché non saranno adulti! Se lasci che vada solo io, ci sono buone probabilità che possa essere rilasciato dopo pochi giorni.” Spero con tutto il cuore che abbia sufficiente fiducia in me da credere a questa bugia.

“Resta tu!” Esclama improvvisamente Niklaus, guardandomi con occhi imploranti. “Sì, faremo così! Tu resti e vado io! Non ho paura.”

Scuoto la testa affranto. “Non funzionerà mai!” Replico esasperato, tentando di farlo ragionare. “Ricordi le cose che ci siamo detti qualche settimana fa? Nessuno ci crederà se diciamo che tu mi hai costretto. E se diciamo alla polizia che era consensuale, ci arresteranno entrambi! Dobbiamo fare così per forza.” Gli prendo il viso tra le mani e sorrido dolcemente, pieno di tristezza e convinzione.

“Se uno di noi due deve restare, devi essere tu.”

Niklaus si accascia in avanti non appena gli si palesa la verità. Cade verso di me, ma io non posso stringerlo tra le mie braccia, non ancora.

“Ti prego, Nik.” Lo imploro. “Dimmi che lo farai. Dimmelo adesso, subito. Devo avere la certezza che tu e gli altri sarete sani e salvi. Non potrei sopportarlo. Devi farlo a tutti i costi. Per me. Per noi. È a nostra unica possibilità di tornare ad essere una famiglia.”

Lui abbassa la testa, continuando a restare in silenzio.

Ma poi annuisce lentamente.

“Sì.” Sussurra alla fine, così piano che per un momento credo di averlo soltanto immaginato.

Passano diversi minuti e lui non si muove.

Poi, d'un tratto, alza la testa con un singhiozzo strozzato e mi intrappola in un abbraccio così stretto che sento i polmoni bruciare.

Affonda la faccia nel mio collo con un sospiro che ha il sapore sporco di lacrime trattenute, e io gli avvolgo le braccia intorno alla schiena, consapevole che quella potrebbe essere l’ultima volta. Il nostro ultimo abbraccio.

Un mormorio di voci sommesse sale dal piano di sotto, sicuramente vicini allarmati, accorsi a confortare nostra madre.

“C'è un'altra cosa…”Sussurro tra i suoi capelli continuando a tenerlo stretto. “Dobbiamo…metterci d'accordo sulla versione da dare. Altrimenti io sarò trattenuto più a lungo e tu verrai convocato più volte per essere interrogato e le cose peggioreranno e basta…”

Faccio un respiro profondo nel tentativo di calmarmi.

“Non abbiamo tempo di inventarci nulla.” Continuo, con la voce che mi si spezza ad ogni parola. “Quindi racconteremo le cose esattamente come sono andate. Tutto quello che è successo, com'è iniziata, da quanto va avanti... Se le nostre storie non combaciano, potrebbero arrestare anche te. Perciò devi raccontare la verità, Nik capisci? Qualunque dettaglio ti chiedano!” Chiudo gli occhi per trattenere le lacrime. “L'unica cosa che dobbiamo aggiungere è che… che io ti ho costretto con la forza. Io ti ho costretto a fare tutto quello che abbiamo fatto, Nik.”

Sto per perdere il controllo, le parole tremano come l'aria intorno a me. “La prima volta che ci siamo baciati, ti ho detto che non potevi rifiutarti altrimenti... altrimenti ti avrei picchiato. Ho giurato che se l'avessi raccontato a qualcuno, ti avrei ucciso. Tu eri terrorizzato. Eri convinto che l'avrei fatto sul serio e perciò da quel momento in poi, ogni volta che io... ti volevo, tu... hai fatto come dicevo io.”

Niklaus si stacca di colpo, guardandomi inorridito, con lacrime silenziose che gli scendono ormai inesorabili lungo le guance. “Non puoi chiedermi questo, Elijah! Ti manderanno in prigione!”

“No.” Scuoto la testa, sforzandomi di apparire il più convincente possibile. “Dirai semplicemente che non vuoi sporgere denuncia. Se non c'è nessuna denuncia, non ci sarà alcun processo, e io sarò di nuovo a casa entro pochi giorni.” Lo fisso implorandolo in silenzio di credermi.

Lui aggrotta le ciglia e scuote la testa lentamente, come se si sforzasse di capire. “Non ha senso…"

“Fidati di me.” Respiro troppo in fretta. “La maggior parte degli abusi sessuali non arriva in tribunale perché le vittime hanno troppo paura o troppa vergogna per sporgere denuncia. Perciò dirai semplicemente che tu non vuoi sporgere denuncia... Ma ricorda una cosa, Niklaus.” Tendo la mano e gli afferro il braccio. “Non dovrai mai e poi mai dire che è stato consensuale. Non dovrai mai e poi mai ammettere di aver preso parte alla cosa di tua spontanea volontà. Ti ho costretto io con la forza. Qualunque cosa loro ti chiedano, qualunque cosa ti dicano, io ti ho minacciato. Hai capito?”

Annuisce debolmente senza guardarmi.

Non convinto, lo strattono per le braccia. “Non ti credo! Dimmi cos'è successo! Cosa ti ho fatto?”

Lui mi guarda con il labbro inferiore che gli trema, gli occhi lucidi. “Mi hai violentato.” Risponde, e si porta le mani alla bocca per soffocare un grido.

Non resisto all’impulso di abbracciarlo di nuovo.

 

 

_Ho giurato che ti avrei sempre protetto, Niklaus, e ora sto mantenendo quella promessa…_

 

 

Lui è rannicchiato contro di me, con la guancia sul mio petto, tremante per lo shock.

Io lo stringo a me, mentre fisso il soffitto, con il terrore di scoppiare a piangere, il terrore che lui si accorga di quanta paura abbia davvero, che si renda conto all'improvviso che anche se lui non sporgerà denuncia lo farà qualcun altro.

“Non... non capisco.” Ansima. “Com'è potuto succedere? Perché la mamma è tornata proprio oggi? Come diavolo ha fatto a entrare senza chiavi?”

Sono troppo angosciato per pensarci o preoccuparmene. L'unica cosa che conta è che ci hanno scoperti.

Denunciati alla polizia.

L’amore, le risate, la felicità… non riesco a credere che sia finito tutto così.

“Sarà stato qualche vicino. Non siamo stati abbastanza cauti con le tende.” Rispondo distrattamente.

Niklaus trema con un singhiozzo silenzioso contro il mio corpo. “Non capisco… siamo ancora in tempo, Elijah. Possiamo ancora scappare!” La voce gli sale per l'angoscia.

 

_Perché altrimenti non potrò raccontare la mia versione. Quella che voglio dare alla polizia._

_La versione che assolve te da ogni possibile imputazione. Se io scappo, potrebbero arrestare te._

_E se scappiamo entrambi, è come se ci auto accusassimo da soli._

 

 

Non dico niente, mi limito a stringerlo ancora più forte nella speranza che si fidi di me.

Il suono della sirena ci fa sobbalzare entrambi.

Niklaus si stacca da me all’improvviso, cogliendomi di sorpresa.

In un attimo balza giù dal letto e tenta di raggiungere la porta.

Mi frappongo tra lui e la porta all’ultimo momento, un attimo prima che possa fare qualcosa di sconsiderato.

“No, Elijah! Fammi scendere giù a spiegare tutto, altrimenti le cose peggioreranno!”

Deve essere così.

Deve sembrare la cosa peggiore in assoluto.

D'ora in avanti dovrò ragionare da stupratore, comportarmi da stupratore.

Dimostrare che ho abusato di Niklaus contro il suo volere.

Dalla strada sale il rumore di portiere che sbattono.

Sento di nuovo la voce isterica della mamma.

La porta di casa si apre di colpo.

Passi pesanti risuonano lungo il corridoio.

Niklaus smette di tentare di oppormi resistenza e crolla contro di me, appoggiando la fronte contro il mio petto, le spalle scosse da singhiozzi silenziosi.

“Andrà tutto bene.” Gli sussurro disperato nell'orecchio. “Sono solo formalità. Mi arresteranno solo per interrogarmi. Quando tu gli dirai che non vuoi sporgere denuncia, mi lasceranno andare.”

Lo stringo forte, carezzandogli i capelli, sperando che un giorno potrà capire, potrà perdonarmi di avergli mentito. Ora devo solo fare attenzione a non pensare, a non andare nel panico, a non capitolare.

Dal piano di sotto provengono voci concitate, in particolare quella di nostra madre. Il rumore di più passi sulle scale.

“Staccati.” Gli sussurro pressante.

Lui non reagisce, rimane stretto a me con la testa affondata nella mia spalla, le braccia avvolte con forza attorno al mio collo.

“Niklaus, staccati da me, subito!” Cerco di tirargli via le braccia, ma lui rimane inchiodato a me.

Non vuole staccarsi.

I colpi alla porta ci fanno sobbalzare entrambi con violenza. Il rumore è seguito da una voce secca, perentoria: “Polizia. Aprite.”

 

 

_Mi dispiace, ma ho appena violentato mio fratello e lo sto trattenendo contro la sua volontà. Non posso essere così obbediente._

 

 

Mi danno un avvertimento. Poi si sente il primo colpo.

Niklaus non vuole saperne di allontanarsi.

È fondamentale che io lo giri di spalle, cosicché una volta entrati, i poliziotti vedranno che lo tengo immobilizzato di schiena, con le braccia strette lungo i fianchi.

Un altro colpo. Il legno attorno al chiavistello s'incrina. Ancora uno e saranno dentro.

Spingo Niklaus via da me con tutta la mia forza.

Lo guardo negli occhi, i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri, e sento salire le lacrime. “Ti amo.” Sussurro. “Mi dispiace.”

 

_Mi dispiace, preferirei morire che infliggerti anche un solo istante di dolore, ma è l’unico modo… perdonami, Niklaus…_

 

Poi sollevo la mano destra e lo colpisco con forza in faccia.

Il suo grido riempie la stanza un attimo prima che il chiavistello si spezzi facendo spalancare la porta di colpo. Tra gli stipiti compare una folla di divise scure e ricetrasmittenti che gracchiano.

Io tengo il braccio avvolto attorno alle braccia e ai fianchi di Niklaus, stringendogli la schiena contro di me.

Sotto la mano chiusa a tappargli la bocca, sento un rivolo rassicurante di sangue.

Quando mi ordinano di lasciarlo andare e di allontanarmi dal letto, io non riesco a muovermi.

Devo cooperare ma non sono fisicamente in grado di farlo. Sono paralizzato dalla paura.

Terrorizzato di togliere la mano dalla bocca di Niklaus, per paura che lui possa confessare la verità.

Terrorizzato di non poterlo più rivedere.

Mi intimano di alzare le mani.

Io comincio a staccare la presa da Nik.

 _No!_ Grido dentro di me.

_Non voglio lasciarti, non voglio perderti!_

_Sei il mio amore, la mia vita!_

_Senza di te non sono niente, non ho più niente._

_Se perdo te, perdo tutto._

 

Alzo le mani molto lentamente, sforzandomi di tenerle in alto, lottando contro l'istinto travolgente di riabbracciarlo di nuovo, di baciarlo un'ultima volta.

Una donna poliziotto si avvicina cauta, come se Niklaus fosse un animale selvatico pronto a fuggire, invitandolo a scendere dal letto.

Lui si lascia scappare un piccolo singhiozzo trattenuto, ma lo sento fare un respiro profondo e mantenere il controllo. Qualcuno gli avvolge attorno una coperta.

Cercano di accompagnarlo fuori dalla stanza.

“No!” Grida lui, ribellandosi ai loro tentativi di condurlo fuori. Si gira verso di me, pericolosamente vicino alle lacrime, con il sangue che gli macchia il labbro inferiore.

Labbra che un tempo ho sfiorato con tale delicatezza, labbra che conosco così bene, che amo così tanto, labbra che non avrei mai pensato di poter ferire.

Ma ora, con la bocca sanguinante e il volto rigato di lacrime, Niklaus ha l'aria talmente scioccata e malridotta che, se anche dovesse ripensarci e dire la verità, sono quasi certo che nessuno gli crederebbe.

I suoi occhi incrociano i miei, ma sotto lo sguardo vigile degli agenti di polizia non posso lanciargli neanche un piccolo segnale per rassicurarlo.

 _Va’, Niklaus._ Lo imploro con gli occhi. _Segui il piano. Fallo. Fallo per me._

_Non dimenticarti di noi, non dimenticare che ti ho amato veramente, con tutto il cuore, con tutta l’anima._

_Non voglio che tu mi ricordi come un mostro pronto a farti del male, non voglio che l’ultima immagine che hai di me sia questa._

_Ricordaci come eravamo a Natale, in quella sera magica, in quell’istante perfetto, a baciarci e ridere sotto l’albero, quando credevamo davvero che quella felicità potesse durare per sempre._

_Ricorda quel momento, tienilo stretto, legalo con un laccio intorno al cuore._

_Ricordaci così. Pensaci per sempre così._

 

Mentre Niklaus si volta, il suo viso si contrae e io lotto contro l'istinto di gridare a gran voce il suo nome.

E mi imprimo nella memoria ogni singolo dettaglio di quel volto che ho tanto amato, prima che lui esca dalla stanza.

Non appena lui è considerato fuori pericolo, i due agenti uomini si avventano su di me.

Afferrandomi un braccio per parte, mi intimano di alzarmi lentamente.

Io eseguo l'ordine, contraendo ogni muscolo e serrando i denti nel tentativo di smetterla di tremare.

Sento Nik piangere al piano di sotto, e ad ogni suo singhiozzo mi sento morire dentro un po’ più. “Cosa gli faranno? Cosa gli faranno?” Continua a gridare.

La risposta viene ripetuta più e più volte da una dolce voce femminile. “Non preoccuparti. Ora sei al sicuro. Non potrà più farti del male.”

“Hai qualcosa da metterti addosso?” Mi chiede uno dei due agenti. Robusto, le spalle larghe, i capelli biondo cenere e gli occhi segnati della durezza della vita, gli occhi di chi ha dovuto crescere troppo in fretta, non sembra molto più vecchio di me.

Da quanto tempo sarà in polizia? Mi domando.

Avrà già avuto a che fare con un crimine tanto disgustoso?

“In… in camera mia.”

Il giovane agente mi segue nell'altra stanza e mi tiene d'occhio mentre mi rivesto, con la radiolina che gracchia nel silenzio.

Io sento i suoi occhi sulla schiena, sul mio corpo, pieni di disgusto. Non riesco a trovare niente di pulito. Stranamente, sento il bisogno di indossare qualcosa che sia fresco di bucato.

Avverto l'impazienza dell'uomo in piedi sulla porta alle mie spalle ma ho talmente tanta voglia di coprirmi che non riesco più a pensare lucidamente, mi sembra di aver dimenticato persino dove tengo i vestiti.

Alla fine, scelgo le prime cose che mi capitano sotto mano: una t-shirt bianca e un paio di jeans, infilando i piedi nudi nelle scarpe da ginnastica.

Un altro agente tozzo e tarchiato ci raggiunge nella stanza.

I due sembrano fin troppo voluminosi per questo spazio ristretto.

Sono dolorosamente consapevole del letto disfatto, dei vestiti sparsi in giro sulla moquette.

Il bastone rotto delle tende, la vecchia scrivania scheggiata, le pareti scrostate.

Improvvisamente mi vergogno di tutto.

Lancio un'occhiata alla piccola istantanea della nostra famiglia ancora appesa sulla parete sopra il letto, quella scattata il giorno del mio diciottesimo compleanno.

Io che reggo la macchina fotografica con il braccio destro alzato e con l’altro braccio trattengo un Kol imbronciato, che all’ultimo momento stava cercando di sgattaiolare via.

Freya sulle punte dei piedi che sorride dolcemente all’obbiettivo, al fianco di Niklaus, con Rebekah stretta tra le braccia che sorride raggiante.

Di colpo sento il bisogno di portarla via con me.

Ho bisogno di avere qualcosa, qualunque cosa, che mi ricordi di loro.

L'agente più anziano mi fa alcune domande di routine: nome, data di nascita, nazionalità...

La mia voce continua a tremare nonostante i miei sforzi per stabilizzarla. Più cerco di non balbettare e più le parole mi si incastrano in gola.

Quando la mente mi si azzera e non ricordo nemmeno più la mia data di nascita, i due mi fissano dall'alto in basso, convinti che voglia nascondere volutamente il dato in questione.

Tendo le orecchie per captare la voce di Niklaus, ma non sento più niente.

Cosa gli hanno fatto? Dove l'avranno portato?

“Elijah Mikaelson.” Recita l’agente biondo in tono piatto e meccanico. “Sei accusato di abuso sessuale nei confronti di tuo fratello sedicenne. Ti dichiaro in arresto per aver infranto l'articolo venticinque della legge sui reati sessuali, avendo espletato attività sessuale con un membro minorenne della famiglia.”

L'accusa mi arriva come un pugno allo stomaco.

Mi fa sembrare anche peggio di uno stupratore: un pedofilo. E Niklaus, un bambino? Non lo è più da anni.

Ed è già oltre l'età del consenso!

Ma ovviamente, mi rendo conto all'improvviso, anche se mancano solo due settimane al suo diciassettesimo compleanno, tecnicamente è ancora un bambino agli occhi della legge. Avendo io diciotto anni, invece, sono considerato un adulto.

Ora l'agente mi sta leggendo i miei diritti. “Hai il diritto di rimanere in silenzio. Ma potresti arrecare danno alla tua difesa se rifiuti di rispondere a domande su cui poi farai assegnamento in tribunale. Qualsiasi cosa dici potrà essere usata contro di te.” La voce è sicura, perentoria, il volto una maschera: vacua, fredda, senza alcuna espressione.

Ma questo non è un poliziesco alla televisione.

Questo è reale. Ho commesso un crimine vero.

Il giovane agente mi informa che ora mi accompagneranno fuori per salire sulla volante.

Il corridoio è troppo stretto per passare in tre.

L'agente tozzo ci fa strada, con passo lento e cadenzato. L'altro mi tiene saldamente stretto per il braccio.

Fino ad ora sono riuscito a nascondere la paura, ma mentre ci avviciniamo alla scala, mi sento invadere da un'improvvisa ondata di panico.

Mentre scendiamo a fatica lungo le strette scale, sento che la mia maschera sta per sfaldarsi.

Respirando a fondo, mi mordo il labbro con forza.

Se Niklaus dovesse vedermi, è fondamentale che io esca di casa senza crollare.

Voci salgono e scendono dalla cucina. La porta è chiusa. Ecco dove l'hanno portato.

Prego che lo stiano trattando da vittima, dandogli conforto, anziché tempestarlo di domande.

Devo stringere i denti, irrigidire ogni muscolo del corpo per impedirmi di correre da lui, abbracciarlo, baciarlo un'ultima volta.

Noto una corda rosa, di quelle per saltare, che pende dalla ringhiera.

Sulla moquette è rimasta ancora una caramella da ieri sera. Scarpe piccole sono sparpagliate accanto all'attaccapanni in soggiorno.

I sandali bianchi di Rebekah e le scarpe con i lacci che ha finalmente imparato a legarsi, tutte minuscole.

Le scarpe di scuola di Freya con le suole consumate, e quelle ballerine con i glitter che le piacciono tanto, quelle che le avevo regalato per il suo undicesimo compleanno.

Le amatissime scarpette da calcio di Kol, i guanti da portiere con una striscia rosa di lato che Nik gli aveva regalato due anni fa per fargli uno scherzo, e il suo pallone "fortunato".

Sopra, le giacche della divisa penzolano dimenticate, vuote, come fossero i loro fantasmi.

Rivoglio i miei fratelli. Li rivoglio.

Mi mancano, il dolore è come un buco nel cuore.

Erano talmente felici di partire che non ho neppure avuto il tempo di abbracciarli. Non li ho nemmeno salutati.

Ma mentre vengo trascinato davanti alla porta aperta del soggiorno, un movimento cattura la mia attenzione e mi fa bloccare di colpo.

Giro la testa verso una figura seduta in poltrona e, con mia grande sorpresa, vedo Kol.

È lì immobile, bianco come un cencio, con una donna poliziotto accanto, i borsoni dell'Isola di Wight preparati con tanta cura gettati malamente ai suoi piedi.

Quando si gira lentamente verso di me, io lo guardo fisso, senza capire.

I poliziotti mi spingono da dietro, sento un: “Muoviti.”

“Che ci fai qui?” È assurdo che lui debba assistere a questo.

È assurdo che siano riusciti a rintracciarlo prima che partisse, coinvolgendolo.

 _Ha solo tredici anni!_ Vorrei urlare.

Dovrebbe essere in gita e non qui ad assistere all'arresto del fratello per abuso sessuale nei confronti di un membro della sua famiglia.

Vorrei prenderli tutti a calci, per obbligarli a lasciarlo andare.

I suoi occhi si staccano dal mio viso, scendendo verso le manette che mi stringono i polsi e poi su di nuovo verso i poliziotti che tentano di trascinarmi via.

Ha il viso smorto, scioccato.

“Gliel'hai detto tu!” Grida lui all'improvviso, facendomi sobbalzare.

Io lo fisso sorpreso, senza capire. “Che cosa?”

“Al mio insegnante! Gli hai detto delle vertigini!” Strilla lui, il viso deformato dalla rabbia. “Mi ha cancellato dalla lista di roccia davanti a tutta la classe! Mi hanno riso tutti dietro, compresi i miei amici! Hai rovinato la più bella settimana della mia vita!”

Sforzandomi di non restare senza fiato, sento il cuore che comincia battermi forte. “Sei stato tu?” Boccheggio. “Sapevi tutto? Di me e di Niklaus? Lo sapevi?”

Lui annuisce in silenzio.

“Signor Mikaelson, deve venire subito con noi!”

II suo commento su me e Niklaus a casa da soli, la mattina in cui si era presentato davanti alla porta del bagno e credevamo che non avesse visto niente, il rumore alla porta mentre ci baciavamo in cucina...

Perché non ce l'ha detto prima?

Perché aspettare fino a ora?

Perché non voleva finire nelle mani degli assistenti sociali. Perché non ha mai avuto intenzione di dirlo.

Per qualche strano motivo, sento il bisogno di fargli sapere che non ho mai chiesto che venisse cancellato dalla lista di roccia, non ho mai pensato che potesse essere umiliato davanti ai suoi amici, non avrei mai voluto rovinargli la sua prima gita, il più bel giorno della sua vita.

Ma gli agenti mi urlano dietro, spingendomi fuori dalla porta di casa con grande insistenza.

Mi fanno sbattere con le spalle contro le pareti, mi trascinano verso la volante parcheggiata davanti alla casa. Io mi contorco e ruoto la testa, cercando disperatamente di chiamarlo da dietro le spalle.

I vicini sono usciti dalla loro case e si sono assemblati attorno alla volante parcheggiata, osservano incuriositi mentre io vengo piazzato a sedere in malo modo sul sedile posteriore.

Mi allacciano la cintura di sicurezza e chiudono la portiera dalla mia parte, sbattendola con forza.

L'agente più anziano sale davanti, con la radiolina che ancora gracchia, mentre il più giovane prende posto dietro, accanto a me.

I vicini ora si accalcano come una lenta ondata, sbirciando, puntando il dito, con le bocche che si aprono e si chiudono in domande mute.

D'un tratto si sente un colpo violento contro la portiera.

Giro di scatto la testa e faccio giusto in tempo a vedere Kol che prende freneticamente a pugni il finestrino.

“Perdonami!” Grida, anche se il vetro antiproiettile ne attutisce molto la voce. “Elijah, perdonami, perdonami, perdonami! Non pensavo che sarebbe finita così... non pensavo che mamma avrebbe chiamato la polizia!”

Piange in modo incontrollabile, come non faceva più da anni, con le lacrime che gli rigano le guance, il corpo in preda a violenti singhiozzi, mentre prende a pugni il finestrino nel tentativo folle di liberarmi. “Torna!” Grida a squarciagola. “Torna da noi!”

Armeggio con la portiera, nel disperato tentativo di dirgli che andrà tutto bene, che tornerò presto, anche se so che non è vero.

Soprattutto vorrei dirgli di non preoccuparsi, so che non era sua intenzione arrivare a questo, capisco che la sua sia stata solo una reazione istintiva di dolore, rabbia e delusione.

Voglio che sappia che ovviamente lo perdono, che non è affatto colpa sua, che gli voglio bene, gliene ho sempre voluto, al di là di tutto...

Uno dei vicini lo trascina via e la macchina si stacca dal marciapiede.

Mentre prendiamo velocità, mi giro un'ultima volta e vedo Kol correre verso di noi, con le gambe lunghe che colpiscono ritmiche il marciapiede, l'espressione di concentrazione assoluta che ben conosco: la stessa di quando giocavamo insieme a calcio, a palla avvelenata, a guardie e ladri...

Riesce a starci dietro fino a quando non raggiungiamo la fine della stretta via di casa per poi immetterci sulla strada principale e accelerare.

Allungando il collo in modo spasmodico per non perderlo di vista, lo vedo infine bloccarsi suo malgrado, con le mani lungo i fianchi, sconfitto, in lacrime.

 _Non dovete lasciare che Kol perda!_ Vorrei gridare ai poliziotti.

_Nessuno dei miei fratelli può perdere! Anche quando si gioca all'ultimo sangue, alla fine devi sempre lasciarti prendere!_

Kol resta lì a fissare la macchina come se volesse che tornassimo indietro e io lo vedo rimpicciolirsi in fretta, man mano che la distanza tra noi aumenta.

Ben presto, mio fratello è solo un puntino in lontananza.

Poi sparisce del tutto.


	17. Capitolo 16

_Elijah_

 

 

Ci fermiamo in un grosso parcheggio, pieno di macchine della polizia di vari modelli.

Vengo di nuovo afferrato con forza per il braccio e trascinato fuori dall'abitacolo.

Attraversato lo spiazzo, mi conducono attraverso un'entrata secondaria, lungo un breve corridoio e oltre una porta con la scritta _Stanza Interrogatori_.

Un uomo in divisa siede dietro una scrivania alta.

I due agenti al mio fianco lo chiamano sergente e lo informano del mio crimine, ma con mio grande sollievo lui quasi non mi guarda mentre inserisce meccanicamente i miei dati sul computer.

L'accusa mi viene riletta a voce alta, ogni parola è un pugnale che si conficca a fondo nelle mie ossa, e quando mi chiedono se ho capito, il mio annuire non è sufficiente. La domanda viene ripetuta e mi viene intimato di rispondere a voce alta.

“Sì.” Questa volta mi esce solo un sussurro.

Lontano da casa e dal pericolo di turbare ulteriormente Niklaus, sento che le forze cominciano ad abbandonarmi: sto per soccombere allo shock, all'orrore, al panico insopportabile di tutta la situazione.

Seguono altre domande.

Mi viene chiesto di ripetere nuovamente nome, indirizzo, data di nascita.

Mi sforzo di rispondere ma il mio cervello sembra annebbiarsi lentamente.

Quando mi chiedono la mia occupazione, io esito. “Non... non ce l’ho."

“Beneficia del sussidio di disoccupazione?”

“No. Io... sono ancora studente.”

A quel punto il sergente solleva la testa per guardarmi.

Mi sento bruciare sotto il suo sguardo penetrante.

Seguono domande sul mio stato di salute e anche sulle mie condizioni mentali.

Penseranno di sicuro che solo uno psicopatico può essere capace di un crimine simile.

Mi chiedono se voglio un avvocato e io rispondo subito scuotendo la testa. Non voglio che siano coinvolte altre persone, che altri sappiano le cose terribili di cui sono accusato.

E inoltre io sto cercando di dimostrare la mia colpevolezza, non la mia innocenza.

Mi tolgono le manette, mi ordinano di consegnare tutti i miei averi, e quando arriva il momento di togliermi il braccialetto di Niklaus sto per scoppiare in lacrime.

Accarezzo il piccolo cuore argentato con un dito un’ultima volta prima che un agente me lo strappi bruscamente dalle mani, spazientito dalla mia esitazione.

 

_Perdonami, Niklaus, ti avevo promesso che l’avrei portato sempre con me… ma adesso non ne sono più degno, adesso agli occhi del mondo sono il cattivo della tua storia, sono colui che ti ha fatto del male, non più l’uomo che ha sussurrato parole d’amore sulla tua pelle … ma non ho bisogno di un oggetto per sentirti vicino._

_Fai parte del mio essere, e quella parte di me che sei tu non morirà mai, e nessuno me la potrà mai portare via._

 

 

Sono sollevato di non aver preso la foto dalla mia stanza. Forse Niklaus se ne ricorderà e la metterà al sicuro.

Non posso fare a meno di sperare che conservi l’istantanea di quel momento in cui eravamo tutti insieme.

Perchè in fondo eravamo una vera famiglia, una famiglia felice, di persone che si volevano bene a vicenda, che hanno faticato e lottato per restare unite.

E questo Kol, Freya e Rebekah dovranno ricordarlo quando saranno più grandi.

Mi chiedono di svuotare le tasche e di togliere i lacci alle scarpe.

Di nuovo il tremore alle mani mi tradisce e mentre mi inginocchio sul linoleum sporco tra le varie gambe in divisa, avverto l'impazienza degli agenti, il loro disprezzo.

I lacci vengono messi in una busta e io devo controfirmarne la consegna, il che mi sembra assurdo.

Segue una perquisizione e al tocco delle mani dell'agente sul corpo, su e giù per le gambe, mi devo aggrappare al bordo della scrivania per non perdere l'equilibrio.

In una piccola anticamera, vengo fatto accomodare su una sedia: mi fanno una foto segnaletica, poi mi passano un tampone all'interno della bocca.

E mentre le dita mi vengono premute ad una ad una su un cuscinetto d'inchiostro e poi di nuovo su un modulo prestampato, sono sopraffatto da una sensazione di estraniamento totale.

Ai loro occhi, sono un semplice oggetto.

A malapena un essere umano.

Mi sento quasi sollevato quando vengo finalmente spinto in una cella e la pesante porta si richiude sbattendo alle mie spalle. Fortunatamente è vuota.

Piccola e claustrofobica, con solo un letto stretto, incassato nella parete.

Vicino al soffitto c'è una finestra con le sbarre ma la luce che riempie la stanza è del tutto artificiale, impietosa e troppo violenta. Le pareti sono imbrattate di graffiti e l’odore che inonda l’aria è così nauseante che sono costretto a respirare dalla bocca per evitare di soffocare.

Ora, finalmente al riparo da occhi indiscreti, non riesco più a smettere di tremare.

Ho paura che un agente possa irrompere nella cella da un momento all'altro, sono fin troppo consapevole della finestrella nella porta, con lo sportellino appena sotto. Come faccio ad essere certo che non mi stiano spiando anche in questo momento?

Dopo essere stato buttato giù dal letto con solo i boxer addosso, scortato seminudo in camera da due poliziotti, costretto a vestirmi sotto i loro occhi, vorrei ci fosse un modo per coprirmi per sempre.

Da quando ho sentito pronunciare questa orrenda accusa nei miei confronti, ho cominciato a provare profonda vergogna per il mio corpo, per quello che ha commesso, per quello che gli altri pensano abbia commesso.

Torno alla spessa porta di metallo e avvicino l'orecchio. Lungo il corridoio risuonano grida, imprecazioni ubriache, ma sembrano provenire da una certa distanza.

Dando le spalle alla porta, se anche un agente dovesse sbirciarmi dalla finestrella, non riuscirebbe comunque a vedermi in faccia.

Ma appena capisco di avere finalmente un po' di privacy, la valvola di sicurezza del cervello che finora mi ha permesso di agire si apre di colpo, quasi per saturazione, e vengo sommerso da un fiume di immagini e ricordi.

Mi avvicino al letto ma le ginocchia cedono prima di riuscire a raggiungerlo.

Mi accascio sul pavimento di cemento e mi aggrappo con le unghie allo spesso lenzuolo di plastica cucito attorno al materasso. Lo tiro con tale forza che ho paura di strapparlo. Piegato in due, premo la faccia contro il letto, coprendo il più possibile naso e bocca.

Singhiozzi strazianti mi squassano il corpo, minacciando di tranciarmi in due, tanto sono violenti.

L’intero materasso vibra e la mia cassa toracica trema contro la base dura del letto, mi sto quasi strangolando, soffoco, mi manca l'ossigeno, ma non riesco sollevare la testa e riprendere fiato per paura di far rumore.

Piangere non è mai stato tanto doloroso.

Vorrei strisciare sotto il letto, se mai qualcuno dovesse affacciarsi dalla finestrella e vedermi in questo stato, ma lo spazio è troppo stretto.

Non posso nemmeno usare il lenzuolo per avvolgermelo intorno, non c'è modo di nascondersi.

Risento nella mia mente le grida angosciate di Kol, rivedo i suoi pugni che picchiano contro il finestrino, la sua sagoma smilza che corre dietro la macchina, il suo corpo che si affloscia quando si rende conto che non può salvarmi. Penso a Freya e a Rebekah che giocano da Keelin, che corrono in giro per la casa piene di entusiasmo, ancora all'oscuro di ciò che le attende al rientro.

Diranno loro la verità?

Le interrogheranno su di me, su tutte le coccole, i bagnetti, l'essere messe a letto, il farsi il solletico, il rotolarsi e il giocare insieme?

Le convinceranno che ho abusato anche di loro?

E in futuro, se mai dovessimo rincontrarci da adulti, riusciranno a guardarmi in faccia?

Freya avrà qualche vago ricordo di me ma Rebekah mi avrà conosciuto solo nei primi sette anni della sua vita.

Che ricordi avrà, se mai gliene resterà qualcuno?

Alla fine, troppo debole per continuare a tenerlo lontano dai miei pensieri, ripenso a Niklaus. Niklaus, Niklaus, Niklaus. Singhiozzo il suo nome tra le mani, sperando che tale suono possa darmi un po' di conforto.

Non avrei mai e poi mai dovuto mettere in pericolo la sua felicità.

Per il suo bene, per il bene dei nostri fratelli, non avrei mai dovuto permettere alla nostra relazione di spingersi oltre. Per quanto mi riguarda, non mi pento di niente, avrei sopportato qualunque cosa per i brevi momenti di pura felicità che abbiamo condiviso insieme.

Ma non ho mai pensato al pericolo che incombeva su di lui, all'orrore che sarebbe stato costretto ad affrontare.

Sono terrorizzato al pensiero di quello che forse gli staranno già facendo: tempestarlo di domande a cui faticherà a rispondere, combattuto tra il volermi proteggere dicendo la verità e il dovermi accusare di stupro per consentirgli di proteggere la nostra famiglia.

Come ho potuto trascinarlo in una situazione del genere? Come ho potuto chiedergli di affrontare una simile scelta?

Il frastuono di chiavi e serrature di metallo mi attraversa il corpo come una scossa, riportandomi ad uno stato di coscienza confuso, in balia del panico.

Un agente mi ordina di alzarmi, informandomi che sarò accompagnato nella sala interrogatori.

Prima ancora di riuscire a convincere il mio corpo a reagire, vengo afferrato per il braccio e rimesso in piedi. Indietreggio un attimo, tentando disperatamente di riordinare i pensieri.

Mi serve solo un minuto per schiarirmi le idee, per ricordarmi cosa devo dire.

Questa potrebbe essere la mia unica possibilità e non posso permettermi il minimo errore, devo fare in modo che non ci sia la minima contraddizione tra la mia versione e quella di Niklaus.

Vengo nuovamente ammanettato e condotto attraverso diversi lunghi corridoi, illuminati a giorno.

Non ho idea di quanto tempo sia passato da quando mi hanno sbattuto in cella.

Il tempo non esiste più, non ci sono finestre e non saprei nemmeno dire che ore sono.

Ho le vertigini per il dolore e la paura.

Una sola parola sbagliata, un solo passo falso e rischio di distruggere tutto, lasciandomi sfuggire qualcosa che potrebbe coinvolgere anche Niklaus.

Anche la sala interrogatori ha una luce impietosa: neon intensi che colorano la stanza di un inquietante tono giallastro.

Non è molto più grande della mia cella, ma qui le pareti sono spoglie e il pavimento è di moquette.

Gli unici mobili sono un tavolo stretto e tre sedie.

Due agenti sono seduti al lato, in fondo, un uomo e una donna.

L'uomo avrà circa quarant’anni, con un viso lungo e i capelli a spazzola.

La durezza dello sguardo, l'espressione grave, la mandibola volitiva, fanno pensare che conosca la procedura a menadito; certamente sono anni che studia i criminali. Sembra un tipo sveglio, astuto e ha un che di duro, che intimidisce.

La donna, invece, appare più anziana di lui e più ordinaria, con i capelli biondi corti e sbarazzini che le circondano il viso severo ma gentile, ma i suoi occhi sono incredibilmente acuti e penetranti.

Ho un tuffo al cuore nel riconoscere Liz Forbes, la madre di Caroline.

L’ho vista solo poche volte davanti ai cancelli della scuola ad aspettare sua figlia all’uscita, a malapena ci siamo salutati qualche volta, eppure Caroline potrebbe benissimo averle raccontato di quello che è successo a scuola con Niklaus, di come l’abbia trattata duramente non appena gli ha rivolto la parola, di come mi abbia preso a pugni in corridoio quello stesso giorno.

Questa donna è intelligente, sia lei che il suo collega sembrano abilissimi nell'arte di manipolare, minacciare, rabbonire o addirittura mentire, pur di estorcere quello che vogliono dai loro sospettati.

Nonostante sia stordito e confuso, intuisco subito che sanno fare bene il loro mestiere.

Se Caroline le ha davvero raccontato quegli episodi, non avrà difficoltà a capire che Niklaus non è certo il tipo di persona che può essere costretto a fare qualcosa contro la propria volontà, e il mio piano rischia di fallire miseramente.

Un sudore fretto mi scende lungo le tempie.

 _Calma, mantieni la calma,_ continuo a ripetere dentro di me per prepararmi a quello che dovrò affrontare.

Vengo fatto accomodare sulla sedia di plastica grigia posizionata davanti a loro, a meno di mezzo metro dal bordo del tavolo e con lo schienale appoggiato contro la parete alle mie spalle.

Il tavolo non è molto largo ed è tutto troppo ravvicinato per sentirsi a proprio agio.

Sono fin troppo consapevole dei capelli che mi si appiccicano alla fronte, la stoffa sottile della t-shirt incollata alla pelle, con le chiazze di sudore in bella vista.

Mi sento sporco e schifoso, con il sapore di bile in gola, sangue amaro in bocca, e malgrado l'espressione impassibile degli agenti, il loro disgusto è quasi tangibile in questo spazio ristretto e chiuso.

L'uomo non ha ancora alzato lo sguardo da quando sono entrato, ma continua a scribacchiare su un foglio.

Quando finalmente alza gli occhi, mi irrigidisco e tento automaticamente di spingere la sedia all'indietro, ma sono bloccato.

“Questo interrogatorio sarà registrato e ripreso da telecamere. “Occhi simili a minuscoli sassolini grigi penetrano nei miei. “Ha qualcosa in contrario?”

Come se avessi scelta. “No.”

Noto una telecamera discreta nell'angolo della stanza, puntata sul mio viso.

La fronte mi si ricopre di sudore fresco.

L'uomo aziona il pulsante di un apparecchio per la registrazione e legge a voce alta il numero del caso, seguito dalla data e dall'ora.

Prosegue dicendo: “Sono presenti il sottoscritto, Ispettore Detective Sutton. Alla mia destra, l'Ispettore Detective Forbes. Di fronte a noi il sospettato. Può gentilmente identificarsi?”

Per chi sarà questa registrazione di preciso?

Altri agenti, specialisti della voce, il giudice e la giuria? L'interrogatorio sarà proiettato in tribunale?

La descrizione che farò dei miei orrendi misfatti verrà fatta ascoltare ai miei familiari?

Niklaus sarà costretto a sentirmi balbettare e incespicare per tutto l'interrogatorio e poi gli verrà chiesto di confermare se ho detto la verità o meno?

 

 

_Non pensare a queste cose adesso._

_Smettila di pensarci; devi concentrarti solo sui gesti e sulle parole._

_Tutto quello che uscirà dalla tua bocca dovrà essere convincente al cento per cento._

 

 

“Elijah…” Mi schiarisco la gola, la voce è debole e incerta.

Riprovo di nuovo, e questa volta finalmente la voce mi esce ferma, decisa. “Elijah Mikaleson.”

Seguono le solite domande: data di nascita? Nazionalità? Indirizzo?

L'ispettore Sutton quasi non alza lo sguardo, sia perché è impegnato a prendere appunti, sia perché è intento a sfogliare rapido il mio dossier, con gli occhi che si muovono rapidamente mentre scorrono le righe.

“Sa perché si trova qui?” I suoi occhi incrociano i miei

all'improvviso, facendomi sobbalzare.

Io annuisco. Poi deglutisco. “Sì.”

Lui continua a guardarmi con la penna sospesa, come se aspettasse che io prosegua. Stringo i pugni sotto il tavolo e mi faccio coraggio per pronunciare le parole successive. “Per... aver abusato sessualmente di mio fratello.” Sono costretto ad aggiungere, con voce forzata ma ferma.

Le parole restano sospese nell'aria come tante piccole ferite da puntura. Sento l'atmosfera farsi più spessa, tesa. Anche se i due agenti hanno già messo tutto per iscritto, dirlo a voce alta, alla presenza sia di una telecamera che di un registratore, rende la cosa d'improvviso immutabile. Quasi non mi sembra più di mentire.

Forse non esiste un'unica verità.

Incesto consensuale per me, abuso di minore in famiglia per loro. Forse entrambe le definizioni sono corrette.

E poi comincia l'interrogatorio.

All'inizio sono tutte domande di rito.

Minuzie tediose e senza fine: dove sono nato, da chi è composta la famiglia, la data di nascita di ognuno, i dettagli su nostro padre, il mio rapporto con lui, con i miei fratelli, con mia madre.

Quando devo parlare di Mikael la voce mi trema nel pronunciare il suo nome, e spero con tutto me stesso che non se ne siano accorti.

Sono costretto ad indossare una perfetta maschera di impassibilità per tutte le domande che hanno a che fare con lui.

Ricaccio nell’angolo più remoto della mia mente l’immagine di Niklaus disteso nella vasca, immerso nel suo sangue, i suoi vestiti strappati sparsi sul pavimento della camera da letto dei miei genitori, le parole di disprezzo di Mikael, il suo ghigno compiaciuto mentre mi raccontava nei particolari quello che aveva fatto a mio fratello, la scioccante scoperta che lui non era il suo padre biologico, le mie lacrime, la mia disperazione, la mia rabbia cieca e incontrollabile, il dolore talmente accecante da essersi trasformato in pazzia, la mia mano che affondava la lametta nel suo petto, il suo corpo che si accasciava immobile a terra, la casa che bruciava davanti ai miei occhi.

E dato che nessuno potrà smentire la mia versione tranne mia madre, troppo debole e vigliacca per confessare la verità, racconto una storia migliore, la storia che avrei sempre voluto per Niklaus.

Parlo di un padre gentile, amorevole, che aveva insegnato ai suoi figli ad andare in bicicletta e a giocare a calcio, parlo di un uomo che amava la sua famiglia, scomparso troppo presto in un tragico incidente, addormentandosi con una sigaretta accesa.

E piango mentre ne parlo, piango perché avrei voluto che fosse vero, piango perché avrei voluto questo per Niklaus: un’infanzia felice, un padre che gli volesse bene.

Fortunatamente gli agenti credono che siano lacrime di tristezza per la scomparsa di mio padre, e per il momento non mi fanno altre domande su di lui.

Per tutto il resto mi attengo il più possibile ai fatti, raccontando loro anche del turno di notte di mia madre al ristorante, della sua relazione con David.

Tralascio volutamente le parti su cui spero che anche la mamma e Kol avranno il buon senso di glissare: il suo problema con l'alcol, le liti per i soldi, il fatto che si sia trasferita a casa di David e il suo quasi totale abbandono della famiglia.

Invece, dico loro che ha iniziato a lavorare fino a tardi solo di recente e che io dovevo restare a disposizione la sera, ma solo dopo che i bambini sono già stati messi a letto.

Fin qui tutto bene.

Niente di eclatante, una famiglia che rientra quasi nei limiti della norma.

E poi, dopo aver fornito loro ogni più piccolo dettaglio, dal numero di stanze in casa nostra, al nome delle nostre rispettive scuole, fino a nostri voti a e alle attività che svolgevamo nel pomeriggio, arriva la fatidica domanda:

“Quando è stata la prima volta che ha avuto contatti di natura sessuale con suo fratello?” Lo sguardo dell'agente è fisso e la voce inespressiva come prima, ma d'un tratto sembra guardarmi con molta attenzione, in cerca del più piccolo cambiamento di espressione sul mio viso.

Il silenzio appesantisce l'atmosfera, risucchiandone via l'ossigeno, e io riesco a sentire il mio stesso respiro rapido, i polmoni che implorano automaticamente di ricevere più aria.

Mi sento esausto e dolorante e so per certo che l'ispettore è in grado di cogliere la paura nei miei occhi.

“Quando... quando dice contatti di natura sessuale, si riferisce... a sensazioni fisiche, o alla prima volta... che l'ho toccato, oppure... ?”

“La prima volta che si è verificato un contatto inappropriato.” La voce si è fatta più dura, la mascella è tesa e le parole gli escono dalla bocca come piccoli proiettili.

Non ho la mima idea di come rispondere a questa domanda.

Ai miei occhi e a quelli di Niklaus, non c’è mai stato niente di inappropriato nei nostri abbracci, nelle nostre carezze, nei nostri baci.

Procedendo a fatica tra confusione e panico, tento di dare la risposta giusta. È fondamentale che racconti tutto con precisione, affinché la mia versione corrisponda esattamente a quella di Niklaus.

Il primo bacio la sera del mio appuntamento…

“Si decide a rispondere?” La temperatura sale.

Lui pensa che io stia prendendo tempo per cercare di scagionarmi, quando in realtà è l'esatto opposto.

“Non... non sono sicuro della data esatta. Sarà stato… più o meno novembre.” O forse era ottobre? Non riesco più a ragionare con lucidità.

“Mi dica cos'è successo con precisione.”

Cerco di pensare in fretta ad una bugia convincente.

“Lui… è tornato a casa dopo un appuntamento con una ragazza della sua scuola. Abbiamo... cominciato a litigare perché gli ho fatto il terzo grado.

Ero preoccupato... voglio dire, arrabbiato... volevo sapere se era andato a a letto con lei. Ero sconvolto…”

Nella mia mente rivedo quella scena, la rabbia e il dolore sul volto di Niklaus, e il mio immenso _sollievo_ nel sapere che era geloso di me, che mi desiderava tanto quanto io desideravo lui…

“Cosa intende per sconvolto?” La voce incalzante dell’agente mi riporta al presente.

“Ho cominciato a... piangere…” Proprio come sto per fare adesso, al ricordo di ciò che ho provato quella sera, alla gioia e alla paura quando ci siamo baciati per la prima volta.

Voltando la testa verso la parete, mi mordo forte la lingua, ma il dolore dei denti che lacerano la carne non serve a nulla.

Nessun dolore fisico può più attenuare quest'agonia mentale.

Dopo neanche cinque minuti di interrogatorio sono già a pezzi. È inutile, è tutto assolutamente inutile, non funzionerà mai, deluderò Niklaus, deluderò tutti.

“Poi cos'è successo?”

Faccio di tutto per trattenere le lacrime, ma è inutile.

La pressione aumenta e capisco dalla faccia di Sutton che è convinto che io voglia solo guadagnare tempo, fingendo di essere pentito, mentendo.

“Poi cos'è successo?” Questa volta, la voce sale di tono.

Mi irrigidisco. “Gli ho detto... ho cercato di... ho detto che doveva... l'ho costretto a…"

Non riesco a trovare le parole, anche se voglio farlo a tutti i costi, come se sognassi di poterle gridare ai quattro venti. Tutti i miei ricordi più intimi e personali, tutti i momenti di tenerezza trascorsi con Nik, tutti gli attimi preziosi che hanno reso gli ultimi mesi i più felici della mia vita ai loro occhi non sono altro che un abuso orrendo, putrido, vergognoso, con me nel ruolo dell'aguzzino che ha costretto il fratello più giovane a commettere atti sessuali ripugnanti, contro la sua stessa volontà.

“Elijah, ti suggerisco caldamente di non farci perdere altro tempo e di cominciare a collaborare. Come immagino già saprai, nel Regno Unito la massima condanna prevista per uno stupro è l'ergastolo. Ora, se tu collabori e ti mostri pentito del crimine che hai commesso, la condanna sarà sicuramente ridotta, forse anche a soli sette anni. Ma se scegli di mentire o di negare tutto, noi scopriremo lo stesso la verità e il giudice sarà molto meno clemente.”

Di nuovo tento di rispondere e di nuovo non ce la faccio.

Mi vedo con i loro occhi: un ragazzo malato, patetico e fuori di testa, che ha finito per abusare del fratellino con cui un tempo giocava, carne della sua carne.

“Elijah…” Liz Forbes si sporge verso di me, le mani giunte allungate sul tavolo, un sorriso quasi comprensivo spunta sul suo volto. Quando parla, la sua voce è inaspettatamente dolce, carezzevole. “Mia figlia Caroline va a scuola con te; mi ha parlato di te qualche volta. Dice che sei un bravo ragazzo, gentile ed educato. Vedo che ti senti in colpa per quello che è successo, ed è già un buon segno. Significa che stai cominciando ad assumerti la responsabilità delle tue azioni. Magari non credevi che avere una relazione sessuale con tuo fratello potesse davvero nuocergli, magari non dicevi nemmeno sul serio quando minacciavi di ucciderlo, ma è fondamentale che tu ci racconti per filo e per segno quello che è successo, quello che hai fatto e che hai detto. Se ti ostini a nascondere le cose o a tacere, prendere tempo o mentire, allora le cose per te si complicheranno sul serio.”

Io annuisco con un respiro profondo, sforzandomi di farle capire che sono disposto a collaborare e che possono anche smetterla con questa farsa del poliziotto buono e del poliziotto cattivo, solo per farmi confessare.

Basta che io riesca a riprendermi, a trattenere le lacrime e a trovare le parole giuste per descrivere ciò che obbligavo Niklaus a farmi, tutte le cose che l'ho costretto a sopportare.

“Elijah, ascoltami bene. Se tu oggi collabori, se ci racconti quello che è successo, farà una bella differenza. Siamo tutti esseri umani. Commettiamo tutti degli errori, no? Tu hai solo diciotto anni, sono certa che non ti rendi conto della gravità di quello che hai fatto e il giudice ne terrà conto. Il ragazzo che mi descritto Caroline di sicuro è profondamente pentito di ciò che ha fatto, ne sono certa.”

Sicuramente Liz Forbes sta fingendo di confortarmi e di mostrarsi gentile nella speranza che io mi fidi di lei quel tanto che basta per rilassarmi, calmarmi, illudermi che lei voglia davvero aiutarmi e non stia cercando invece di estorcermi una confessione.

Tutte bugie. Ho diciotto anni e verrò processato come qualsiasi adulto.

Può anche risparmiarsi queste bugie manipolative per qualcuno che vuole davvero nascondere i propri misfatti.

Annuisco e mi asciugo gli occhi con la manica.

E comincio finalmente a parlare.

Le bugie sono la parte più facile: obbligare Niklaus a saltare la scuola, infilarmi nel suo letto ogni notte, ripetere la stessa minaccia giorno dopo giorno, ogni qual volta lui mi implorava di lasciarlo in pace.

Ma quando devo raccontare la verità è più difficile, è la nostra verità, sono i nostri segreti più intimi, i nostri attimi più privati, i piccoli dettagli preziosi dei nostri brevi, idilliaci, momenti insieme.

Sono quelle le parti che mi fanno confondere e tremare.

Ma mi sforzo di proseguire, anche se non riesco più a trattenermi, anche se le lacrime cominciano a scendermi lungo le guance, anche se la voce inizia a tremarmi per via dei singhiozzi trattenuti, e sento la pietà mescolarsi al loro sguardo disgustato.

Vogliono sapere tutto.

La prima volta che ci siamo baciati, la nostra prima notte insieme.

Cosa ho fatto io, cosa ha fatto lui, cosa ho detto, cosa ha detto Nik.

Come mi sono sentito... Come ho reagito... Che reazione ha avuto il mio corpo...

Io dico loro la verità e sento una mano che mi entra nel petto e comincia a squarciarmi in due.

Quando finalmente arriviamo agli eventi della mattina, affrontando ciò che loro definiscono "penetrazione", preferirei morire pur di cancellare il dolore.

Mi chiedono se ho usato precauzioni, se Niklaus gridava, quanto è durato... è talmente doloroso, talmente umiliante, talmente avvilente che vorrei vomitare.

L'interrogatorio sembra trascinarsi per ore.

È come se ormai fosse notte fonda e noi fossimo chiusi in questa minuscola stanzetta senza aria da un'eternità.

Loro escono a turno per mangiare qualcosa o prendere un caffè.

Mi offrono dell'acqua, che io rifiuto gentilmente.

Alla fine sono così distrutto che mi accascio contro la parete, con la voce completamente rauca, la faccia appiccicosa per il sudore e le lacrime essiccate.

In una fitta nebbia mentale, li sento dire che sarò riaccompagnato in cella e che l'interrogatorio riprenderà domani.

Il registratore viene spento, un altro agente viene a prelevarmi, ma per alcuni istanti non riesco neanche ad alzarmi in piedi.

L'ispettore Sutton, rimasto freddo e impassibile, sospira e scuote la testa con un'espressione quasi di pietà.

“Sai, Elijah, sono anni che faccio questo mestiere e so bene che provi rimorso. Ma temo sia troppo tardi. Non solo sei accusato di un crimine molto serio, ma a quanto pare le tue minacce hanno terrorizzato talmente tanto tuo fratello da spingerlo a firmare una deposizione in cui giura che la vostra relazione sessuale era del tutto consensuale, nonché istigata da lui stesso.”

L'aria abbandona il mio corpo.

La stanchezza svanisce.

Di colpo c'è solo il battito del mio cuore inorridito a riempire l'aria. _Non può essere… Niklaus gli ha detto la verità?_

“Una deposizione scritta... ma ora non è più valida, giusto?” Ora che io ho ammesso tutto e vi ho raccontato esattamente com'è andata.” La mia voce ora è frenetica, disperata. “Lo sapete anche voi che ha detto quelle cose solo perché l'ho costretto, gli ho detto che l'avrei ammazzato se fossi finito in carcere. Perciò… ora che ho confessato nessuno gli crederà, vero?” La voce è spezzata, roca e tremante, ma devo sforzarmi di mantenere la calma a tutti i costi.

Mostrarsi pentito va bene, ma devo comunque mascherare la reale intensità del mio shock e della mia incredulità.

“Dipende da come il giudice vedrà la cosa.”

“Il giudice?” Ora sto urlando, con una voce che rasenta l'isteria. “Ma Niklaus non è accusato di stupro!"

“No, ma anche l'incesto consensuale è contro la legge. In base all'articolo sessantacinque della legge sugli abusi sessuali, tuo fratello potrebbe essere accusato di "consenso alla penetrazione da parte di un congiunto adulto" per il quale è prevista una condanna fino a due anni di carcere.”

Io lo guardo fisso. Senza parole. Scioccato.

_Non è possibile…_

L'ispettore sospira e lancia il dossier di nuovo sul tavolo con un improvviso gesto di stanchezza.

“Perciò, a meno che non ritratti la sua deposizione, rischia l'arresto anche lui.”

 

_Perché l’hai fatto, Niklaus? Perché, perché, perché?_

 

 

Collassato in terra contro la porta di metallo, guardo la parete di fronte con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.

Tutto il mio corpo è indolenzito perché sono ormai diverse ore che me ne sto così, immobile.

Non ho più la forza di sbattere la testa all'indietro contro la porta nel disperato, frenetico tentativo di trovare un modo per convincere Niklaus a ritrattare la sua deposizione.

Dopo aver gridato per ore, aver implorato le guardie di farmi telefonare a casa, finisco per perdere del tutto la voce.

Io e Niklaus non potremo più parlarci, almeno finché non avrò scontato la mia condanna.

A detta dell'ispettore, potrebbe essere tra più di dieci anni.

Ho il cervello azzerato e fatico a ragionare.

Se Niklaus non dovesse ritrattare la sua deposizione, potrebbe essere arrestato come me, forse addirittura sotto gli occhi di Freya e Rebekah.

Senza più nessuno in casa ad occuparsi di loro, nessuno in grado di nascondere il bere e il disinteresse di nostra madre, i nostri fratelli verrebbero sicuramente affidati ai servizi sociali.

E Niklaus sarebbe portato in commissariato, sottoposto alle mie stesse umiliazioni, alle mie stesse domande, fino ad essere accusato anche lui di reato sessuale.

Anche se fosse la mia parola contro la sua, io potrei fare ben poco.

Se continuassi ad autoaccusarmi dell'abuso, comincerebbero a domandarsi come mai sia diventato di colpo così deciso ad assolvere Niklaus da ogni implicazione, specie dopo aver ripetutamente abusato di lui e averlo minacciato più volte di morte se avesse aperto bocca.

Sarei con le spalle al muro, senza alcuna possibilità di proteggerlo, poiché a forza di insistere che Niklaus è innocente e che il colpevole sono io, loro finirebbero per credere alla versione di Nik.

Non ci metterebbero molto a capire che mi sto addossando tutta la colpa solo per proteggerlo, che sto mentendo perché lo amo e che non potrei mai e poi mai abusare di lui, minacciarlo o fargli del male.

E ovviamente c'è anche Kol, l'unico vero testimone.

Persino Freya e Rebekah, se interrogate, insisteranno che Niklaus non ha mai avuto paura di me, che mi sorrideva sempre, rideva con me, mi accarezzava la mano o addirittura mi abbracciava.

E così la polizia capirà che Niklaus è coinvolto in questo crimine esattamente come me.

Qualunque cosa io tenti di fare adesso è inutile, specie perché ogni speranza di far cadere Nik in contraddizione è vana, visto che lui sta dicendo la verità e io no.

Potrà persino spiegare il colpo che gli ho dato sul labbro come il mio ultimo, disperato tentativo di farlo sembrare mio stupro.

Niklaus verrà trascinato in tribunale e condannato a due anni di reclusione.

Comincerà la sua vita da adulto in prigione, lontano non solo da me, ma anche da Kol, Freya e Rebekah, che gli vogliono così tanto bene…

E una volta scontata la pena, ne uscirà emotivamente segnato, inchiodato a una fedina penale sporca per il resto della sua vita.

Non potendo avere contatti con gli altri fratelli per via del crimine commesso, si ritroverà completamente solo, mentre io sarò ancora dietro le sbarre, a scontare una condanna ben più lunga, visto che sarò processato come adulto.

Riflettere su tutte queste cose è davvero più di quanto possa sopportare.

E so già che, amandomi così tanto, se io non trovo il modo di parlargli, lui, testardo e appassionato com'è, non si arrenderà mai. Ha fatto la sua scelta ormai.

Ma preferirei restare in prigione a vita piuttosto che fargli vivere questi momenti...

Non serve a niente starsene seduto così a piangere.

Non succederà nulla di tutto ciò. Non lo permetterò mai. Eppure, malgrado mi sprema le meningi per ore, sferrando ogni tanto un pugno di frustrazione contro il cemento freddo che mi circonda, non riesco a escogitare un modo per far cambiare idea a Niklaus.

Comincio a convincermi che niente potrà mai indurlo a ritrattare la sua deposizione e ad accusarmi di stupro. Ormai avrà capito anche lui che, così facendo, mi consegnerebbe alla giustizia.

Se fossi fuggito, come mi aveva detto all'inizio, e per qualche miracolo la polizia non mi avesse riacciuffato, lui non avrebbe avuto problemi a mentire per il bene dei nostri fratelli.

Ma sapendomi qui dentro, in questa cella, a scontare per il resto dei miei giorni la sua accusa o la sua ammissione di stupro, non cederà mai. Adesso ne ho la lacerante certezza. Mi ama troppo. Volevo così tanto avere il suo amore, tutto il suo amore, e sono stato accontentato... e ora dovremo pagarla cara entrambi.

Che stupido sono stato a chiedergli di fare una cosa simile, adesso me ne rendo conto: illudermi che fosse disposto a sacrificare la mia libertà per la sua.

La mia felicità era tutto per lui, come anche la sua per me. A parti invertite, non avrei mai accettato di accusarlo ingiustamente solo per sottrarmi a una punizione che spettava anche a me.

Eppure continuo a essere divorato dai rimorsi.

Se fossi scappato quando ne avevo la possibilità, se fossi fuggito lontano e mi fossi sottratto all'arresto, Niklaus non avrebbe confessato.

Non ci avrebbe guadagnato niente a dire la verità, avrebbe fatto soffrire i nostri fratelli e basta.

Non avrebbe mai confessato se la polizia non mi avesse acciuffato...

Il mio sguardo sale lentamente lungo la parete fino alla piccola finestrella in alto, appena sotto il soffitto.

E ad un tratto, la risposta ce l'ho lì, davanti agli occhi.

Se voglio far ritrattare a Niklaus la sua deposizione, non posso certo restarmene qui dentro in attesa della condanna, non posso ritrovarmi intrappolato in una cella a scontare anni e anni di reclusione. Devo fuggire lontano.

Staccare i fili del lenzuolo cuciti al materasso ben presto mi rende le mani rigide e insensibili.

Prendo mentalmente nota del tempo che passa tra un controllo e l'altro, contando ritmicamente tra me e me mentre strappo le cuciture in modo preciso e metodico. Chiunque abbia progettato queste celle ha fatto un ottimo lavoro nel renderle a prova di fuga.

La finestrella è talmente alta che ci vorrebbe una scala di tre metri per raggiungerla.

Ci sono le sbarre, ovviamente, ma l'estremità superiore sporge in fuori.

Con un lancio di precisione, dovrei riuscire tranquillamente a incastrare un laccio ad anello in una delle sbarre, così che le strisce annodate di tessuto pendano poi a un'altezza tale da poterle afferrare, come si faceva con le corde su cui ci arrampicavamo nell'ora di ginnastica.

Io me la cavavo bene, mi ricordo, ero sempre il primo ad arrivare in cima.

Mi basterebbe replicare quei successi per raggiungere poi la finestra, quel piccolo quadrato di luce, il mio biglietto per la libertà. È un piano assurdo, ne sono consapevole.

Ma non ho altra scelta per salvare la nostra famiglia.

Devo andarmene da qua. Sparire dalla circolazione.

Le sbarre che ricoprono il vetro hanno diverse chiazze di ruggine e non sembrano molto solide.

Se resistono giusto il tempo di farmi raggiungere la finestra, potrebbe anche funzionare.

Seicentoventitré secondi dall'ultima volta che i passi della guardia sono echeggiati davanti alla porta della mia cella. Appena è tutto pronto, avrò circa dieci minuti per sbrigare ogni cosa.

Una volta finito di strappare tutte le cuciture di plastica del lenzuolo, gli do un piccolo strattone e lo sento spostarsi, ormai libero dal materasso sottostante.

Posizionandomelo davanti, faccio il primo taglio con i denti e mi metto poi a strapparlo, pezzo per pezzo.

A occhio e croce, dovrebbero bastare tre strisce di lenzuolo annodate insieme.

Il tessuto è resistente e ho le mani che mi fanno male, ma non posso tirarlo con forza per paura che si senta lo strappo.

Una volta pronte le tre strisce, ho le unghie tutte spezzate, le dita insanguinate.

Ma ora non resta che attendere che ripassi la guardia.

Il minore dei passi si avvicina e io inizio improvvisamente a tremare. Tremo così forte che quasi non riesco a pensare. Non ce la farò mai.

È un piano assurdo, mi scopriranno di sicuro, fallirò miseramente.

Le sbarre sembrano fin troppo fragili.

E se poi si spezzassero prima che io possa raggiungere la finestra?

Il minore dei passi sia riallontana e io subito annodo insieme le strisce.

I nodi devono essere stretti abbastanza da sostenere tutto il mio peso.

Devo fare in fretta, in fretta, in fretta, ma le mani continuano a tremarmi.

Il corpo mi grida di smettere, di rinunciarci.

La mente mi costringe a continuare.

Non ho mai avuto tanta paura.

Mancata. Continuo a mancare la sbarra.

Nonostante il peso del tessuto e del cappio stesso, appesantito dai nodi, non riesco a centrare nessuna delle sbarre. Ho fatto l'anello troppo stretto.

Alla fine, preso dalla disperazione, faccio un lancio fino al soffitto e, con mio grande stupore, il cappio ricade giù agganciandosi a una delle sbarre più esterne, con le strisce di lenzuolo annodate che penzolano giù lungo la parete come una spessa corda.

Io la guardo fisso per mi po', completamente scioccato: è lì, pronta per essere scalata, il mio biglietto per la libertà.

Con il cuore che mi batte all'impazzata, faccio per afferrare il tessuto più in alto possibile.

Tirandomi su con le braccia, alzo le gambe, sollevo le ginocchia, incrocio le caviglie per incastrare il tessuto tra i piedi e comincio ad arrampicarmi.

Raggiungere la cima è molto più arduo del previsto.

Ho le mani sudate, le dita indebolite dall'aver scucito e strappato il lenzuolo e, a differenza delle corde di scuola, le strisce di lenzuolo quasi non hanno presa.

Non appena arrivo in cima, incastro le braccia intorno alle sbarre, con i piedi a mezz’aria in cerca di un punto d'appoggio lungo la parete scheggiata e ruvida.

La punta della scarpa trova una piccola sporgenza, e grazie alla presa delle suole da ginnastica, riesco ad appoggiarci sopra il peso.

Ci siamo. L'arrampicata avrà indebolito le sbarre? Un ultimo, violento, strattone verso il basso le staccherà dalla parete?

Non ho tempo di ispezionare la ruggine attorno ai fissaggi. Come un arrampicatore sul bordo di un burrone, mi aggrappo con le mani alle sbarre e con i piedi alla parete, mentre ogni singolo muscolo del corpo è teso a contrastare la forza di gravità.

Se mi scoprono adesso, è finita.

Ma esito lo stesso.

Le sbarre si spezzeranno?

Per un attimo, sento la luce dorata del sole morente che mi sfiora il viso attraverso la finestra sporca, aldilà della quale si estende la libertà.

Intravedo l’esterno, il vento che scuote le cime degli alberi verdi in lontananza.

Il vetro spesso è come un muro invisibile che mi taglia fuori da tutto ciò che è reale, vivo, necessario.

Quand'è che ci si arrende, che si decide che il troppo è troppo? La risposta è una sola. Mai.

Ormai ci siamo.

Se fallisco, mi sentiranno e a quel punto mi metteranno sotto sorveglianza o mi trasferiranno in una cella più sicura, perciò so che questa è la mia prima e ultima possibilità.

Un singhiozzo terrorizzato minaccia di uscirmi dalla bocca. Sto per crollare, qualcuno mi sentirà. Ma non voglio farlo. Ho paura. Talmente tanta paura.

Con il braccio sinistro ancora aggrappato alle sbarre a sostenere quasi tutto il peso del corpo, mentre il metallo mi taglia la carne, premendo contro l'osso, io libero una mano per afferrare il lenzuolo che penzola sotto di me.

E poi capisco che ormai ci siamo.

La guardia ripasserà nel corridoio da un momento all’altro.

Un’idea esplode improvvisa con dolorosa chiarezza nella mia mente.

Un flashback del mio diciottesimo compleanno mi fa capire tutto.

Sorrido amaramente, mentre ricordo cosa avevo scritto sul mio biglietto segreto, prima di gettarlo nel falò.

 

_Niklaus, Freya, Kol, Rebekah… qualunque cosa succeda, promettetemi che resterete uniti._

_Promettetemi che sarete felici anche senza di me._

 

 

Ora so cosa devo fare per salvare la mia famiglia.

Malgrado il terrore accecante, mi infilo un secondo laccio ad anello intorno al collo.

Stringo il cappio e un singhiozzo lascia le mie labbra.

Penso a tutte le cose che dovrò lasciar andare per sempre: la zazzera bionda di Rebekah, il suo sorriso birichino.

I grandi occhi verdi di Freya, il suo sorriso dolce con le fossette.

Le urla entusiaste di Kol, il suo illuminarsi d’orgoglio.

Niklaus e i suoi occhi azzurri pieni di lacrime davanti all’immagine di papà che picchiava la mamma,

Niklaus che si infilava nel mio letto nel cuore della notte quando la paura dei mostri che si annidavano nel buio era troppo forte,

Niklaus e la sua mano che cercava la mia quando era spaventato,

Niklaus e i suoi riccioli morbidi, infuocati come un tramonto estivo,

Niklaus e l’espressione curiosa mentre impugnava un pennello per la prima volta,

Niklaus e il sorriso felice che aveva davanti davanti ad un bignè al cioccolato,

Niklaus e le sue risate durante i pomeriggi in spiaggia,

Niklaus e il suo modo di amare disperato e totalizzante e crudelmente sincero.

Niklaus, fragile eppure così forte, oscuro, arrabbiato, appassionato, spaventato, testardo, complicato e stupendo.

Sorrido fra le lacrime.

Non potrai mai lasciarti alle mie spalle il mio amore, Nik.

Sarò ovunque tu sia, ovunque tu voglia cercami, ovunque tu voglia vedermi.

Ci sarò ogni volta che avrai bisogno di me, non ne dubitare mai.

Ma non pensarmi troppo spesso; non voglio che tu sia triste.

Per quanto faccia male, l’amore è anche questo.

L’amore è anche saper dire addio.

Vivi la tua vita, vivila sempre con coraggio, non avere mai paura di essere felice e di cogliere le occasioni che il destino ti presenterà.

Ti auguro di trovare la gioia e l’amore, e di illuminare il mondo con la tua bellezza.

Non hai bisogno di me per trovare il tuo posto nel mondo, non hai bisogno che ti ricordi quanto sei straordinario.

Non ci saranno più i miei abbracci a scacciare i tuoi incubi e a proteggerti dalle tenebre, ma non permettere mai che il buio raggiunga il tuo cuore.

Conserva quella luce che hai dentro di te, Nik, aggrappati a quella luce e non lasciarla mai.

Hai sempre creduto che fossi io quella luce, ma ti sbagli Nik: la luce ce l’hai dentro di te, e brilla più intensamente di qualsiasi fiamma.

Lascia che continui a risplendere, promettimelo.

Ti ho amato dal primo momento.

Ti ho amato fin da quando ti ho visto la prima volta, sporco di sangue e di vita.

Ti ho amato come si amano le cose che ti tengono aggrappato alla vita, con il corpo, con il cuore e con l’anima. Con ogni centimetro di pelle.

Con le tue paure, le tue fragilità e le tue imperfezioni.

E ti ho odiato perché ti ho amato subito, ti ho odiato perché avevamo lo stesso sangue, perché era tutto sbagliato e perché nonostante tutto non sono mai riuscito a pentirmi di questo sentimento.

Ti porto con me, ovunque vada ti porterò sempre con me.

Lascio la presa.

_Niklaus._

Un attimo prima di addormentarmi, avevo desiderato sognarlo per sempre.


	18. Capitolo 17

_Klaus_

 

 

Fisso lo specchio a parete in camera mia.

Mi vedo chiaramente, ma è come se non fossi lì. L'immagine riflessa è quella di un estraneo.

Uno che mi somiglia ma che sembra così normale, solido, vivo.

I capelli sono pettinati con cura, ma il viso è drammaticamente lo stesso di sempre, gli occhi non sono mutati: grandi, azzurri.

La mia espressione è impassibile, calma, quasi serena.

Ho un aspetto così assurdamente normale, così spaventosamente ordinario.

Solo il pallore del viso, i solchi profondi sotto gli occhi tradiscono le notti insonni, le ore e ore al buio trascorse a fissare un soffitto a me familiare, il letto come una tomba fredda, dove ora sono sdraiato da solo.

I tranquillanti sono stati ormai cestinati, il rischio di essere ricoverato sventato, ora che ho ricominciato a mangiare e a bere, ora che ho recuperato la voce, ritrovato la maniera di contrarre i muscoli e poi rilassarli, così da potermi muovere, alzare, essere di nuovo autonomo.

Le cose sono quasi tornate alla normalità e mamma ha smesso di cercare di ingozzarmi a forza, David ha smesso di coprirla con la polizia, ed entrambi sono tornati dall'altra parte della città, dopo aver riportato un po' di ordine in casa e aver finto alla perfezione con i servizi sociali.

Ma niente è più lo stesso per me, men che mai io.

È ricominciata una certa routine: alzarsi, fare la doccia, vestirsi, fare la spesa, cucinare, pulire la casa, cercare di tenere Freya, Rebekah e Kol il più possibile occupati.

Loro si aggrappano a me come cuccioli; quasi ogni notte ci ritroviamo tutti e quattro in quello che era il letto di nostra madre.

Persino Kol è tornato ad essere un bambino spaventato, anche se i suoi valorosi sforzi per aiutarmi e darmi sostegno mi stringono il cuore.

Mentre siamo tutti rannicchiati sotto il piumone nel grande letto matrimoniale, a volte hanno voglia di parlare; ma per lo più hanno voglia di piangere e io cerco di consolarli più che posso, anche se so che non può bastare, non ci sono parole per quello che è successo.

Durante il giorno c'è talmente tanto da fare: parlare con i loro insegnanti per farli tornare a scuola, andare alle sedute dalla nostra psicologa, farsi vivo con l'assistente sociale, assicurarsi che continuino a lavarsi, mangiare, essere in salute…

Devo per forza seguire una lista, ricordare a me stesso cosa fare in ogni momento della giornata, quando alzarmi, quando cucinare, quando prepararsi per andare a letto.

Devo suddividere ogni faccenda domestica in piccoli segmenti, altrimenti mi ritrovo in mezzo alla cucina con un pentolino in mano, completamente sopraffatto, perso, senza sapere perché sono lì o quale sia il prossimo passo da compiere.

Ma qualcosa dentro di me si è spezzato.

Ci sono momenti, durante la giornata, in cui mi blocco all’improvviso e non ho neanche la forza di fare il respiro successivo.

Resto lì immobile, davanti alla cucina, in classe o mentre ascolto Rebekah che legge, con i polmoni che mi si svuotano e non riesco a trovare l’energia per incamerare altra aria.

Se continuo a respirare, devo continuare a vivere e se continuo a vivere, devo continuare a soffrire e proprio non ce la faccio, non così.

Tento di suddividere la giornata, di vivere un minuto alla volta, superando la prima ora a scuola, la seconda, poi l'intervallo, la terza ora, il pranzo...

A casa trascorro la sera tra faccende domestiche, supervisione dei compiti, cena, mettere a dormire Rebekah e Freya, studiare e dormire.

Per la prima volta, questa routine infinita non mi pesa.

Anzi, mi consente di passare da un momento a quello successivo, e se la mente comincia a correre troppo o mi sento sgretolare, posso tentare di riprendermi subito, ripetendo a me stesso: _cerca di superare questa giornata... puoi sempre crollare domani. Cerca di superare anche domani, puoi cadere a pezzi dopodomani…_

Comincio frasi che non riesco a terminare, chiedo a Kol di farmi un favore e poi mi dimentico cosa gli ho chiesto.

Lui tenta di aiutarmi, di prendere in mano la situazione ma io ho paura che possa esagerare, che prima o poi possa crollare anche lui, così lo imploro di rallentare.

Ma al tempo stesso mi rendo conto che ha bisogno di tenersi occupato, di sentirsi utile, di sentire che ho bisogno di lui.

Da quando è successo, da quando è arrivata la notizia, ogni minuto è diventato un'agonia pura e semplice, come infilare la mano dentro una fornace e contare i secondi sapendo che non avranno mai fine, mentre mi domando come sia possibile sopportarlo anche solo per un attimo e poi un altro, stupito di riuscire, malgrado la tortura, a respirare, a muovermi, anche se so che il dolore non svanirà mai.

Ma continuo a tenere la mano nella fornace della vita per un'unica ragione: i miei fratelli.

Ho coperto nostra madre, ho mentito per lei, ho persino spiegato ai miei fratelli quello che dovevano dire prima che arrivassero gli assistenti sociali.

Ma tutto ciò era quando avevo ancora l'arroganza, la ridicola, vergognosa arroganza di credere che per loro fosse meglio restare con me che essere dati in affidamento.

Ora so che non è così.

Anche se ho lentamente ripristinato una specie di routine, una sembianza di calma, mi sono trasformato ormai in un automa.

Fatico a prendermi cura di me stesso, figuriamoci di tre bambini traumatizzati.

Loro si meritano una casa vera, con una vera famiglia che sappia tenerli uniti e dargli sostegno e conforto.

Si meritano un nuovo inizio, di avere finalmente mia vita in cui le persone che si prendono cura di loro seguano le norme sociali, in cui le persone amate non finiscano sempre per andarsene, crollare o morire.

Si meritano molto di più. Da sempre.

Ora ci credo fermamente.

Mi ci è voluto qualche giorno per convincermene, ma alla fine ho capito di non avere scelta: non c'erano decisioni da prendere, ma solo fatti da accettare.

Non ho la forza di continuare così, neanche un giorno di più.

L'unico modo per sopportare questo senso di colpa schiacciante è di convincermi che, per il loro bene, i bambini staranno meglio altrove.

Non posso ammettere con me stesso che li sto abbandonando anch’io.

La mia immagine riflessa è immutata.

Non so di preciso da quanto sono qui in piedi, ma deve essere passato un po' di tempo, perché sento di nuovo molto freddo.

È il segnale ormai familiare che mi sono bloccato, ho portato a termine un passo e ho dimenticato come compiere la transizione verso quello successivo.

Ma forse questa volta il ritardo è voluto.

Il passo successivo è quello più difficile di tutti.

Il vestito che ho comprato per l'occasione è bello, senza essere troppo formale.

La giacca blu scuro gli dà un tocco di eleganza in più.

Blu è il colore preferito di Elijah. _Era_ il suo colore preferito. Mi mordo il labbro e il sangue sgorga fuori.

Piangere, a quanto pare, fa bene ai bambini, non ricordo chi me l'ha detto, ma ormai ho capito che per me non ha più senso, come tutte le altre cose che mi ostino a fare.

Non c'è niente che possa alleviare il dolore.

Piangere, ridere, urlare, implorare.

Niente può più cancellare il passato.

Niente può più farlo tornare in vita. I morti sono morti.

Elijah avrebbe riso del mio vestito.

Non mi ha mai visto così in tiro.

Avrebbe scherzato dicendo che sembro uno che lavora nella City.

Ma poi sarebbe tornato serio e mi avrebbe detto che mi sta benissimo.

Avrebbe ridacchiato nel vedere Kol così elegante, l'aria di colpo molto più grande dei suoi tredici anni, ma avrebbe apprezzato la cravatta con i colori accesi della sua squadra di calcio, il suo tocco personale.

Invece avrebbe avuto più difficoltà a ridere della scelta di Rebekah.

Credo che vederla nel suo preziosissimo vestito viola da principessa che le abbiamo regalato a Natale lo avrebbe quasi commosso.

Ci è voluto un sacco di tempo, quasi un mese, a causa dell'autopsia, dell'inchiesta e tutto il resto, ma alla fine eccoci qua.

Nostra madre ha deciso di non venire, quindi ci saremo solo noi quattro nella graziosa chiesa di Millwood Hill, con il suo interno fresco e al riparo dal sole, vuoto, tranquillo, echeggiante. Solo noi quattro e la bara.

Il Reverendo O’ Connell penserà che Elijah Mikaelson non avesse amici, ma non è così: aveva me, aveva tutti noi... Penserà che non fosse amato, ma lo era eccome, più di quanto non avvenga per la maggior parte delle persone in tutta una vita.

Terminata la breve funzione, torneremo a casa e ci consoleremo a vicenda.

Poi io salirò su in camera e scriverò le lettere: una a testa, spiegando loro il perché, dicendogli quanto li amo e che mi dispiace moltissimo.

Rassicurandoli sul fatto che saranno ben accuditi da un'altra famiglia, cercando di convincerli, come ho fatto con me stesso, che staranno molto meglio senza di me, che potranno voltare pagina.

Poi il resto sarà facile, egoista, ma facile.

Ho pianificato tutto con cura da più di una settimana. Ovviamente non posso restare in casa e permettere che siano i bambini a trovarmi, perciò andrò nel mio rifugio, a Ashmoore Park, il luogo che chiamavo Paradiso e che ho condiviso con Elijah. Solo che stavolta non farò ritorno.

Il coltello da cucina che tengo infilato sotto una pila di fogli nel cassetto della scrivania lo nasconderò sotto il cappotto. Mi stenderò sull'erba umida, fisserò il cielo stellato e poi... So già dove colpire per farla finita in fretta, molto in fretta; come spero sia stato per Elijah.

 _Elijah_. Il ragazzo che amavo. Che amo ancora.

Che continuerò ad amare anche una volta conclusa la mia parte in questo mondo, come lui.

Elijah ha sacrificato la sua vita per impedirmi di finire in prigione. Pensava che mi sarei potuto occupare dei bambini.

Pensava fossi forte, abbastanza da continuare senza di lui. Pensava di conoscermi. Ma si sbagliava di grosso.

 

 

_Hai creduto che potessi vivere senza di te, hai creduto che fossi forte abbastanza da poter continuare e prendermi cura della nostra famiglia._

_Hai sempre creduto in me, ma te lo giuro, ti deluderò per l’ultima volta._

_Perché la verità è che sono un egoista, Elijah, un maldetto egoista che non riesce a stare senza di te._

_Non posso esistere in questo mondo senza il tuo amore._

 

 

 

Rebekah entra di colpo nella stanza, facendomi sobbalzare. Kol le ha pettinato i lunghi capelli dorati, le ha pulito faccia e mani dopo la colazione.

Il suo viso da bambina è ancora così dolce e fiducioso che mi si stringe il cuore a guardarla.

Mi chiedo se, raggiunta la mia età, continuerà ad assomigliarmi.

Spero che qualcuno in futuro le mostri una foto.

Spero che qualcuno le faccia sapere quanto sia stata amata, da Elijah, da me, anche se lei non potrà ricordarselo. Dei tre, è quella che ha più probabilità di riprendersi, di dimenticare, e spero per lei che lo faccia.

Forse, se le consentiranno di tenere almeno una foto, certi dettagli potranno rinfrescarle la memoria.

Forse ricorderà qualche gioco che facevamo insieme o le voci buffe che mi inventavo per i diversi personaggi delle storie che le leggevo a letto.

Resta sulla porta, incerta se entrare o ritrarsi, evidentemente desiderosa di dirmi qualcosa, ma anche impaurita di farlo.

“Cosa c'è, tesoro mio? Sei bellissima con questo vestito. Pronta per andare?”

Lei mi fissa senza battere ciglio, come per soppesare la mia reazione, poi scuote lentamente la testa, gli occhi grandi le si riempiono di lacrime.

Io mi inginocchio a braccia tese e lei ci si lancia in mezzo, con le piccole mani premute sugli occhi.

“Non voglio... Non voglio andarci! Non voglio! Non voglio dire addio a Elijah!”

La stringo forte, il suo piccolo corpo che singhiozza piano contro il mio, e le bacio la guancia bagnata, le accarezzo i capelli, la faccio dondolare tra le mie braccia.

“Lo so che non vuoi, Rebekah. Neanche io. Nessuno di noi vuole farlo. Ma è così, dobbiamo per forza dirgli addio. Elijah vuole che venga anche tu e che lo saluti. Ci tiene un sacco. Ti ama talmente tanto, lo sai. Sei la sua bambina preferita al mondo. Sa che ora sei molto triste e arrabbiata, ma spera che un giorno tu possa sentirti meglio.”

I suoi tentativi per trattenere i singhiozzi si fanno meno intensi e tutto il suo corpo si indebolisce a mano a mano che le lacrime aumentano.

“C... cos'altro vuole?”

Cerco disperatamente di inventarmi qualcosa.

 

 

_Che un giorno tu possa perdonarlo._

_Dimenticare il dolore che ti ha inflitto, anche a costo di scordarti di lui._

_Voltare pagina e andare incontro a una vita di inimmaginabili gioie…_

 

 

“Beh... Gli sono sempre piaciuti i tuoi disegni, ricordi? Sono certo che sarebbe contentissimo se gli facessi qualcosa di tuo. Magari un biglietto con un disegno particolare. Puoi anche scriverci dentro un messaggio, se vuoi, o anche solo il tuo nome. Lo avvolgiamo con della plastica trasparente, così anche se piove non si rovina.”

“Ma se dorme per l'eternità, come farà a trovarlo? O a vederlo?”

Facendo un respiro profondo, chiudo gli occhi.

Trattenere le lacrime sta diventando sempre più difficile.

“Non lo so, Rebekah. Non ne ho idea. Ma forse... lo vedrà lo stesso, se ne accorgerà.” La voce mi si spezza in gola, non ho più la forza di continuare. Non so per quanto tempo riuscirò ancora a controllarmi.

“O…okay.” Lei si stacca leggermente da me, con il viso ancora arrossato e rigato di lacrime, ma con un piccolo barlume di speranza negli occhi. “Secondo me lo vedrà.” Dice, come a implorarmi di crederle. “Sì, penso proprio che lo vedrà. Non credi?”

Annuisco lentamente, mordendomi forte il labbro.

“Sì, lo penso anch’io."

Rebekah deglutisce piano e tira su con il naso, ma vedo che con la mente è già concentrata sull'opera d'arte che creerà. Si stacca dalle mie braccia e si avvia verso la porta. Poi, come ricordandosi all'improvviso di qualcosa, si gira di nuovo verso di me.

“E tu, allora?”

Sento il corpo irrigidirsi. “Che vuoi dire?”

“E tu, allora?” Ripete. “Cosa gli porti?”

“Oh... magari dei fiori o una cosa così.”

Non so più cos’altro inventarmi per farla contenta.

Mi ritrovo solo a pregare che esca dalla stanza il prima possibile per non vedermi crollare.

Rebekah mi squadra intensamente.

“Non credo che a Elijah piacerebbe ricevere dei fiori. Credo che da te si aspetti qualcosa di... meglio.”

Girandomi di scatto dall'altra parte, mi avvicino alla finestra e do un'occhiata al cielo senza nuvole, fingendo di controllare se piove o no.

“Perché… perché non ti metti subito a lavorare al biglietto? Io scendo tra un minuto e poi usciamo tutti insieme.”

“Non è giusto!” Grida all'improvviso Rebekah. “Elijah ti ama! Si aspetta qualcosa di speciale anche da te!”

Esce dalla stanza correndo e sento il suono dei suoi passi che si precipitano giù lungo la scala.

Angosciato, la inseguo fino in fondo al corridoio, ma quando la sento rivolgersi a Kol per chiedergli di aiutarla a trovare i pennarelli, mi tranquillizzo.

Torno in camera, di fronte allo specchio da cui non riesco a staccarmi.

Se continuo a fissare la mia immagine riflessa, mi convincerò di essere ancora qui, almeno per il momento. Oggi devo essere presente a me stesso, per i miei fratelli, per Elijah. Spegnere l'interruttore almeno per qualche ora. Accettare di percepire il mondo esterno, giusto il tempo del funerale.

Ma ora che sono a mente fredda, ora che i pensieri riprendono vita, anche il dolore torna ad aumentare e le parole di Rebekah non mi danno tregua.

Perché si è arrabbiata tanto? Sente forse che mi sono ormai arreso?

Pensa forse che, dopo la scomparsa di Elijah, non mi importi più di quello che lui avrebbe voluto da noi o per noi?

Mi aggrappo ai lati dello specchio per sostenermi.

È un terreno scivoloso, una linea di pensiero che non posso permettermi di seguire.

Rebekah voleva bene a Elijah, ma non cerca di nascondersi dietro qualche anestetico; soffre quanto me, ma riesce ad andare avanti lo stesso, anche se ha solo sette anni.

Adesso non pensa a se stessa e al suo dolore, ma a Elijah, a cosa può fare per lui.

Il minimo che possa fare è pormi anch'io la stessa domanda: se ora Elijah potesse vedermi, cosa vorrebbe da me?

So già la risposta. L'ho sempre saputa.

Ecco perché ho volutamente evitato di pensarci fino ad ora...

Guardo gli occhi del ragazzo nello specchio riempirsi di lacrime.

 

_No, Elijah. No! Ti prego, ti scongiuro. Non puoi chiedermi una cosa simile. Non ce la farò mai, non senza di te. È troppo. Troppo difficile. Troppo doloroso._

 

 

Il nostro amore era davvero destinato a suscitare tanta infelicità, tanta distruzione e disperazione?

Era davvero un amore così sbagliato?

Se io sono qui, non vuole forse dire che ho ancora la possibilità di mantenere in vita il nostro amore?

Lui ha voluto sacrificarsi per me, per la nostra famiglia. Ecco quello che voleva.

Ecco la sua scelta, il prezzo che è stato disposto a pagare per consentire a me di continuare a vivere, di rifarmi una vita degna di essere vissuta.

Se muoio anch'io, il suo sacrificio estremo sarà stato inutile.

Mi chino in avanti così da appoggiare la fronte contro il vetro freddo.

Chiudo gli occhi e scoppio a piangere, con lacrime silenziose che mi scendono lungo le guance.

 

 

_Elijah, sarei disposto a finire in prigione per te, a morire per te._

_Ma l'unica vera cosa che vorresti da me, non posso dartela. Non posso continuare a vivere._

_So cosa avresti voluto per me, Elijah._

_Volevi che avessi un futuro, volevi che trovassi la forza necessaria per vivere senza di te._

_Che ridessi ancora. Che mi innamorassi ancora._

_Ma senza di te non sarò più capace di ridere, di amare, di vivere._

_Non voglio sentire il calore un altro tocco, non voglio conoscere il sapore di un altro bacio._

_Le mie labbra non pronunceranno nessun altro nome._

_Non voglio dare il mio cuore ad uno sconosciuto._

_Non voglio conoscere questa sensazione a meno che non siamo io e te; non voglio dare a qualcun altro la parte migliore di me._

_Non amerò mai più, non comincerò mai più un altro giorno._

 

“Nik, dobbiamo andare. Faremo tardi!” La voce di Kol mi chiama dall'ingresso.

Sono tutti lì che mi aspettano, disposti a dire addio, a compiere il primo passo per staccarsi dal passato.

Mi avvicino lentamente alla scrivania e apro il cassetto. Infilo la mano sotto la pila di fogli e stringo le dita attorno all'impugnatura del coltello.

Lo tiro fuori, con la lama appuntita che scintilla al sole.

Me lo infilo sotto la giacca e scendo giù.

Chiudo gli occhi colmi di lacrime, faccio un respiro lungo e profondo e sussurro: “Aspettami, Elijah. Molto presto ci vedremo di nuovo.”

Mentre usciamo di casa, sono tutti lì che litigano e fanno confusione.

Rebekah ha perso il fermaglio a forma di farfalla, Kol dice che la cravatta non lo fa respirare, Freya si lamenta che Rebekah ci farà fare tardi con i suoi capricci... Attraversiamo in fila il cancelletto rotto e usciamo fuori in strada, eleganti come non mai.

Rebekah e Freya vogliono entrambe prendermi per mano. Kol cammina qualche passo più indietro.

Gli propongo di prendere l'altra mano di Rebekah così possiamo farle fare l'altalena in mezzo a noi.

Lui accetta, e mentre la solleviamo su in alto, lei ride gioiosa, e quando chiede a gran voce di rifarlo, gli occhi di Kol incrociano il mio sguardo con un sorriso divertito.

Camminiamo in mezzo alla strada mano nella mano, perché il marciapiede è troppo stretto per tutti e quattro.

Una brezza tiepida ci sfiora il viso, portando il profumo di caprifoglio da un giardino vicino.

Il sole di mezzogiorno risplende nel cielo azzurro e limpido, la luce scintilla tra le foglie, ricoprendoci di coriandoli d’oro.

È tutto così bello… ma l’idea di dire addio a questo mondo, l’idea di dire addio ai miei fratelli non è più così spaventosa.

Perché l’unica cosa peggiore della morte è vivere una vita senza Elijah.

Assistere al funerale di Elijah è la cosa più difficile che abbia mai fatto in tutta la mia vita.

Vedere la persona che amavo di più, più di ogni altra cosa che fosse mai esistita e che sarebbe esistita in futuro, distesa in quella bara, il corpo freddo e immobile, e quel volto che era una volta era stato così vibrante di vita, triste, ridente, imbronciato, sorpreso, imbarazzato, felice, ora disteso in un’immutata espressione di finta serenità, era il peggior sentimento che potessi mai provare, peggio che avere tutto il corpo trapassato da proiettili; i momenti più difficili della mia vita non erano nulla in confronto a quello che stavo passando adesso.

Sono rimasto ad ascoltare il reverendo che diceva che l’universo aveva un disegno, che dietro la sua morte c’era una ragione che noi non potevamo comprendere.

E questa cosa mi ha fatto incazzare, perché io credo che l’universo non abbia nessun cazzo di disegno, perché io credo che l’universo sia stupido e ingiusto e malvagio, e avrei solo voluto urlare e prenderlo a pugni e fare a pezzi la bara, conficcarmi il legno nella carne così profondamente da non avere più sensibilità nelle dita delle mani.

Invece rimango in silenzio, immobile, serrando i denti più che posso per ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

Riesco ad arrivare alla fine della cerimonia senza crollare, accarezzo i capelli di Rebekah mentre è in preda ai singhiozzi, guardo i miei fratelli avvicinarsi uno dopo l’altro alla bara aperta per dare il loro ultimo saluto a Elijah, cercando di imprimermi bene i loro volti nella memoria, per conservare quest’ultima immagine.

I miei fratellini, così piccoli e fragili eppure forti, coraggiosi e spaventati e dolcissimi.

So che ce la faranno anche senza di me. Ne sono sicuro.

Resto a guardarli da lontano, senza avere il coraggio di avvicinarmi.

“Tu non saluti Elijah?” Rebekah si volta a guardarmi all’improvviso, la sua domanda mi coglie di sorpresa.

Scuoto la testa. “Non ne ho bisogno.”

_Non ne ho bisogno, perché tra noi non ci sarà nessun addio, perché presto sarò di nuovo con lui…_

Riaccompagno Kol, Freya e Rebekah a casa, salgo le scale e mi chiudo in camera, scrivendo ad ognuno di loro una lettera come avevo pianificato.

Poi scendo di nuovo al piano di sotto.

Non mi stupisco nel trovarli tutti in salotto seduti sul divano tutti appiccicati, che ridono e piangono parlando di Elijah, tentando in qualche modo di aiutarsi a vicenda a portare questo peso.

Mi sforzo di non guardarli in faccia, per paura che possano capire le mie intenzioni soltanto guardandomi negli occhi, per paura di cambiare idea se li guardo ancora una volta, se mi trattengo troppo tempo con loro.

“Dove vai?” Mi chiede Rebekah, il suo sguardo saetta improvvisamente nella mia direzione.

Anche Kol e Freya smettono di parlare e si voltano verso la porta, guardandomi in attesa di una risposta.

Deglutisco, sforzandomi di fare un debole sorriso.

“Vado a comprare qualcosa per la cena, il frigorifero è quasi vuoto.”

 

_Perdonatemi, vi prego._

_Se potete, perdonate il mio egoismo._

 

 

Nessuno sembra sospettare niente.

Kol mi chiede di comprargli un pacco di patatine e Freya gli tira una gomitata nelle costole, rimproverandolo sul fatto che i cibi fritti facciano male.

Annuisco debolmente, reprimendo mio malgrado una risatina tra le lacrime, ma proprio quando sto per voltarmi ed uscire sento qualcosa tirarmi la manica della giacca.

Abbasso gli occhi stupito sulla piccola manina di Rebekah che mi trattiene.

“Torni presto, non è vero?”

Gli occhi di Rebekah sono fiduciosi e quasi imploranti mentre lo chiede, la sua manina stretta ancora intorno alla mia manica.

Come posso mentirle?

Ricaccio indietro le lacrime, tentando disperatamente di controllare la mia voce. “Certo, Bekah, torno presto.”

Lei mi sorride mostrando i denti, e il mio cuore sprofonda davanti all’innocente fiducia dipinta sul suo viso, al pensiero del dolore che sto per infliggerle.

 

 

_Perdonami, Rebekah. Perdonami, ti prego._

 

 

Lei lascia la presa, e con un respiro profondo mi volto ed esco dalla stanza, dalla casa senza più guardarmi indietro, senza pensare a quello che sto lasciando, concentrandomi solamente su quello che ritroverò.

Mentre percorro la strada che mi porta fino ad Ashmoore Park mi sento infinitamente leggero, sereno.

La mia mano incontra il freddo metallo della lama del coltello sotto la giacca e sorride, accarezzando la promessa di quella libertà tanto agognata.

La vita non ha mai avuto molto significato per me, ma accanto a Elijah la mia vita smetteva di essere un peso e diventava semplicemente qualcosa di insopportabilmente bello.

Era lui a darmi la forza necessaria per continuare; mi sono risvegliato in ospedale dopo il mio tentato suicidio e dopo quella caduta dalle scale a scuola soltanto perché sapevo che c’era lui ad aspettarmi.

Elijah ha portato via tutto con sé, e questa volta non ho più niente da perdere, non ho più nulla per cui valga la pena restare.

Lui era il mio mondo, era la felicità. Qualcosa che non esisterà più.  
Finalmente raggiungo il parco, percorro il viale fino ad arrivare al mio solito spiazzo erboso in mezzo agli alberi, deserto come al solito, lontano dal caos della città, lontano da tutto e da tutti.

Mi distendo sull’erba e chiudo gli occhi, mentre un sorriso sereno affiora sulle mie labbra.

Sono felice, perché so che lo rivedrò di nuovo.

 

 

_Mi stai aspettando, Elijah?_

_Sai, non ho paura di morire; l’unica paura che ho è che tu non ci sarai ad aspettarmi dall’altra parte._

_Non so cosa mi aspetta dopo._

_L’Inferno?_

_Il Paradiso?_

_La pace?_

_L’oscurità?_

_Mi basta sapere che tu sarai con me, che ci getteremo insieme tra le fiamme dell’Inferno, oppure chissà, voleremo in alto, tra le nuvole, come gli angeli, tenendoci per mano._

_Mi basta sapere che saremo insieme._

_Come è sempre stato. Come sarà sempre._

 

 

Posiziono la lama davanti al mio petto, la punta in direzione del cuore, quel cuore che ho sempre creduto di non avere, quel cuore che batteva per una sola persona, la più sbagliata e la più giusta del mondo.

 

_Beh, se non avessi un cuore allora questo non farà nulla…_

 

Chiudo gli occhi e respiro profondamente, stringendo la presa sul coltello.

_Elijah, ovunque tu sia, per favore mostrami come essere con te…_

 

E immergo la lama nel mio petto senza più esitazione.

Il mio stesso gemito di dolore mi riecheggia nelle orecchie, mentre il sangue comincia a cadere sulle mie mani.

Per un attimo, avrei giurato di aver visto due occhi castani incredibilmente dolci guardarmi con rimprovero.

“Sei uno sciocco, Niklaus. Perché l’hai fatto?”

Sorrido tra le lacrime. “Volevo solo stare di nuovo con te.”

Una sensazione di calore mi invade in tutto il corpo, la sensazione di un bacio leggero che si posa sulla mia fronte portando via tutto il dolore.

E poi, una mano, una mano amorevole mi ha afferrato e mi ha portato via.


	19. Epilogo

_Quindici anni dopo_

 

Sono passati quindici anni da quando io e i miei fratelli siamo stati separati.

Quindici anni, dal giorno in cui due poliziotti si sono presentati alla nostra porta e ci hanno detto che avevano trovato il corpo di nostro fratello tra i cespugli di un parco poco distante da casa.

“Torno presto, Bekah.” Aveva detto Nik, e mi aveva sorriso, e poi non l’avevo più rivisto.

Gli avevo afferrato il polso e lo avevo stretto forte, spaventata, perché in qualche modo sapevo che voleva raggiungere Elijah, ma alla fine lo avevo lasciato andare.

 _Lo avevo lasciato andare_ , e se non l’avessi fatto, se magari mi fossi messa a strillare e a fare i capricci costringendolo a rimanere a casa, tutto questo non sarebbe mai successo.

Razionalmente, so che era un pensiero stupido.

Nik ormai aveva preso la sua decisione, e niente avrebbe potuto fermarlo.

Non avrei potuto convincerlo a cambiare idea, se anche quella sera fosse rimasto a casa avrebbe potuto portare a termine il suo piano il giorno dopo, o quello dopo ancora.

Ma all’epoca, in tutta la mia ingenuità di bambina, avevo creduto sul serio che fosse stata colpa mia.

In un primo momento non avevo creduto alle parole dei poliziotti.

“No, Nik ha detto che sarebbe tornato! Ha detto che sarebbe tornato!” Continuavo a gridare piangendo e scalciando per ribellarmi dalla loro presa.

Non ricordo molto di ciò che successe dopo.

Ricordo la sensazione delle lacrime sulla pelle che continuavano a scendere senza sosta, il vuoto e la paura e lo smarrimento davanti alla bara scura, l’odore della terra umida, il freddo che sentivo sulla pelle e nelle ossa.

La polizia aveva cercato di rintracciare nostra madre, ma nonostante i loro sforzi non erano riusciti a trovarla.

Dopo la morte di Elijah si era trasferita chissà dove con David troncando ogni contatto con noi, lasciando Nik da solo ad occuparsi di tutto, a sopportare il peso di un dolore troppo grande per lui.

Non ci aveva neppure lasciato un numero di telefono; non avrebbe mai potuto sapere che anche Nik era morto, e in ogni caso dubito che le sarebbe importato qualcosa.

Non aveva partecipato neppure al funerale di Elijah, anzi aveva colto l’occasione per fare i bagagli e abbandonarci definitivamente, per costruirsi una nuova vita lontano da noi, _senza di noi_.

Non aveva mai voluto questa famiglia, siamo sempre stati solo un intralcio per lei.

Esther non è mai stata una madre, non è mai stata niente per me.

Elijah e Niklaus invece erano tutto per me, erano il mio mondo. Genitori, fratelli, confidenti, amici.

Quando li avevo persi, era stato come perdere una parte di me.

Mi erano rimasti soltanto Freya e Kol, ma ancora non sapevo che sarei stata costretta a separarmi anche da loro.

Per qualche mese abbiamo vissuto tutti insieme in un istituto, in attesa di essere dati in affidamento ad un’altra famiglia.

Poi, un giorno, si presentarono un uomo e una donna dal sorriso gentile, una coppia che non poteva avere figli e stava cercando un bambino da adottare.

Lei si chiamava Bonnie, aveva la carnagione olivastra, una folta massa di ricci scuri e un sorriso dolce e affettuoso che mi piacque subito.

Anche suo marito, Enzo, era un uomo affettuoso e gentile.

Giocarono con me per un intero pomeriggio, e per la prima volta dopo la scomparsa di Elijah e Niklaus, risi di nuovo, sentendomi di nuovo parte di qualcosa, di _una famiglia_.

Sarebbe stata la più bella delle favole vivere con quelle due persone, accanto a Freya e Kol, ma la vita non è una favola e il mio desiderio si avverò solo in parte.

Bonnie ed Enzo non avevano abbastanza soldi per poter mantenere tre bambini, e a malincuore dovettero scegliere soltanto uno di noi.

La scelta cadde su di me, ma non ne fui felice, non quando seppi che io mi sarei trasferita in una nuova casa e Freya e Kol sarebbero rimasti all’istituto.

Ricordo le grida, il terrore, le gambe che scalciavano in aria nel tentativo di liberarmi dalla presa dell’assistente sociale che mi aveva condotta su un furgone e portata via per sempre dai miei fratelli.

Si dice che la vita ti colpisce, ti fa a pezzi, ti cambia.

E tu muori o ne esci più forte.

Allora perché ero viva e in quel momento sentivo comunque l’anima scivolare via?

Non ho mai più rivisto Freya e Kol da quel giorno, ma ogni volta che vado al cimitero a trovare i miei fratelli, spero di trovarli lì.

Vivo con questa sciocca, irrazionale speranza da anni, e ogni volta che mi ritrovo da sola davanti alle loro tombe mi sento morire un po’ dentro.

Ma non smetto di sperare.

E così anche oggi mi ritrovo qui, da sola in questo cimitero desolato.

Non so mai cosa dire quando sono lì, davanti alle loro lapidi, a fissare le scritte dei loro nomi incisi nel marmo.

Qualche volta vorrei pregare, ma subito dopo mi sento una stupida per averlo anche solo pensato.

Non credo in Dio, non credo a niente, e recitare qualche parola vuota davanti ai loro corpi non cambierebbe nulla.

E così parlo, parlo tanto.

Parlo di me, della mia vita, della famiglia che mi ha adottata.

Parlo di Bonnie ed Enzo, che sono stati la madre e il padre che non ho mai avuto, che mi hanno voluto davvero bene, che mi hanno restituito il sorriso e mi hanno fatto conoscere di nuovo il calore di una casa, di un posto a cui appartenere.

Dei corsi che frequento all’università, del mio sogno di diventare medico un giorno, degli esami che mi spaventano di più e di quelli per cui mi sento più preparata.

Di Vincent, un cameriere che lavora nel bar dove faccio colazione ogni mattina che è diventato un mio grande amico.

Pochi giorni fa mi ha confidato di essere innamorato della sua migliore amica, ma di aver rinunciato a rivelarle i suoi sentimenti perché ha già una compagna, anzi, ha addirittura accettato di essere il padre surrogato del bambino che queste due donne hanno intenzione di crescere insieme dopo essersi sposate.

Vincent dice che stanno organizzando i preparativi del matrimonio, e presto troverò l’invito nella mia casetta della posta.

Sono proprio curiosa di vederla, questa donna di cui Vincent è tanto innamorato, che lui descrive come un angelo dai capelli dorati e il sorriso dolce e sensuale di una dea.

E poi ovviamente parlo di Davina, la mia migliore amica, una ragazza tosta, divertente e intelligente che ho conosciuto il primo anno di università.

Ultimamente non fa altro che parlarmi del suo nuovo ragazzo, un tipo ribelle e affascinante per cui ha letteralmente perso la testa, insistendo così tanto per farmelo conoscere che sono stata costretta ad accettare la sua proposta di un’uscita a quattro questo fine settimana, lei con il suo ragazzo e io con Marcel.

 _Marcel_. Il mio fidanzato, la mia anima gemella, che conosco già da due anni e con cui convivo da tre mesi.

Sento che è quello giusto, che passerò con lui il resto della mia vita.

Marcel non può capire la storia della nostra famiglia, non capisce la mia assurda speranza di riunirmi ai miei fratelli, ma nonostante tutto mi ha sempre amata per quella che sono, con tutti i miei difetti, le mie cicatrici e il peso di quel passato che mi porto dietro da sempre, un passato che mi ha segnata profondamente, da cui non riuscirò mai a staccarmi completamente.

Ho molto di cui essere grata, ho avuto spesso dei momenti felici, ma lungo la strada ho perso anche molte cose, ho detto addio a molte persone, a molte parti di me.

Tiro fuori dalla tasca del cappotto l’unica foto di famiglia che ho conservato, quella scattata il giorno in cui Elijah ha compiuto diciotto anni, quella in cui eravamo tutti insieme, uniti, felici.

Niklaus me l’ha lasciata nella lettera di addio che mi ha scritto quel giorno, il terribile giorno in cui ci ha lasciati per sempre, e da quel momento l’ho portata sempre con me, nello zaino di scuola, nella borsa, dappertutto, come una specie di amuleto, un modo per sentirli vicino quando mi sentivo particolarmente triste, sola, quando la speranza minacciava di abbandonarmi completamente.

Accarezzo i bordi ormai ingialliti, le mie dita sfiorano delicatamente i volti di quelle persone che ho tanto amato e che non ho mai potuto dimenticare.

E poi mi soffermo sul volto di quella bambina bionda dagli occhi ridenti, nello sguardo la gioia ignara, rivolta verso un futuro che non gli avrebbe mai sorriso come invece stava facendo lei.

Quella bambina adesso è diventata una giovane donna dallo sguardo triste, pieno di ferite e di spettri di ricordi che non è capace di lasciar andare.

Ripongo la foto nella tasca e guardo nuovamente le lapidi dei miei fratelli.

Ho pensato molto a cosa vorrei dirgli se potessero sentirmi.

Adesso lo so.

“Elijah… il tuo sacrificio non è stato inutile, almeno non per me. Il dolore per aver perso la mia famiglia è ancora vivo, e forse non si affievolirà mai, ma ho avuto una bella vita finora. Ho amato e sono stata amata. Ho sofferto molto, ma ho avuto anche molti momenti felici.” Sorrido tra le lacrime, voltandomi in direzione della tomba di Niklaus.

“Lo sai, Nik, sono stata arrabbiata con te per molto tempo. Ma oggi posso finalmente dire che ti ho perdonato. Perché adesso so cosa vuol dire amare talmente tanto una persona da non riuscire nemmeno a concepire un’esistenza senza di lui.” Mi passo una mano sul viso per asciugare alcune lacrime. “Sei stato un maledetto egoista, ma ti perdono. Vi perdono entrambi. Vi ho amato moltissimo, ma adesso devo lasciarvi andare.”

Guardo un’ultima volta le due lapidi vicine e mi sfugge un singhiozzo che mi fa tremare le spalle.

_Uniti nella morte così come nella vita._

“Grazie per tutto quello che mi avete dato. Per le risate, per il vostro affetto. Grazie perché mi avete fatto credere nell’amore, quello vero, quello per cui vale la pena lottare, quello per cui vale la pena vivere, quello per cui si è disposti a morire. Credo di averlo trovato, sapete? Ma ho paura, ho paura di non essere abbastanza per lui, di essere di nuovo ferita… ho paura di abbandonarmi alla felicità.”

“Rebekah!” Mi volto di scatto, a bocca aperta nel vedere Marcel davanti a me.

Prima di venire qui abbiamo litigato per l’ennesima volta, e l’ultima cosa che mi aspettavo era che lui mi avesse seguita.

Vuole farmi ancora una volta la predica per il troppo tempo che passo qui dentro?

Vuole fare pace?

O forse è venuto a dirmi che mi vuole lasciare, perché sono troppo incasinata, troppo danneggiata, troppo poco per uno splendido ragazzo come lui?

“Che ci fai qui?” Mi asciugo in fretta le lacrime con il dorso della mano, sentendomi sprofondare dall’imbarazzo.

Spero che non abbia sentito le mie ultime parole.

“Rebekah Mikaelson.” Marcel si avvicina e mi afferra la mano sorridendo, l’altra che si posa sulla mia guancia.

“Scusami per prima, scusami per non averti capita. Sei una ragazza meravigliosa.” Mi bacia la fronte, il naso, le guance, portando via le lacrime, e io rimango lì, immobile e tremante, completamente abbandonata a lui.

“D’ora in poi ogni volta che vorrai venire qui a trovare la tua famiglia ti accompagnerò io, va bene?” Mi sussurra all’orecchio, e io annuisco, incapace di formulare una frase sensata, ridendo e piangendo contemporaneamente.

“E non devi avere paura. Io sono qui, Rebekah, e non ho intenzione di andarmene. Ti amo davvero.”

Sono paralizzata dallo stupore e dalla gioia, non riesco a credere che abbia davvero detto quelle parole.

“Ti amo anch’io.” Mi aggrappo al suo collo, intrappolando le sue labbra in un lungo bacio appassionato.

Quando alla fine siamo costretti a staccarci per respirare, con le fronti che ancora si toccano, non riusciamo a smettere né di ridere né di piangere.

Marcel mi prende per mano, e insieme usciamo dal cimitero senza mai voltarci indietro, abbandonando la morte, andando incontro alla gioia, all’amore.

Mentre percorriamo la strada verso casa, in mezzo al marciapiede affollato, per un attimo ho l’illusione di vedere le sagome di due bambini.

Il più alto, con i capelli castani, stringe la mano del più piccolo, con i riccioli biondi ribelli che gli ricadono sugli occhi, occhi incredibilmente azzurri che saettano curiosi e vivaci in tutte le direzioni.

Due bambini che ridono, che giocano a rincorrersi nel vento che disperde il suono della loro felicità.

Istintivamente mi fermo e appoggio la testa sulla spalla di Marcel, paralizzata dal dolore.

Vedo il mondo offuscato da una patina lucida di acqua salata, ma non voglio piangere.

“Sai, Marcel, mi mancano così tanto. Vorrei che fossero qui.”

Lui sospira e abbassa la testa, poi mi posa una mano sul petto, proprio all’altezza del cuore, e un ampio sorriso gli illumina il viso.

“Non li senti, Rebekah? Loro sono qui. E ci saranno sempre. Ogni volta che avrai bisogno di loro.”

E poi capisco.

Elijah e Niklaus non ci sono più, ma sono ancora dappertutto.

Nei raggi del sole che bucano le foglie di un albero, nella trama complessa di una nuvola, in un’ombra sfocata che scorgo con la coda dell’occhio.

Nelle mie lacrime, nei miei sorrisi, nei miei sogni e nei miei incubi.

Sono dentro di me, incastrati tra i miei muscoli e i tendini, radicati nelle mie ossa, che pulsano attraverso ogni mio battito.

Sono sempre lì, in un cassetto segreto della mia mente, in uno scomparto segreto della mia anima, a ricordarmi quanto stupendo e terribile può essere amare.

“Hai ragione.” Poso la mano sulla sua e gli sorrido anch’io.

“Andiamo a casa.” E riprendo a camminare.

Un passo. E poi un altro, e un altro ancora.

Non è difficile andare avanti.

Un passo dopo l’altro e il gioco è fatto.

Non so se rivedrò mai Kol o Freya.

Spero che siano felici, spero che conoscano l’amore.

Per quanto riguarda me, adesso sono pronta a svestirmi del dolore, dei dubbi e delle insicurezze.

Sono pronta a sorridere di questa notte in me.

Sono pronta a lasciar andare il passato e a vivere appieno il futuro, qualunque cosa mi riservi.

Un’improvvisa brezza tiepida mi sfiora il viso, ricordandomi improvvisamente che l’inverno è finito, che il freddo se n’è finalmente andato.

E io sto camminando verso la primavera, verso il calore.

Stretta alla mano di Marcel, sto camminando verso la vita.

 

 

*Fine*


End file.
